El Rayo de Esperanza
by Darraiter
Summary: Un nuevo campeón se une a la Liga de Leyendas. Su nombre es Jet, y va dispuesto a arrasar con todo con tal de cumplir sus objetivos. Seguid los pasos de este joven, desde sus orígenes, hasta lo mas alto. Muchos campeones se cruzaran en su camino. Algunos le ayudaran, y otros trataran de pararle los pies. Pronto descubrirán que no es tarea fácil... Rated M por si acaso.
1. Cap 1: El huérfano de Bajo Piltover

Capítulo 1

 **Este es mi primer fanfic. Me da bastante corte presentarlo, porque no estoy seguro sobre si está bien hecho o no. Pero siempre he querido escribir, y que la gente lea lo que escribo, así que si os gusta, o creéis que debería cambiar algo, agradecería mucho los comentarios.**

 **Como se trata de un campeón nuevo que no existe en realidad, os adjunto una descripción detallada para que os hagáis una idea de cómo es, para así poder situarlo en la historia.**

 **Descripción del personaje: Nombre: Jet. Joven alto, de unos 18 años. Pelo corto y de punta, peinado ligeramente hacia atrás. Moreno. Tiene una perilla puntiaguda que se extiende por debajo de la barbilla. Ojos verdes. Constitución ágil: no es un flaco sin músculos, pero tampoco esta cachas. Su vestimenta estándar es una camiseta gris oscuro bajo una chaqueta con capucha de color negro con las solapas de un gris un poco más oscuro que la camiseta, que le llega hasta por encima de la cintura, con las mangas arremangadas por debajo de los codos. Lleva unos mitones negros en las manos. Cinturón marrón, pantalones azul oscuro un poco desgastados, y unas botas viejas para correr.**

7:30 P.M. Los últimos rayos del Sol bañaban las calles de Piltover. Los múltiples laboratorios y talleres despedían a sus cansados trabajadores, los cuales se dirigían a sus casas para disfrutar de un merecido descanso tras un día de investigaciones y de construcción. A su vez, otros abrían las puertas de sus establecimientos, para ofrecer así una cerveza a quien la solicitara y poder realizar las últimas compras del día.

Mientras tanto, en la comisaría de policía de Piltover, dos de sus mejores agentes se dedicaban a revisar un informe policial en uno de los despachos. Una de las mujeres, con el cabello largo y marrón, se sentaba delante de una mesa atestada de papeles, y se dedicaba a releer por tercera vez aquella lista de crímenes, mientras que la otra, con el pelo más corto y de color rosa, se dedicaba a gandulear en uno de los sofás, mientras manipulaba unos enormes guantes de hierro con un destornillador.

-¿Cuántas veces le hemos arrestado ya?- preguntó Caitlyn, la Sherif de Piltover, a su compañera.

-Si no me equivoco, creo que esta es la cuarta en lo que llevamos de año- dijo Vi, la Agente de Piltover, mientras manipulaba uno de sus descomunales guanteletes.

-Esto no puede continuar así. Si continua transgrediendo la ley, voy a tener que…

-Vamos, vamos, pastelillo…-contestó Vi levantándose del sofá y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. El peso de su compañera zarandeó a la policía, quien le puso mala cara a modo de respuesta-, no seas tan dura con el chico. Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer para comer.- En vez de responder, la Sherif se limitó a quitarse de encima a Vi, y cogiendo un manojo de llaves, salió por la puerta de su despacho. Vi la siguió con una medio sonrisa en la cara.

-Es posible, pero eso no es excusa para entrar en la casa de alguien a robar.- Atravesaron el pasillo lleno de despachos y salieron a la oficina central de la comisaria, donde la mayoría de policías respondían a la llamada de los ciudadanos y donde se escribían los informes de los delitos. A esa hora, solo quedaban allí uno o dos policías rezagados que se apresuraban a acabar sus informes pendientes.

-Bah, robo… ¿Quién no ha robado algo alguna vez en su vida?- preguntó Vi a modo de broma mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

-Puede que te sorprenda- le respondió Caitlyn mientras descendía por las escaleras hacia la mazmorra-, pero la mayoría de gente normal prefiere trabajar para conseguir lo que necesita, en vez de quitárselo a alguien por la fuerza.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de usar la fuerza- dijo Vi.- En el informe pone que nunca ha asaltado a nadie. Siempre ha entrado en las casas por la noche a robar.

-¡Claro, como si eso fuese mejor!- respondió sarcásticamente la Sherif.- Mira Vi, no vas a convencerme de que sea blanda con el chico. Me dan igual sus circunstancias, un crimen es un crimen, y si sigue actuando de esta manera, la próxima vez no me limitaré a encerrarlo un par de días.

Las dos agentes llegaron al final de la escalera y se dirigieron hacia la mazmorra. Se encontraba a tres pisos por debajo de la comisaria, y estaba formada por un largo pasillo repleto de celdas donde se encerraban a los criminales en grupos de cinco o seis a la vez. Allí se encontraban tanto los criminales peligrosos a la espera de llevarlos a la cárcel, como a aquellos ciudadanos que transgredían las leyes de forma más leve, como borrachos violentos y jóvenes vándalos, durante unos días para intentar escarmentarlos y enderezar su carácter. A juzgar por la cantidad de delincuentes que tenían allí encerrados, parecía que la cosa no les estaba saliendo tan bien como esperaban.

Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las últimas celdas ocupadas. En ella, se encontraban tres personas: un hombre al que habían encerrado el día anterior por conducta violenta mientras estaba borracho, un científico anciano que se había peleado con un compañero suyo, el cual había sido encerrado en otra celda para evitar que siguieran peleando, y un joven que dormitaba en uno de los bancos.

Mientras Caitlyn abría la puerta, Vi golpeó con el puño uno de los barrotes.

-¡Eh, Jet! Levanta el culo, puedes irte-. El joven levantó la cabeza y miró con expresión somnolienta a las policías. Se levantó de un salto del banco y se dirigió a la puerta, ya abierta, de la celda.

-Jet, esta es la última vez que te lo advertimos. Si te volvemos a pillar cometiendo un delito, iras de cabeza a la cárcel, ¿me oyes?- dijo Caitlyn, mirando al joven a los ojos.

-Si, señora. Lo que usted ordene- respondió el joven, haciendo un vago saludo marcial a la agente.

-Esto es serio, Jet- dijo Caitlyn.- No habrán más avisos. Has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana demasiadas veces. Estas a punto de…

-Sí, sí, sí. Un gran discurso, pastelito…- dijo Vi, apartando a un lado a la Sherif-. Ahora, deja que hable yo con él.

-¡VI! ¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO DE LLAMARME PASTELITO DELANTE DE LOS RECLUSOS?- dijo Caitlyn con voz airada.

-Relájate, pastel-…, quiero decir, "honorable agente de Piltover"- respondió Vi, haciendo una exagerada reverencia-. Con su permiso, "agente", me gustaría encargarme yo de… "reprender" a este joven-continuó diciendo Vi, imitando ese tono de voz que suele usar cuando quiere hacerse pasar por Caitlyn.

La Sherif cerró los puños y miró furiosa a Vi durante unos instantes. Al final, soltó el aire y prefirió dejarlo correr. Había sido un día largo, y lo último que quería era ponerse a discutir con Vi en las mazmorras, de manera que le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera, y se encaminó de nuevo a las escaleras.

-Agente, le aseguro que he aprendido la lección- dijo el joven una vez se hubo marchado la otra policía-. No es necesario que me diga nada, de verdad…

-Ya, ¡y yo he dejado el tabaco!- contestó Vi, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo-. Mira, Jet. Ya sé que las cosas no son fáciles en el sitio del que vienes. Créeme, lo sé, yo vengo del mismo lugar. Pero tienes que aprender que hay límites que se han de respetar. No puedes saltarte las normas tantas veces y esperar salir como si nada.

-¿Por qué no? A ti parece que te funcionó.

-¿Eso crees? No estoy en esto por voluntad propia. Cuando me trincaron, me dieron a escoger entre esto, y la cárcel. Y bueno, esto no es tan distinto a lo que hacía antes, así que escogí servir en la policía- Vi cogió el cigarrillo y exhaló una bocanada de humo hacia el techo, mientras recordaba como era su vida antes de conocer a Caitlyn, siempre luchando sola y sin tener a nadie en quien contar-. Cometí errores, y ahora pago por ello, aunque de una forma que me permite seguir partiendo caras a diestro y siniestro-dijo Vi con una sonrisa, que rápidamente cambió a un semblante más serio.

-Lo que quiero decir, Jet, es que si sigues jugándotela con estos robos, muy pronto te veras metido en un lio de los gordos, del que te darás cuenta que no podrás salir sin pagar algo a cambio. Y créeme,-Vi acabó de apurar el cigarrillo y los tiró al suelo, donde lo apagó con el pie-, no será agradable para nadie –Vi colocó una mano en el hombro del joven-. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

El joven dejó escapar un suspiro, sin mirar a los ojos a la agente:

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Bien. Venga, te acompaño a la salida.

Vi y Jet salieron del calabozo y empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta las planta baja.

-Y a todo esto, ¿cómo están tus hermanitos? – preguntó Vi mientras subían por las escaleras.

-Pues bien. Adele y Nimo esperan que puedas venir otro día de visita, te admiran mucho, y Cleimos sigue queriendo ser inventor… - Jet comenzó a hablar sobre sus hermanos y hermanas, sobre si uno se había caído jugando el otro día, o si una tenía un vestido nuevo que le gustaba mucho. Jet se iba animaba a medida que iba explicando todo lo que les había pasado a sus hermanos pequeños desde la última vez que les vio, antes de que le metieran por última vez en la cárcel. Vi se sorprendió sonriendo al oírle hablar con tanto cariño. Esos niños debían de querer también mucho a su imprudente hermano mayor-… y dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Tania. Bueno, parece que ya estamos.

Mientras Jet hablaba de sus hermanos, la pareja había llegado al vestíbulo. Vi se acercó a una ventanilla y habló con el encargado, el cual le pasó una bandeja con una chaqueta y otros objetos en ella.

-Toma, tu chaqueta, y tus efectos personales- Vi hizo el gesto de entregarle la bandeja al joven, pero se detuvo-. Y Jet, que sea la última vez. Si no es por mí, ni por ti, hazlo por tus hermanos. ¿Qué crees que será de ellos si te meten en chirona?

Jet sabía a lo que se refería. Pero no tenía más opción, del mismo modo que no la había tenido en el tema del robo. Si tan solo pudiera contárselo a alguien…

-De acuerdo agente, intentaré ser mejor persona – Jet se colocó la chaqueta y abrió la puerta de la salida, mientras Vi le observaba apoyada en la pared-. No quisiera que me tuviera que perseguir lanzando puñetazos con esas manazas suyas- añadió el joven con una sonrisa, mientras se despedía con la mano.

-¡¿Cómo dices, ladrón inmundo?! ¡Lárgate de una vez!- aunque Vi sonaba enfada, en su cara se podía ver una sonrisa picara, ya que por mucho que lo negara, ese chaval era de los suyos: independiente, desafiante, y arrogante como él solo. Justo como cuando ella era una niña.

Vi se encendió otro cigarrillo, y fue en busca de Caitlyn. Ojalá Jet mantuviera su palabra. Odiaría tener que meter a ese chaval en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

* * *

8:00 P.M.

Jet caminaba por las calles de Piltover, dirigiéndose a su hogar mientras veía como las primeras farolas de la ciudad se iban encendiendo, iluminando la noche de la urbe. Por todos lados se veían personas dirigiéndose a sus casas a descansar, o a los diferentes bares y tabernas a tomar unas copas para descansar el espíritu y estar con los amigos. Las grandes factorías y los diferentes talleres apagaban sus maquinarias, y Jet vio como las chimeneas dejaban de expulsar sus características bocanadas de humo al cielo, y como sus luces se iban apagando una a una, a medida que los trabajadores dejaban los edificios. En las casas de la gente, estas se preparaban para empezar a cenar de un momento a otro, poniendo la mesa y reuniendo a todo el mundo para comentar sobre lo que habían estado haciendo todo el día.

Jet prosiguió su camino sin detenerse, hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Las afueras de la ciudad de Piltover eran muy diferentes al resto de la ciudad. La escasez de trabajo hacia que la mayoría de las personas que allí vivían tuvieran que trabajar en las factorías más grandes, con sueldos no demasiado elevados, de manera que el ambiente era más bien pobre. Los negocios eran más escasos que en la parte más central de la ciudad, y al quedar más alejada de todo, el crimen y la corrupción eran más evidentes. Las casas eran pequeñas, y en algunos casos presentaban signos de abandono y ruina. Los establecimientos eran más sórdidos, siendo frecuentemente visitados por todo tipo de personas de siniestras intenciones. Muchos de los jóvenes que allí vivían, como Jet, acababan robando o uniéndose a otros criminales para vivir.

Después de caminar un rato, Jet acabó llegando a su destino. Delante de él se encontraba un edificio rodeado por una pequeña muralla que en otros tiempos había sido un almacén industrial de considerables proporciones. Después de que fuera abandonado, mucha gente lo había reutilizado para sus propios fines, ya fuera como vivienda, o como taller privado. En la actualidad, un viejo cartel colgaba torcido de la puerta, con las palabras "Orfanato de Piltover: El Rayo de Esperanza" en el. Jet entro en el recinto y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando se disponía a llamar, un pensamiento cruzó su mente: ¿Qué le diría a Hazel? Esta ya le había advertido de que no se metiera en líos innecesarios, y si se enteraba de que le habían vuelto a arrestar, le haría fregar todo el edificio a él solo, o peor, le dejaría sin comer una semana. Hazel podía tener buen corazón con los niños, pero a Jet no le pasaba ni una. Jet arregló el cartel para que dejara de estar torcido, y pensó en una excusa convincente antes de picar a la puerta.

Unos instantes después, la puerta se abrió, y Jet recibió un capirote en la frente por parte de la mujer que la había abierto. La mujer aparentaba tener unos 30 años, aunque las arrugas de su rostro revelaban que rondaba ya los 40. Su pelo, negro y plagado de canas, estaba recogido en una gruesa coleta decorada con flores y pasadores de vivos colores. Vestía de forma sencilla, con una falda de color carmesí y una blusa blanca debajo de un chaleco beige muy remendado. En esos momento llevaba, además, un viejo delantal salpicado de diferentes colores.

La mujer miró severamente a Jet, que en esos momentos se masajeaba la dolorida frente.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó la mujer al joven.

-Hola a ti también, Hazel- respondió Jet. Se fijó entonces en el delantal de la mujer-. ¿La despensa ha explotado, o es que has vuelto a cocinar?- Otro capirote. Jet se masajeó la enrojecida frente mientras sonreía.

-Jet, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? Cuando vimos que no regresabas, temimos lo peor… -Hazel abrazó a Jet, y este le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Hazel le dio un tercer capirote en la frente a Jet-. ¡Siempre igual, algún día me va a dar algo…!- Hazel se hizo a un lado, y dejó que Jet entrara dentro.

En un principio, el almacén se trataba de un amplio espacio vacío donde poder almacenar grandes cantidades de mercancías. Hoy día, el orfanato lo había adaptado separando los diferentes espacios con paredes de lonas, separando una mitad para tener un sitio donde pudieran jugar los niños, y uno donde poder comer y dormir. Las viejas oficinas del almacén eran las dependencias privadas del dueño del orfanato, un tipo llamado Groyl.

El interior del edificio, aunque estaba en el mismo estado que el exterior, resultaba cálido y acogedor. El suelo de piedra estaba recubierto de alfombras de varios tipos, cambiando su tamaño y colores, algunas con tantos remiendos que no se podía saber cuál era su color original. Las paredes habían sido recubiertas con lonas para evitar que entrara el viento y se escapara el calor. En las zonas donde las bombillas no iluminaban, se podían ver grupos de velas encendidas, y las ventanas habían sido reforzadas para evitar que el viento las rompiera. Las habitaciones separadas por telas contenía tres espacios destinados a albergar 20 niños cada una, un espacio más grande donde se servían las comidas, un espacio destinado al cuidado de los enfermos y heridos, y unos espacios apartados donde dormían los trabajadores del orfanato por separado, que en aquellos momentos eran solo Hazel y Jet.

Jet atravesó la mitad descubierta del almacén y se dirigió a la zona de las lonas. Hazel, siguiéndole de cerca, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo fue el encargo?

-Mal- dijo Jet mientras se quitaba la chaqueta-. Las cosas se torcieron desde el principio. Se suponía que teníamos que entrar en la mansión de aquel tipo por el tejado, pero uno de esos paletos que el cliente contrató hizo saltar la alarma.- Pasaron por los diferentes habitáculos, vacios a aquella hora, ya que todos sus ocupantes se encontraban entonces en la zona del comedor.- Huyeron como ratas. Yo intenté completar el encargo,… y me pillaron. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

-Bien, bien,… Los niños estaban muy preocupados por ti. Les sigo diciendo que no estás porque tienes que trabajar de noche en las fábricas, pero aun así se inquietan- Hazel se detuvo en una de las habitaciones para recoger unos papeles que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Miró con cariño los dibujos que habían hecho los pequeños, y los dejó sobre una mesa.- Ojalá no tuvieras que jugarte la vida de esta forma.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Si no colaboro, Groyl…- Jet se detuvo de repente-. ¡Mierda! Aún tengo que ir a hablar con él- Jet se dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las viejas oficinas, pero Hazel le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombre.

-Eso puede esperar. Ahora lo que debes hacer es ir a ver a tus hermanos y hermanas, para que vean que estas bien.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Al comedor, jovencito!- Aunque Hazel intentó sonar autoritaria, su semblante serio no aguantó demasiado, ya que enseguida volvió a mostrar su característica sonrisa, que podía calentar el calmar el llanto de un niño, y calentar el corazón mas frio. Sin saber porque, Jet se sintió más animado, y sonrió de igual forma. Se puso serio, y adoptando un rígido saludo militar, dijo: -¡Señor, si señor!- y salió desfilando hacia la zona del comedor.

Hazel observó alejarse a Jet. Aún recordaba el día en que Jet llegó al Rayo de Esperanza por primera vez.

Hace 17 años, Jet llegó a las puertas del orfanato en forma de bebé abandonado. Lo habían dejado en la puerta dentro de una cesta. Ni notas, ni señas de su procedencia. Hazel lo crió junto al resto de huérfanos de Piltover.

Desde el principio, Jet fue un niño muy activo. Corría más que nadie, trepaba a todas partes,… Parecía que nunca se le acababa la energía. Aunque los niños mayores no le hacían mucho caso, los más pequeños lo veneraban como al perfecto hermano mayor, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los otros, o a protegerlos de cualquier peligro. Los años pasaron, y aunque pasaron muchas parejas por el orfanato, nadie parecía interesado en un niño tan activo y receloso de los adultos como Jet. Criarse en aquel ambiente marcaba mucho a los niños, quienes no acababan de confiar nunca en los mayores, tan propensos a las mentiras y a los crimenes. Cuando todos los niños mayores se hubieron ido, ya fuera con familias adoptivas, con grupos criminales, o por su propia cuenta, Jet decidió quedarse, y seguir cuidando de los pequeños. Se esforzaba mucho para que a los niños no les faltara de nada, y para aligerarle la carga a Hazel lo máximo posible. Las cosas no eran fáciles, pero iban tirando.

Hasta que el encargado del orfanato, Groyl, posó sus ojos en Jet.

Groyl era un hombre mezquino y cruel al que no le gustaban los niños, razón por la cual todos se extrañaron cuando decidió encargarse del orfanato. Aunque él decía que lo hacía por caridad, la verdad era otra. En secreto, se dedicaba a interceder entre clientes y criminales, dirigiendo una pequeña red de contrabando y robo con la cual embolsarse mucho dinero. El orfanato le servía de base, tapadera, y en el caso de Jet, como centro de reclutamiento. El había estado observando las habilidades de Jet para correr y trepar, y con el incentivo adecuado, consiguió que Jet trabajara para él, como ladrón y mensajero, y a veces como cómplice en asaltos a viviendas. Hazel no aprobaba esa vida para el joven, pero Jet le aseguraba que no pasaba nada. Solo el sabia como le había convencido Groyl para cometer esos crímenes, y Jet se negaba a hablar. No podía hablar con la policía, ni buscar ayuda en ningún sitio. Las afueras de Piltover, o Bajo Piltover, como la llaman sus habitantes, quedaban fuera del ojo e interés del resto de la ciudad, Alto Piltover.

Cuando empezó a trabajar para Groyl, Jet cambió. De cara a los niños, siguió siendo el simpático hermano mayor de siempre. Pero Hazel lo notaba. Jet se volvió más duro, menos alegre, siempre huraño y con prisas. Jet acabó muy mal en muchos golpes, ya fuera acabando en una celda, o en la cama con heridas por el cuerpo. Hazel intentó salvarlo, intentó que dejara a Groyl, que se fuera, que buscara una nueva vida lejos, y viviera feliz. Pero el siempre se levantaba, y con una sonrisa, le decía: "¿Pero qué dices? Ya estoy en casa".

Hazel se acercó al comedor, donde los niños habían rodeado por completo a Jet, entre abrazos y risas. Se le colgaban del brazo, de los hombros, intentando llamar su atención. Jet intentaba prestar atención a todos, acariciando cabezas, riendo bromas, y recriminando afectuosamente alguna travesura, aunque al final acababa proponiendo otra broma distinta. Verdaderamente, Jet pertenecía a ese lugar, entre sus hermanos y hermanas.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo (más largo de lo que pretendía). Empiezo despacio, para ir presentando a Jet como persona. Iréis viendo como se acabara uniendo a la Liga, y cuáles serán sus habilidades, pero eso será más adelante. Espero que os guste, dejadme comentarios (los agradecería mucho, para ver cómo mejorar), y a seguir disfrutando**


	2. Cap 2: Lo más duro es bajar la cabeza

Capitulo 2

10:30 P.M.

-…y entonces Primo tuvo que hacer las camas de todos, y luego pedir perdón, y…- Jet interrumpió aquella avalancha de información. Bastante difícil era ya aclararse con tantos niños hablándole a la vez, como para encima tener que contestar al mismo tiempo.

-Espera, entonces, ¿de verdad les pusiste gusanos bajo la almohada a el mundo?- preguntó Jet a uno de los niños, llamado Primo.

-Ssssi - contestó mirando al suelo-, pero es que se habían reído de mí porque me encontré un gusano en la manzana…

\- Primo, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esa clase de bromas? No hagas a los demás lo que no quieras que te hagan a ti- Primo siguió mirando abajo, y no dijo nada-. ¿Hazel te metió bronca?- Primo asintió.

-Bueno, en ese caso no seré yo quien lo repita. Además, no deberías hacer eso. Los gusanos podrían haber entrado por sus orejas y haber puesto huevos dentro- dijo Jet de broma, mientras hacia acariciaba las cabezas de un par de niños. Todos empezaron a poner caras de asco y a decirle que parara, y mientras Jet continuaba explicando lo que los gusanos podrían haberles hecho, algunos empezaron a reírle la broma, incluido Primo, que dejó de poner mala cara.

-En fin, me alegro de que os hayáis portado bien en mi ausencia. Vuestro hermano mayor está orgulloso de vosotros- los chicos sonrieron, contentos de que su hermano los tuviera en tan alta estima-. Y ahora, ¿Qué os apetece que hagamos?

Muchas manos se levantaron, proponiendo ideas como jugar al pilla-pilla, ponerse a dibujar,… pero ninguna parecía gustar al grupo. Finalmente, uno de ellos dijo:

-¡Ver un combate de la Liga!- Y pronto los demás niños y niñas secundaron la idea, a excepción de uno o dos, que insistían en asaltar la despensa en busca de golosinas.

-Muy bien, veamos a ver quien combate hoy. Id poniéndoos cómodos, ahora vengo.

Jet salió de la sala y se dirigió a un armario empotrado en la pared. Dentro, junto a un grupo de escobas y fregonas, había una pantalla de tamaño medio con un aparato de proyección. El aparato tenia forma cúbica, con varias antenas saliendo por la parte superior, botones y palancas por toda su superficie, y tres patas cortas que hacían las veces de trípode. Pese a no ser muy grande, pesaba un montón. Mientras cargaba con aquel peso hacia la sala del comedor, varios de los niños más grandes aparecieron y se ofrecieron a ayudarle. Jet les dijo que podían ayudarle cargando con la pantalla, pero que tuvieran cuidado, ya que pesaba un poco. Entre todos, consiguieron sacarla y transportarla, siguiendo a Jet.

En el comedor, los niños habían separado las mesas y sillas a un lado, mientras otros empujaban un viejo sofá de un rincón, y lo colocaban encarándolo a una de las paredes del almacén. Algunos de los niños cogieron cojines y mantas, y se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron a los pies del sofá, mientras que otros se sentaban en el mismo, llegando a ocupar los respaldos y cada plaza disponible. Los niños que transportaban la pantalla la dejaron con cuidado apoyada en la pared, y corrieron a conseguir sitio donde buenamente pudieron. Mientras tanto, Jet colocó el aparato en el suelo, y se dispuso a colgar la pantalla.

Cuando el Instituto de Guerra se dio cuenta de la gran aceptación de la Liga de Leyendas por parte del pueblo, se dieron cuenta de que podía servir para mucho más que para mediar en los conflictos entre ciudades. La gente veía a los campeones como celebridades, héroes que luchaban con otros héroes, haciendo gala de habilidades extraordinarias, en apoteósicos combates en parajes extraños, como la Grieta del Invocador, el Bosque Retorcido, etc. Los combates que se retransmitían eran muy seguidos por todo Runaterra, donde los escenarios designados para mostrar los enfrentamientos se llenaban hasta los topes con fans que querían ver a sus ídolos luchar. Tal fue su éxito, que se contempló la posibilidad de crear un dispositivo que permitiera ver los combates a aquellas personas que no pudieran acceder, por las razones que fueran, a los escenarios. De esta forma, se crearon las P.L.A.S.M.A. y sus Transmisores.

La pantalla era un aparato relativamente nuevo, un invento del eminente científico y campeón de la Liga, el yordle Heimerdinger. Junto con el aparato transmisor que Jet había cargado desde el armario, tenía la capacidad de transmitir los combates y noticias más recientes del Instituto, tales como nuevos campeones, combates clasificatorios, y en ocasiones, noticias sobre sus miembros, a cualquier hogar donde hubiera una P.L.A.S.M.A. instalada. De esta manera, miles de personas pudieron presenciar los míticos enfrentamientos entre equipos de héroes.

En el Rayo de Esperanza habían trabajado duramente para poder adquirir aquella tecnología, ya que si bien parecía un gasto inútil, dada su situación, realmente creían que era un gasto necesario. Nada motivaba más a un niño que el tener un héroe, y la Liga se había encargado de encontrar y juntar al mayor grupo de ellos de todo el mundo. Cuando los jóvenes les veían combatir, luchar hasta el final, trabajar juntos,… Uno podía creer que todo era posible. Aquellos niños idolatraban a aquellas personas, les daban esperanza, les hacían creer que ellos también podían llegar a hacer grandes cosas.

Jet acabó de instalar la pantalla, y se puso a trastear con el Transmisor. Después de teclear un rato, la pantalla se encendió, mostrando las noticias más recientes del Instituto, junto con los combates acabados, y los que en aquellos momentos se estaban llevando a cabo. Cada día solían haber dos o tres combates a la vez, en tres turnos: por la mañana, a medio día, y al anochecer, de manera que en un buen día uno podía ver hasta nueve combates, o lo que es lo mismo, un campeón podía llegar a pelear en tres combates seguidos, lo cual no era precisamente un buen día para él o ella (o ello). Dado que muchos combates se daban a la vez, las P.L.A.S.M.A. grababan y almacenaban los combates que no se hubieran visto, para poder verlos en cualquier momento.

En aquellos momentos, dos combates se estaban llevando a cabo, y uno estaba por empezar, de manera que eligieron ese. Además, en la jungla luchaba Vi, y después de la charla que había tenido con ella, a Jet le apetecía verla en acción.

Jet seleccionó el combate, y la pantalla se llenó con las imágenes de los campeones que lucharían en aquel combate. Mientras una voz en off los presentaba, Jet se apresuró a dirigirse al sofá, donde se hizo un hueco sacando a una de las niñas y sentándola luego en su regazo. Hazel, discretamente, se acercó por detrás del sofá, y tras contemplar la bucólica escena de tener a todos sus niños y niñas sentados con las caras sonrientes, sonrió y dirigió su atención a la pantalla.

La voz en off había acabado el repaso. En el equipo azul, se encontraban Darius en top, Vi en jungla, Karthus en mid, y Draven y Tresh en bot. En el equipo purpura, se encontraban Nasus en top, Rengar en jungla, LeBlanc en mid, y Ashe y Soraka en bot. En la pantalla, apareció una imagen del campo de batalla, la Grieta del Invocador, donde una imagen dividida mostró a los diez campeones, apareciendo con un estallido de luz, en sus bases correspondientes. Tras comprar los objetos pertinentes, cada uno se dirigió a su posición. Darius y Nasus se encontraron pronto en top, midiendo la distancia, a la espera de que aparecieran los minions. LeBlanc llegó en solitario a mid, ya que Karthus había ido donde Vi para ayudarla a conseguir un bufo, junto con Draven y Tresh. Mientras tanto, Rengar fue a por otro de los bufos, con la ayuda de Ashe y Soraka. Unos instantes después, una voz femenina anunció la llegada de los minions, quienes empezaron a desfilar en dirección a la base contraria. Pronto, los seres de la jungla hicieron acto de presencia, iniciando los enfrentamientos contra los junglas de ambos equipos. Una vez los junglas obtuvieron sus bufos, los campeones de bot y Karthus volvieron a sus respectivas líneas. Mientras Karthus no estaba, LeBlanc había empezado a masacrar minions, del mismo modo que hacían Nasus y Darius en la línea de top.

El farmeo siguió durante unos minutos, hasta que todos los campeones obtuvieron suficiente nivel como para desbloquear y potenciar sus habilidades, sin que ninguno de ellos obtuviera mucha ventaja sobre el resto. Sin embargo, un gancho bien lanzado por parte de Tresh permitió a Draven infligir una gran cantidad de daño a Ashe, quien tuvo que abandonar su línea para volver a la base, dejando a una Soraka casi sin mana, y defendiendo la torre en solitario. Esto permitió al equipo azul empezar a presionar en la línea de bot, mientras en top la cosas se mantenían de una forma más o menos equilibrada, hasta que un gankeo por parte de Rengar permitió a Nasus cazar a Darius, ocasionando que una voz recorriera toda la Grieta, anunciando la Primera Sangre.

Los jóvenes del Rayo de Esperanza estaban con los nervios a flor de piel.

Cada cual animaba a su equipo favorito, observando como aquellas personas (o seres, según el caso) luchaban y luchaban sin parar, recorriendo aquel mapa en busca de enemigos y persiguiendo la caída del nexo rival. Jet estaba feliz, feliz de volver a estar en casa, rodeado de sus hermanos y hermanas, y verles con las caras felices y animados le daba fuerzas para continuar, ya que él deseaba más que nada proteger a aquellas pequeñas personas. También a Hazel, la mujer que prácticamente era su madre, quien le había criado desde que era un bebé, quien le había educado, alimentado, cuidado, halagado cuando hacia las cosas bien, y mas frecuentemente regañado cuando hacia las cosas mal, consolado cuando las cosas iban mal, y quien le había animado a seguir el camino correcto. Sin embargo, había algo contra lo que Jet no podía luchar, algo a lo que no podía enfrentarse, y ese algo era…

Los viejos megáfonos del almacén pitaron, y una voz rasposa sonó por ellos, interrumpiendo la retransmisión del combate:

-Jet, personifíquese en el despacho del director. Tenemos que hablar- la voz sonaba cansada y despreocupada, como si el que hablara no tuviera ganas de hacer aquello. Pero Jet sabia que lo que le tenía que decir le interesaba, y mucho.

-Lo siento chicos- dijo Jet mientras se ponía de pie, y colocaba a la niña de su regazo de vuelta en el sofá.- Tengo cosas que hacer. Disfrutad del combate.

Algunos niños replicaron y quisieron que Jet se quedara, pero él se marchó sin decir nada más. Hazel le vio irse, y deseó poder hablar con él, convencerle de que no fuera. Hizo el gesto de acercársele, pero Jet la miró y negó con la cabeza. Lo que tuviera que pasar era asunto suyo, y él se encargaría.

-No te preocupes- le susurró Jet con una sonrisa-. Estaré de vuelta en un momento.- Jet le guiño un ojo, y se dirigió a las escaleras que subían al segundo piso del almacén.

La segunda planta del almacén era un laberinto de andamios, que recorrían todo el techo del almacén, y permitía contemplar todo lo que sucedía en la parte de abajo. Debido al lamentable estado en el que se encontraban, habían sido retirados la mayoría, ya que muchos tenían aspecto de poder caerse en cualquier momento. La única parte solida de aquella planta, era el despacho de Groyl, lo que antes era la oficina del encargado del almacén. Desde allí, Groyl controlaba el sistema de megafonía, y dirigía sus múltiples negocios, atendiendo a sus siniestros clientes gracias a una puerta que comunicaba su despacho con la salida de incendios. Groyl nunca bajaba a la parte de abajo, en parte porque no soportaba a los niños, y en parte porque en su despacho tenia cuanto podía necesitar.

Jet picó a la puerta, y cuando le llamaron desde el interior, entró en la habitación. La opulencia en la que vivía aquel hombre, en contraste con la precariedad con lo que lo hacían los huérfanos y Hazel, era considerable. El suelo estaba recubierto con suntuosas alfombras de piel, las paredes estaban cubiertas con valiosos cuadros, que habían adquiridos (o robados) por sus clientes. Una cama de matrimonio, con el colchón repleto de suaves cojines, se encontraba situada en un extremo de la oficina, separada del resto por una cortina de seda dorada. En el centro de la oficina, junto a los ventanales desde los que se veía todo lo que sucedía abajo, se encontraba una mesa de madera oscura, repleta de papeles y platos de comida por igual. Una plancha de metal, repleta de botones y cables, descansaba a un lado de la mesa. Detrás de esta, sentado en un enorme sillón de cuero negro, descansaba el director del Orfanato de Piltover, Groyl.

Groyl tenía, en opinión de Jet, un cuerpo imposible. No lograba entender como alguien con un cuerpo tan flaco podía tener un vientre tan abultado, y seguir pareciendo un espantapájaros. Groyl era un hombre alto, de unos 40 o 50 años, con una pequeña calva en la parte superior de su cabeza, rodeada por una larga maraña de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta el final del cuello. Tenía una barba descuidada que le recubría las mejillas y la barbilla, poblada con restos de comida, y unos ojos grises y fríos, que lo contemplaban todo tras unas gafas con montura de piedras preciosas, que descansaban en el puente de su aguileña nariz. Sus manos, delgadas y huesudas, parecían garras, y la ropa que vestía era siempre de buena calidad. Unos pantalones de color beige cubrían sus delgadas piernas, y una camisa de color índigo hacia esfuerzos por contener su abultado estomago. Una chaqueta del mismo color que los pantalones descansaba en el respaldo de la butaca.

Jet esperó a que Groyl hablara primero. Seguramente ya se había enterado de su fracaso en la misión, y querría saber cómo pensaba compensarle Jet por ello. Al principio, parecía que Groyl no se había percatado de la presencia de Jet. Se limitaba a observar una serie de papeles, a hacer anotaciones, y a agarrar bocados de comida y llevárselos a la boca, pringando los papeles con grasa y manchas de salsa, pero sin que eso pareciera importarle. Finalmente, dejó los papeles en la mesa, se quitó las gafas, y las depositó en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Bueno, Jet- dijo Groyl, sonriéndole y mostrando una dentadura repleta de dientes sucios, con algunos en fundas de oro-. ¿Qué tal fue el trabajo?

-Déjate de royos, Groyl. Sabes perfectamente como fue el asunto.

-Ah, pero yo quiero oír lo que tú tienes que decir en tu defensa. Quiero decir, cuando el cliente vino a mí y me dijo que te habían capturado, bueno, pensé que algo mal tenias que haber hecho.

-¡No fue culpa mía! Si ese idiota no la hubiera cagado a base de bien…

-Eh, eh, eh. ¿Qué maneras son de hablar sobre un cliente? Tu trabajo era meterles dentro de la mansión, y salir con el botín. Si no puedes hacerlo, o hay un error, entonces el culpable eres tú, y punto.

-¿Estas de coña? Me mandas con esa pandilla de novatos, que lo único que saben hacer bien es golpear cosas con los puños, ¿y me quieres echar la culpa de sus cagadas?

-Jet, mi chico- Groyl se puso de pie y se acercó a Jet-. No te enfades. Tú ya sabes cómo funciona esto. A cambio de disponer de gente especializada, recomendada por mí, yo me llevo una parte del botín. Si no hay botín, no hay ganancias. Y si no hay ganancias- Groyl rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Jet-, bueno, pues me lo tengo que cobrar de otra forma.

-¡Que te den, Groyl!- Jet se quitó de encima el brazo de Groyl.- Te he hecho ganar mucho últimamente. Como intentes joderme por algo así…

-Oh, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Groyl se encaró a Jet, su rostro a escasos centímetros de el del joven. Jet pudo oler el rancio aliento de Groyl cuando dijo:- Adelante, valiente, pégame. Pero ya sabes las consecuencias. Sería una pena que, por causas económicas estrictamente, me viera obligado a tener que echar a uno o dos de esos pequeños de ahí abajo a la fría y oscura calle.

Jet apretó los puños, pero no hizo nada. Sabía muy bien que, de así quererlo Groyl, podía echar a cuantos niños quisiera del orfanato. Sin el dinero que entraba gracias a Groyl, no podrían alimentar ni vestir a ninguno de ellos a largo plazo. Debido a todo el dinero que Groyl despilfarraba en lujos y vicio, Jet se veía obligado a participar en los trabajos de Groyl, para conseguir el dinero necesario para que sus hermanos pudieran seguir viviendo allí. Si pudiera avisar a las autoridades, Groyl acabaría pudriéndose en la cárcel, pero eso les dejaría con el mismo problema, de manera que no tenían más remedio que bajar la cabeza ante él, y aguantar.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? Muy bien Jet- Groyl dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la cabeza de Jet.- Veo que pasar un tiempo en una celda te calma los nervios. Ahora, quisiera una disculpa, por fastidiarme el negocio, y por acusar injustamente a mi cliente.

Jet apretó los dientes. Su orgullo le pedía a gritos que le partiera la cabeza a Groyl hasta sacarle los sesos por la boca, pero su cabeza le detuvo. Si le atacaba, le daría la excusa que quería para sacar a sus hermanos de su hogar, así que se contuvo y dijo:

\- Lo…lo siento- Groyl miró a Jet, y levantó una ceja en expectación. Jet apretó los puños-. Siento haber fastidiado tu negocio, y haber acusado al cliente injustamente. La culpa es solo mía. Por favor, perdóname.

Groyl hizo ver como que se lo pensaba, y finalmente dijo con una sonrisa:

\- ¡Muy bien, disculpas aceptadas! Sin embargo, esta cagada me la vas a tener que compensar de todos modos.- Groyl dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a su butaca de nuevo, donde se dejó caer-. Para empezar, voy a reducir el presupuesto para comida,…

"¿¡Otra vez!? Este cabrón…" pensó Jet. Sin embargo, sabía que enfadarse solo complicaría las cosas, de manera que aguantó. Además, si daba su parte a los niños, aun podía llegar para todos.

-… y vas a hacer otro trabajito para mí. Y por tu bien, y el de tus pequeños renacuajos, espero que todo salga bien.

Jet estaba al límite de lo que podía aguantar. Odiaba a Groyl mas de o que había odiado a nadie, no solo por cómo le trataba, si no por amenazar constantemente a sus hermanos y a Hazel, haciéndoles pasar hambre y frio mientras él vivía como un rey rodeado de lujos.

Jet se acercó a la mesa.

-Muy bien, ¿en qué consiste el trabajo?

-Se trata de una petición de un científico de Zaun. Al parecer, Heimerdinger ha estado trabajando en algo bastante interesante, y quiere que lo robemos para él. En dos días, Heimerdinger asistirá a una cena privada en la Academia Yordle de las Ciencias y el Progreso, dejando su taller privado. Entonces, entrarás con un equipo especializado de mi elección, buscareis lo que sea que esté investigando el enano ese, y lo robareis.

-Espera, espera. ¿Sabes almenos lo que vamos a robar?

-Ni idea. De hecho, ni el cliente sabe exactamente lo que es. Lo único que sabemos es que Heimerdinger anunció que estaba trabajando en un nuevo tipo de energía, así que empieza a investigar por ahí.

Lo absurdo del disparate que Groyl le estaba contando hizo reír a Jet. Quería que entrara en el taller de uno de los más eminentes científicos de la ciudad, que sorteara todo tipo de sistemas de seguridad de última tecnología, para robar algo que no tienen muy claro lo que es, y salir tal cual. Puestos a pedir, ¿Por qué no le mandaba a Demacia, a robarle la corona al rey mientras le la lleve puesta?

-Groyl, ni si quiera tu puedes esperar que algo como esto salga bien. Este plan tiene tantos agujeros que parece un maldito queso.

-Si, ya sé que no es el mejor plan del mundo, pero la paga es extraordinariamente buena, de manera que estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. O mejor dicho, a que lo corras tú, jaja- Groyl se rió de su propia picardía, mientras Jet le miraba con mala cara. Cuando se percató de ello, empezó a calmarse, y le dijo a Jet:- Vamos, no me mires así. ¡Este trabajo es lo que esperábamos! Yo, ganare muchísima pasta, y tú, no tendrás que trabajar para mí en una buena temporada. ¡Todos salimos ganando!

Pero Jet no estaba convencido. Además, eso llevaba pasando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, no era ninguna novedad. Groyl debió percatarse de ello, porque se inclinó sobre la mesa y dijo:

-Bueno, si eso no te satisface, ¿Qué te parece si, a cambio del éxito en este trabajo, te doy una recompensa?

-Nada que tu tengas puede interesarme- dijo Jet con desprecio, a lo que Groyl puso cara de consternado y se reclinó en su butaca.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ni si quiera si te dijera que tengo información sobre tu pasado?- dijo Groyl, levantando una ceja y sonriendo con maldad.

Jet abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Mentía. ¡Tenía que estar mintiendo! Nadie sabía cómo había llegado al orfanato, ni de donde venia.

-Mientes.

-No, te juro por todo cuanto poseo que lo que te digo es cierto- Groyl se puso de pie de nuevo, y se acercó lentamente al consternado joven-. Puedo darte respuestas para todas esas preguntas que guardas en tu cabeza.- Groyl empezó a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor de Jet, hablando con una voz cargada de misterio- ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quiénes eran tus padres? Y lo único que tienes que hacer para conseguir las respuestas, es cumplir con un simple trabajo.

Jet no sabía si creerle o no. Ese hombre no tenía corazón ni piedad. Se movía única y exclusivamente por su propio interés. Y sin embargo…

Jet miró fijamente a los ojos de Groyl, y dijo:- Si me mientes, lo pagarás.

-Que miedo, Jet- dijo Groyl sarcásticamente, mientras sonreía y se alejaba del joven-. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.- Jet se dirigió a la salida, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Groyl añadió algo más- Ah, sí. Antes de que se me olvide. Sobre ese equipo que te acompañará a la misión, hay uno al que tendrás que convencerlo tú.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Oh, esto te va a encantar. Se trata de un viejo amigo tuyo, Daren. Creo que ahora trabaja en el Instituto de las Ciencias y Nuevas Tecnologías, en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad. Eso sí que es progresas, no como tú, que sigues en el mismo sitio desde que llegaste.

Daren había sido otro de los niños huérfanos del Rayo de Esperanza. De la misma edad que Jet, habían sido buenos amigos hasta que una familia de científicos le adoptó. Desde entonces, se habían visto unas pocas veces.

-No, no voy a meter a nadie inocente en esto, y menos a alguien a quien yo llamaba hermano.

-Bueno, tú mismo lo dijiste. El taller estará lleno de medidas de seguridad, y necesitas a alguien que sepa de maquinas para poder desactivarlas. Yo no tengo tiempo para buscar a nadie más, así que o le reclutas, o haces el trabajo sin él, pero tú verás… Tu completa este trabajo, porque como me hagas perder ese dinero, te juro que mandaré a esa zorra de Hazel y a la mitad de esos críos a la calle. Y ahora lárgate, ya no tengo nada más que decirte.- Groyl volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles, y le hizo un gesto a Jet para que se marchara.

Jet salió del despacho con el sentimiento de alguien que esta derrotado por dentro. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, seguiría estando en manos de ese cretino el resto de su vida. Podría largarse, pero eso condenaría a Hazel y a sus hermanos y hermanas. Y Jet nunca permitiría que pasara eso.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensó en las palabras de Groyl. ¿De verdad sabia cosas de su pasado, o solo lo había dicho para convencerle de su trabajo? De cualquier forma, no tenía elección. Ya fuera cierto o no, si se negaba, Hazel y muchos de sus hermanos lo pagarían, de manera que el fracaso no era una opción. Por mucho que le doliera, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Daren. Con él en el equipo, tendrían más probabilidades de éxito. Mañana se acercaría al Instituto para hablar con él.

Cuando Jet llegó donde estaban reunidos sus hermanos, estos se encontraban enfrascados en el combate, que había llegado a su punto culminante. El equipo azul había conseguido llegar hasta la zona del nexo purpura, y acababa de tumbar la segunda torre que lo protegía. Karthus, LeBlanc y Nasus acababan de caer, ya que sus cuerpos aun seguían en el suelo, mientras Darius perseguía a una debilitada Ashe, que corría a refugiarse en su base. Antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, Darius usó Aprehender, y la atrajo hacia él, chocando violentamente contra el cuerpo del guerrero. El impacto tiró a la arquera al suelo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Darius usó su Guillotina Noxiana para acabar con ella, mientras una voz anunciaba su Asesinato Triple. Mientras tanto, Vi y Tresh se dedicaban a atacar el Nexo enemigo, mientras Draven mantenía a los dos únicos miembros supervivientes del equipo purpura, Soraka y Rengar, alejados usando sus hachas giratorias. Unos segundos más tarde, el Nexo purpura explotó, mientras la misma voz en off de antes anunciaba la victoria del equipo azul, los miembros de la cual se felicitaban entre ellos y los celebraban, mientras los miembros del equipo perdedor se marchaban desanimados hacia su plataforma de invocación.

Una vez hubo acabado el combate, Hazel movilizó a los niños, para que fueran a lavarse los dientes, ya que dentro de poco seria hora de acostarse. Algunos protestaron, pidiendo ver más combates, pero al final todos fueron obedientemente hacia el lavabo. Jet los vio pasar, acariciando alguna que otra cabeza, y dando suaves empujones a algún que otro rezagado para que se diera prisa. Quería mucho a esos pequeñajos, y ellos le querían a él. Eran sus hermanos y hermanas, y para Jet no había precio lo bastante alto a pagar con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

Ni siquiera aunque ese precio le llevara a enfrentarse a la seguridad del taller de Heimerdinger, el Venerable Inventor.

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Agradecer a todos aquello que me comentaron el capitulo anterior, y espero que este os guste igual o más (menos no, eso sería estúpido :P). Ánimo, dentro de poco empezará lo bueno…**


	3. Cap 3: La explosiva Energía A

Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente, 12:30 A.M.

-… y por eso es un plan estúpido, que hará que nos maten a todos, y es por eso que no quiero tener nada que ver. Fin de la historia- Daren dio otro sorbo a su taza de café. Jet solamente suspiró. Llevaba casi una hora intentando convencer a Daren para que le ayudara con el trabajo, y hasta la fecha no había conseguido hacer ningún progreso.

Jet había llegado al instituto donde trabajaba Daren, situado en una plaza cerca del centro de la ciudad, y había estado preguntando por él. Un par de estudiantes le señalaron el lugar de trabajo de Daren, y allí Jet le encontró, sumido en un complicado experimento.

Daren estaba igual que siempre. Su pelo, de un color verde muy oscuro, seguía creciendo sin control en todas direcciones. Su piel oscura resaltaba sobre la bata blanca de laboratorio que llevaba, desabrochada y mostrando una camisa marrón oscura. En la cara, unas gafas de protección cubrían sus ojos, de un verde similar a su pelo.

Una vez le pareció que era seguro acercarse, Jet llamó la atención de Daren, y tras saludarse, le invitó a tomar algo en uno de los cafés de la plaza. Después de pedir las bebidas y de ponerse un poco al día, Jet le explicó la razón de su visita. Daren no se lo tomó muy bien.

-Daren, no estás siendo razonable…

-¿Razonable? ¡¿RAZONABLE?! ¿Pero tú te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? Entrar en una propiedad privada ya es malo de por sí, pero entrar en el taller de un respetado y venerado investigador de la ciudad es mucho peor- dijo Daren, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Podía ser una gran persona, pero como le pusieras nervioso…- Además, yo le tengo mucho respeto al señor Heimerdinger. Sus trabajos son brillantes, y sus inventos son increíbles, autenticas obras de arte. ¡Y tú quieres que te ayude a robarle!

-Tal y como lo dices, parece que sea yo el malo- dijo bromeando Jet, lo cual le valió otra mirada desaprobadora de Daren.

-¡Hablo en serio, Jet! Estoy harto de que me metas en problemas cada vez que me pides un favor. Siempre has sido así, desde niños. No sé cuantas veces nos castigó Hazel por culpa de tus planes y de tus triquiñuelas.

-¿En serio?- dijo Jet dando un sorbo a su taza. Tras dejarla, sonrió con malicia-. Porque yo recuerdo que, en muchas de esas ocasiones, eras tú quien me pedía que le dejara participar de mis planes. Decías que conmigo las cosas eran más divertidas y emocionantes. Además, te recuerdo que un par de esos "planes" fueron ideados por ti, como aquella vez que intentamos abrir el diario de Amelia para ver si tú le gustabas, o cuando…

-¡PARAPARAPARA! ¡Vale, lo pillo, solo para! Para tu información, Amelia ahora trabaja aquí. Si se entera de eso…-Daren se puso colorado, y bajo la vista a su taza. Jet ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Vale, vale. No diré nad-¡HOMBRE, AMELIA, CUANTO TIEMPO! ¡VEN, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- dijo Jet poniéndose de pie y saludando a alguien detrás de Daren.

Daren abrió los ojos como platos, y se puedo rojo completamente. En sus prisas por ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta, tiró su silla y cayó al suelo con estrepito. Para cuando puedo mirar detrás de él, vio que en realidad no había nadie. Las escandalosas carcajadas de Jet a sus espaldas acabaron de confirmar su engaño. Daren se serenó, colocó la silla en su sitio, y calmadamente dijo:

-Ya esta, se acabó. Me vuelvo al laboratorio.- Sin darse la vuelta ni un momento, Daren se dirigió de vuelta al instituto. Aun riéndose, Jet sacó un par de monedas, las dejó sobre la mesa, y corrió para atrapar a su amigo. Antes de decir nada, procuró serenarse un poco.

-Vamos, vamos, solo era una broma. ¡No hay porque ponerse así!- Daren no se dignó ni a girarse, y siguió caminando. Jet se calmó y le cogió por el hombro, obligándole a mirarle a la cara-. Ahora en serio. Daren, si no fuera importante, créeme que no te lo pediría. Quiero decir… Si pudiera, no querría relacionarte con todo este asunto, pero la verdad es que necesito ayuda, y tú eres el único a quien puedo recurrir.

-Jet…

-No, escúchame. Esto no es por el dinero, ni por mí. Si no hago este trabajo, Groyl echará a Hazel y a los chicos del orfanato, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Te necesito a mi lado en esto.

Daren miró a Jet a los ojos, y vio que lo que decía era cierto. Siempre era sincero en lo relacionado con los pequeños del orfanato. Aun así, tenía que haber otra solución.

-¿No podríamos denunciarlo a las autoridades? Seguro que pueden interceder por nosotros contra Groyl- Jet negó con la cabeza.

-Daren, seamos claros. Eso no va a pasar. Dudo siquiera que se acercaran a la zona si se lo pidiéramos, y mucho menos podrían hacer algo contra Groyl. El muy cabrón seguro que tiene a gente sobornada dentro, y sería como firmar la sentencia de muerte de Hazel y el resto. No, esta es la única forma.

-¿Y cuál es el plan, jet? ¿Seguir haciendo estas cosas durante el resto de tu vida? ¿Seguirás robando para Groyl hasta el día en que te mueras?- Daren estaba preocupado por Jet. Habían sido amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, y era lo más parecido a un hermano que tenia, y verle llevando aquella clase de vida le dolía.

Aunque había intentado razonar calmadamente con él, Daren estaba consiguiendo cabrear a Jet con sus gritos y sus preguntas.

-¡¿Y qué esperas que haga, que los abandone?!

-¡No, pero debe haber otra manera de hacer las cosas!

-¿¡Como cual?! ¡Dime, tú que eres tan listo! ¿Cómo puedo salvarlos a todos?

-¡No lo sé, pero seguro que hay otra forma que no implique cometer crímenes!

-¡PERO NO LA HAY, A NO SER QUE QUIERAS QUE HAGA COMO TU Y ME LARGUE!

-¿QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO?

-¡LO QUE OYES, TRAIDOR DE MIERDA! ¡TE LARGASTE Y PASASTE DE NOSOTROS, TU FAMILIA!

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, Y LO SABES!

-¿AH, SI?

-¡SI!

-¡BUENO, pues…!- Jet intentó decir algo mas, pero no le salían las palabras. Había cometido un error, y no sabía que decir. Soltando un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Jet, espera!- Daren intentó frenar a Jet, pero este parecía no escucharle-. Jet, no me des la espalda. No hemos acabado de hablar.

-¿Hablar de qué? Tu no me quieres ayudar, ¡pues ya esta! Buscare a otro que lo haga.

-¿Ni siquiera te vas a intentar poner en mi lugar? ¿Preguntarte porque te digo lo que te digo?- Jet se detuvo, y se volvió para encararse con Daren. Este creyó que estaría enfadado, pero en sus ojos no había rastro de ira. Al contrario, estaban cargados de pena y tristeza.

-No, no puedo ponerme en tu lugar. Yo siempre he procurado quedarme en mi sitio, y convertirlo en un lugar mejor, mientras que tú te fuiste e intentaste vivir tu vida a tu manera. Yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejar a los niños y a Hazel con ese tipo, sabiendo como es.

Daren miró al abatido joven, y comprendió por todo lo que Jet debía de haber pasado para proteger a sus hermanos y hermanas.

-¿Crees que no me hubiera gustado tener otra clase de vida? Poder largarme y empezar de cero. ¿Crees que no lo había pensado?- Jet se acercó a Daren. Ninguno dijo nada durante unos no puedo. Ellos son mi familia, y es mi deber protegerles. Sé que lo que hago está mal, y no me gusta tener que hacerlo, pero aunque no es perfecto, el sistema funciona. Te prometo que estoy buscando una solución, pero por ahora, necesito tener contento a Groyl. Y para ello, necesito tu ayuda- Jet levantó una mano-. Antes te acusé de traidor, y tú me dijiste que no era cierto. Ahora te pido que me lo demuestres. ¿Me ayudaras a protegerlos?

Daren miró la mano de Jet, y luego le miró a la cara. Vio a Jet como el hombre que era ahora, y les recordó por el chico que fue. Recordó como habían jugado juntos de niños, como le había defendido de los abusones que se metían con él, como compartía la culpa cuando se metían en líos, y como había procurado estar siempre a su lado cuando él le necesitaba. Era cierto que se había ido del orfanato cuando le adoptaron, y que desde entonces había pensado poco en aquel lugar, intentando forjarse una nueva vida junto a su familia adoptiva. Pero no les había olvidado. Daren quería mucho a sus hermanos y hermanas, y a Hazel, que había sido como una madre para él. Ahora que se le daba la oportunidad de darles algo a cambio de todo aquel amor… ¿Cómo podía siquiera vacilar a la hora de dar una respuesta?

Daren miró la mano de Jet una vez más, y con gesto decidido, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Dime que necesitas que haga,- Daren sonrió- hermano.

Jet sonrió, y sin soltarle la mano, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Daren.

-Bienvenido a bordo, hermano.

* * *

Ese mismo día, 17:30 P.M.

-¿Ves? Esto era lo que quería enseñarte- dijo una voz muy aguda, resonando por los confines del vasto taller, repleto de aparatos y mecanismos. Las luces estaban apagadas, con algunos focos solitarios enfocando una o dos mesas de trabajo, repletas de engranajes y piezas sueltas de maquinaria. En un extremo del laboratorio, una gran puerta entreabierta dejaba salir la luz del interior, de la cual salían, además, dos voces muy diferentes.

-Tengo que admitirlo, profesor,…- contestó la otra voz, más grave que la primera-… no mentía cuando dijo que estaba trabajando en algo "grande".-El dueño de la voz, un hombre alto de pelo negro corto y facciones cuadradas, con una barba dejada cubriéndole las mejillas y el mentón, pasó la mano por el lateral de la maquina que había ido a observar-. Parece una jaula. Una jaula para atrapar algo muy grande-. En verdad, la maquina parecía una jaula. La parte externa era una red de cables de acero cuadrada de seis metros por seis metros, con una altura de tres metros. A diez centímetros de la misma, en su interior, había una segunda caja echa de vidrio llena de agujeros, con el suelo hecho de mármol, y elevado treinta centímetros por encima del nivel del suelo del laboratorio. En la parte de arriba, parecida a una cúpula, un agujero muy grande daba paso a una enorme y estrambótica antena parabólica, situada de manera que apuntaba al centro de la pequeña estancia de vidrio. De la antena salían múltiples cables, conectados a cuatro paneles de control situados en la red exterior de la maquina.

La misma voz que habló al principio dejó escapar una corta risa.

-No vas muy desencaminado, Jayce- dijo el dueño de la voz aguda, un ser de pequeño tamaño con un enorme afro dorado en la cabeza. Unas gruesas gafas rojas y un grueso bigote blanco cubrían la totalidad de su cara-. Aunque su propósito no es atrapar a nadie en su interior, sí que es cierto que está diseñada para que nada salga de ella.

-Va a tener que explicarme cual es la diferencia, pues- dijo Jayce sentándose en un taburete cercano.

-Veras, hace unos meses, estaba yo trabajando en mis proyectos, cuando una idea me pasó por la cabeza.-El yordle llevó un extraño aparato, similar a un asiento, al lado de Jayce. Tras sentarse en el, apretó una palanca, y un resorte elevó el asiento hasta que quedó a la misma altura que el taburete. –Estaba mirando cómo se movían unos engranajes, y pensé: ¿Si le doy más energía a la maquina, irán más rápido los engranajes?

Jayce frunció el ceño al oír aquello, y sonrió: -Bueno, es de suponer. Quiero decir, tiene su lógica, ¿no? Hasta un niño puede suponer que si le das más energía a algo, este se moverá más rápido. No hace falta ser una académico para entender eso.

El yordle miró al hombre con expresión ofendida: -¿Es sarcasmo eso que oigo, Jayce?

-¡Oh, no, no, profesor Heimerdinger! Solo quería señalar que, como pregunta, bueno, no es la más compleja del mundo.

-Ya, hasta ahí había llegado yo. ¿Te importa que siga?-Jayce hizo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera en su boca-. Bien. Bueno, como iba diciendo, esa pregunta me pasó por la cabeza. Obviamente, me dije que sí, si le daba más poder a la maquinaria, sus partes trabajarían más rápido. Si quiero que un vehículo vaya más rápido, le tengo que dar más combustible. Si quiero que un aparto funcione mejor, le tengo que dar más electricidad. Si quiero que un humano rinda mas, le tengo que dar más comida,…

-Bueno, como humano me gustaría señalar que no funcionamos así exactamente.

-Si, si,… ¿Pero entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Como de costumbre, no.

-Mi punto es, que yo tengo varios dispositivos (el vehículo, el aparato, el humano), y quiero que hagan lo mismo, que es que trabajen más rápido. Sin embargo, para conseguirlo, tengo que darles a cada uno una cosa diferente, un tipo diferente de energía: energía motora, energía eléctrica, energía vital,…

-Obviamente.

-Bueno, mi pregunta es: ¿y si pudiera acelerar cualquier cosa, usando el mismo tipo de energía?- Jayce miró al yordle, y sospesó lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno, admito que sería interesante. Quiero decir, si pudiéramos producir ese tipo de energía en masa, el consumo de carburantes sólidos disminuiría, y se abarataría los costes de electricidad, siempre y cuando fuera relativamente barato producir dicha energía. La producción de las fabricas se vería significativamente aumentada, tanto en la parte de maquinaría como en la parte humana. Aunque claro- dijo Jayce-, eso sería si realmente existiera esa energía de la que habla.

El yordle sonrió, y pulsando un botón, bajo del asiento elevado. Se acercó a una de las mesas de la sala, y cogió una de las muchas jaulas que se encontraban apiladas debajo. En su interior, se encontraba una pequeña rana verde.

-¿Quién dice que no exista?- Jayce observó, extrañado, como el yordle abría dos puertas, primero la de la red de cables, y luego la de vidrio, en el lateral de la maquina. Tras soltar a la rana en el centro de la sala, salió cerrando cuidadosamente ambas puertas.

-Descubrir como producir la energía de la que te hablo (a la cual he llamado Energía de Aceleración Sistemática Universal Primaria, a la espera de un nombre mejor y más corto) fue relativamente sencillo.-Mientras hablaba, Heimerdinger empezó a recorrer el lateral de la maquina, mientras encendía y manipulaba los diferentes paneles de control que se encontraban en las esquinas de la misma-. Tras observar diversos casos de manipulación de la energía en seres vivos y mecánicos, como en los casos de Lux y Blitzcrank respectivamente, di con la forma de sintetizar un tipo de energía diferente, con propiedades afines a las de los diferentes tipos de energía conocidos por la ciencia, como la eléctrica, la mecánica, la vital, etcétera, gracias a un pequeño toque de "magia".- El yordle enfatizó la palabra magia haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Jayce encarnó una ceja y también hizo comillas con los dedos: -¿Magia?

-Si, bueno, veras… Es de sentido común que esta energía no debería de poder existir. Quiero decir, la energía no es como la alquimia, en que metes un montón de cosas en un puchero y lo revuelves. Esto es algo más complejo y técnico, y para poder juntarlo todo, bueno, digamos que tuve que "forzar" un poco las cosas.

-Bueno, da igual. Usted consiguió crear esa energía. ¿Por qué no ha expuesto su descubrimiento?- preguntó Jayce.

-Es que,…- el yordle se rascó la nuca, lo cual era una ardua tarea, ya que una mata de pelo alborotado se interponía en su camino-… aun estoy en la fase de pruebas. Resulta que mi nueva fuente de energía es,… por decirlo de alguna forma,… difícil de controlar.

-Defina "difícil".

-Bueno, te explico. Acababa de descubrir una nueva fuente de energía, y me moría por ver lo que podía hacer, de manera que fabriqué un trenecito eléctrico, y lo puse en marcha encima de la mesa. Tras dar un par de vueltas por el circuito a paso lento, lo expuse a la nueva fuente de energía, y… Bueno,- Heimerdinger señaló con el pulgar una de las mesas- míralo tu mismo.

Jayce se acercó a la mesa que el yordle le había señalado. Encima, un simple circuito de raíles de forma de círculo se encontraba desprovisto de su tren. Fijándose un poco mas, Jayce vio que una de las secciones del circuito parecía haberse…fundido. A un lado de esa sección, dos marcas en la mesa la recorrían hasta llegar al borde, pero debajo no había ningún tren.

-Estas mirando donde no es, Jayce- le dijo el yordle, señalándole a donde debía mirar con el dedo. Jayce siguió el dedo de Heimerdinger, y entonces vio el trenecito. Se encontraba empotrado en la pared del taller, con gruesas grietas saliendo del agujero. Marcas de quemaduras rodeaban el trenecito. Jayce se acercó a la pared, y sacó el trenecito del agujero en el que estaba encallado. Se trataba de un juguete muy burdo, fabricado obviamente por Heimerdinger con piezas sueltas del laboratorio, aunque en perfecto estado pese las circumstan-… Un momento…

-¿Te has dado cuenta, verdad?- dijo el yordle encarnando una ceja-. Las paredes del taller están hechas de hormigón reforzado, fabricado para resistir choques y explosiones. Y un trenecito de chatarra no solo lo ha atravesado, sino que sigue intacto después de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no lo había sacado antes?

-Lo intenté, pero cuando intenté sacarlo antes me dio un calambrazo, como si estuviera cargado de electricidad. Fue impresionante. El trenecito funcionaba con normalidad, le di un pequeño chispazo de la nueva energía sintética, ¡y salió disparado como una bala! No veas el susto que nos dio a todos en el laboratorio.

-¿Y dice que fue solo un chispazo? ¿Seguro que no le dio demasiado fuerte?

-Te lo juro, fue una cantidad mínima. A partir de esta experiencia, fabrique este sistema de retención y control, que me permite imbuir al objetivo con la energía (… ¿sabes qué? llamémosla Energía Aceleradora, o Energía A, para entendernos), a la vez que me permite regular la cantidad de energía que recibe el mismo. Las pruebas preliminares han resultado de lo más satisfactorias, aunque…- Jayce vio que Heimerdinger se volvía a irse por las ramas, y empezó a dar toques de impaciencia con el dedo en la mesa.

-Profesor, por favor, deje de hacer eso y hable claro.

-Si, si, perdón. Bueno, aunque ahora puedo controlar cuanta energía le doy a cosas, y de esta manera hacer que las maquinas funcionen más allá del 100% de su rendimiento máximo, aun tengo problemas "acelerando" a seres vivos- Heimerdinger pulsó el ultimo botón, y agarro una gran palanca-. Observa.- Heimerdinger subió la palanca poco a poco, mientras unos rayos azules y blancos muy brillantes subían por los cables de los paneles de control, que habían comenzado a brillar, y se acumulaban en la antena parabólica, mientras el sonido de los rayos crepitando resonaban por la amplia sala del taller. Cuando acabaron de acumularse, el yordle cogió unas gafas de protección oscuras, y se las lanzó a Jayce.- Será mejor que te pongas esto- dijo Heimerdinger mientras cogía un panel portátil, conectado al panel de control de la maquina. En él, se podía ver un gran botón rojo-. Lo que viene ahora puede resultar…-el yordle pulsó el botón con una gran sonrisa en la cara-…cegador.

Jayce apenas pudo ponerse las gafas antes de que numerosos rayos blancos y azules salieran de la antena y cayeran sobre la caja de vidrio. Recorrieron el suelo y las paredes de la caja, revotando por doquier y aumentando el brillo de la misma hasta que comenzó a brillar como un árbol de navidad blanco y azul. Pequeños rayos solitarios escapaban de vez en cuando de la caja por los numerosos agujeros, los cuales recorrían velozmente la red de cables, para acabar otra vez en la antena parabólica. El ruido que salía de la maquina sonaba como un cruce entre un pitido, y el ruido de una bobina de Tesla (Nota del autor: si no sabes cómo suena, búscalo en Youtube. Es bastante guay).

El ocupante de la jaula, la pequeña rana verde, observó todo esto sin moverse apenas, dejando que los rayos de la antena la tocaran una y otra vez. Jayce empezó a pensar que los rayos no le hacían nada, hasta que empezó a ver cambios en la rana. A medida que los rayos la tocaban, la piel de la rana, antes de un color verde viscoso, empezó a ponerse cada vez más blanca. Los ojos de esta, antes de un amarillo tosco, empezaron a brillar y a ponerse de un azul similar al de los rayos. Su cuerpo parecía emanar un aura blanca, con pequeños relámpagos saliendo de la rana, y cruzándose con lo que salían de la antena.

Heimerdinger apagó la maquina, y se hizo el silencio en la sala. La luz disminuyó hasta un nivel aceptable, de manera que Jayce se quiso quitar las gafas, pero el yordle le detuvo.

-Aun no. Créeme, es mejor así-dijo Heimerdinger. Jayce centró su atención de nuevo en la rana, que ahora brillaba más que todas las bombillas de la sala juntas.

La rana ahora estaba completamente blanca, con algunos rastros de su antigua piel aun sin cambiar, y brillante como un diamante bajo un foco. Su ojos brillaban como dos faros de color azul eléctrico, y alrededor de todo su cuerpo, numerosos y diminutos rayos danzaban sin ton ni son. Su cuerpo emitía una brillante aura, que iluminaba el taller con una nueva luz, enmascarando las luces artificiales de las bombillas del techo. Al principio parecía estar bien, hasta que hinchó su garganta, y dijo:

-Croac-y ¡BUM!, la rana explotó con gran estrepito. De su cuerpo salieron varios rayos, de gran tamaño y color, que rápidamente fueron absorbidos por la jaula. El suelo se tiñó de rojo, formando un círculo alrededor de donde antes se encontraba la pobre criatura. Los pedazos de su destrozado cuerpo salieron despedidos en todas direcciones, estampándose en las paredes de la jaula de vidrio. Algunos pedazos salieron por los agujeros, enredándose en los cables de la jaula, o incluso atravesándola y aterrizando en el suelo del laboratorio. Uno de los pedazos, un pequeño trozo de pata, se incrustó con fuerza en las gafas de un sorprendido Jayce, quien se lo quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y repugnancia.

-¿Ves porque te dije que no te las quitaras? Ya puedes hacerlo, si quieres- Jayce no espero a que acabara de decírselo. Para cuando lo hizo, el ya se las había quitado y los había tirado en una de las mesas cercanas.

-Así que,… esto es lo que pasa cuando acelera a un ser vivo, ¿no?-preguntó Jayce, mientras veía como los pedazos de la rana se escurrían por el vidrio de la caja.

-¿No te preguntaste porque tengo una fregona, un cubo y unas pinzas aquí, pese a tener el taller tan desordenado?- preguntó con sorna Heimerdinger, mientras cogía los mismos y se dirigía al interior de la maquina-. Te juro que me paso más tiempo limpiando que los conserjes que tenemos aquí. Aunque claro, ellos ya habían dejado claro que se negaban a seguir limpiando trozos de tripas y de animales.

-Espere, ¿es que ha hecho más pruebas con animales?- preguntó escandalizado Jayce.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?- Heimerdinger entró en la jaula, y empezó a recoger los pedazos de rana de las paredes con las pinzas, y a ponerlos en una bolsa que sacó de su bolsillo-. Los insectos explotaban enseguida, y no podía meter a nadie en la maquina. Tenía que probarla con seres vivos, y esto era lo que se me ocurrió.

-¿Y plantas, o vegetales?- dijo Jayce mientras entraba en la jaula con el yordle.

-Igual que con los insectos, se marchitaban y morían en cuestión de segundos. Los animales son los únicos que demostraron cierto grado de control de la energía, al menos en cuanto a la contención de la misma.- Heimerdinger acabó de recoger los pedazos, y se dispuso a limpiar las manchas de sangre. Como algunas zonas quedaban demasiado altas para él, Jayce se ofreció a limpiarlas con un trapo, mientras el yordle fregaba el suelo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Veras, lo que acabas de ver, antes de que la rana explotara, era un cuerpo cargado con la Energía A. En ese estado, la energía recorría su cuerpo, acelerando sus partes de manera equitativa, manteniendo el control de la misma- Heimerdinger escurrió la fregona en el cubo con fuerza, y siguió fregando-. Lo que ha pasado después, la explosión, ha sido el resultado de la energía "acelerando" los actos de la rana. Cuando ha croado, la energía se ha desplazado de golpe para aumentar dicha acción. La energía resultante ha sido demasiado para el pobre bicho, y su cuerpo se ha desgarrado por la presión de intentar contener toda esa energía.

Jayce contuvo una arcada al recordar a la rana explotando, y preguntó:-¿Y con cuantos animales lo ha probado?

-Bueno, lo ha probado con diferentes especies, para ver si características como el peso o la especie influían en algo. Lo único que he podido determinar es que, cuanto más grande es el animal, mas energía pueden contener, aunque todos acaban explotando igual, pero con más fuerza.

Jayce se detuvo de golpe:- Entonces…, la rana...

-Si, lo que acabas de ver es lo que pasa cuando se imbuye a un ser vivo con el MINIMO de Energía A.

Jayce sospesó lo que acababa de oír. Si una explosión así era el resultado del mínimo posible de energía, ¿qué le pasaría a un animal con el máximo?

-Esta energía es muy peligrosa, profesor- dijo Jayce-. Si cayera en las manos equivocadas, podría hacer mucho mal.

-Si hijo, tienes toda la razón- Heimerdinger dejó escapar un suspiro-. Me preguntó si no traería más mal que bien. Estoy pensando en desmontar la maquina, y olvidarme de todo. Solo quería saber tu opinión, como colega científico, del asunto.

-Bueno, es cierto que sería un avance extraordinario, y que podría resultar muy beneficioso para todos. Pero es también es muy peligrosa, tanto para quien la usa como para quienes están cerca. Sinceramente, visto los resultados con animales, no veo como podríamos siquiera plantearnos probarla con humanos. ¿Por qué no se limita a "acelerar" maquinas o aparatos eléctricos?

-Ya lo he intentado, pero una maquina no puede sentir ni manipular la energía con libertad. Están limitadas a sus programas y diseños. Si imbuyo de energía a una maquina, esta comenzará a acelerarse de forma exponencial, hasta llegar al límite en el que también explote. Solo los seres vivos pueden regularla de forma segura, pero no sé cómo.

Juntos, acabaron de limpiar los restos del pobre batracio, y se dirigieron a la salida de la sala.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que ya pensara en algo, profesor- dijo Jayce, en un intento de animar al yordle-. Por cierto, ¿no dan mañana una cena en su honor?

-Si, en honor a mis muchos logros y descubrimientos. Es bueno saber que el trabajo de uno es reconocido por la sociedad. Te inspira a seguir trabajando.

Jayce abrió la puerta del taller, para que el yordle pasara delante:- Bueno, pues muchas felicidades- dijo Jayce con una sonrisa, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. El yordle y el humano siguieron hablando, mucho después de que se apagaran las luces y el taller quedara en silencio, a la espera de los acontecimientos que sucederían allí al día siguiente.

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo. En un principio, iba a continuar hasta lo que sucede al día siguiente, pero para cuando me quería dar cuenta, me había salido un capitulo demasiado largo, de manera que lo cortare aquí, y seguiré con la historia en el siguiente. Recordad comentar haber que os parece, si hay cosas que debería cambiar, y si alguno tiene algún campeón que le gustaría que apareciera, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Chao**


	4. Cap 4: Un plan perfecto

Capitulo 4

Ese mismo día, 15:30 P.M.

Después de reclutar a Daren, Jet volvió al orfanato, donde Groyl le indicó donde se reuniría con el equipo que él había escogido para que le acompañara en su misión: un conocido bar de la zona, frecuentado por criminales y semejantes, el "Pistón Oxidado". Cuando Jet llegó, creyó que le costaría bastante encontrar a su grupo allí, ya que el bar estaba lleno hasta los topes. En las mesas, grupos de sórdidos bebedores jugaban a cartas a la luz de las gastadas luces del techo, o charlaban animadamente entre ellos, dando largos tragos a sus jarras o mirando al infinito con gesto cansado. En la barra, una muchedumbre intentaba llamar la atención del atareado barman, con la esperanza de que les sirvieran algo con lo que animar su agotado espíritu. Un pianista manejaba un viejo piano, hecho a partir de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de hierro y madera, llenando el ambiente con animadas notas que servían de distracción a aquellos que las escuchaban.

Jet entró en el bar y se acercó al único sitio libre de la barra. Antes de que pudiera pedir nada, un hombre pálido con el pelo largo y negro se le acercó, y le preguntó si era "el chico de Groyl". De alguna forma, esa forma de referirse a él cabreó bastante a Jet, pero no le corrigió. El hombre, que se presentó como Wally, le instó a que le siguiera. Atravesaron el bar, ignorando las miradas recelosas que les dirigían desde las mesas, y esquivando a un hombre que, acurrucado en el suelo, dormía mientras abrazaba una botella medio vacía.

Wally llevó a Jet a un reservado, oculto tras una de las tres puertas que se encontraban al final del bar. Tras asegurarse de que nadie les había estado siguiendo, entraron rápidamente en el reservado.

En el interior, una mesa cuadrada repleta de planos, papeles y botellas a medio acabar se encontraba situada en la pared del fondo, donde un ventanal rectangular mostraba unas esplendidas vistas del rio, que tranquilamente discurría por el lateral del bar. Jet pensó, sin duda alguna, que más de uno había hecho su escape del bar a través de esa misma ventana, para huir por el rio a nado, o hundiéndose hasta el fondo, dependiendo de cómo de bebido estuviera el saltador. Sentados en la mesa, se encontraban dos personas de curioso aspecto. Uno de ellos era un hombre que de pie mediría por lo menos dos metros y medio de alto. Su ancho pecho estaba cubierto por un pequeño chaleco de cuero, y en sus brazos y manos, gigantescos hasta para un hombre de su tamaño, se podían ver numerosos y variados tatuajes, desde las típicas calaveras y llamas, hasta un pequeño conejito oculto en la parte interior de su brazo izquierdo. Su cabeza, rapada al cero y con un rostro tan brutal que parecía más un ogro que un hombre, sobresalía de sus hombros como un musculo más. Jet había visto matones antes, gente a la que uno paga para que den palizas en nombre de otros, pero ese hombre no se parecía a nada que él hubiera visto antes. La mayoría de matones de Piltover eran fuertes, si, pero ninguno presentaba un aspecto tan intimidante como el de aquel hombre. Debía de tratarse de un maton de Zaun, o de Noxus. Jet lo tenía claro: ese no era el "cerebro" de la operación.

La otra persona era una mujer joven, tal vez un par de años mayor que Jet. Su ropa parecía una combinación de varios retales de tela, todos de diferentes tonos de negro, que en conjunto ocultaban las formas de su cuerpo. Las únicas partes que quedaban a la vista eran sus manos, cubiertas de cicatrices cuya blancura resaltaba en su piel color caramelo, y su cara, un rostro agradable a la vista, con una expresión que denotaba aburrimiento y desconfianza a partes iguales. Una capucha le cubría la cabeza, haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos, de color azul brillante, resaltara mucho.

Tras cerrar la puerta con llave, Wally se acercó a una de las sillas vacías junto a la mesa, la que estaba al lado de la chica, e hizo un gesto a Jet para que ocupara la silla de enfrente, la que estaba al lado de aquella especie de gorila humano. Tratando de no mirarlo fijamente mucho tiempo, Jet tomó asiento, sintiendo los ojos de aquel ser observarle desde las alturas.

-Jet, estos son Glaius- dijo Wally señalando al gigantesco hombre, que gruño en señal de afirmación-, y Miriana.- Wally señaló a la chica, quien se quitó la capucha, revelando su pelo de color azabache, con algunos mechones de color amarillo, cortado como si fuera un chico. Miró a Jet, pero no dijo nada. Dejo de prestarle atención, y se puso a mirar distraídamente por el ventanal-. Glaius es un ex militar noxiano. Fue expulsado por desobedecer órdenes, y ahora trabaja como mercenario. No hay nadie mejor en el arte de partir a la gente por la mitad- dijo Wally con una sonrisa. Como para remarcar ese hecho, Glaius hizo crujir sus nudillo como si tal cosa, sin mirar a nadie en concreto. Estaba claro, pensó Jet, que no le gustaría meterse en el camino de esos puños.- Miriana es una experta ladrona. Ha asaltado bancos y mansiones por todo Valoran, y es una experta en abrir cerraduras. Si alguien puede conseguir que entremos en el taller de Heimerdinger, esa es ella- Miriana siguió mirando fuera como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-Este de aquí es Jet. Groyl lo ha enviado para que trabaje con nosotros en la misión de mañana- continuó explicando Wally-. Antes de continuar, dime: ¿Pudiste convencer al tipo ese de que nos ayudara?

-Si- dijo Jet-. Antes he ido a verle, y dice que nos ayudara en lo que haga falta. Groyl dijo que enviaría a alguien a buscarle cuando saliera del instituto, de manera que se reunirá aquí con nosotros tarde o temprano.

-¿Es de fiar?- La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Jet, tanto por el tono implícito, como porque era la primera vez que oía hablar a Miriana, quien había hecho la pregunta.

-Si, yo respondo por él.

-Hmmm- dijo Miriana, volviendo a centrar su atención en el paisaje.

-Bueno, ahora que ese punto está solucionado, vamos a empezar. Heimerdinger dejará su taller aproximadamente a las 21:00 de mañana, de manera que tenemos unas 29 o 30 horas para planear el asalto a una de las instalaciones mejor vigiladas de la ciudad. Miriana, tu eres la experta, ¿tienes alguna idea?

Miriana dejó de mirar el paisaje, y centró su atención en los planos de la mesa. Jet se fijó por primera vez en ellos, y vio que se trataban esquemas sumamente complejos de varios edificios y zonas de la ciudad, como el taller de Heimerdinger, algunos edificios circuncidantes, y varios mapas de la zona. Miriana apartó una botella vacía de la mesa, y cogió uno de los planos que se encontraban debajo.

-El taller de Heimerdinger es más parecido a una fortaleza que a un taller convencional- empezó a explicar Miriana-. La parte que está abierta al público, el taller en sí, es solo la punta del iceberg. Hay varias salas subterráneas, donde guarda sus experimentos más nuevos y peligrosos. Si lo que cuentan los soplones es cierto, tiene otro taller ahí abajo, que hace las veces de almacén y bunker. Con toda seguridad, lo que buscamos estará ahí- Miriana cogió otro plano, uno de la zona circuncidante al taller, y colocó ambos en medio de la mesa-. Tal y como lo veo, hay dos formas de entrar: una, accediendo a través del alcantarillado al bunker mediante un túnel. Por desgracia, no tenemos tiempo suficiente para cavarlo, de manera que lo haremos de la otra manera. Entraremos por el taller- señaló un punto del plano del taller-, y avanzaremos del mismo modo que lo hace él para entrar y salir. Tendremos que sortear trampas y obstáculos, pero es lo que hay- Miriana rodeó una parte del otro plano con el dedo-. Una vez tengamos el aparato en cuestión, nos dirigiremos a este punto del bunker, donde supuestamente hay un montacargas, que nos dejará en la superficie de nuevo…

-Espera, ¿"supuestamente"?- preguntó Jet-. ¿Quieres decir que no estás segura?

-Toda la información que tenemos proviene de terceros y ex trabajadores de Heimerdinger. Debería ser bastante fiable.

-Oh, sí, porque… ¿Qué puede fallar? Después de todo, ¡estamos montando el asalto a base de rumores!- exclamó Jet.

-Mira, novato- dijo Miriana, fijando su mirada en Jet-, si no te gusta mi plan, eres libre de irte y montar el asalto como te apetezca, o puedes callarte y hacerme caso. A mí, me da igual.

Jet y Miriana se sostuvieron la mirada durante un rato, retándose a ver quien cedería antes en aquel tema. Al final, Jet soltó un suspiro, y dijo: -Prosigue.- Miriana no dijo nada, y centró de nuevo su atención en los planos.

-Bien. Todos…- El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta interrumpió a Miriana. Glaius hizo el gesto de levantarse, pero Wally fue más rápido, y le indicó que se sentara de nuevo. Con paso silencioso, se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Colocándose a un lado de la misma, con una mano agarro el extremo de un cuchillo oculto, y con la otra abrió la puerta.

Tras la puerta entreabierta, una cabeza repleta de pelo verde oscuro despeinado y muy caótico apareció con timidez, mirando con cautela a los ocupantes del reservado.

-…Ehmm…hola…Estoooo…sois,… ¿sois los de Groyl?- entonces, Jet le hizo un gesto a Daren para que entrara sin miedo.

-Claro, y tú debes de ser Daren, ¿no?- dijo Wally desde la puerta, ocultando rápidamente el cuchillo, y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Daren. Llevándolo a la mesa con los demás, Jet notó que seguía vistiendo la bata y las gafas de laboratorio que le había visto llevar en el Instituto-. Nos han hablado muy bien de ti. ¡Estoy seguro que será un placer trabajar contigo! Siéntate, siéntate. Yo me quedaré de pie.- Wally animó a Daren a que ocupara su asiento junto a Miriana, quien no parecía muy contenta por la interrupción.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, sigamos. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un papel en esta obra. Wally y yo somos expertos en robar. Glaius aporta el factor fuerza. Daren es el experto en maquinaria. Y Jet es…- Miriana le miró con expresión vacía, levantando las cejas interrogativamente-… Dime, ¿y tu porque estás aquí?- El sarcasmo era palpable.

-Por mi encanto. Alguien en el equipo ha de tener un poco por lo menos- respondió Jet, sin dejar de mirar a Miriana. Ésta bajó las cejas sin decir nada, Wally le rió el chiste a Jet, y Glaius solo gruñó. Daren intentaba destacar lo menos posible, en aquel ambiente tan hostil y extraño para él.

-Está bien, súper estrella. Ya veremos que tal lo haces.

El resto del día lo pasaron ultimando detalles, discutiendo estrategias, y preparándose, tanto física como mentalmente, para todo lo que se pudieran encontrar allí abajo. No tenían un plan claro, irían improvisando a medida que se fueran enfrentando a todo lo que el yordle les tuviera preparados. No sería fácil, ni seria seguro, pero estaban decididos a tener éxito. El tiempo pasó, hasta que el tiempo de 30 horas se redujo a 0. Para entonces, estaban preparados, mentalizados, y listos para lo que hiciera falta. El tiempo diría si tendrían éxito o no.

* * *

21:35 P.M. del día siguiente, en el taller del profesor Heimerdinger.

-Vamos profesor, llegaremos tarde si no sale pronto.- Loira, una yordle que trabajaba en la Academia junto al profesor, había accedido a acompañar al anciano profesor a la entrega del premio junto a un pequeño y selecto grupo de estudiantes, elegidos del resto por sus excelentes notas. Todos esperaban ya en la puerta, donde habían alquilado un carruaje motorizado para llevarlos a donde se celebraría el evento. Loira había salido a buscarle, en vistas de que estaba tardando demasiado en salir.

-¡Un momento, ya salgo!- gritó Heimerdinger desde dentro del taller-. He tardado más de lo que esperaba en peinarme.- Heimerdinger salió a la calle, mostrando su reluciente, aunque algo anticuado, traje de gala. En su cabeza, unas gafas de Sol enormes y brillantes ocultaban sus ojos como de costumbre. Por encima de ellas, su afro encrespado y lleno de remolinos…seguía encrespado y lleno de remolinos-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estoy?

Todos se lo quedaron mirando sin saber que decir. Estaba bien, pero el peinado no justificaba lo que había tardado en salir. ¡Si estaba igual que siempre!

-Si le decimos que le queda genial, ¿nos podremos ir ya?- preguntó uno de los yordles desde el carruaje.

-…si.

-¡Entonces le queda estupendo!- Los estudiantes alabaron su aspecto, inventándose características que decían que poseía, y describiendo con todo lujo de detalles como iba a eclipsar al resto de asistentes, todo eso procurando que entrara en el carruaje lo antes posible. Cuando cerraron la puerta, el carruaje salió disparado calle arriba, en medio de una nube de humo que marcaba el inicio del recorrido. La nube se disipó enseguida, y el silencio reinó una vez más en la calle, iluminada gracias a las numerosas farolas que la poblaban. De repente, muchas de ellas se apagaron en cadena, sumiendo los alrededores del taller en la oscuridad. De un callejón cercano, cinco oscuras figuras, ocultas bajo oscuras capuchas y con la cara tapada, se acercaron a la puerta del taller bajo el amparo de la oscuridad. Una de las figuras se acercó rápidamente a la puerta. Examinó la cerradura en silencio, y procedió a introducir una serie de ganzúas en su interior, hurgando en sus mecanismos durante unos segundos. Con un suave CLIC, la puerta se abrió, permitiendo el paso del resto de figuras. Después de entrar la última, cerraron la puerta sigilosamente.

El interior del taller era como el del resto que había por la ciudad. Un mostrador repleto de engranajes y otras piezas sueltas con etiquetas con varios precios escritos en ellas separaba la zona de los clientes, con posters y carteles con otras ofertas colgando de las paredes, de la zona de trabajo, ocupada por diversos bancos de trabajo. Filas y filas de herramientas, todas de diferentes tamaños y usos, ocupaban las paredes de alrededor, dejando poco espacio para algún que otro poster con sugerentes imágenes mujeres semidesnudas en ellos, algún calendario o planos de impresionantes maquinas de gran tamaño y funciones desconocidas.

Los asaltantes se quitaron las capuchas, y las guardaron en sus bolsillos, revelando cinco rostros muy dispares, que se apresuraron a saltar por encima del mostrador. Una vez en la zona de trabajo, empezaron a buscar la puerta que les llevaría a la siguiente sala. Wally y Daren empezaron a examinar las paredes, en busca de cualquier pista que les indicara una puerta oculta, o alguna clase de mecanismo de apertura. Miriana se paseó por los bancos de trabajo, examinando los papeles y esquemas que aun contenían. Jet, mientras repasaba una esquina en busca de pistas, notó como ella se guardaba algún que otro papel en el interior de sus ropas, procurando que el resto no la viera. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Jet no le dijo nada, volviendo a centrar su atención en el suelo que había estado examinando.

Pasados unos minutos, Glaius dio un corto silbido de aviso. Centraron todos su atención en él, y vieron como este tiraba de un tirador oculto en el suelo, abriendo una trampilla metálica que ocultaba unas escaleras, las cuales descendían en la oscuridad de la tierra.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Wally cuando se acercó a la trampilla-. Venga, ya vamos con retraso.- Dicho esto, se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras, seguido por Miriana, Daren y Jet. Glaius cerró la trampilla tras de sí, sumiendo todo en las tinieblas.

Después es unos instantes, que parecían alargarse hasta lo que parecían horas, se oyó una voz que dijo-: Luz, por favor.- Y apareció una pequeña luz, proveniente de una linterna que Miriana se había colocado con una tira en la frente. Aprovechado la luz, Glaius y Daren sacaron otro para de linternas, que ofrecieron a Jet y a Wally, de manera que cada uno dispusiera de su propia fuente de luz.

-Sigamos- dijo Miriana, tomando la delantera.

Las escaleras prosiguieron su descendente camino por un estrecho pasillo, obligando al grupo a bajar de uno en uno con la cabeza agachada, y a Glaius casi de cuclillas. Debía de tratarse de un pasillo para yordles, porque las proporciones eran minúsculas para ellos. La simplicidad de aquella parte del taller no hacía más que aumentar los nervios del grupo, incapaces de encontrar ninguna pista que les indicara si les quedaba mucho trecho por delante, o si estaban dirigiéndose a alguna trampa. Al colocar las manos en una de las paredes, observaron como lo que parecía ser una cinta transportadora discurría paralela a la escalera, ahora inmóvil y vacía.

Finalmente, llegaron a un pasillo más amplio, donde pudieron estirarse de nuevo. Se trataba de un largo pasillo, con puertas a ambos lados del mismo, con números y listas de nombres y cantidades en cada una de ellas. El equipo de ladrones prosiguió su camino, iluminando los carteles para poder ver de qué se trataban.

"30 cajas de engranajes de 20 centímetros… 5 giroscopios de cobre… carcasas para gólems… Este debe ser el almacén donde Heimerdinger guarda sus piezas y aparatos del taller de arriba", pensó Jet, mientras los demás observaban otras puertas o proseguían simplemente su camino. Wally intentó abrir una puerta, pero estaba cerrada, del mismo modo que lo estaban las otras puertas que intentó abrir.

-Wally, ¿qué haces? No tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo Jet.

-Si, lo sé. Pero es que en algunas de estas puertas hay auténticos tesoros- dijo Wally con avaricia-. Se dé un par de tipos que pagarían un buen precio por mucho del material que hay aquí. Si solo tuviéramos más tiempo…

-Pero no lo tenemos- le cortó Miriana mientras le iluminaba a la cara con la linterna-. Centrémonos en lo que hemos venido a hacer, y larguémonos. Si quieres quedarte aquí solo y robar chatarra, lo harás por tu cuenta. Y procura que no te pillen, no queremos que nos arrastres a la cárcel contigo.

-¡Eh, eh, que era broma! Vamos, no seas así…- dijo Wally sonriendo con nerviosismo. Parecía que todo lo que había dicho lo había dicho en broma, pero Jet sospechaba que no le estaba sentando nada bien que le anduvieran dando órdenes, y menos una chica que bien podía ser su hija. Por si a caso, mantendría los ojos bien abiertos.

Prosiguieron por el pasillo, pasando de largo puertas y puertas con números en ellos, pares a un lado, e impares al otro. Cuando rondaban la puerta numero 40, llegaron al fondo del pasillo. Allí, una robusta puerta de acero, recubierta por numerosas barras de hierro, les bloqueaba el paso. A un lado, un teclado y una serie de botones de colores destacaban bajo una pantalla, que al acercarse se encendió, mostrando un espacio donde escribir.

-¿Una contraseña?- dijo Glaius, usando su profunda voz, un poco rasposa, seguramente a causa de gritar y beber mucho.

-Parece que nos enfrentamos a nuestro primer obstáculo. Daren, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Hmmm- Daren se tomó su tiempo en observar la puerta en cuestión, examinando el teclado y los botones, y haciendo un par de cálculos mentales-. Esto podría ser complicado. Se trata de un sistema de digitación muy complejo, codificado con dos tipos de códigos paralelos e independientes.- En vista de las caras de confusión del resto del equipo, Daren decidió explicarse-. Básicamente, es como si fueran necesarias DOS contraseñas diferentes, que superpuestas abrirán la puerta. El problema es que no tenemos ninguna de las dos, y no veo como…

Miriana hizo a un lado a Daren, y examinó durante unos segundos ambos teclados. A continuación, extrajo dos extraños aparatos de debajo de su túnica de retales. A primera vista, parecían dos guantes de cuero, con numerosos cables, agujas y pinzas enganchadas por encima. Tras ponérselos, los guantes parecieron cobrar vida, separándose en varios picos con puntas de diferentes formas y tamaños, que se instalaron en la punta de cada uno de sus dedos. Miriana comprobó que pudiera mover las manos correctamente, y se llevó una mano al cuello de su túnica. De allí, saco un par de gafas de mecánico, conectadas mediante cables al interior de su ropa. Se las colocó, y sus lentes se encendieron con una luz verde brillante, enfocándose como la lente de una cámara. Una vez estuvo lista, acercó cada una de sus manos a un teclado diferente, donde los diferentes utensilios de sus dedos cobraron vida y se introdujeron en los huecos entre las piezas. La pantalla de los teclados chispeó y se llenó de filas de números y letras, discurriendo de abajo a arriba a gran velocidad mientras Miriana movía los dedos como una titiritera, mostrando cada vez más filas de palabras y textos. Al cabo de un rato, las barras que bloqueaban la puerta se retiraron silenciosamente, introduciéndose en el interior de las paredes. Miriana hurgó en los teclados durante unos minutos mas, y con un gesto de fastidio retiró sus aparatos, dirigiéndose al resto del grupo.

-La seguridad de Heimerdinger es mejor de lo que esperaba. No puedo piratear todo el monitor completamente- explicó Miriana, quitándose las gafas y colocándolas de nuevo en su cuello-. He alcanzado a desbloquear la puerta, pero vamos a tener que buscar otra forma de abrirla si queremos pasar.

-Bueno, sin la barras, tal vez podamos forzar la puerta, o sacarla del sitio con la herramienta adecuada. Seguramente en alguno de estos almacenes encontremos…- Un sonoro chirrido interrumpió a Daren. Volviéndose al origen del ruido, vieron como Glaius agarraba la puerta por cada lado con sus manos, y empezaba a tirar de la misma con fuerza. La puerta era lo bastante grande como para que el enorme cuerpo del grandullón pudiera esconderse detrás, y seguramente pesaba más de lo que ninguno de ellos podría levantar nunca. Aun así, con un corto rugido de victoria, Glaius consiguió sacar la puerta del marco, arrancándola con una fuerza impensable y un chirrido bestial. Tras depositarla a un lado, se sacudió las manos, satisfecho.

El resto del grupo le miró estupefactos. No solo por el poder que acababa de demostrar, sino por lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser aquel gigantón.

-¡Idiota!- gritaron Miriana y Jet-. ¿Qué parte no entiendes de "entrar y salir sin que se entere nadie"?

-¡Eh, la puerta está abierta, ¿no?! ¿Qué mas queréis?- se defendió Glaius, mirando amenazadoramente al par de enanos gritones. Miriana parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero Jet la cortó mientras suspiraba con aire agotado. La de cosas que tenía que aguantar.

-Da igual, sigamos.- Mientras cruzaban el umbral, Jet solo podía rezar porque nadie se hubiera enterado de aquel escándalo. El camino a su objetivo aun era largo, y no querían más sorpresas desagradables.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la comisaría de Piltover.

Vi dormitaba en su silla con los pies descansando encima de la mesa. Había sido un día condenadamente tranquilo, y encima ahora tenía que aguantar el turno de noche. El aburrimiento acumulado le estaba pasando factura, agotando sus fuerzas y chupando la energía vital de su alma, a medida que las manecillas del reloj avanzaban sin prisa, segundo a segundo, devorando los minutos y las horas de aquel aburrido día. Caitlyn seguía trabajando en su despacho, rellenando montañas de papeles que, según Vi, salían de ninguna parte, y no iban a ninguna parte. Por eso ella nunca se molestaba en rellenarlos, a menos que Caitlyn le metiera la bronca por ello.

Distraída, pasó su mirada por el resto de la oficina, en busca de algo que le sirviera de entretenimiento, o al menos para evitar que se volviera a quedar dormida en su turno. La última vez que la pillaron roncando en horas de servicio, la amenazaron con hacerle limpiar los lavabos del calabozo con un cepillo de dientes. Ella ya tenía experiencia con las celdas del calabozo, y sabía en qué estado estaban algunas de esas letrinas. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al imaginarlo. Gracias, pero no, gracias.

Observó con aburrimiento las mesas vacías, abandonadas por sus ocupantes, que habían vuelto a sus casas, y en las que aun estaban llenas, con sus ocupantes sumergidos en sus propias tareas o pensamientos. Miró por la ventana la ciudad de noche, iluminada por las muchas farolas y luces de neón de los diferentes bares y establecimientos de la ciudad. La zona central de la ciudad, repleta de altos y elegantes edificios futurísticos, resplandecía como un faro, aunque a Vi no le llamaba mucho la atención. Nada de lo que hubiera allí le importaba mucho, así que continuó su búsqueda de entretenimiento.

Abrió los cajones de su escritorio, en busca de algo con lo que matar el tiempo un rato. Hurgó con la mano entre restos de comida, piezas sueltas, y algún que otro papel extraviado. Después de un rato de buscar sin resultados, encontró lo que andaba buscando. Al fondo de uno de los cajones, encontró una pequeña pelota terapéutica de color blanco, blanda como un cojín y desgastada por el uso. Empezó a juguetear con ella, pasándosela de una mano a la otra, lanzándola hacia arriba, o dándole toques distraídamente contra una pared. Al cabo de un rato, la pelota se le escapó de las manos, rodando por debajo de su mesa. Aunque no le apetecía tener que agacharse a buscarla, renunciar a ella seria renunciar a su única fuente de diversión, por pequeña que fuera, y volver a empezar su búsqueda de nuevo, de manera que bajó los pies de la mesa y se agachó a cuatro patas bajo la mesa.

Estirando la mano, trató de atrapar la pelota, cuando de repente la alarma de la comisaria sonó con estrepito, alertando a todos los policías, y provocando que Vi diera un brinco, chocando su cabeza contra la mesa con un sonoro CLANC. Mientras que las mesas de los otros agentes eran de madera, dado el carácter de Vi, y su tendencia a golpear cosas con sus guanteletes cuando quería dejar claro lo que pensaba, la comisaria había decidido darle una mesa de hierro, que había sido atornillada al suelo para evitar que Vi volviera a tirársela a nadie.

En resumen, Vi sintió como si su cráneo se partiera en dos, obligándola a agarrase la cabeza con ambas manos, y revolviéndose bajo la mesa de dolor.

Caitlyn salió de su despacho en un instante, con su característico sombrero puesto y el rifle al hombro. Mientras el resto de agentes corrían escaleras abajo hacia los furgones, Caitlyn buscó a Vi en su mesa, encontrándola en posición fetal debajo de ella.

-¡VI, NO ES MOMENTO DE DORMIR! ¡Ha saltado la alarma en el taller de Heimerdinger! ¡Vamos, hay que salir para allá enseguida!- dijo la Sheriff, corriendo escaleras abajo.

Vi se puso en pie poco a poco, con una mano aun en su adolorida cabeza. Poniéndose sus enormes guanteletes en las manos, choco los nudillos con fuerza. Fuera quien fuera el responsable de aquella alarma, que se preparara.

Estaba de muy mal humor.

* * *

De vuelta en el taller de Heimerdinger.

El grupo había proseguido su camino, ajeno a los policías que iban en camino para detenerlos.

El siguiente obstáculo que habían encontrado había sido un ascensor. Pese a su gran tamaño, la complejidad de su seguridad les impidió acceder a su interior, de manera que decidieron bajar por el hueco del mismo, para horror de Daren, que dijo tenerle miedo a las alturas. Tras gastar unos valiosos minutos en discusiones y peleas, habían acordado que Daren bajaría agarrado a la espalda de Glaius junto con Wally, quien confesó no verse capaz de bajar por el cable del ascensor sin caer. De esta forma, el grupo empezó el descenso por el oscuro hueco del ascensor. Poco a poco, metro a metro, fueron adentrándose en las oscuras profundidades de la tierra, agarrándose al cable como si sus vidas dependieran de ello (y en verdad dependían de ello).

Jet iba en cabeza, seguido de Miriana y de Glaius, quien parecía bajar sin problemas, pese a tener dos personas agarradas en su espalda como dos sanguijuelas. El descenso prosiguió en silencio, hasta que…

-Sobre todo, no mires arriba- dijo Miriana por tercera vez.

-Por última vez- dijo Jet, harto de tener que repetirse por tercera vez-, ya te he dicho que no lo haré. Además, ¿qué tienes miedo que te vea, debajo de esa tela de vagabundo que llevas a todas partes?

-Hum, no espero que lo entiendas. No está hecha la miel para la boca del asno- respondió despectivamente Miriana.

-Oye, no entiendo porque dices eso. No te he pedido que me beses- respondió Jet con una sonrisa pícara, procurando bajar con cuidado, y evitar un par de patadas dirigidas a su cabeza por parte de Miriana.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso… ¿Por qué no te vas aAAAAHHHH?- Miriana gritó cuando una mancha de grasa en el cable la hizo perder el control, y caer hacia el fondo.

-¡Cuidado!- Jet estiró la mano rápidamente, atrapando a la joven por el antebrazo. El peso de ambas arrastró a Jet por el cable, donde su guante evitó que se quemara la palma, aunque sus dedos, desprotegidos, empezaron a pelarse y a sangrar. Aguantando el dolor, hizo fuerza con la mano y las piernas, deteniendo su descenso. Habían descendido un buen trecho, separándose bastante de Glaius y los otros.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jet a Miriana. Jet notó que la joven temblaba ligeramente de la impresión, lo cual era perfectamente normal. El estaría igual si hubiera estado a punto de morir.

-S-Si…Si, creo que sí.

-Bien, ahora…- Un pitido encima de ellos interrumpió lo que Jet iba a decir. Por encima de ellos, numerosos gritos y pitidos empezaron a resonar en la oscuridad, emitiendo un eco que se repetía numerosas veces en las paredes del agujero del ascensor. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Un eco de voz, posiblemente el de Daren, alcanzó los oídos de la pareja, que no entendieron que les estaba diciendo.

-¡C…! ¡E… …or… ndo!- Jet no acababa de entender el mensaje, oculto por los muchos ecos y pitidos que no paraban de resonar. Algo estaba a punto de pasar, y sería algo malo para ellos.

-¿Puedes agarrarte al cable?- preguntó Jet.

-Si… por supuesto que sí- dijo con voz un tanto temblorosa. Sin embargo, cuando fue a agarrarse no pudo sostenerse. La impresión de la caída la había acobardado temporalmente, y su cuerpo se negaba a responder como solía.

-¡Corr…! ¡El a…sor...tá ba…ando!- Se volvió a oír la voz de Daren, quien parecía estar bajando a gran velocidad, ya que su voz sonaba un poco más clara. Pero su mensaje aun no estaba claro. A pesar de ello, el tono implícito sonaba urgente, y Jet decidió acelerar las cosas.

-Muy bien, no hay más remedio- dijo Jet. Mirando a Miriana, agarro con fuerza su antebrazo-. ¡Miriana, agárrate!

-¡¿Ha queEEEAAAAGH?!- De un fuerte tirón, Jet elevó a Miriana, agarrándola por la cintura con un brazo cuando llegó a su altura. De repente, los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, sus cuerpos completamente juntos, únicamente separados por sus prendas de ropa. Bajo sus ropas negras, Jet pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de la joven, todas sus curvas apretadas contra su cuerpo gracias a la fuerza de su brazo. Miriana sentía el cuerpo de Jet, su duro pecho contra sus manos, su cabeza reposando en el hombro de él. Levantó la cabeza, y sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes, los ojos verdes de Jet fijos en los ojos azules de Miriana. Durante unos segundos, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Fueron conscientes de la presencia del otro, sentían el pulso del otro en el cuerpo, la respiración acelerada por el miedo,… Enseguida, Miriana fue plenamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba de Jet, y su rostro adquirió una brillante tonalidad roja.

-¿¡P-p-p-pero que crees que haces!? ¡Suéltame, aléjate de mi!- Miriana empezó a patalear y a golpear con los puños a Jet, aunque sin mucha fuerza en ello, molestando mas a Jet que hiriéndole.

-¿De verdad quieres que te suelte? ¿En serio?- Miriana ignoró a Jet, y siguió desesperadamente librarse de su abrazo. Algo grande pasó a su lado, ascendiendo a gran velocidad hacia arriba, y deteniendo el ataque de Miriana hacia Jet. Ambos siguieron con la vista aquello que les había pasado rozando, un cable unido a varios bloques de hormigón que rápidamente ascendieron dentro de la oscuridad, mas allá del alcance de sus linternas.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, sabiendo que era aquella cosa, e imaginando lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Eso era…el contrapeso?- preguntó Jet, solo para confirmar su creciente temor.

Miraron arriba una vez más, y vieron como la enorme figura de Glaius bajaba por el cable a gran velocidad. En su espalda, unos aterrados Wally y Daren le gritaban que se diera prisa.

-¡Corred! ¡El ascensor está bajando!- gritó una vez mas Daren, dejando claro su mensaje. Justo entonces, por encima del grupo, el ascensor de acero continuó su descenso, ocupando la totalidad del hueco, resonando y pitando ruidosamente.

Con Miriana aun agarrada a él, Jet empezó a deslizarse por el cable, sujeto al cable con una mano, y regulando la velocidad de descenso con las piernas. Rápidamente, dejó atrás a Glaius y al ascensor, y en poco tiempo alcanzó el fondo del hueco. Delante de ellos, una puerta doble de metal les separaba de la salvación.

Miriana y Jet empezaron a trabajar en la puerta, tratando de abrirla a la fuerza, pero esta no cedía. Miriana trató de utilizar sus guantes, pero sin un mecanismo claro donde manipular resultaban poco más que inútiles. Sin rendirse en ningún momento, Jet siguió intentando forzar las puertas con sus manos, ignorando el dolor de la mano con la que se había quemado en el cable. Si no conseguían abrir la puerta, el ascensor los convertiría en papilla contra el suelo.

-Esto no funciona- dijo Jet, separándose finalmente de la puerta-. Debe de haber otro modo…

-Déjame pensar…- Miriana empezó a dar vueltas por el fondo del hueco, examinando las paredes y el suelo, en busca de alguna pista que le indicará como salir de allí. Jet miró arriba, donde los pitidos del ascensor, y los gritos de sus compañeros se acercaban cada vez más, y más, y más…

-¡Ya lo tengo!- El grito de Miriana sobresaltó a Jet, quien corrió hacia la joven-. ¿Ves esas marcas en el suelo?- Miriana señaló cuatro puntos en el suelo, cuatro círculos distribuidos en forma de cuadrado alrededor de la base-. Creo que son botones de presión. Cuando el ascensor baja, activa los botones, que abren la puerta. Tenemos que pulsarlos simultáneamente y con fuerza.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-No. ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?- Mientras Miriana hablaba con Jet, se dirigió rápidamente a una de las marcas en el suelo, saltando y pisándola con fuerza con los dos pies. Aunque no hizo nada, se quedó quieta encima.

"Esto es una locura" pensó Jet, mientras se ponía encima de otra de las marcas. "Ahora solo faltan dos marcas, necesitamos que Daren y los otros lleguen aquí, ¡YA!".

Unos segundos más tarde, que parecían alargarse hasta el infinito, llegó el trió de escaladores. Con un salto final, Glaius aterrizó en el fondo, haciendo que Wally y Daren cayeran rodando al suelo.

-¡Daren, Wally, Glaius, pisad esas marcas! ¡DEPRISA!- Sin pararse a preguntar, Wally y Glaius, quienes estaban más cerca, corrieron hacia las marcas y se colocaron encima. La puerta no se movió ni un ápice.

-¡Esto no está funcionando!- dijo Jet.

-¿¡Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS!?- gritó Daren, revolviéndose el pelo frenéticamente con ambas manos.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, posando su mirada en el ascensor que, sin prisa, pero sin pausa, avanzaba cada vez más hacia ellos. Un rayo de luz de una de las linternas iluminó la base, revelando cuatro picos que correspondían con las cuatro marcas en el suelo, y…

-¡Mirad, en el centro del ascensor hay otro pico!

Daren, el único que no tenia marca, corrió hacia el centro de la estancia, buscando agachado la marca que faltaba. Bajo una capa de polvo y suciedad, encontró el círculo que buscaba, y se colocó encima rápidamente. En ese instante, todos notaron como las marcas bajo sus pies empezaban a ceder, descendiendo ligeramente, y vieron como la puerta empezaba a abrirse.

-¡BIEN! Salvados- dijo Wally, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. En el momento en que dejó el círculo, las marcas volvieron a su posición original, provocando que la puerta se cerrara antes de que él pudiera llegar hasta ella.

-¡Wally, vuelve a tu sitio! Hemos de esperar a que la puerta se abra completamente, y luego correr todos hacia ella- gritó Miriana a Wally, quien se apresuró a volver a su puesto. Las marcas descendieron una vez más, y la puerta volvió a abrirse. El ascensor continuó su descenso, de manera que la base ya era visible hasta sin linternas. Dentro de poco, Glaius tendría que empezar a agacharse.

-Glaius, tú estás más cerca de la puerta- indicó Jet-. Tienes que mantenerla abierta el tiempo suficiente para que podamos salir todos, ¿está claro?- Glaius asintió, y se encaró hacia la puerta. El ascensor estaba a punto de alcanzar sus cabezas.

-¿Listos? ¡AHORA!

Rápidamente, todos corrieron hacia la puerta, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Glaius alcanzó las puertas el primero, y se colocó con la espalda apoyada en una de ellas, mientras separaba la otra con ambos brazos. En su rostro se podía ver el tremendo esfuerzo que suponía mantener a aquellas dos planchas de acero inmóviles, y poco a poco empezó a ceder. El resto del grupo aceleró, y cruzaron las puertas saltando por debajo de los brazos de Glaius, quien perdió el agarre de uno de sus brazos cuando el ascensor le alcanzó en el hombro, haciendo que la puerta empezara a aplastarle. Wally y Jet corrieron hacia el, y tirando de su chaleco, le sacaron de allí antes de que las pesadas puertas de metal pudieran aplastarle, las cuales se cerraron detrás de ellos con un sonoro estallido.

Fatigados y sin aliento, el grupo reposaba desperdigados por el suelo y las paredes del piso. Un suave tintineo atrajo la atención del grupo, y vieron como las puertas del ascensor volvían a abrirse, mostrando el interior del ascensor, mientras una voz que salía de un altavoz dijo:

-Planta baja. Por favor, proceda con cautela.

-Anda y que te den, maldita maquina del demonio…- respondió Wally al ascensor, molesto por el comentario que había dicho.

Tras tomar el aliento durante un rato, el grupo prosiguió su camino.

* * *

Cena de gala, en esos precisos instantes.

La velada había ido especialmente bien hasta aquel momento.

Heimerdinger y sus acompañantes habían llegado al hotel donde se celebraría la gala a tiempo, contra todo pronóstico. Tras saludar a sus conocidos, y a algunos personajes influyentes de la ciudad, habían pasado al auditorio del mismo, donde había recibido su merecido premio, y donde pronunció su discurso, que según él había resultado elocuente e inspirador, y que según el resto de oyentes les había dado ganas de echarse una siesta. A continuación, habían pasado al comedor principal, donde en aquellos momentos disfrutaban de un suculento banquete.

Uno de los empleados del hotel se acercó a Heimerdinger, y le susurró algo en el oído. Visiblemente consternado, siguió al empleado, quien le llevó hasta un teléfono público del vestíbulo. Tras conversar durante unos minutos con quien fuera la persona del otro lado de la línea, volvió al comedor, donde un grupo de sus alumnos se le acercó para preguntarle qué había pasado.

-Era la policía. Parece ser que ha saltado una alarma en mi taller. La policía cree que pueden ser ladrones, y han desplegado sus efectivos disponibles, quienes van de camino en este preciso instante.

-¡Santo cielo, profesor! ¿No está preocupado?- preguntó una de sus alumnas.

-Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no estoy un poco preocupado, pero también es posible que se trate de una falsa alarma, algún cable suelto que ha confundido a la alarma.- Sonriendo, cogió una copa de champan-. Además, si son ladrones, mis gólems de seguridad los capturaran en un visto y no visto. Son autenticas obras maestras, dignas defensoras que impedirán que nadie ajeno a mi o a mis alegados entre en mi propiedad. Efectividad garantizada 100%.- Heimerdinger apuró la copa de un solo viaje-. Aquí, vuestros dos compañeros son testigos de sus habilidades. Estuvieron conmigo la semana pasada, mientras realizaba el mantenimiento.

-¡Oh, si! Son un autentico grupo de monstruos. ¡No quisiera estar en el pellejo de esos desgraciados!- dijo riendo uno de los yordles señalados. Su compañero, en cambio, sonreía forzosamente.

-¿Veis? Nada que temer. ¡Disfrutemos de la fiesta!- Heimerdinger regresó al grueso de la celebración, seguido por su grupo de estudiantes. Los dos yordles se quedaron atrás, despidiendo con la mano al profesor.

\- ¿Te acordaste de encenderlos de nuevo después de hacerles el mantenimiento?- preguntó uno de ellos al otro.

-¡Creía que lo habías echo tu!- En ese momento, los dos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Giraron la cabeza, y miraron a su profesor, que continuaba celebrando su éxito, ajeno a que su última línea de defensa estaba desconectada.

-Oh, oh- dijeron los dos yordles al unísono.

* * *

Otra vez en el taller.

-¡Wow, mirad el tamaño de esos gólems! Es una suerte que no estén conectados- comentó Daren, examinando con ojo técnico la estructura y la tecnología de aquellos colosos. Después del ascensor, habían seguido por el pasillo donde habían caído, prosiguiendo sin más percances. Por precaución, Miriana instaló una pequeña cámara de vigilancia en el ascensor, por si al final la policía hacia acto de presencia, al menos tener la ventaja de verlos venir. Iluminando con las luces, vieron que a ambos lados del pasillo había unas criaturas de tres metros de alto, parecidas a armaduras humanoides de cobre, con un brazo en forma de pinza de tres piezas, y un enorme cañón en el otro. Reposaban en posición de firmes, ajenos a la presencia del furtivo grupo, que pasaron cautelosamente por su lado por si existía la posibilidad de que se pusieran en movimiento por sorpresa.

Alcanzaron el final del pasillo sin problemas. Tras la última puerta, abierta gracias a las ganzúas de Wally, entraron en una estancia de enormes proporciones. El techo quedaba muy alto, a unos 40 metros del suelo, el cual estaba atestado de todo tipo de aparatos y cachivaches. El fondo de la estancia quedaba a casi 100 metros de la puerta, con los últimos 30 metros ocupados por enormes estanterías que, ocultas tras una verja, parecían contener grandes cantidades de piezas sueltas. Largas mesas recorrían el resto de la estancia, repletas de varias maquinas a medio construir, diversos surtidos de herramientas, algunas conocidas y otras no, y muchos paquetes de planos. Repartidos por el taller, algunos amontonados en montañas en el suelo, había toda clase de inventos de función desconocida, no habiendo dos del mismo tamaño y forma. Algunos se exponían con etiquetas que describían sus características, seguramente inventos que habían resultado ser éxitos, frente a los desperdicios que se acumulaban en el suelo sin ninguna clase de orden, que debían de ser todo fallos. En la misma pared donde estaba la puerta por la que habían entrado, vieron que había más puertas dobles, todas de gran tamaño, y de aspecto muy resistente.

-Bien, este debe de ser el taller oculto de Heimerdinger- dijo Miriana-. Separaos y empezad a buscar lo que sea que hayamos venido a buscar. ¿Jet, tienes alguna idea de lo que buscamos?

-Groyl mencionó que tenía que ver con energía, así que yo buscaría algo con cables y alguna que otra antena.- Jet miró a Daren, que asintió aprobando la descripción. Fuera lo que fuera que buscaran, tendría esas características.

-Mientras tanto, yo buscaré ese montacargas-Miriana dio media vuelta y se dirigió al fondo del taller, hacia la zona de estanterías. El resto del grupo se separó, examinando cada rincón del lugar.

Jet recorrió las largas mesas de trabajo, admirando los complicados esquemas que ilustraban los planos del inventor, y miró con curiosidad algunos de sus proyectos. Algunos estaban a medio construir, rodeados de piezas, herramientas y papeles con observaciones, cálculos y apuntes. Otras maquinas se encontraban arrinconadas a una esquina, con una capa de polvo. Debían de tratarse de proyectos que el yordle había dejado a un lado, en pos de otros nuevos. Debía de ser una persona muy curiosa, alguien capaz de saltar con tanta facilidad de una idea tan compleja a otra, sin perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo. O tal vez no lo hiciera, y por eso su suelo estuviera tan plagado de errores.

De repente, las luces del techo se encendieron con un flash, cegando a Jet, quien se preguntó si no habrían activado alguna clase de trampa sin saberlo. Mirando a su alrededor, trató a de buscar al resto con la mirada. A un lado de la pared, vio a Daren con un panel de control repleto de botones en la mano. Por su cara, y su dedo que aun seguía presionando uno de los botones del panel, dedujo que debía de ser el quien había encendido las luces, dejando soltar un suspiro de alivio, ya que no tendrían que enfrentarse a ninguna trampa.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Wally airadamente, acercándose al joven y quitándole el panel de las manos.

-B-b-bueno, creía que sería más fácil buscar con las luces encendidas- se excusó Daren-. Aquí abajo no pueden encontrarnos por la luz, y este sitio es muy grande para usar solo las linternas…

-¿Y no has pensado que puedes haber activado una alarma al hacer esta estupidez, maldito cateto?- Ese comentario no sentó bien a Daren, quien habló sin miedo esta vez.

-¿Y no has pensado que, tal vez, ya la hayamos activado, al entrar en el taller, arrancar una puerta, y encender el ascensor?

-Para eso estabas tú, ¿no? No sé ni porque te hemos traído.

-¡Bueno, discúlpame, pero si hubiéramos seguido mi plan, habríamos entrado sin riesgo alguno!

-¡Tu "plan" nos habría costado toda la noche realizarlo!

-¡Eh, ya basta!- exclamó Jet, interponiéndose entre ambos-. ¡No sabemos si hemos activado una alarma o no, pero si lo hemos hecho, entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa en acabar el trabajo, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo como pasmarotes!

Wally y Daren se miraron desafiantes durante un rato más, hasta que Glaius les indicó por gestos que había encontrado algo. Se encontraba al lado de una de las grandes puertas dobles, que había abierto para poder echar un vistazo dentro, y desde donde empezó a llamar a todo el mundo.

Wally, Jet y Daren se acercaron a la puerta, y pasaron al interior de la sala. La gran sala, cuyos muros parecían estar hechos de hormigón, contenía un par de mesas con varios planos y notas encima. Pero el elemento que destacaba por encima de todo, era la misteriosa maquina parecida a una jaula. Era grande, de unos 36 metros cuadrados, y bastante más alta que Glaius. El exterior parecía estar formado por una red de cables eléctricos, parecida a una jaula, con cuatro paneles de control a su alrededor, repletos de botones, palancas, indicadores y demás. Cuatro tubos los conectaban a una antena parabólica, que apuntaba al centro de lo que parecía ser una gran caja con paredes de cristal, llenas de pequeños agujeros.

-Si, esto tiene que ser- dijo Jet.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó Daren. Jet le rió el comentario.

-Porque con nuestra suerte, ya me imaginaba que no sería nada pequeño ni fácil de transportar. Quiero decir, ¡mírala!- Jet abarcó con la mano la enormidad de la maquina-, ¿cómo vamos a llevárnosla? No, espera, ¿cómo vamos a MOVERLA siquiera?

Daren pensó en ello durante unos momentos, examinando la maquina por los alrededores, y caminando hacia una de las mesas.

-Tal vez no haga falta- dijo cogiendo unos planos de la mesa, y examinándolos con detenimiento-. Solo con los planos podríamos fabricar otra máquina como esta. Si nos los llevamos, creo que podríamos dar el trabajo por concluido.

-Bien- dijo Wally, frotándose las manos-, pues coge todos los que necesitemos, y larguémonos de aquí.

-Hay un pequeño problema- Daren había cogido todos los planos, y empezó a registrar las mesas en busca de mas-. Con los planos que hay aquí, podemos fabricar la mayor parte de la maquina. Sin embargo, faltan los planos que corresponden a la antena.

-¡Mierda!...Está bien, esto es lo que haremos: nos llevaremos los planos, y la antena de la maquina. Jet, métete dentro y desmóntala desde allí. Yo hare lo propio por fuera.

-Wow, wow, wow,… ¿No esperaras que me meta ahí, no?- dijo Jet.

-Si, espero que te metas ahí dentro, a no ser que prefieras que tu amigo aquí presente ocupe tu lugar- Wally rodeó los hombros de Daren, que abrió los ojos ante la amenaza del ladrón. Jet tragó saliva, y apretó los puños. Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Al final, Jet fue hacia la puerta de la maquina y abrió las puertas de la jaula y de la caja de vidrio. Una vez dentro, sintió una opresión en el pecho, algo acentuado por el miedo. Había algo en aquella caja que no le gustaba. Se sentía como una hormiga bajo la lupa de un niño, a punto para freírse al Sol. Glaius cerró ambas puertas, y Jet se quedó atrapado en el interior de la maquina. Corrió hacia las puertas, pero eran imposibles de abrir desde dentro.

-¡EH, SACADME DE AQUÍ, CABRONES!- Jet empezó a aporrear el vidrio con ambos puños, pero no cedió ni un milímetro. Daren hizo el gesto de correr hacia la verja, pero Glaius lo cogió por la nuca sin apenas esfuerzo, y lo lanzó con fuerza contra la puerta de la sala. El cuerpo de Daren cayó lívido al suelo, donde acabó tumbado e inconsciente.

-¡DAREN!- Jet observó el cuerpo inerte del joven, y aunque le tranquilizó un poco ver que se revolvía un poco, signo de que seguía con vida, su furia no disminuyó ni un poco.

-¿¡Que es lo que os proponéis!?

-Veras, es muy sencillo- dijo Wally con una sonrisa, dando vueltas a la maquina y observando los paneles de control, con un plano en la mano-, de nada nos sirve robar una maquina que no sabemos si funciona o no, de manera que Groyl nos pagó un extra para que la probáramos antes de robarla.- Wally pulsó un par de botones y tiró de una palanca, haciendo que los indicadores pasaran de señalar el mínimo, a señalar el máximo. Poco a poco, los cables que unían los paneles con la antena empezaron a brillar y a crepitar.- En un principio nos pareció razonable, y le preguntamos con que lo podíamos probar. Entonces, colocó otra bolsa de dinero en la mesa, y nos dio un candidato: tu.

Jet escuchó al ladrón, con el zumbido de la electricidad acumulándose resonando en sus oídos, mientras le contaba todo sobre la traición de Groyl. No tenía sentido. Jet le había proporcionado muchos beneficios a lo largo de los años con sus trabajos, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar de Groyl. Este no tenía ninguna razón, a no ser que fuera de dinero, para deshacerse de él. Y a Jet no se le ocurría nadie que fuera a pagar por liquidarle. Tenía enemigos, si, pero ninguno lo odiaba tanto como para eso.

-De manera que así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro: probamos la maquina, a ver qué es lo que hace, y si sobrevives a la experiencia, Glaius te rematará. Todos salimos ganando…- rió Wally, pulsando melodramáticamente el ultimo botón-…bueno, todos menos tu.

Wally indicó a Glaius que empezara a subir una palanca poco a poco, y a medida que cumplió la orden, los rayos de los cables empezaron a acumularse en la antena sobre Jet, que comenzó a zumbar cada vez más alto, hasta que la reverberación del mismo empezó a dañar los oídos de Jet.

En ese instante, Miriana entró por la puerta, mirando sorprendida a Jet dentro de la maquina, a Wally y Glaius manipulando una palanca, y a Daren, que procuraba ponerse en pie, pese a sangrar bastante por la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó Miriana sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. Jet llamó su atención golpeando el cristal con fuerza y gritando su nombre.

-¡MIRIANA, COGE A DAREN Y LARGAOS DE AQUÍ!- Miriana miró a Wally, quien sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, y corrió hacia Daren, que aun seguía grogui. Wally empezó a caminar hacia ellos cuchillo en mano, ignorando los gritos de Jet, que miraba de hacerse oír pese al ensordecedor ruido de la antena.

Lastrada por el peso de Daren, Miriana no consiguió escapar antes de que Wally la agarrara por la túnica, y tirara de ella hacia atrás. Miriana y Daren cayeron al suelo, donde Wally corrió a apuntar con la hoja del cuchillo al cuello de la joven.

-¿Y tu adonde te crees que vas, pequeña?- La hoja del cuchillo estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello de la joven, quien trataba de no apartar la vista de su agresor.

-¡Idiota, la poli está en camino!- De debajo de su túnica, sacó lo que parecía una pequeña pantalla portátil, donde se veían una nítida imagen en blanco y negro del interior del ascensor que casi los aplasta. En su interior, Wally vio como Vi y Caitlyn, junto con otros tres agentes, bajaban en su dirección.

-He bloqueado la puerta lo mejor que he podido, pero no resistirán mucho tiempo. Hay que salir de aquí, ¡YA!- Wally sospesó lo que acababa de escuchar, sin apartar el cuchillo del cuello de Miriana.

-¡Glaius, cambio de planes! Acabaremos de probar la maquina, y luego nos largaremos con los planos. Ya es tarde para coger la antena.- Glaius se acercó al último panel de control, el cual contenía la mayor concentración de botones y palancas. Agarrando lo que parecía ser un control portátil, se giró hacia Wally.

-¿Y qué hacemos con este y el par extra?- dijo señalando primero a Jet, y luego a Daren y Miriana.

-Bueno, pues nos los llevamos y cada uno por su lado…Ha ver, ¿tú qué crees, genio? ¡O les matamos aquí y ahora, o los dejamos para que se pudran en la cárcel?- Wally miró el rostro de Miriana, y se relamió ante su belleza-. Aunque… tal vez alguien esté dispuesta a negociar a cambio de una vía de escape- dijo Wally susurrante, acercando una mano al pecho de la joven.

Miriana miró con asco a Wally, y le escupió en el rostro. Sin dejarse llevar por la ira, golpeó a Miriana contra el suelo, antes de dejarla atrás.

-Muy bien, púdrete en la cárcel. Seguro que allí estarás mas dispuesta a… "negociar".- Wally llegó hasta donde estaba Glaius, y examinó los planos otra vez. En el interior de la maquina, Jet se agarraba la cabeza de rodillas, incapaz de soportar más el dolor que sentía.

-Vale, ahora solo falta pulsar el botón rojo, y habremos acabado.- Glaius apretó el botón rojo, y la antena crepitó por última vez.- Adiós, Jet- dijo Wally, sonriendo y agitando la mano con el cuchillo.

De repente, una potente luz salió de la antena, formada por enormes y numerosos rayos blancos y azules, que cayeron en la caja como un torrente de luz. Muchos de ellos alcanzaron a Jet, que gritó de agonía mientras sentía como si miles de agujas al rojo vivo se le clavaran allí donde le tocaba, dejándole la piel como si estuviera en llamas y brillando como un diamante. Los rayos que no le alcanzaron rebotaron por el cristal, provocando grietas y aumentando la luz, demasiado intensa para sostener la mirada. Los rayos que escaparon de la caja fueron atrapados por la jaula, que hizo cuanto pudo para contener toda aquella energía. El enorme poder contenido en aquellos rayos provocó que algunos de los cables se fundieran, de manera que algunos rayos sueltos escaparon al exterior de la sala, saliendo por la puerta e inundando el laboratorio con una luz que se solapaba a la de los focos del techo. Allá por donde pasaba el rayo, los aparatos cobraban vida propia, silbando, zumbando, crepitando, rodando o golpeando, sin importar cual fuera su función. Aquí o allá, muchos acabaron explotando y dañando los aparatos de alrededor, aumentando el caos de la zona.

La luz de la maquina había cegado a Wally y a Glaius, quienes habían recibido el impacto directamente en los ojos desde cerca. Confundidos y sin poder ver nada, daban vueltas a ciegas por la sala, intentando vislumbrar algo con sus enrojecidos ojos. Miriana había conseguido evitar la luz, y se acercó a Daren, que había empezado a espabilarse.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos!- Miriana pasó el brazo de Daren por sus hombros, y le ayudó a levantarse, llevándolo a la salida. Pero Daren intentó ir en dirección contraria, hacia la maquina.

-No…Jet…tenemos que ayudarle- dijo Daren débilmente.

-¡No hay nada que podamos hacer por el! ¡Vámonos!- Con fuerza, consiguió arrastrar al joven fuera de la sala, donde empezaron a atravesar la zona de guerra que era el taller de Heimerdinger. A su alrededor, rayos y maquinas locas volaban de aquí para allá, explotando e incendiando por doquier.

En el interior de la sala, Wally y Glaius seguían intentando llegar a la salida. Glaius cometió el error de agarrarse a la jaula de la maquina, justo cuando un rayo circulo por el cable directamente hasta su brazo. Tras sacudirse como un loco a causa de la energía del rayo, mientras se le iluminaban los huesos bajo la carne y se le crispaba el rostro de dolor, acabó siendo propulsado contra una pared con fuerza, donde el crujido de sus huesos al chocar marcó el fin de la vida de aquel truhan.

Wally fue más listo, y se valió de las voces de Miriana y Daren para averiguar dónde estaba la salida. Apoyándose en una pared, caminó rápidamente hasta el taller, mientras cada vez mas rayos le pasaban por el lado, aumentando el caos que había. Poco a poco, empezó a recuperar la visión, vislumbrando las caóticas maquinas que danzaban su alocada danza por el taller, destrozándolo todo a su paso. A lo lejos, vio a Miriana y Daren elevarse hacia el techo, montados en un montacargas tras las estanterías. Antes de que pudiera correr en su dirección, el sonido de una puerta cayendo al suelo llamó su atención. Girándose hacia su origen, vio como una mujer de pelo rosa y grandes puños metálicos había hecho acto de presencia, con la abollada puerta de la entrada a sus pies y con el brazo aun estirado tras el golpe.

-¡Fua!-dijo Vi recorriendo con la mirada el taller-, no quisiera estar en el pellejo de quien tenga que poner orden en este…-Justo entonces, vio a Wally, aun con el cuchillo en una mano y los planos en la otra. Cuando vio que la agente le había visto, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el montacargas-. ¡CAIT, AQUÍ HAY UNO!

Desde la puerta, la Sheriff de Piltover se arrodilló, apuntando con su rifle al criminal que trataba de escapar. Disparó una bala, que voló por el taller hasta impactar con precisión en la pierna de Wally, atravesándole la rodilla y tirándole al suelo, entre gritos de dolor.

-¡Esposadlo! ¡Los demás, mirad si hay mas…!- Una explosión en la sala de al lado interrumpió a Caitlyn, seguido de un grito que parecía humano. Un gran número de rayos salió en tromba por la puerta por última vez, provocando que todas las maquinas presentes pitaran y explotaran. Los guanteletes de Vi empezaron a escupir mucho vapor, y la presión alcanzó peligrosamente su máximo. Sin dejarse llevar por el pánico, Vi tiró de una válvula con la boca, liberando algo de presión en ambos brazos. Una nube de humo salió de la sala e invadió las proximidades de la puerta, provocando que los agentes tuvieran que avanzar con los ojos medio cerrados, y procurando respirar lo mínimo posible. Caitlyn mandó a dos agentes a inspeccionar el fondo del taller, y al otro a que esposara al detenido, mientras ella y Vi se dirigían a la sala de donde habían estado saliendo los rayos.

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado aquí?- dijo Vi, apartando el humo de su camino con sus grandes manos.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea…- Un brillo blanco llamó la atención de la policía. Una extraña aura blanca destacaba entre el humo, proyectando sombras oscuras contra las paredes de la sala. Poco a poco, el humo se fue disipando, revelando los restos de la máquina de Heimerdinger.

La jaula externa estaba completamente destrozada, fundida casi en su totalidad, con los paneles de control aun en llamas. La caja de cristal había resistido en su mayoría, con solo unas cuantas grietas en sus paredes. Su parte superior, en cambio, había quedado destrozada cuando los restos de la antena habían caído encima de ella, atravesándola e incrustándose en el suelo de la caja. A un lado de la antena, una figura humanoide proyectaba una brillante luz blanca, cegando momentáneamente a las agentes, quienes se acercaron para poder examinarla mejor. A medida empezó a perder brillo, pudieron examinar más detalles de aquella figura. Su pelo puntiagudo, completamente blanco, empezó a oscurecerse hasta que toda ello se volvió moreno, con un solitario mechón aun blanco en su sien izquierda. Sus ropas, lo único que no brillaba en aquel ser, estaban agujereadas y humeantes en varios sitios. Su piel brillaba como la de una joya, de un blanco puro imposible de mirar. Cuando el brillo decayó por fin, pudieron mirar el rostro del joven que, inconsciente, se encontraba estirado en el interior de la maquina.

-¿Ese es…JET?- dijo Vi, reconociendo finalmente la cara del joven. Corrió hacia él, abriéndose camino entre los restos de chatarra, hasta llegar a su lado. Se arrodilló y, quitándose uno de sus guanteletes, le sostuvo la cabeza en alto, agitándole vigorosamente, en un intento de despertarlo-. ¡Jet, Jet! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡CONTESTA!- Vi trató de hacer reaccionar al joven, pero este no se movía. Cuando Jet empezó a respirar con dificultad, Vi se giró hacia su compañera-. ¡Aun está vivo! ¡Solicita una ambulancia!

-Estoy en ello- dijo Caitlyn, con una radio en la mano. Vi miró al joven inconsciente en sus manos, y mientras Caitlyn hablaba por el aparato, pensó con pena: "Oh, Jet, ¿en que lio te has metido…?".

* * *

Hospital de Piltover, al día siguiente.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Su cuerpo se sentía raro, pesado y ligero a la vez.

Durante unos instantes, solo fue consciente de sus propios recuerdos, recuerdos de los sucesos que habían sucedido aquella fatídica noche.

Recordaba a su improvisada banda, con quienes había dedicado numerosas horas a ultimar los preparativos del atraco. Recordaba sus aventuras a través del taller de Heimerdinger, esquivando trampas y sorteando obstáculos. El miedo, la emoción,… todo ello mezclado y recorriéndole las venas a cada paso que daba en dirección a su objetivo. La emoción de encontrar la maquina, saber que estaban más cerca del final de aquella aventura.

La traición y la rabia cuando Wally y Glaius le traicionaron, el ruido de la maquina, aumentado por el eco de la cárcel de cristal en la que le encerraron, taladrándole los oídos y amenazando con reventarle la cabeza. El dolor indescriptible cuando aquel sin fin de rayos le atravesaron el cuerpo, sus venas ardiendo como si por ellas corriera plomo fundido, la luz que cegaba sus ojos, su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, donde su tormento prosiguió sin llegar a acabarse nunca. La explosión que sacudió cada centímetro de su piel, y que hizo temblar sus huesos. El frio que sintió por todo su cuerpo, cada vez más ligero, mientras creía morir. Lo último que sintió fue una fuerte mano que le sostenía la cabeza, mientras una voz gritaba su nombre, mientras se adentraba en el bendito silencio de la oscuridad.

Todo a su alrededor era extraño para él. La cama en la que parecía estar recostado, los restos de su ropa aun pegados a su cuerpo, el pitido de las maquinas que, conectadas a su pecho y cabeza, pitaban rítmicamente a su alrededor. Las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas, manteniéndole fijo a la cama ¿Un hospital? Era la opción más plausible. El cansado joven no pensó mucho en ello. Su cuerpo estaba sin energía, apenas capaz de sostener su propia consciencia, mucho menos de levantar el más pequeño de sus dedos. Fijando su mirada en el techo, empezó a cerrar los ojos, abandonándose a un placentero y merecido sueño. Ya vería a ver cómo se las arreglaría mas tarde. Ahora estaba cansado, tan cansado. Ya volvería al orfanato más tarde, cuando se despertara…

Jet abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡El orfanato! ¡Hazel y los chicos! ¡Groyl! Mirando por la ventana, vio que el Sol acababa de ponerse, lo cual le indicaba que, como mínimo, había pasado un día inconsciente. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, enviando sangre a cada célula de su cuerpo, que empezó a despertase con cada vez más fuerza acumulada. Groyl iba a echar a sus hermanos y a Hazel del orfanato, su hogar, y todo por dinero. Dentro de él, una furia que había ido creciendo a lo largo de los años se desató, desbordando la mente de Jet con pensamientos claros y decididos. Su cuerpo se calentó, despertando una vez más el dolor que Jet había sentido en aquella maquina, forzándole a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y a sacudirse entre gruñidos.

No lo iba a permitir... Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, mientras el pitido de las maquinas que le rodeaban aumentaba cada vez más y más.

Eran su familia, nadie les haría daño. Él no lo permitiría. Un brillo blanco empezó a ocupar la sala, con el cuerpo de Jet como origen.

No lo iba a permitir. Su pelo empezó a brillar y a volverse blanco, con algunos mechones de color azul eléctrico.

¡No lo iba a permitir! Las maquinas a su alrededor explotaron, incapaces de mantener el ritmo frenético al que trabajaban. Las esposas que mantenían sujeto a Jet empezaron a temblar y a ponerse al rojo vivo.

¡NO LO IBA A PERMITIR! El brillo de su cuerpo alcanzó cotas demasiado grandes como para mirarlo fijamente. Ya no se sentía cansado. Sentía un gran poder corriéndole por dentro, un poder que no había conocido antes, y que era suyo para usarlo.

¡NO. LO. IBA. A. PERMITIR! Con un tirón final, las esposas se partieron, dejando a Jet con amos brazos al aire, en señal de victoria.

Jet abrió los ojos. El iris de sus ojos, antes verdes, ahora brillaba con una luz de un blanco puro.

No…

* * *

Caitlyn y Vi esperaban en el pasillo junto a la puerta de la habitación de Jet. Le habían llevado allí en ambulancia, y Caitlyn había insistido en esposarlo por precaución. En esos momentos, charlaban con uno de los médicos del centro.

-¿Doctor, sabe cuando despertará?- preguntó Caitlyn al médico que había examinado a Jet.

-Es difícil decirlo.- El médico repasó una vez más los resultados de las pruebas, antes de intentar contestarle a la agente.- Le hemos hecho varias pruebas, y a la espera de una palabra mejor para describirlo…esta sanísimo.

-¿Cómo? Doctor, le hemos sacado del interior de una maquina que acababa de explotar con él dentro. Cuando le hemos encontrado, su cuerpo brillaba como una puñetera bombilla. Eso no es estar "sanísimo" ni de lejos- dijo Vi con grandes aspavientos. Por suerte, se había quitado los guanteletes, que reposaban colgados de su espalda, de manera que no golpeó a nadie por accidente al hablar.

-Pues eso es lo que indican los resultados. Su condición física es excelente, incluso para alguien de su edad. Casi es "demasiado" excelente…

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quiero decir, que sea lo que sea lo que la haya pasado en la maquina, no solo no le ha dañado el cuerpo, sino que se lo ha… ¿mejorado?- El médico miró extrañado a las dos agentes, incapaz de saber si comprendían lo que les estaba diciendo.

-Entonces… –empezó a decir Vi-, ¿quiere decir que puede ser peligroso?

-Aun es pronto para saberlo. Le haremos unas pruebas más cuando se despierte, y…- Las luces del pasillo empezaron a parpadear, primero las más cercanas, y luego todas las del pasillo. Las agentes vieron aquel fenómeno extrañadas, antes de dirigir su atención a la puerta de la habitación, donde una luz empezó a brillar por el resquicio de la misma. Intentaron abrirla, pero esta no cedía. Algo estaba pasando al otro lado, donde la luz aumentaba por momentos, las maquinas pitaban cada vez más alto, y donde se oía como un cuerpo rebotaba contra la cama.

-¡Jet, ¿puedes oírme?!- dijo Caitlyn golpeando la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió a su compañera, que se estaba colocando uno de sus guanteletes en aquel momento-. ¡Vi, la puerta!- dijo Caitlyn mientras se apartaba de la misma.

Vi se acercó a la puerta, y le propinó un poderoso golpe, partiéndola en mil pedazos por el impacto. Justo en el momento en que lo hizo, un estallido de luz y de aire salió de la habitación, mientras un borrón de luz pasaba a una velocidad sobrehumana por su lado, lanzando a todo el mundo contra la pared. A su paso, las luces empezaron a brillar y a explotar a gran velocidad, y pronto se perdió en las profundidades del hospital, dejando tras de su una estela de luz azulada.

Caitlyn fue la primera en recuperarse. Agarrando su radio, fue a dar instrucciones a los agentes que tenía en la puerta, pero comprobó que su radio estaba rota, con su interior reventado y a la vista de todos. Tirándola a un lado, se giró hacia su compañera, que se había levantado y adentrado en la habitación, ahora vacía. La cama presentaba quemaduras, con sus sabanas negras por el calor. Los restos de las esposas, aun rojas, estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. Unas marcas en el suelo, parecidas a huellas ennegrecidas, salían desde la cama hacia la puerta. Caitlyn observó las maquinas medicas destrozadas, mientras Vi se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación, ahora con el cristal roto.

-Cait…- dijo Vi sin despegar los ojos de lo que fuera que estaba viendo-, tienes que ver esto.

Caitlyn fue hacia la ventana, donde observó boquiabierta lo que había sorprendido tanto a la otra agente. En medio de la ciudad que encendía sus luces para iluminar la noche que se cernía sobre ellos, una estela de luces rotas surcaba la ciudad, como un rayo, por calles y callejuelas, resiguiendo una línea, como el rastro de un animal en el bosque. Farolas, establecimientos y casas particulares estaban a oscuras, con sus bombillas y maquinas destrozadas por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender. A lo lejos, un brillo azul precedía la destrucción de más luces, avanzando a gran velocidad en dirección a la parte baja de la ciudad como una bala de luz y destrucción.

 **Se finni. ¡Menudo capítulo más largo...! Este ha sido interesante de escribir, con partes que he disfrutado mucho de relatar, como la parte de Vi aburrida, y otros que creo que puedo mejorar, pero que no sé cómo. Si alguien lo sabe, es libre de comentar, y lo cambiare en consecuencia.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	5. Cap 5: Ajuste de cuentas

Capitulo 5

Orfanato "El Rayo de Esperanza", 20:00

Las cosas pintaban mal para Hazel y los niños.

Groyl les había reunido a todos en la entrada del orfanato con la ayuda de tres de sus secuaces. Vestía uno de sus clásicos trajes caros: un conjunto formado por unos pantalones de color carmesí, con una camisa azul celeste para acompañar. Por encima, llevaba una chaqueta negra hecha a medida, y la calva de su cabeza estaba cubierta por un viejo sombrero de copa. En su nariz, descansaban sus viejas gafas con montura de piedras preciosas. Los hombres que le acompañaban eran tipos corpulentos, musculados y vestidos como si trabajaran en una mina, con sus monos azules manchados de hollín. Uno de ellos, además, llevaba una vieja gorra, y otro vestía una gastada chaqueta de cuero. Los niños estaban asustados, y Hazel trataba de calmarlos lo mejor que podía. Mientras procuraba situarse entre los niños y aquellos tipos de aspecto peligroso, Hazel no podía evitar preguntarse dónde podía estar Jet. Estaba desaparecido desde el día antes, e incluso Daren, que había aparecido ayer para ver a Groyl, no le supo (o tal vez, no quiso) decirle donde estaba. Entonces, al final del día, Groyl había aparecido amenazante, rompiéndolo todo y diciéndoles que salieran todos al patio.

Afuera del orfanato, la noche empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad. A medida que el cielo se iba oscureciendo, las farolas y las casas circuncidantes empezaron a encender sus luces. El frio aire nocturno empezó a correr por las desiertas calles, mientras algunos de los niños empezaban a tiritar, expuestos sin abrigo a la intemperie de la calle.

En esos momentos, Groyl se dedicaba a dar vueltas de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Por la cara de enfado que tenia, Hazel rezaba porque ese alguien no fuera Jet.

-No creo que vaya a aparecer nadie, jefe- dijo uno de los secuaces de Groyl.

-Si, ¿no dijeron que habían pillado a Wally y a Jet?- preguntó otro. Al oír el nombre de Jet, Hazel dio un paso enfrente.

-¿Jet, pillado? Groyl…, ¡¿Qué has hecho con Jet, Groyl?!- preguntó completamente furiosa, algo raro en ella.

-¡Esto no te incumbe, vieja bruja! ¿Por qué no te preocupas más por ti y tus niños? Después de todo- Groyl sonrió con maldad, mostrando su podrida dentadura-, estas a un paso de acabar en la calle…-Hazel y los niños reaccionaron con sorpresa ante la noticia. Uno o dos de ellos, los más pequeños, empezaron a llorar, ya que la situación en general resultaba aterradora para un niño. El resto, escondidos detrás de Hazel, miraban de no dejarse intimidar por aquellos hombres, mas mayores y terroríficos que ellos. Hazel, por su parte, sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

-No te atreverás…

-¡Oh, sí que me atreveré!- Groyl empezó a acercarse al grupo, provocando que los niños se apretujaran más, y empezaran a retroceder. Algunos intentaron entrar de nuevo en el orfanato, pero uno de los secuaces de Groyl se situó en la puerta, y les impidió el paso. Cercados por todos lados por aquellos hombres, no tenían sitio al que escapar.- Verás, Jet tenía que cumplir un trabajito para mi, algo muy sencillo, y de alguna forma la cosa ha acabado con uno de mis hombres muerto, con ese piltrafilla y otro de los míos en manos de los polis, y los dos últimos en paradero desconocido. He tenido que devolverle el dinero al cliente, más un bonus que me he visto obligado a entregar como…"compensación", tal y como lo llamaron los hombres de mi cliente.- Groyl se acercaba cada vez más a Hazel, con los puños cerrados y un gesto de furia contenida, mientras trataba de mostrar una cara alegre y despreocupada, como si todo aquello no tuviera importancia.

Groyl se plantó delante de la mujer, que miraba de no dejarse intimidar por aquel hombre, a pesar del aura de peligro que parecía emanar. En sus ojos podía ver el odio que sentía por ella y por los niños, y supo que estaba a punto de suceder algo malo.

-En resumen-dijo mientras se quitaba sus gafas, y las guardaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta-, alguien tiene que pagar…- Y acto seguido dio una fuerte bofetada a Hazel, quien cayó al suelo del impacto.

Rápidamente, los niños y niñas salieron en su ayuda, agachándose para ver como estaba, y poniéndose entre ella y Groyl, protegiendo con sus cuerpecitos a su querida cuidadora. Groyl se limitó a reírse de ellos, claramente no intimidado. A pesar de ser más, el más mayor de aquellos niños apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Llegados a un caso extremo, podía tumbarlos a todos a patadas, y tal vez lo hiciera antes de echarlos, solo por diversión.

-En fin, está claro que esos dos no van a venir- dijo dándose la vuelta.- Creía que, siendo Jet como es, al menos tendría las narices de venir aquí, y pedir disculpas. ¡Pero no! El muy cobarde ha preferido quedarse tranquilamente en comisaría, asustado de enfrentarse a mi.- Groyl continuó alardeando, mientras sus hombres aplaudían y le animaban. Los niños escucharon en silencio, asustados y tristes, hasta que uno de ellos tuvo suficiente.

-¡Te equivocas!- gritó uno de los niños, deteniendo las palabras de Groyl. Saliendo del grupo, y pese a los intentos de Hazel por detenerlo, empezó a caminar hacia Groyl, con sus puños cerrados y con un gesto de enfado en la cara.

Groyl miró divertido al chaval, y luego miró a sus compañeros, quienes se rieron de la valentía del joven. Girándose al joven, se agachó, de manera que quedara a la misma altura que aquel niño, y dijo con una sonrisa cínica en la cara: -Perdón, ¿Cómo has dicho?

El niño, pese al miedo que sentía por aquel hombre, se situó a un palmo de él. Puede que le tuviera miedo, pero nadie llamaba cobarde a su hermano mayor, y mucho menos pegaba a Hazel enfrente de él.

-¡He dicho que te equivocas! Jet no te tiene miedo, y nosotros tampoco.- Groyl empezó a reírse, a medida que el enfado del niño iba en aumento.- Ellos siempre procuran que no tengamos hambre, que no pasemos frio, y que estemos a salvo de gente mala como tú. Pero si ellos tienen problemas, ¡que sepas que tendrás que vértelas con nosotros, cara culo!- Inspirados por el valor de su hermano, varios de los niños se pusieron de pie y empezaron a insultar a Groyl, llamándole de todo y comparándolo con los mas despreciables y repugnantes seres de Valoran. Groyl, decidido a aguardar al momento propicio, dejó que los niños siguieran diciendo lo que quisieran. Ya le suplicarían por comida cuando se encontraran mendigando en la calle, a merced de sus hombres, que no dudarían en asegurarse de que sufrieran cada día más que el anterior. De repente, una roca paso volando por su lado, seguida de más y más rocas, a medida que los niños empezaban a atacarle lanzándole piedras. Cubriéndose con las manos, trató de protegerse de aquel bombardeo de piedras, mientras sus hombres empezaban a coger a los niños y a gritarles que dejaran de hacer eso. Distraído como estaba, no pudo evitar que el niño que tenía más cerca le golpeara en el cuerpo con sus puños. A pesar de que no le hizo mucho daño, el crujido que escuchó al recibir el golpe hizo que él, y todo el mundo, dejara lo que estaban haciendo, y miraran con muda sorpresa a Groyl.

Lentamente, Groyl se llevo una mano a su bolsillo, del que sacó sus gafas, ahora rotas y aplastadas, y se las quedara mirando mudo de asombro. Poco a poco, la sorpresa se convirtió en ira, ira que se volcó por completo en el niño que tenia ante él. Este, al ver lo que había hecho, y el gesto de furia completa que reflejaba la cara de Groyl, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, antes de girarse y correr de vuelta al grupo. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, antes de que Groyl le atrapara cogiéndole por el brazo.

-¡Estúpido mocoso!- gritó Groyl, golpeando con el reverso de la mano al niño, y tirándolo con fuerza al suelo. Hazel trató de correr en su ayuda, justo cuando Groyl empezaba a patear el cuerpo del niño. Cuando llegó hasta el, se colocó encima suyo, protegiéndole con su cuerpo de los golpes de aquel hombre. Los niños contemplaron aterrados y con horror como aquel hombre pateaba furiosamente a su cuidadora, que gritaba de dolor cada vez que el pie de Groyl chocaba contra el cuerpo de ella.

-¡Sin mí, no tendríais nada!- dijo Groyl, completamente ido y sin reprimirse ni un poco.- ¡Sin mí, ESTARIAS ACABADOS!- Muchos de los niños empezaron a llorar, bajo la impasible mirada de los hombres de Groyl, que contemplaban tranquilamente el espectáculo desde sus puestos.- ¡A pesar de todo lo que he hecho por vosotros, ¿es así como me lo pagáis?! ¡Lo único que pido, es que paguéis vuestra deuda conmigo, que me resultéis provechosos, en vez de ser siempre una maldita carga, al menos por una vez! ¡Pero podéis hacerlo? ¡NO! ¡Solo obtengo fallos, y excusas! Bien, ¡PUES SE ACABÓ!- Groyl hizo un gesto a sus hombres.

-Chicos, a la calle con todos. Si alguno intenta entrar de nuevo, dadle una paliza.- Los hombres de Groyl empezaron a acercarse al grupo de niños, dispuestos a echarlos de su hogar. Estos empezaron a encogerse de miedo, aterrados y sin saber qué hacer, mientras veían sin poder hacer nada como su cuidadora recibía una paliza delante de ellos. Si solamente Jet estuviera allí…

-¡JEEEET!- gritó una niña, y pronto el resto del grupo se unió a su desesperada llamada, gritando y pidiendo a su hermano mayor que los salvara.

Groyl se limitó a reírse, sabiéndose ganador, a pesar de las circunstancias. Lo único que podría haber mejorado la situación, habría sido tener delante a Jet, para poder ver su cara cuando descubriera que había echado a sus niños, y cuando viera lo que había hecho con aquella vieja mujer. Sonrió de puro placer. Daba tanto gusto salirse con la suya…

De repente, empezaron a oír un ruido en la lejanía. A medida que iba en aumento, adquirió intensidad, y todos observaron como un resplandor nacía en el horizonte de la ciudad, por entre las calles, y avanzaba a gran velocidad, surcando las calles de la ciudad como un rayo de luz. Detrás de ella, una estela de oscuridad partía la ciudad como una vieja cicatriz, fruto de las luces destrozadas y las maquinas estropeadas

-¿Qué demonios…?- alcanzó a decir uno de los secuaces, antes de que algo pasara zumbando a su lado, y este desapareciera dando un orto grito. Justo entonces, las luces de las farolas parecieron aumentar de intensidad, alcanzando su máximo resplandor, antes de explotar tan rápidamente como se habían encendido. Groyl y el resto de hombres se cubrieron de las explosiones, y trataron de encontrar a su compañero en la oscuridad de la calle, pero no lo veían por ninguna parte. Un par de calles mas allá, el sonido de algo chocando contra metal les llamó la atención. Al girarse en su dirección, comprobaron que el secuaz desaparecido había aterrizado en un lejano contenedor de basura, donde quedó tendido sin dar señales de levantarse.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- preguntó Groyl, justo antes de empezar a oír otra vez aquel misterioso sonido. Sonaba como un huracán, como si el viento soplara en medio de una tormenta de rayos y truenos, como el pitido de una olla a presión, como cuando una locomotora pasa a toda velocidad por su lado. Sonaba como si un proyectil fuera disparado en su dirección, cortando el viento a gran velocidad, arrastrando todo a su paso, como el aullido de una gran bestia herida, como una serie de estallidos de bala. Una vez más, algo brillante e imposible de ver se movió a una velocidad infernal por la calle, y otro de los secuaces de Groyl desapareció, atravesando la ventana del tercer piso de una casa cercana. Al ver esto, el último de los secuaces, el que llevaba la gorra, se giró aterrado hacia su jefe.

-¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUI!- Y empezó a correr lejos del orfanato, adentrándose en las oscuras calles del barrio. Groyl trató de retenerlo, de hacerle volver.

-¡No, espera…!- Y aquella cosa apareció una tercera vez, apareciendo por una calle lateral, atrapando al secuaz fugado. La cosa fue tan rápida, que aquellos que parpadearon no llegaron a ver qué sucedió. Lo único que vieron, fue como aquel hombre desaparecía en el aire, con su gorra cayendo al suelo en silencio, lo único que aquella luz había dejado de él.

Groyl se giró aterrado. Fuera lo que fuera, era demasiado rápido como para verlo venir. Así pues, lo mejor era esconderse detrás de algo. Cogiendo a Hazel, que seguía atontada por la paliza, se la llevo a rastras por la calle. La usaría de escudo para salir de allí, y si la cosa no funcionaba, usaría a los niños como protección.

-¡Venga, muévete, mujer inútil!- Groyl agarraba a Hazel con un brazo, arrastrando su cuerpo debilitado por la calle, ante la mirada de los asustados jóvenes, que la llamaban a gritos. Sin embargo, Hazel no podía responder, de tan débil que estaba. Por cuarta vez, empezaron a oír aquel sonido una vez más, precediendo la aparición de la misteriosa luz. Groyl se apresuró a poner a Hazel entre él y las oscuras calles, sin tener claro de donde vendría el ataque. Se giró en todas direcciones, tratando de discernir de donde venia aquel sonido. Sin embargo, el eco de las calles hacia que pareciera que provenía de todas partes, lo cual aumentaba su ansiedad y miedo, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor, fruto del terror, le recorrían la cara.

-¡VAMOS, DA LA CARA, SEAS LO QUE SEAS!- gritó Groyl, a pesar del miedo que sentía. Sabía que era una decisión estúpida, pero prefería saber a que se estaba enfrentando, a seguir sin saber por dónde vendría aquella cosa.

Tan rápido que fue imposible de prever, aquella misteriosa luz apareció de golpe en la plaza, y empezó a rodear a gran velocidad a Groyl y Hazel. La luz empezó a rodear a la pareja, a medida que el anillo de luz blanca y azul les rodeaba y empezaba a envolverles, como un capullo de luz, que iluminó la zona por completo. Allá por donde pasaba la luz, las piedras del camino empezaron a calentarse y a fundirse, formando una pista de roca fundida que marcaba el paso de aquella cosa. El viento y el ruido eran intensos, y Groyl se sintió desconcertado por aquel misterioso fenómeno. En medio de la luz, le pareció ver sombras, retazos de una silueta, que parecía correr en la luz. Sin embargo, la luz era demasiado intensa para verla mucho rato, y se vio obligado a entrecerrar los ojos. Soltando a Hazel, que cayó al suelo de rodillas, le gritó a la luz.

-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDOOO-…!?- y la luz se desvaneció, alejándose a gran velocidad de la zona, a medida que el silencio empezaba a reinar de nuevo. Un amplio anillo de piedras fundidas marcaba el lugar por donde aquella misteriosa luz había estado corriendo, con un rastro de llamas brillantes que señalaban por donde se había marchado. En su centro, Hazel trataba de incorporarse, a medida que sus ojos y oídos se recuperaban después de estar en el centro de aquella vorágine. Solo cuando se hubo puesto en pie, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Groyl no estaba.

En su lugar, se encontraba únicamente su sombrero de copa, ligeramente chamuscado, y libre de su dueño. Una vez los niños se vieron libres, empezaron a correr hacia Hazel, llorando de alegría y alivio, a la vez que abrazaban a su cuidadora. Mientras Hazel abrazaba y comprobaba que todos estuvieran bien, su mirada se centró de nuevo en la lejanía, donde los restos de aquella misteriosa luz empezaron a desvanecerse a medida que se alejaba.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

Muy lejos de allí.

El mundo se difuminaba a su alrededor. Enfrente de él, las montañas y los desiertos aparecían y desaparecían a gran velocidad, a medida que los atravesaba rápidamente. Las altas montañas eran fácilmente escaladas, como si fueran llanuras, a medida que sus pasos le permitían correr por las paredes de los barrancos y por los altos picos nevados. Sus ojos contemplaron paisajes que nunca antes había visto, mientras sus pies recorrían aquellos caminos con gran facilidad, sin importarle si pisaban roca, tierra, e incluso agua. En sus oídos, el viento ensordecedor le impedía oír nada, a excepción de los latidos de su corazón, que golpeaban su pecho a gran velocidad y con fuerza, como el martilleo de un pájaro carpintero. En su mano izquierda, fuertemente agarrado por la camisa, el hombre responsable de todo su odio gritaba algo que el joven no podía oír, con sus ropas ondeando al viendo y con su carne clavándose en sus huesos, revelando su figura interna. Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse congelado, y allá donde pasaba se hacia la luz, y luego la oscuridad. A pesar de todo, el veía perfectamente a donde iba. No sabía que le pasaba, ni por qué. Pero lo que si sabía, era que Groyl iba a pagar por lo que había hecho, por lo que LE había hecho.

De eso, Jet estaba seguro.

* * *

Jungla de Kumungu, momentos más tarde

Groyl no sabía lo que pasaba. Momentos antes, se encontraba en Piltover, gritándole a una luz, cuando había sentido un fuerte tirón y como una fuerza extraña, una mano echa de pura luz, tiraba de él. Sus gritos se habían perdido en aquel caos de luz y viento, incapaz de moverse o de oponer resistencia. Trató de ver qué pasaba a su alrededor, pero la luz era demasiado intensa como para abrir los ojos. Entreabriéndolos un poco, alcanzó a ver formas vagas de los entornos que estaban atravesando. Vio pasar a su lado las montañas Pico de Hierro, y dejar atrás el Rio Serpenteante. Atravesaron el Monte Targón, corriendo por su escarpada superficie como si fuera una llanura más, y se adentraron a gran velocidad en el desierto de Shurima. ¡Eso no podía ser! Shurima quedaba a más de 1000 kilómetros de Piltover, y eso sin contar los obstáculos y la diferencia de desniveles. Era imposible que hubieran llegado allí tan rápido.

Se adentraron a gran velocidad en la jungla, sorteando pantanos y arboles, y alejando a su animada fauna, que no había escuchado o contemplado nada parecido antes en sus vidas. Con un estallido final, la luz se detuvo, y Groyl se vio libre, proyectándose hacia adelante y contra el suelo. Tras rodar durante bastante rato, y aplastar varios arbustos y ramas por el camino, acabó dando con la espalda en un árbol cercano. El impacto le dejo sin aliento, y le nubló la vista. Por suerte para él, no quedó inconsciente, aunque sentía como si todos los huesos y músculos de su cuerpo estuvieran agarrotados por el esfuerzo de haber viajado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Centrando su atención a su alrededor, se fijó en el paisaje que le rodeaba.

Se encontraba en el centro de la jungla de Kumungu, famosa en todo Valoran por lo peligrosa e inhóspita que era. Solo los más valiente y aguerridos aventureros se atrevían a entrar en ella, y eran pocos los que salían de ella con vida. Los arboles eran enormes, altos como casas de varios pisos de altura, y tan frondosos que no se veía el cielo. A su alrededor, el sonido de los mosquitos, y el rugido de las fieras que se ocultaban en la oscuridad, le indicaban a Groyl lo poco bienvenido que era en aquel lugar. Poco podía ver a su alrededor, en parte a la oscuridad de la selva, y en parte a la oscuridad de la noche. Se encontraba en un pequeño claro del bosque, apoyado en un gran árbol retorcido que era varias veces más alto y ancho que el resto de arboles de los alrededores. Groyl se echó a temblar. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

De repente, una luz apareció enfrente de él. Se trataba de la misma luz que le había llevado allí, destacando con su presencia sobre todo lo demás, iluminando los arboles a su paso. Recorrió la zona como una exhalación, atravesando la oscuridad como un misil, mientras cortaba el viento a su paso. Finalmente, se lanzó como una bala contra Groyl, quien se cubrió con los brazos como pudo. Con un sonoro estallido final, la luz se detuvo enfrente de Groyl, quien cayó al suelo aun con los brazos cubriéndole la cara. Poco a poco, empezó a retirarlos, y contempló asombrado el artífice de todo aquello.

Era Jet. Bueno, al menos, creía que era él.

Su piel brillaba mucho, emitiendo un aura blanca y azul repleta de pequeños relámpagos azules que parecían salir de su cuerpo. Su pelo, antes negro, estaba completamente blanco, a excepción de algunos mechones sueltos, y una marca en su sien izquierda, que brillaban de color azul eléctrico. El blanco de sus ojos estaba azul, muy brillantes, con sus dos iris, antes de color verde, y ahora blancos completamente, destacando el azul de alrededor, y el negro de sus pupilas, completamente fijas en Groyl. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas, con agujeros por todas partes, y cubiertas de desgarros. A sus pies, una estela de fuego indicaba el punto donde Jet había corrido hacia Groyl. Poco a poco, Jet empezó a perder brillo. Su piel volvió a adquirir el tono de siempre, a medida que su pelo se iba oscureciendo y regresaba a su color original, a excepción de la marca de su sien, que se volvió blanca. Sus ojos perdieron su luz, hasta que volvieron a la normalidad. Una vez su luz se desvaneció, la única fuente de luz era la luz de la luna, que atravesaba las copas de los árboles y se filtraba hacia abajo, permitiendo ver en algunas zonas, mientras otras quedaban a oscuras. En esos momentos, Groyl estaba bajo su luz, mientras Jet le observaba desde las sombras.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…-dijo Groyl, tratando de no mostrar con su falsa seguridad lo asustado que estaba en realidad-. A eso le llamo yo moverse rápido, ¿eh, chico?- Jet no dijo nada. Se limitó a quedarse allí, observando desde la oscuridad como Groyl trataba de ponerse en pie.

-¿Demasiado cansado como para decir nada, Jet? ¿O tal vez estas asustado?- Groyl intentaba por todos los medios recuperar el control de la situación. Si algo había aprendido de todos sus años en las calles de Bajo Piltover, era que la mejor manera de meter miedo, era que todos pensaran que no podían asustarte.- El gran Jet, que no es capaz de proteger ni a la única mujer que se ha preocupado por él en toda su vida, adquiere un par de trucos de luces, y de repente se cree el rey del lugar…- Jet no respondió, y siguió con su silenciosa vigilancia desde las sombras. Groyl empezaba a enfadarse, molesto porque no sabía si estaba consiguiendo hacer algún progreso, pero más molesto por la arrogancia que mostraba ese chaval. Le miraba en silencio, como si estuviera por encima de él, y nadie estaba por encima de Groyl. ¡Nadie!

-¿Qué, no tienes nada que decir-?- Un estallido sonó, y Jet apareció justo enfrente de Groyl, sus caras apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Jet volvía a brillar, de un modo menos llamativo, con su pelo a medio cambiar, y el iris de sus ojos de un blanco brillante. Su rostro reflejaba decisión, e ira contenida, mezcladas en un semblante duro capaz de intimidar al más valiente. De la sorpresa, Groyl cayó de nuevo al suelo, con la espalda contra el árbol, tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel chaval que, por alguna razón, le estaba empezando a asustar.

-Escúchame, y escúchame bien- empezó a decir Jet. Groyl, asustado, se limitó a encogerse en el suelo-. Voy a procurar ser lo más breve posible contigo, para así poder perderte de vista pronto.- Jet volvió a su aspecto normal, manteniendo su expresión y mirada intimidante. Las sombras ocultaban parcialmente su rostro, iluminando sus ojos, que parecían brillar como los de las bestias que acechaban en la jungla, expectantes ante la visión de una presa.

-A pesar de todo el odio que siento por ti, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría hacerte sufrir ni que solo sea una fracción de lo que nos has hecho sufrir a todos en el orfanato, a pesar de tener motivos de sobra para ello, no te voy a poner la mano encima.- Al oír esto, Groyl se relajó un poco, aunque al ver otra vez la expresión de Jet, volvió a encogerse de miedo-. Sé que tú no te comportarías del mismo modo de estar en mi situación, y es por eso que lo voy a hacer. Porque quiero creer que soy mejor que tu, que a pesar de venir del mismo agujero que tu, yo he aprendido a comportarme como un hombre, y no como una alimaña corrupta como tú. Además, Hazel no crió a un asesino, y no podría mirarla a la cara si hiciera algo tan nauseabundo como matar por placer o por venganza, incluso si lo hiciera con alguien que se lo mereciera tanto como tú. Por esas razones, no voy a matarte, a pesar de que podría hacerlo. Y tú lo sabes.- Groyl sabía que podía. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, Groyl estaba lejos de estar en forma, y lo único que había contenido a Jet todos aquellos años de alzarle la mano había sido la amenaza de echar a sus hermanos de su hogar. Pero esa ya no era una opción.- Así pues, he decidido dejar que te marches. – Jet se cruzó de brazos-. Vamos, lárgate…

Groyl miró a su alrededor, y solo vio la oscuridad de la jungla. A juzgar por la velocidad a la que habían entrado, y por el tiempo que habían estado en ella, debían de estar muy adentro de la jungla. Aunque eso daba igual. Bien podrían estar al borde mismo, y Groyl podría perderse perfectamente. Kumungu era un sitio muy peligroso si no sabias como sobrevivir en ella, y estaba claro que Groyl no sabía. Deshidratación, hambruna, arenas movedizas, el ataque de una fiera salvaje, veneno,… Daba igual que Jet no le matara personalmente. Le había enviado allí a morir, y de allí no saldría.

-¡Maldito sádico sin corazón!-gritó Groyl desesperadamente, al borde de las lágrimas.- ¿Crees que me haces un favor? Dejarme aquí es igual que matarme, ¡pedazo de cabrón!- Groyl se puso en pie, y se acercó a Jet.- Te crees tan…"superior", con tu moralidad intachable, y tus nobles valores. Pero en el fondo ¡estas demostrando ser un villano tan cruel y retorcido como yo!- Groyl agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Jet, zarandeándole a medida que le gritaba. Jet, sin embargo, permaneció estoico, impasible ante sus gritos.

-Quítame las manos de encima.- No lo dijo de un modo amenazante, ni lo dijo gritando. Lo dijo simple y llanamente, no como una petición, ni como una orden. Se limitó a hablar como quien dice algo con absoluta certeza, algo que iba a ser, y sería. Groyl le soltó, y retrocedió un par de pasos atemorizado.

-Te ofrezco una salida, tu única oportunidad de sobrevivir- dijo Jet mientras se ajustaba los restos de la camisa que Groyl le había arrugado.- Dime que sabes sobre mi pasado, y te sacaré de aquí.

Groyl se lo pensó un momento, y miró a Jet con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- Y Jet se limitó a sonreírle.

-Porque no tienes elección.- Groyl sabía que Jet tenía razón. Si no accedía a hablar, Jet se limitaría a dejarle allí, y seguramente acabaría muerto antes de que se hiciera de día. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que tragarse su orgullo, y ceder. Groyl estaba acostumbrado a ceder. Cedía cada vez que un pez gordo quería un pedazo de su territorio, o parte de los beneficios d sus negocios. Cuando era pequeño, había cedido muchas veces, cuando se encontraba con chicos u hombres adultos mayores y más fuertes que él. No había nada que hacer, era así como funcionaban las cosas. Lo que Groyl no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, era ceder ante alguien como Jet, alguien a quien había estado usando y menospreciando durante años, alguien que, según el orden natural de las cosas, estaba por debajo de él, que era el jefe. Aun así, si ponía su vida en una balanza, con su orgullo en el otro lado de la misma, estaba claro a que estaba dispuesto a renunciar Groyl. Era orgulloso, pero no estúpido (ni tampoco valiente. Eso se lo dejaba a otras personas).

-…mmmm, ¡muy bien, trato echo!- dijo tendiéndole una mano a Jet. Este se limitó a mirarle con desprecio, y finalmente le agarró por el antebrazo. De repente, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y a cambiar como antes, adquiriendo nuevamente su tonalidad de brillo total, y antes de que Groyl pudiera hacer nada, Jet empezó a tirar de él por el brazo, difuminando el mundo a su alrededor a medida que la luz y el viento le cegaban y le impedían oír nada. La fuerza del tirón le levantó del suelo, moviéndose como una bandera ondeante al viento. Gritó de sorpresa y miedo, y su grito se perdió en la noche, a medida que la pareja recorría nuevamente la selva a gran velocidad.

* * *

Lo alto de una colina, 22:00

Jet detuvo su carrera con un estallido. Su pronta parada provocó que su pasajero saliera despedido, y acabara rodando una vez más por el suelo, chocando con fuerza contra las rocas que poblaban la cima de la colina.

-¡Oh, vaya, cuanto lo siento!- dijo sarcásticamente Jet, sin sonreír ni reírse-. Tendrás que perdonarme, aun no controlo muy bien esto- dijo mientras pasaba al lado de un malhumorado Groyl, que miró de contenerse, sabiendo que su vida dependía de Jet, y de las palabras que salieran de su boca.

Poniéndose en pie, se dirigió al lado del joven, que contemplaba en silencio desde el borde de una caída de 5 metros la ciudad que se perfilaba en la lejanía, iluminada por la luna, y un sinfín de antorchas.

Se trataba de Noxus, una de las ciudades estado más importantes de Valoran. Construida alrededor de una alta montaña en forma de calavera, la ciudad crecía como una serpiente enroscada en un árbol, con sus altos edificios y castillos repletos de puntiagudos tejados que, al igual que lanzas, apuntaban al cielo nocturno. Alrededor de la enorme muralla de roca negra que rodeaba la ciudad, un largo y profundo foso la rodeaba por dentro, repleto de un misterioso líquido verde que exhalaba nocivos vapores. Bajo la poca luz que aportaba la luna, Jet pudo notar como aquel extraño liquido parecía brillar, lo cual indicaba, mejor aun que su curioso color, que mas valía no meterse en aquellas "aguas". A las afueras de la ciudad, numerosas casa se encontraban iluminadas por las rojas antorchas noxianas. A pesar de que la ciudad no era desde luego pequeña, Jet sabia que por debajo de la ciudad, esta se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros, oculta en una maraña de túneles y pasadizos, donde una segunda ciudad era habitada por la plebe y los menos afortunados, que habían sido designados como no merecedores de vivir en la superficie. Era verdaderamente una ciudad oscura, donde solo los más fuertes y malvados prosperaban, y la violencia y la traición eran la base de cada día. Seguro que Groyl se sentiría como en casa.

-Bueno, Groyl-dijo Jet, girándose hacia el otro hombre-. Empieza a hablar, o te devuelvo a la jungla de una patada.

-No es por ser desconfiado, ¿pero crees en serio que mandarme a Noxus…, es seguro?

Jet se plantó a escasos centímetros de Groyl, con un aire de intimidación que avasalló al hombre adulto.

-¿Tengo cara de que me importe? ¡Empieza a hablar!- exclamó Jet, soltando un par de rayos por la piel, y emitiendo una breve aura blanca, que no tardó en desaparecer.

-¡Esta bien, está bien!- Groyl se aclaró la garganta.- Hace 17 años, yo volvía al orfanato después de haber estado "conversando" con unos clientes… ("…o sea, que se estuvo emborrachando con unos amigos", pensó Jet)…, cuando me pareció ver a alguien en la puerta del orfanato. Creía que era un ladrón, ya que era muy tarde, y parecía llevar una pesada bolsa consigo. Normalmente, no me habría molestado. Después de todo, poco hay que puedan robar de allí. Sin embargo, cuando me acerqué, vi que el hombre dejaba algo en la puerta del orfanato, una especie de cesta, y luego salía de allí a toda prisa. Cuando se marchó, topó conmigo, y vi bajo el manto que le cubría una armadura de soldado raso, una armadura noxiana.- Jet miró extrañado a aquella ciudad. ¿Qué relación guardaba Noxus con su pasado?-. Me acerqué a ver qué era lo que aquel tipo había dejado en la puerta, y me encontré contigo: un bebé de apenas un año de edad, lloroso y tapado con varias mantas. Registré la cesta por si había algo que explicara quien eras, de donde venias, o lo que hubiera sido mejor, por si llevabas algo de valor encima.- Jet miró con desprecio a Groyl, que se limitó a sonreír-. ¡Eh, nunca se sabe! A veces, la gente abandona a los niños con dinero, para que lo usen los que cuiden de él, o con joyas para que les sirvan de recuerdo…- Jet siguió mirando despectivamente a aquel hombre.- ¡A ti no te hubiera servido de nada! Eras un bebé… En fin, a lo que iba.

-Tras registrar la cesta de arriba abajo, solo encontré una nota, dentro de un sobre sin nombre, dirección, ni nada escrito en el.

-¿Leíste su contenido?

-¿Pero, por quien me tomas?- Jet levantó una ceja.- ¡Pues claro que lo hice! Pero no te diré lo que había dentro- dijo Groyl, frotándose las manos con gesto codicioso- Si lo quieres saber, vas a tener que entrar en mi despacho. Guardé la nota y tu cesta en mi caja fuerte, por si algún día me resultaban útiles para… "convencerte".

-Me dirás lo que ponía, o te…

-Espera, cálmate- dijo Groyl tratando de frenar a Jet.-No recuerdo exactamente lo que ponía, pero sí recuerdo que, a partir de su contenido, hice un par de pesquisas y…- Groyl sonrió triunfante-…Creo haber averiguado donde puede estar tu padre.

Jet miró asombrado a Groyl. Poder conocer a su padre… Tenía tantas preguntas para él. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿De dónde había venido? ¿Por qué le habían abandonado? Tenía que saber.

-¿Dónde está?

-Buenooooo…- dijo Groyl, frotándose la nuca-. No sé donde esta exactamente… ahora, ahora… Mis contactos fueron algo vagos al respecto. Mucho secretismo, nunca averiguaron quien era exactamente. Lo que sí sé, es donde lo puedes encontrar.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó impaciente Jet. Groyl sonrió, y abrió los brazos teatralmente.

-En la Liga de Leyendas.

Jet se quedó mudo, mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar aquella información. Su padre… ¿un campeón de la Liga? ¿Era posible que lo hubiera estado viendo por la P.L.A.S.M.A., sin saberlo? Jet agarró a Groyl por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo mientras la energía volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, iluminando sus ojos y haciendo que numerosos rayitos salieran de sus manos.

-¡Dame un nombre!

-¡Ya te lo he dicho, no sé quien es!- exclamó Groyl, asustado del giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos-. Mis espías trataron de encontrar a aquel soldado que te dejó, y no consiguieron sacarle nada. Hará un par de años, lo volvimos a intentar, y consiguieron averiguar que tu padre se había unido a la Liga. Te lo juro, ¡es todo lo que se!

Finalmente, Jet soltó a Groyl, quien cayó de culo al suelo, mientras Jet reflexionaba sobre las palabras de aquel hombre. Estaba claro que alguien no quería que se supiera la identidad de su padre, incluso podía ser que su padre fuera quien lo estaba ocultando todo. El soldado noxiano. Los secretos. La carta. Todo estaba relacionado de alguna manera, y en el centro de todo se encontraba Jet.

Primero, examinaría la carta. Luego, ya vería a ver qué haría.

-Entonces… ¿Ya está?...- preguntó Groyl-... ¿En paz?- Jet sonrió al oír aquello.

-No, Groyl. Tu y yo nunca estaremos en paz.- Jet se giró a Groyl, que continuaba en el suelo, y en esos momentos trataba de alejarse de Jet, que se estaba acercando a él con paso amenazante-. Sin embargo, respetare nuestro trato, y te dejaré marchar.

Groyl suspiró aliviado, e hizo ademan de irse. Sin embargo, Jet le agarró por el hombro, y le hizo girarse, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos una vez más.

-Pero si vuelves a acercarte a esos niños, o a Hazel, ten por seguro que te matare.- Los ojos de Jet no titubearon. Lo que decía, lo decía en serio, y Groyl podía sentirlo-. No te amenazaré en balde, ni te haré promesas infundadas. Lo que te cuento, es lo que sucederá. Te mataré, y te juro por mi vida que no dejaré nada que enterrar. ¿Entendido?- Groyl asintió en silencio. Había sido derrotado en su propio juego. Ahora, lo único que importaba era salir con vida de allí.

Jet soltó a Groyl, y se alejó de la colina, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar una vez más. Hubo un estallido, y Jet desapareció, dejando una estela de fuego que descendía por la colina. En la lejanía, se veía su luz, recorriendo las vastas llanuras iluminadas por la luna, moviéndose más rápido que ningún otro ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra. Groyl esperó unos minutos, antes de estar seguro de que Jet no volvería a por él. Acababa de ser expulsado de su ciudad. Lo había perdido todo: su dinero, sus hombres, su poder,… Todo. Y el culpable de todo, era el mismo que lo había echado personalmente de allí: Jet.

Groyl empezó su descenso de la colina, en dirección a Noxus, que parecía aguardar impaciente la llegada de su nuevo conciudadano. Mientras avanzaba, su menté empezó a maquinar planes, planes dirigidos a acabar con el causante de su desgracia. Si, ahora tenía poderes, y en un enfrentamiento directo llevaba las de ganar. Pero Groyl sabia por experiencia que los poderosos siempre caían. Solo tenía que esperar, y Jet caería en sus manos una vez más.

Se mantendría vivo, haría tratos, reclutaría aliados,…

Y esperaría.

* * *

Lejos de allí, 23:30

Jet corrió y corrió, llevando sus piernas al máximo de su capacidad. Recorrió las tierras de Valoran, atravesando llanuras como un huracán, y sorteando todo tipo de obstáculos imposibles. Algo raro le pasaba. A pesar de haber viajado más lejos y rápido que nadie antes de él, no se sentía más cansado que si hubiera estado corriendo toda la mañana por la ciudad. Sus correrías le llevaron a la orilla del Mar del Guardián, donde se detuvo a contemplar las vistas. La arena bajo sus pies se hundió, y la fresca brisa marina le recorrió el cuerpo, humeante después de haber emitido tanta luz y energía. Quitándose sus desgastadas botas, sumergió sus pies en las aguas, y sintió como sus maltrechos músculos se relajaban con el vaivén de las olas. A lo lejos, una pequeña silueta indicaba el lugar donde se encontraba la isla de Jonia, desconocida para Jet, que nunca antes había viajado más allá de las montañas Pico de Hierro. Decidido a poner a prueba ese extraño poder, se calzó las botas de nuevo, y se preparó para ponerse a correr de nuevo. Algo dentro de él le decía que lo que iba a hacer era imposible, que ni si quiera se lo planteara, que volviera a casa. Pero otra cosa, algo nuevo, le animaba a continuar hacia adelante. No sabía lo que era, ni de donde venia, pero sus deseos de correr y avanzar dominaron sobre todo lo demás.

Inspiró profundamente, llevando más oxigeno a sus pulmones y músculos. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero su espíritu estaba en llamas. Con un rugido desafiante, se lanzó como una exhalación contra las aguas, mientras la parte más racional de su mente le diría que acabaría dándose de bruces contra la línea de playa en cuanto llegara al agua.

Pero no sucedió eso.

Su carrera continuó ininterrumpida en dirección a la lejana isla. Mirando a sus pies, veía como estos pisaban apenas sobre el agua, y se impulsaban nuevamente hacia adelante, sin darle tiempo a hundirse, a medida que se movía por las aguas más rápido que ningún otro ser vivo. Se sentía exultante, zigzagueando como un misil por las aguas, sintiendo el choque de las gotas contra su cara, observando cómo su mano cortaba el agua de la superficie al pasar. A medida que se fue acercando a la isla, sus piernas empezaron a cansarse, mucho antes y mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en tierra firme. Asustado por si se quedaba sin energías a medio camino, centró toda su atención en llegar a Jonia lo más pronto posible, cortando el viento y convirtiéndose en un cometa de luz, que atravesaba el ancho mar como un relámpago. Nada más importaba, ni lo que tenía delante, ni lo que le aguardaba debajo. Corrió y corrió, sin fijarse más que en la silueta de la isla, que aumentaba por momentos, sin pensar como ni cuando frenaría.

Poco tiempo después, alcanzaba a duras penas la costa de Jonia. Su impulso le llevó muy a dentro de la isla, atravesando la playa y el bosque que la rodeaba. Su cuerpo chocó contra ramas y arbustos, hasta que finalmente empezó a disminuir su velocidad de carrera, y cayó exhausto al suelo. Jadeando, y con sus piernas ardiendo como si estuvieran echas de hierro fundido, se quedó estirado en la base de un alto árbol de copa rosada, situado en medio de un ancho claro. La luna bañaba toda la zona con su luz, a medida que los pétalos del árbol caían y cubrían ligeramente el cuerpo del joven, antes de que el viento nocturno se los llevara volando por el cielo. Incapaz de volver a ponerse de pie, Jet empezó a sentir como el sueño le invadía. La carga de los últimos días empezaba a hacer meya en él, y sintió que necesitaba parar, ni que fuera un solo instante, para recuperarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Finalmente, Jet se quedó dormido.

….….…

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del Sol despertaron a Jet, sintiendo su calor en el cuerpo, y como la luz le molestaba en los ojos. Poco a poco, Jet empezó a ponerse en pie, mientras sus músculos protestaban y se negaban a moverse. Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, observó el paisaje de su alrededor.

Se encontraba en el centro de un vasto bosque de bambús. Las largas cañas crecían rectas y muy altas, alcanzando cotas más altas que las de muchos árboles que Jet hubiera visto antes, con la parte de arriba recubierta de hojas que oscurecían la luz de debajo. El claro donde se encontraba estaba atestado de los rosados pétalos del árbol, que crecía grande y majestuoso en el centro de aquel lugar. Al otro lado del claro, un barranco mostraba el océano con todo su esplendor, ya que el claro se encontraba situado en lo alto de una colina, a varios metros del suelo. Jet empezó a rodear el árbol, curiosamente curvado en forma de S, cuando vio que no se encontraba tan solo como él creía. Colgando boca debajo de una rama, se encontraba un ser de aspecto muy curioso. A primera vista, parecía un mono con armadura. Su larga cola le servía de anclaje a la liana, y se encontraba en aquellos momentos con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en las rodillas, en una curiosa posición de meditación invertida. Su rostro, a medio camino entre el de un hombre y el de un mono, permanecía sereno, aparentemente ajeno a la presencia de Jet. El viento que soplaba mecía ligeramente a aquel ser, provocando que se balanceara de un lado al otro de forma breve, como un péndulo peludo.

A pesar de la diferencia de altura, Jet acabó por reconocer de quien se trataba: era Wukong, el Rey de los Monos.

Sin abrir los ojos, Wukong habló a Jet.

-Mi maestro dice siempre que es una descortesía quedarse mirando a alguien fijamente cuando está meditando- Wukong abrió un ojo, que fijó en Jet-. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

-Ah…, claro… Estooo…, siento haberte interrumpido…- dijo Jet. Wukong se limitó a sonreír.

-Bah, no pasa nada. En realidad no meditaba, me estaba echando una siesta.- Wukong se soltó de la rama, y bajó del árbol dando un par de volteretas en el aire. Aterrizando con elegancia en el suelo, recogió su vara, que descansaba en el tronco del árbol, y se acercó a Jet.

Wukong le tendió la mano: -Me llamo Wukong, el discípulo número uno del Maestro Yi…- Se acercó a Jet con aire confidencial-…de hecho, el único discípulo del Maestro Yi, jijijiji.

-Yo me llamo Jet- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Wukong-. Esteee…, no es por ser descortés, ¿pero podrías decirme dónde estoy?

-Estás un poco despistado, ¿no?- preguntó Wukong, clavando la vara en el suelo y subiéndose encima. Jet no sabía cómo podía mantener el equilibrio, pero el Rey de los Monos se sentó en la punta como si estuviera cómodo allí-. Cuando llegué aquí, estabas estirado en el suelo. Creía que habías venido a echarte una siesta como yo, y procuré no molestarte. ¿Habías venido aquí a dormir?

-No… Bueno, si,… Es…, es complicado- trató de explicar Jet-. Estaba cansado de correr, y me caí de puro cansancio.

-¿Correr? ¿Desde dónde has venido corriendo, desde la capital?

-No, en realidad he venido corriendo desde…- empezó a decir Jet. ¿Cómo se lo podía explicar? ¿Cómo podía decirle que la noche anterior había recorrido todo el continente dos veces, y que luego había corrido por encima del mar?-… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.- Wukong miró extrañado a Jet, y dejó correr el asunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-En fin, para contestar a tu pregunta, estas en el extremo sudeste de Jonia, en el bosque privado de mi maestro - Jet miró a su alrededor. ¿Todo aquello era del Maestro Yi?- Al maestro no le importa que la gente venga a disfrutar de las vistas, o a dar un paseo, de manera que no tienes que preocuparte por que te diga nada. Lo que sí que me extraña, es que no recuerdo haberte visto pasar esta mañana. ¿Llevas aquí desde ayer?

-Si…un momento, ¿sabes qué hora es?- preguntó de repente Jet. Wukong miró sorprendido al joven ante lo repentino de aquella pregunta, y luego se puso a murmurar para sí.

-Vamos a ver…despertarse, el aseo, el desayuno, el entrenamiento,…diría que faltan un par de horas para comer.

-Vales, o sea que las 10 o las 11 de la mañana- Jet le dio la mano una vez más-. En fin, ha sido un placer, pero tendría que empezar a irme. Tengo un largo camino de vuelta a Piltover.

-¿Piltover? ¡Piltover queda lejísimos de aquí!- exclamó Wukong, mientras veía alejarse al joven-. Eso son casi dos semanas en barco ¿Cómo vas a haber venido corriendo desde…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Wukong observó como el pelo de aquel joven se tornaba blanco y azul, y como su piel empezaba a brillar. Un estallido de aire precedió a su desaparición, dejando una estela de fuego por el camino, mientras se convertía en un huracán que atravesó el bosque azotando las cañas de bambú. Desde el acantilado, Wukong observó como aquel joven hecho de luz corría a gran velocidad por las aguas, y como se perdía en el horizonte en cuestión de segundos. Wukong observó todo aquello boquiabierto. Se pellizcó la mejilla para comprobar que no siguiera durmiendo, y se volvió al templo.

Cuando se lo contara a su maestro… No se lo iba a creer.

* * *

Piltover, 11:30 de la mañana.

Jet llegó a la puerta del orfanato. Había atravesado el mar y entrado en la ciudad como una exhalación, dejando anonadados a todos aquellos con los que se cruzó. A pesar de ello, lo único que alcanzaron a ver todos fue un fogonazo de luz, cómo algo muy veloz les pasaba por el lado, y como sus maquinas y luces se volvían locas. Tras recorrer las calles de la ciudad y sortear a los muchos ciudadanos que en esos momentos caminaban por la calle, Jet había llegado a su destino.

Con el puño preparado, vaciló un momento cuando llegó la hora de picar a la puerta. Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos pocos días: el asalto al taller de Heimerdinger, el accidente, su fuga, el destierro de Groyl, su viaje semiconsciente a Jonia, su encuentro con Wukong,… Jet se miró, observando su cuerpo bajo sus desgastadas y medio quemadas ropas. Había sufrido muchos cambios, tanto de cuerpo como de mente, él podía sentirlo, pero a la vez era el mismo de siempre. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa luz? ¿Cómo podía haber echo casi 5000 kilómetros de camino en una noche?

Jet picó con decisión a la puerta. Las respuestas ya llegarían, tanto para esos extraños poderes suyos, como para los misterios de su pasado. En aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era comprobar que todos estuvieran bien, y descansar.

Oyó unos pasos que se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta, y cuando se abrió, fue recibido por un fuerte capirotazo en la frente. ¡Hay que ver como dolía…! Hazel le observaba entre enfadada y aliviada desde la puerta, y tras reprimir inútilmente las lagrimas durante unos instantes, abrazó con fuerza a Jet, que se masajeó la frente con una mano mientras con el otro brazo devolvió el abrazo a aquella mujer. Hazel rompió el abrazo, y agarró a Jet por la cabeza, mirándole preocupada.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó anoche…?- Jet trató de calmarla, antes de que siguiera enterrándole en aquella avalancha de preguntas.

-Tranquila Hazel, estoy bien. Ahora, todo estará bien- dijo Jet. Hazel pareció calmarse.

-Bien…- y a continuación agarró a Jet por la oreja, retorciéndosela de manera que Jet se vio obligado a torcerse hacia un lado, mientras Hazel le introducía a la fuerza en la casa, furiosa-…¡porque ahora me vas a escuchar tu a mí, jovencito! Para empezar, ¡estas castigado de aquí al fin de los tiempos, y ya me darás las gracias si no te dejo sin comer una semana!

Jet recorrió el almacén, torcido y sujeto por la oreja, mientras procuraba seguir a aquella mujer que parecía decidida a arrancarle la oreja. ¡Como odiaba cuando Hazel le hacía eso! Llevaba cogiéndole de la oreja desde que era pequeño, siempre que se metía en líos y los capirotazos se mostraban insuficientes para meter a Jet un poco de sentido común en el cuerpo. Lo había echo tantas veces, que Jet se sorprendía de que no se hubiera quedado sin una oreja aun. Mientras atravesaba el patio, fue recibido por los niños y niñas del orfanato, que corrieron a saludar a su hermano, y que acabaron riéndose y dejando pasar a la cuidadora, mirando divertidos como su hermano era castigado como un niño pequeño, mientras Hazel le tiraba de la oreja y le reñía, y Jet procuraba seguirle el paso y aplacarla con excusas y disculpas.

Entraron de aquella manera en la parte cubierta del almacén, donde el resto de niños saludaron a Jet, y se apartaron del camino de Hazel. Esta llevó a Jet hasta la entrada del comedor, donde finalmente le soltó.

-Sinceramente- dijo Hazel con los brazos cruzados-, no sé donde me equivoqué al educarte. Creía que te había enseñado a ser un poco más juicioso, pero me equivoqué.

Jet se frotó la dolorida oreja, y sonrió tristemente a su cuidadora.

-Se que lo que he hecho ha sido peligroso, y que por mi culpa lo habéis pasado mal. Si hubiera llegado antes, no habrías sufrido como lo hicisteis anoche, y por ello te pido perdón- dijo Jet, fijándose en las marcas de cardenales de los brazos y cara de la mujer. Esta pareció ablandarse un poco, dejando de fruncir el ceño, y fijando sus ojos en los de Jet.- Muchas cosas han pasado estos días, pero te prometo que se acabaron los problemas. Me he encargado de Groyl. Ya no nos molestara más.

-No le habrás…- dijo Hazel, mirando alarmada a Jet, quien la cortó antes de que pensara lo que no era.

-No, le he mandado a un lugar lejano, y me he asegurado de hacer que me prometa que no volverá nunca. Sabe que tendrá que responder ante mí si lo hace- Jet abrazó a su cuidadora, que se relajó y devolvió el abrazo al joven-. Te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas después de lo de anoche, pero te prometo esto: Las cosas van a mejorar pronto, ya lo veras.

-Eso…, puede que tarde un poco aun en pasar-dijo Hazel, haciendo pasar a Jet al comedor.

-Hola, Jet- dijo una voz desde el interior, y Jet se encogió como alguien que sabe que le han pillado con las manos en la masa. Poco a poco, se giró hacia la dueña de aquella voz.

Sentadas a la mesa, se encontraban Vi, que se estaba comiendo un bollo con una mano, y con la otra saludaba maliciosamente a Jet, y Caitlyn, que era quien había hablado, y que en aquellos momentos le estaba dando un sorbo a su taza de té. Dejando su taza en la mesa, sacó un par de esposas, que empezó a hacer girar con un dedo.

-Estoy deseando que empieces a contárnoslo todo. Con pelos y señales, como has dicho.- Jet tragó saliva, y trató de sonreír a las agentes.

¿Es que no iba a tener ni un momento tranquilo?

* * *

 **Y ya está, hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Jet ha descubierto muchas cosas nuevas, sobre sí mismo y sobre su pasado. ¿Cómo afectara esto a su vida? ¿Encontrara a su padre? ¿Se salvara de Vi y Caitlyn, o acabará de nuevo entre rejas?**

 **Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo para averiguarlo. Chao por ahora :3.**


	6. Cap 6: La calma que siguió a la tormenta

Capitulo 6

Comisaria de Piltover, 17:15

-…, a ver, una vez más desde el principio- dijo Caitlyn, provocando que Vi y Jet soltaran un suspiro de cansancio. Ya era la quinta o sexta vez que Caitlyn les hacia volver a empezar.

Las agentes de Piltover habían llevado a Jet a la comisaria para que les aclarara varios temas en los que él se había visto involucrado: el asalto al taller de Heimerdinger, el accidente que le sucedió, el escape del hospital, y la aparente desaparición de Groyl, quien parecía haberse esfumado como por arte de magia. "Se lo llevó un rayo de luz", decían los niños y Hazel, únicos testigos de lo sucedido. Habían interrogado también a los cómplices de Groyl, pero apenas se habían enterado de nada hasta que se llevaron los golpes.

Al principio, Caitlyn quería encadenar a Jet por si se le ocurría escapar de nuevo, pero entre él y Vi consiguieron convencerla de que simplemente le esposara. A pesar de no estar del todo convencida (después de todo, Jet estaba esposado cuando se escapó, y eso no le detuvo), Caitlyn empezó su interrogatorio explicándole que, de momento, no estaba detenido. Mientras Jet estuvo desaparecido, aparecieron en comisaria dos de sus amigos, Daren y Miriana, a confesar su participación en el asalto, y a explicar la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Groyl, quien había sido el autentico cerebro de todo, y que Jet no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo. En vista del testimonio de esos dos, y de Hazel, con quien habían hablado antes de que apareciera Jet, las agentes habían decidido posponer el arresto de Jet, hasta que este pudiera explicar su versión de los hechos. Al parecer, a Caitlyn no le bastaba con oírsela decir una vez.

En esos momentos, seguían encerrados en la sala de interrogatorios de la comisaria de Piltover. Para muchos, los estrechos muros de piedra gris, la escasa iluminación y los altavoces que retransmitían las voces de los agentes que pudieran estar observando desde detrás del espejo espía que había situado allí, podían ser causa de nerviosismo, y provocar que más de uno se acobardara. Por suerte o por desgracia, Jet había acabado teniendo que visitar aquella sala más de una vez, de manera que apenas le afectó para nada. Le habían sentado al otro lado de la única mesa de la sala, con Caitlyn tomando notas de todo al otro lado, y con Vi mirando a las musarañas con la espalda pegada a la puerta, como asegurándose de que Jet no saldría por allí. En vista de cómo avanzaba la cosa, tanto Jet como Vi se sentían como para darse de cabezazos contra la mesa y la pared.

-¿Cuántas veces quiere que se lo explique? Groyl me obligó a cometer los crímenes, o si no nos echaría a Hazel, los chicos, y a mi del orfanato.

-¿Y dónde está ahora mismo?- preguntó por enésima vez la agente.

-¡Ya se lo he dicho! Lo mandé a Noxus- contestó Jet exasperado.

-Pero Noxus queda muy lejos de aquí.- Vi se masajeó las sienes al oírle decir eso otra vez. "Si Cait, lo sabemos…", pensó irritada.- ¿Cómo pudiste llegar allí en una noche?

-No. Lo. Se.- contestó Jet molesto.- Cuando desperté en el hospital, descubrí que tenía estos poderes. No sé si es del accidente, o de que es, pero parece ser que puedo correr muy rápido.- Caitlyn asintió y continuó tomando notas-. Así fue como llegué a Kumungu. Luego a Noxus, Jonia, y Piltover otra vez.- Caitlyn se giró hacia Vi.

-Vi, quiero que…

-Si, si, me pondré en contacto con la academia- dijo Vi, repitiendo lo mismo que Caitlyn le había pedido como cuatro veces ya-, que hablen con Wukong para confirmar su historia…

-¿Si ya hemos acabado, me puedo ir ya?- preguntó Jet. Generalmente, le gustaba mostrarse frio y gracioso con las agentes, pero habían sido unos días muy raros, no había podido descansar en condiciones, y ahora encima le hacían pasar varias horas sentado en una silla, con las manos esposadas a la espalda, y contando lo mismo una y otra vez. Se moría por echarse una siesta. Además, todavía tenía que registrar el despacho de Groyl, comprobar todo lo que le había contado sobre su pasado. No podía esperar.

-Aun no. Quiero que empieces desde el principio, dime todo lo que sepas de Groyl y sus actividades- dijo Caitlyn, sacando más hojas y apuntando varias notas para ella misma. Jet suspiró, y empezó a hablar otra vez sobre todo lo que sabía sobre los negocios de Groyl: su red de ladrones a sueldo, los tratos que sabía que tenía con varias organizaciones criminales de la ciudad y de fuera, sus trapicheos, sus estafas, las extorsiones,… Groyl tenía un historial larguísimo. Si Jet no le hubiera desterrado, seguramente habría acabado en la cárcel con más cadenas perpetuas que años llevaba vivo.

La charla prosiguió durante otra hora más. Vi y Caitlyn escucharon como el joven les explicaba de nuevo todo lo que había tenido que vivir y soportar por el bien de sus hermanos. Todos los problemas en los que se había metido, todos los crímenes que le habían obligado a cometer, las cosas que había tenido que hacer, la de veces que le habían tenido que encarcelar por ello,… Vi sintió un poco de lastima por él. En su juventud, ella misma había cometido varios crímenes junto a una banda, pero aquello era distinto. Jet había estado solo, cometiendo crímenes contra su voluntad, porque un hombre malvado tenía a sus seres queridos como rehenes. No era justo, ni lo que había tenido que vivir, ni lo que Caitlyn y ella le habían hecho pasar. Se puso de pie, y le quitó las esposas a Jet, sorprendiendo a Caitlyn, que aun seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-¿Vi, pero que…?

-Jet, puedes irte-dijo Vi, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa y enfado de su compañera.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Jet. Vi asintió.

-Si algo se, es que en este caso nosotras nos hemos equivocado. Te juzgamos mal, y te hicimos pagar por las faltas de otros. Te pido perdón, y ya puedes marcharte- dijo Vi, haciéndole un gesto hacia la puerta. Jet se lo agradeció, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Caitlyn le detuvo. ¡Aun quedaban cosas de las que hablar!

-¡Jet, espera…!

-¡Cait!- exclamó Vi-. Ya sé que no es así como hacemos las cosas, ¡pero hasta tú tienes que reconocer que no es justo hacerle pagar por querer proteger a su familia!- Vi habló con decisión, mirando a Caitlyn a los ojos, desafiándola a llevarle la contraria.- Ha hecho estupideces, si. Ha cometido crímenes, también. Pero no lo ha hecho por él, por dinero, o por maldad. Lo ha hecho por…- Caitlyn la cortó, antes de que pudiera seguir con su apasionado discurso.

-No iba a impedirle que se fuera porque quisiera encerrarlo- explicó Caitlyn con calma-. De hecho, he pensado sobre el tema mientras hablaba, y coincido en que se pueden alegar circunstancias excepcionales a su favor. Si se comporta en el futuro, no debería haber problemas en dejarle libre por ahora.- Vi sonrió. A su manera, su querido "Pastelito" también se preocupaba por Jet-. Lo que quería hablar con él es otra cosa- dijo centrándose de nuevo en Jet, que había presenciado la escena en silencio-. Por favor, siéntate.

Jet se sentó.

-Mira, Jet. Está claro que fuera lo que fuera lo que te pasara en el taller de Heimerdinger, es la causa de tus…"habilidades". Lo que quiero decir, es que no sabemos nada al respecto. Tratamos de preguntarle a Heimerdinger que era exactamente aquella maquina en la que te encerraron, y… sinceramente, no me quedó del todo claro- confesó Caitlyn, provocando que tanto Vi como Jet sonrieran ante la avergonzada agente-. Lo que si me quedó claro, es que según él, tu no tendrías que seguir vivo.- Jet trató de asimilar aquello, sonriendo de ante mano por si se trataba de una broma.

-… ¿disculpe, me lo repite?

-Al parecer, el profesor ya había estado haciendo pruebas con la maquina en cuestión, probándola con animales de toda clase. Y sin excepción, todos…- Caitlyn pensó en la mejor manera de decirlo con tacto, para no asustar a Jet-…"explotaron"…- Vale, esa no era la mejor manera.

Jet se miró el cuerpo, preocupado porque tal vez empezara a brillar sin control y sin previo aviso, y acabara convertido en un explosivo petardo de luz. Menuda manera de fastidiarle el día a uno…

-¿Está diciendo…que voy a explotar?- Caitlyn trató de explicarlo mejor, en un intento de infundir confianza en el asustado joven.

-No, no… Bueno, sí, pero…- Vi suspiró. "Así se hace, Cait". Caitlyn siguió buscando la forma de explicarse-. A ver: Si que podrías explotar…- Jet abrió los ojos como platos. Eso no le tranquilizaba nada-…, pero no es del todo seguro. Si te has mantenido vivo hasta ahora, no debería de haber problemas, según creo que explicó el profesor.- Jet no sabía si gritar o reírse ante aquella revelación.

-¡Ah, claro! "Jet, no te preocupes, sigue con tu vida normal. Trata de ignorar el hecho de que podrías explotar de un momento a otro"- dijo Jet, imitando el tono de voz de Caitlyn. Vi tuvo que reprimir sus carcajadas cuando la otra agente miró de reojo a su compañera.- ¿Es eso lo que intenta decirme, agente? Porque así es como lo estoy entendiendo.

Caitlyn hizo el gesto de intentar seguir explicándose, pero Vi consiguió cortarla antes de que pudiera seguir fastidiándola. Posó una mano de forma tranquilizadora en el hombro de Jet, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba muy nervioso. Por alguna razón, las luces del cuarto parecían titilar más de lo normal.

-Mira, Jet- dijo Vi-, ya sé que todo este asunto pinta muy mal, pero quiero que me creas cuando te digo que no permitiremos que explotes. Encontraremos la forma de resolver esto, pero tienes que prometer que pondrás de tu parte, ¿entendido?- Corto, sencillo, y fácil de entender. Caitlyn se sorprendió gratamente, ya que no conocía esa faceta de su compañera.

-Está bien- dijo Jet-. Prometo que me portaré mejor de ahora en adelante.- Jet cruzó los dedos, escondiéndolos a un lado de su cuerpo, pero de manera que Vi pudiera ver el gesto. Esta sonrió. Verdaderamente, el era de los suyos.

-Bien. Jet, quiero que vayas a ver a Heimerdinger lo antes posible- continuó diciendo Caitlyn-. Principalmente, porque el profesor desea estudiar tu caso personalmente, dado su grado de implicación personal en el asunto en cuestión. Sin embargo, y esto te lo pido yo- dijo la agente, mirando al joven directamente a los ojos. Puede que no fuera tan salvaje como su compañera, pero verdaderamente poseía una mirada intimidante que seguramente había conseguido doblegar a muchos criminales en aquella misma sala en el pasado-, quiero que le expliques que sucedió exactamente en su taller, por qué lo hiciste, y quiero que te disculpes.

Jet sonrió a la agente: -Agente, con el debido respeto, ¿no soy un poco mayor para que me manden pedir disculpas por mis travesuras?- Caitlyn no le devolvió la sonrisa, y continuó mirando a Jet, arqueando una ceja.

-Considerando que prácticamente devastasteis su taller personal, destrozasteis un prototipo de valor incalculable, y básicamente entrasteis de manera ilegal en su propiedad, creo que lo mínimo que le debes es una disculpa, ¿no crees?- Jet no tuvo más remedio que coincidir con la agente. Después de todo, le estaban dejando ir sin cargos ni nada. Su orgullo podría con lo de la disculpa. Jet accedió a pedir disculpas cuando fuera a ver al yordle, y Caitlyn le dejó marcharse.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Jet, que se dirigió a la salida, mientras en la sala Caitlyn dejaba escapar un suspiro, y apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa. Vi se encendió un cigarrillo, y empezó a llenar la sala de humo con sus exhalaciones.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cait?- Caitlyn no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se limitó a dejar la cara escondida entre sus brazos y la mesa, y soltó un triste suspiro.

-No lo sé. Me siento como…

-¿Cómo si hubieras estado arrestando a alguien por los crímenes de otro?- Caitlyn miró molesta a su compañera, que se limitó a sonreír. Aun así, Caitlyn no dijo nada. En el fondo, tenía razó te mortifiques por ello. Al final, las cosas han salido bien.

Caitlyn se levantó, mirando incrédula a Vi.

-¿Bien? ¿BIEN? Groyl anda suelto por Noxus, Jet está contaminado con vete tú a saber qué clase de energía rara que puede que le haga explotar, el taller de Heimerdinger casi acaba destruido,… ¿Y TU ME DICES QUE LAS COSAS HAN SALIDO BIEN?

Vi observó en silencio el ataque de ira de la agente. Tal vez no era lo mejor que podía haber dicho en su momento, pero al menos Caitlyn ya no estaba cabizbaja. Podía aguantar una bronca, pero lo que no soportaba era ver a su compañera en aquel estado de tristeza y auto reprensión.

-Cait, solo…

-Si, si, lo pillo- Caitlyn se puso de pie, y se dispuso a salir de la sala. Vi la siguió-. Vamos, tenemos que averiguar cómo sacar a Groyl de Noxus. Ni de broma pienso dejar que se libre tan fácilmente.

* * *

Fuera de la comisaria, 17:30

Jet salió a la calle, observando el vaivén de los transeúntes que caminaban por la calle sin prestarle ninguna atención. Por alguna razón, se sentía bien, como más ligero. Parecía que el cielo brillara más, que los sonidos fueran más nítidos, que sus pensamientos fueran más alegres. Tardó un rato en descubrir la causa.

Era libre.

Después de tantos años, después de trabajar tanto para aquel desgraciado, por fin se había librado de él. Había limpiado su nombre, Hazel y los chicos estaban a salvo,… Aun habían un par de cosas que seguían clavadas en su mente como espinas: su reunión con el profesor Heimerdinger, el tema de sus misteriosas habilidades y el hecho de que podría explotar, el misterio de quien era su padre,… Pero, a pesar de todo, se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por una vez, esperaba, parecía que las cosas iban a empezar a mejorar.

Jet se rió entre dientes. "Espero no estar hablando antes de tiempo", pensó divertido, mientras echaba a andar hacia el centro de la ciudad. Antes de ir a ver al yordle, había alguien a quien tenía que ver primero.

….

-¡Estate quieto de una vez!- dijo por tercera vez Jet-. ¡Me estas llenando de babas y lagrimas!

-¡Pero…pero…!- dijo Daren entre sollozos, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de Jet y lloraba a lagrima viva en su hombro-. ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

Daren se le había tirado al cuello nada más verlo aparecer en la puerta de su laboratorio. Al parecer, Miriana había llevado a Daren a un refugio suyo, donde le curó lo mejor que pudo. Llevarlo a un hospital podría haber levantado sospechas no deseadas.

-Te digo… ¡que me sueltes!- Con un empujón final, Jet se separó de su amigo, que seguía llorando loco de alegría. Jet se limpió los restos de lágrimas y babas de la chaqueta-. Bien, ahora…

Justo cuando iba a hablar, Daren cambió su expresión a una de furia absoluta, y empezó a golpear con fuerza a Jet. Sus puñetazos carecían de técnica, ya que más que puñetazos parecía que estuviera llamando a la puerta de una casa, pero aun así el feroz ataque consiguió hacer daño a Jet, quien no lo vio venir:- ¿Y A QUE HA VENIDO ESO?- preguntó con rabia. Pero su rabia empalidecía en comparación a la de Daren.

-"Un plan a prueba de tontos", ¿EH?- Otro golpe-. "Nada puede salir mal", ¿EH?- Otro golpe-. "Entrar y salir, un trabajo fácil", ¿VERDAD?- Mas golpes. Jet hacia lo que podía por esquivar a Daren, corriendo por su laboratorio y tratando de colocarse tras cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de cobertura, con tal de que le alejara del iracundo científico

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Yo no tengo la culpa de que nos traicionaran. Además, no sé porque te enfadas tanto, si el que acabó en el hospital fui yo.

-¡¿Y DE QUE ME SIRVE ESO?! ¡Casi nos matan, Jet, casi nos matan!- Daren empezó a coger cuanto estaba a su alcance y a tirárselo a Jet a la cabeza. Los frascos de cristal y los utensilios de escritura volaron por los aires, pasando por al lado de Jet cuando este los esquivaba.

El asalto continuó durante varios minutos más, alternando entre estallidos de gritos de Daren, seguidos por lloriqueos y muestras de alegría, para luego volver a empezar con sus ataques de violencia. Jet se defendió lo mejor que pudo, lo cual no le salvó de llevarse un par de moratones extra. Finalmente, Daren se quedó sin fuerzas para continuar persiguiendo a Jet, y se acabó sentando en un taburete a descansar. Jet, a pesar de haber estado corriendo como un loco, apenas se sentía fatigado. En comparación con lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior, apenas se había movido.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Jet.

-…ha…ha…Creo…Creo que sí.

-Bien. Siento mucho haberte puesto en peligro. Créeme cuando te digo que nada salió como esperaba. Eras la última persona que me hubiera gustado ver en peligro, y no pude protegerte como debería. Una vez más, lo siento.- Daren miró a su hermano, escuchando sus palabras mientras le miraba con ojos sinceros, y acabó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Bah, no pasa nada. Sé que no tuviste la culpa, todo fue idea de Groyl. Te perdono.- Jet y Daren sonrieron, contentos de que ya no hubiera más tensiones entre ellos.

-En fin. Me ha gustado verte, pero me tengo que ir- dijo Jet mientras le estrechaba la mano a Daren-. Le prometí a la sheriff que iría a ver al profesor Heimerdinger para que me revisara, y quisiera quitármelo de encima cuanto antes.- Jet estaba decidido a ver al yordle ese mismo día. Estaría muy ocupado los próximos días, poniendo en orden sus asuntos, y lo mejor sería acabar con el tema de la revisión médica cuanto antes.

-¿Revisarte?- Daren recordó entonces la maquina en la que habían metido a Jet, y como aquellos rayos le golpeaban una y otra vez-. Ah, entiendo. Será lo mejor. Por lo pronto, ¿has notado algo raro en tu cuerpo?- Jet sonrió. Si el supiera…

-Raro… ¿en qué sentido?- dijo, haciéndose el tonto.

-Pues… pérdida de cabello, mareos, alucinaciones, sarpullidos, excreciones sangrientas,…

-¿Excreciones? Daren…- Jet puso mala cara.

-Eh, yo solo pregunto. Podría ser un indicativo de que algo va mal dentro de ti.

-Pues para tu información, mis excreciones están muy bien, gracias. Solo he notado algo raro.

-¿El qué?- Jet separó las piernas, inclinando su cuerpo y preparándose para echar a correr. Daren le miró extrañado.

-Esto…- Sin decir nada más, Jet salió despedido hacia delante. El aire del sitio donde antes se encontraba estalló como una bomba, mandando todo lo que no estuviera sujeto al suelo por los aires, y tirando de espaldas a Daren, que se cayó del taburete por el estallido y por la sorpresa. Jet recorrió todo el laboratorio en un segundo, iluminando las bombillas del techo que fueron explotando a su paso. Cuando acabó de dar la vuelta, aprovechó su velocidad para atrapar los vasos y demás objetos voladores en el aire. Desde su punto de vista, parecía que alguien los hubiera colgado del techo con hilos, listos para que él los recogiera. Atrapó todo lo que su presurosa salida había mandado a volar, y lo volvió a colocar en la mesa, aunque no pudo resistir la tentación de apilar algunas cosas en pequeñas torres de forma abstracta. Una vez terminó su obra, centró su atención en Daren, que en aquellos momentos estaba cayendo de espaldas a muy poca velocidad. Jet pudo apreciar el gesto de sorpresa de su amigo, congelado en su cara, mientras se precipitaba lentamente contra el suelo. Antes de que pudiera caer, Jet lo atrapó y volvió a colocarlo en el taburete, levantando este con la pierna.

Desde el punto de vista de Daren, todo había sucedido muy rápido. Demasiado rápido como para verlo. En un instante, Jet había desaparecido del sitio, mientras un estallido sónico le mandaba a él y a sus efectos personales por los aires. Desequilibrado, trató de evitar caerse de espaldas del taburete, pero fue en balde. Preparándose para el impacto, se sorprendió a verse colocado de nuevo en lo alto del taburete, como si nada hubiera pasado. A su lado, Jet le miraba con una mano apoyada en la mesa, sonriendo entre divertido y arrogante. Rápidamente, Daren se fijó en algo que resultaba obvio hasta para el más ciego: Jet estaba brillando. Su pelo, generalmente moreno, había empezado a brillar, cambiando algunos de sus mechones negros por otros de un blanco muy puro. Poco a poco, la oscuridad volvió a reinar en su pelo, a excepción de un mechón en su sien izquierda, que la recorría como un relámpago blanco. El cuerpo de Jet parecía emanar un aura blanca, como un campo de fuerza en el que bailaban juguetones relámpagos blancos y azules, que brotaban esporádicamente de su cuerpo y volaban hasta llegar al límite del aura. Enseguida, el aura menguó hasta desaparecer.

Daren observó a su alrededor. Las bombillas habían explotado. Los vasos de precipitados, los libros, todo lo que había salido por los aires, había sido rápidamente colocado en improvisadas torres tambaleantes en su mesa. Algunos papeles sueltos habían salido volando, marcando el camino que había recorrido Jet, probando que lo que había sucedido allí había sucedido de verdad.

Jet se encogió de hombros.

-A parte de esto, estoy bien, la verdad.- Daren miró con los ojos abiertos de asombro a su amigo. Parecía mentira. De hecho, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, seguramente no le habría creído.

-En fin, me marcho. Ya nos veremos, Daren.- Jet se dio la vuelta para irse, y justo antes de alcanzar la puerta sintió que Daren le agarraba el hombro por detrás. Se había quitado la bata de laboratorio y se había puesto un abrigo por encima. Sus gafas de laboratorio descansaban en su frente, mientras miraba con un gesto de preocupación y curiosidad a su hermano.

-¡Yo voy contigo! Quiero escuchar lo que el profesor tiene que decir al respecto de este…"fenómeno".

"¿Es que ahora soy una rata de laboratorio?", se preguntó Jet para sí. Sin embargo, no exteriorizó la pregunta. Sabía que Daren solo se preocupaba por él, de manera que aceptó su compañía, y juntos salieron en busca del profesor Heimerdinger.

* * *

Taller de Heimerdinger, 18:30

Jet se encontraba sentado en una camilla, desnudo de cintura para arriba por petición del anciano yordle, que nada más verlo aparecer por el taller se lo había llevado a una sala aparte, y le había empezado a hacer todo tipo de pruebas con varios aparatos. Jet había intentado explicarle el porqué de su visita varias veces, pero el profesor parecía incapaz de escucharle, enfrascado como estaba en sus cálculos y en sus propios pensamientos. En vista del poco éxito que estaba teniendo, había decidido esperar a que Heimerdinger acabara con sus pesquisas, y entonces podría pedirle perdón. Daren, mientras tanto, había seguido con gran interés las pruebas del yordle. Tras comentar ciertos datos que Heimerdinger obtuvo como consecuencia de una prueba (el yordle había hecho tragar a Jet un misterioso brebaje, y cuando este empezó a toser una nube de color purpura, Heimerdinger había empezado a garabatear complicadas notas y cálculos en su pizarra), el yordle pareció finalmente percatarse de la presencia del otro joven. De manera inconsciente, pareció adoptarlo como ayudante de laboratorio, permitiéndole asistirle en el resto de pruebas sin pedírselo explícitamente. Jet les observó trastear y hablar en su propio y privado lenguaje de científicos, un galimatías de palabras y tecnicismos incomprensibles para él. Al verles trabajar juntos, los dos con sus peinados tan estrafalarios (Daren con el pelo de punta y verde, y Heimerdinger con el pelo en afro y dorado), no pudo evitar sonreír y ahogar una corta risa entre dientes al verles tan parecidos. "Son como padre e hijo", pensó, aun a pesar de pertenecer a especies diferentes.

Heimerdinger, tras pedirle a Jet que se quitara la chaqueta y la camisa, le había colocado varios electrodos en varias regiones de su pecho, espalda, y un par más en su frente y sienes. Después, habían encendido una maquina, que empezó a soltar suaves descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de Jet. Este, aunque un poco molesto, no notó ningún dolor por ello, de manera que se abstuvo a hacer ningún comentario.

-¡Asombroso!- comentó el yordle, observando detenidamente los resultados de la pantalla. Daren, por su parte, continuaba escribiendo en la ahora abarrotada pizarra, la cual mostraba un sinfín de números y cálculos, junto con un burdo dibujo del cuerpo de Jet, el cual presentaba numerosas marcas en rojo donde los dos científicos habían escrito varias notas.- Añade 23 a la variable X. Los resultados son superiores a lo esperado-. Daren borró un par de números, y se apresuró a reescribirlos, continuando con sus cálculos mientras el yordle se acercaba a Jet.

-Tienes un cuerpo francamente fascinante, jovencito-. Jet no supo como tomarse eso. Desde luego, no le hacía especial ilusión que un yordle de más de 50 años se interesara por su cuerpo-. ¿Has experimentado algún efecto secundario, tras tu exposición a la Energía A?- Jet miró extrañado al yordle, que se apresuró a explicarse.- La maquina donde te encerraron. Estaba diseñada para liberar una energía de mi invención: la Energía A. Es lo que te entró en el cuerpo, esos…"rayos".- Jet los recordaba bien. El ruido, el dolor, el ardor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando aquellos rayos le atravesaron.

-No demasiados- contestó como si tal cosa.- Me encuentro bien, estoy sano, puedo correr 5000 kilómetros en un par de horas,… Lo típico.- Si Heimerdinger se sorprendió al oír aquello, no lo demostró. En su lugar, soltó un suspiro, como si ya se lo esperara, y volvió a centrar su atención en la pizarra.

Las pruebas siguieron durante una hora más. Jet permaneció callado durante todo el proceso, mientras notaba como su frustración aumentaba dentro de él. Harto de permanecer en la ignorancia, se liberó del casco que Daren le había colocado en la cabeza, y obligó al yordle a encararle.

-¡Profesor, dígame de una vez que me pasa!- Durante un instante, Daren y Heimerdinger miraron sorprendidos a Jet, como si se hubieran olvidado por un momento de que estaba allí. Jet procuró mantener la calma-. Hasta ayer, mi mayor problema era evitar que me metieran en la cárcel. Ahora, puedo correr por las paredes y por encima del mar. Y, de postre, me dicen que existe la posibilidad de que explote, así sin más. He procurado mantener la calma todo lo que he podido, pero he llegado a mi límite. Exijo saber qué me pasa, y lo quiero saber, ¡AHORA!- Sus últimas palabras habían provocado que su cuerpo empezara a brillar gradualmente. Al final, su estallido de rabia había provocado que su cuerpo lanzara una nova de luz que iluminó todo el laboratorio, convirtiendo su cuerpo en la más potente de las bombillas. Daren y Heimerdinger retrocedieron brevemente al ver aquello, pero rápidamente procuraron recobrar la compostura.

Jet observó con sorpresa y horror sus manos, tan brillantes que casi podía ver sus huesos por debajo de su piel. Cuando había desterrado a Groyl, había sabido por instinto como usar aquel poder. Incluso antes, no había sentido miedo al empezar a brillar para Daren. Pero ahora no lo controlaba. Ahora, su cuerpo había empezado a brillar por sí mismo, y eso le asustaba. No tener el control. ¿Realmente iba a explotar? ¿Qué demonios era esa Energía A? Tenía tantas preguntas…

-Jet, cálmate- dijo el yordle, mientras este y Daren lo llevaban con delicadeza de vuelta a la camilla, donde le obligaron a sentarse. Poco a poco, su cuerpo empezó a volver a la normalidad.- Se que estas muy confundido, pero necesito que te calmes y me escuches.- Jet inspiró hondo-. Bien. Si quieres saber lo resultados, miraré de explicártelos lo mejor posible.

Heimerdinger fue hacia la pizarra, y empezó a borrar gran parte de ella. Al final, dejó solo el dibujo del cuerpo de Jet, y las anotaciones que habían escrito en el.

-Para empezar, es necesario que entiendas que es exactamente la Energía A. La Energía A es una fuente de energía hibrida, formada por diferentes tipos de energías que, de forma natural, no deberían existir en conjunto. Verás, es de lógica que las maquinas necesitan electricidad, las plantas luz solar, los seres vivos necesitan comida y demás,… ¿entiendes? Bien. Lo que yo buscaba conseguir era un tipo de energía que sirviera para todo aquello en lo que se usara, ya fuera un ser vivo, una maquina, o algo más. Con ese objetivo en mente, cree la maquina en la que te viste encerrado, cuya función principal era la de imbuir a un objetivo con la energía que la maquina sintetizaba. Sin embargo, hasta la fecha, no había encontrado un sujeto de pruebas que pudiera sostener y utilizar dicha energía, ya que todos sin excepción terminaban explotando- Jet tragó saliva-. Sin embargo, al estudiar tu caso, el joven Daren y yo hemos realizado un descubrimiento sorprendente- Heimerdinger empezó a señalar varias partes del diagrama, y a escribir una serie de números que no significaban nada para Jet-. Parece ser que tu cuerpo no solo ha aceptado la Energía A de la maquina, sino que ha aprendido a generarla por sí mismo. En pocas palabras, eres como una dinamo, como una segunda maquina como en la que te encerraron. Puedes generar Energía A ha voluntad.

Jet escuchó la explicación del yordle, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo podía ser que generara esa energía? Aunque eso tal vez explicara porque su cuerpo brillaba y soltaba rayos.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible?- preguntó Jet-. Quiero decir, usted dice que la maquina estaba diseñada para "imbuir". Entonces, ¿Cómo puede ser que, de repente, me haya vuelto una especie de súper batería?

-Creo que puede deberse tanto a que seas humano (es decir, que tu cuerpo es más grande y gasta más energía normalmente que el de una rana o una planta, que solían ser mis sujetos de prueba), como al hecho de que utilizaste la maquina al máximo de su capacidad. La sobreexposición a la Energía A debió de forzar a tu cuerpo a crear un sistema para contener y sobrellevar la carga. Solo es una suposición, por supuesto, pero eso te salvó la vida, de manera que tendrías que estar agradecido de tu buena suerte.- Jet se rió entre dientes. "Si, yo y mi maldita suerte…", murmuró para sí mismo.

-Bueno, habiendo aclarado eso, ha llegado la hora de las buenas y las malas noticias. ¿Cuál quieres saber primero?- Jet hizo ver que se lo pensaba unos instantes, antes de responder casualmente a Heimerdinger.

-Bah, que demonios… ¡Dígame las malas primero!- Daren dio un paso al frente.

-Verás, Jet. Las pruebas indican que la Energía A se ha repartido por todo tu cuerpo, incorporándose a tu cuerpo de manera simbiótica. Eso significa que no podemos extraerla de tu cuerpo sin matarte en el proceso, de manera que no podemos devolverte a tu estado anterior. Lo siento- Daren parecía sinceramente disgustado con la noticia. A pesar de que en verdad eran malas noticias, Jet simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro antes de poner una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Si no se puede, no se puede. Tendré que aprender a vivir siendo una bombilla con patas- Daren y Jet sonrieron, uno más tristemente que el otro. Por mala que fueran las cosas, Jet parecía no perder nunca el buen humor.-Al menos, hasta el día en que haga: "PUM"…

-Hablando de eso, ha llegado la hora de las buenas noticias- continuó diciendo Heimerdinger-. Verás, como tu cuerpo ha aceptado tan espectacularmente la energía de la maquina, creemos que no corres tanto el riesgo de explotar como creíamos. De hecho, es posible que no te llegue a pasar nunca.- Heimerdinger parecía muy satisfecho con la noticia, y Daren y Jet no mostraban menos. Los gestos de alivio y alegría de sus rostros no desmerecían la magnitud de la noticia. Jet, que era el que más aliviado se sentía, dio un fuerte abrazo a Daren, antes de darle otro al yordle, levantándolo en el aire sin esfuerzo.

-¡Jajaja, toma ya!- exclamaba con alegría- ¡A eso le llamo yo buenas noticias!- Heimerdinger, poco acostumbrado a que le zarandearan de un lado a otro, optó por no decir nada, no queriendo cortar al joven en su momento de júbilo. Incluso se tomó la libertad de reír de puro gozo junto a los dos alegres jóvenes. Finalmente, Jet le devolvió al suelo, más sereno que antes.- Entonces, ¿es seguro que no explotaré?

-Teóricamente, no deberías de explotar- dijo el yordle, ajustándose las gafas de laboratorio-. Tu cuerpo no solo es capaz de generar la Energía A, sino que es capaz de usarla y sostenerla aparentemente sin que hayan desajustes estructurales de ningún tipo. Siempre que no sobrecargues tu cuerpo, no debería de haber ningún problema.- A Jet se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Sobrecargar? Jet le preguntó a Heimerdinger que significaba eso.

-Aunque tu cuerpo pueda sostener la carga que genera, como cualquier maquina, si sobrepasas tu limite, te romperás- Jet tragó saliva al oír aquello, y esta vez Daren le acompañó en el gesto. Al darse cuenta de que se estaba asustando, Heimerdinger se apresuró a calmar al joven-. Sin embargo, no tienes porque agobiarte en exceso. Tu cuerpo debería de indicarte cuando te estás acercando a tu límite, y por lo que me has dicho parece ser que tu límite es muy grande. Si continuas liberando energía del modo en lo que lo vas haciendo, no deberías de tener ningún problema en llevar una vida normal. Eso sí- dijo el yordle, mirando seriamente a Jet-, quiero que seas muy consciente de una cosa: ahora dispones de un gran poder, uno que no tiene igual en todo Valoran. De ti depende usar ese poder para el bien, o para el mal. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que si descubro que usas este don que has obtenido para hacer el mal, haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para detenerte. ¿Entendido?

Jet reflexionó sobre las palabras del yordle. Tenía razón. Ahora disponía de un gran poder, un poder que ya había usado para cambiar su vida y la de Hazel, Groyl y el resto de huérfanos. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Caería en la tentación de usar sus poderes en beneficio propio? Solo el tiempo lo diría. Por su parte, Jet quería pensar que podía usarlos responsablemente. Sería mejor persona.

Miró seriamente al yordle a los ojos, y dijo: - Tiene mi palabra. No pienso usar estos poderes para el mal. Para mí, esos días se acabaron.- Sostuvo la mirada al anciano yordle, hasta que este relajó su semblante, y sonrió.

-Bien, me alegra oír eso. Pues, ya hemos acabado- Heimerdinger tendió una mano a Jet, quien se la estrechó con un buen apretón.- Me alegro de que te encuentres bien. Si algún día notas algo diferente, ven a hablar conmigo. Mi puerta siempre estará abierta.- Tras soltar a Jet, se acercó a Daren, y le estrechó la mano de la misma forma-. Jovencito, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto trabajando con alguien más. Siéntete libre de volver cuando quieras.- Daren estaba encantado con la situación. Su ídolo le estaba felicitando y estrechando la mano. Era casi como un sueño.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigían hacia la salida, dejando al yordle solo mientras este borraba el diagrama de la pizarra, cuando Jet recordó algo que aun le restaba por hacer. Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió de nuevo al profesor.

-Profesor, una cosa más- dijo Jet, llamando la atención del yordle. A pesar de que sabía que era lo correcto, su orgullo no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil-. Verá… quería…Estoooo…- Jet parecía dubitativo al respecto. Heimerdinger, que pareció entender lo que el joven intentaba, le indicó con un gesto que se detuviera y que respirará hondo. Jet hizo como le aconsejaron, y sintió que el nudo de su garganta se deshacía. Finalmente, se vio capaz de hacer lo que intentaba-. Profesor Heimerdinger, le pido perdón de todo corazón por haberme colado en su taller, y por los destrozos ocasionados. Puede que no estuviera allí por voluntad propia, pero eso no es excusa. Hice mal, y por ello le pido perdón.- Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Le había costado, pero finalmente había dicho que le pensaba. Ahora, todo dependía del yordle.

Heimerdinger sonrió, y fingió que se lo pensaba durante medio minuto. Finalmente, sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en la pizarra.

-Bah, no pasa nada. La Sheriff ya me lo contó todo. Sé porque lo hiciste. Por mi parte, estas perdonado- Jet suspiró aliviado-. ¿Pero que no se vuelva a repetir, eh?- Bromeó Heimerdinger, apuntando a Jet con el borrador de la pizarra.

-Claro, prometido.- Sonriendo, se despidió del profesor y salió del laboratorio en compañía de Daren. Heimerdinger los observó marcharse, antes de continuar con su tarea.

* * *

Calles de Piltover, 19:50

Jet y Daren se despidieron después de salir del taller de Heimerdinger. Daren había insistido en que le avisara si sentía algo nuevo, o si experimentaba efectos secundarios, de manera que Jet se comprometió a ponerle sobre aviso si eso llegaba a suceder. Se estrecharon la mano, y cada uno se fue por su lado. Después, Jet empezó a vagar por las calles de la ciudad, admirando las vistas de la zona alta, desde donde se veía los últimos rayos de Sol del atardecer. En poco tiempo, la oscuridad de la noche caería sobre la ciudad, las calles de la misma repletas de gente que volvía a sus casas en solitario, o de grupos de jóvenes y adultos que parecían muy alegres charlando y riendo juntos, cenando en las terrazas de los establecimientos o caminando juntos por la calle. Jet apenas les prestó atención, y continuó con su silencioso recorrido. Normalmente, no se hubiera sentido a gusto en aquella zona de la ciudad. No porque fuera peligrosa, sino más bien al contrario. Después de pasar toda su vida en Bajo Piltover, donde el crimen y la pobreza no eran nada fuera de lo común, pasear por la zona de Alto Piltover siempre le hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Por si fuera poco, las multitudes le agobiaban. En parte, se debía a su naturaleza de "lobo solitario", como solía llamarla Hazel, pero en parte era porque Jet no tenía muchos amigos. En sus días de chico de orfanato, había hecho muchos amigos con el resto de huérfanos, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, muchos no tardaron en irse, o en desaparecer. Al final, Jet acabó perdiendo el contacto con casi todos ellos. Solo Daren y tres o cuatro más podían ser contados en su círculo de amigos, y a pesar de ello solo se relacionaba con Daren, a quien consideraba más un hermano que un amigo. Por ello, mientras los transeúntes ocupaban las calles, iluminadas por la reciente luz de las farolas, Jet prefirió internarse en los oscuros callejones, donde se sentía más a gusto.

Gracias a su experiencia en pasadas visitas a Alto Piltover, Jet acabó llegando a uno de sus puntos favoritos de la zona. Se trataba de una pequeña plazoleta, situada en una esquina formada por dos altos edificios. No era un espacio muy amplio, apenas mediría unos diez metros desde el callejón hasta el borde de la terraza, donde una baja muralla de ladrillos separaba a los visitantes de, en opinión de Jet, las mejores vistas de la ciudad, y de todo lo que la rodeaba. Por lo demás, solo había tres viejos bancos de hierro forjado, oxidados por el viento y la lluvia, colocados en forma de U y de cara al abismo de más de 100 metros que separaba la terraza del resto de la ciudad, y dos farolas, que apenas llegaban a iluminar la totalidad del lugar. Se podía acceder únicamente por un estrecho callejón situado en medio de los edificios, lo cual hacia que no mucha gente conociera aquella parte de la zona. De vez en cuando, alguna pareja furtiva encontraba aquel apartado lugar, y daba rienda suelta a sus juegos amorosos, pero por norma general, Jet era el único que disfrutaba de las vistas de aquel lugar.

Ese día, sin embargo, alguien había llegado antes que él.

Se trataba de Miriana. Vestía su característica túnica de retales negros, con la capucha retirada y su pelo corto meciéndose con los vientos del atardecer. Contemplaba solemne y en silencio la ciudad, mientras los últimos rayos de Sol le iluminaban el rostro. A pesar de estar sentada en el muro de ladrillo, con las piernas colgando tranquilamente del borde, no parecía preocuparle la posibilidad de caerse. Si se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Jet, no lo mostró.

Jet caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al muro de ladrillos, donde se apoyó con los codos de cara al Sol. Siguieron ambos en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que el Sol se acabó de ocultar por completo. Entonces, la única luz disponible fue la de las farolas, que iluminaban a la pareja como a dos bailarines en una oscura pista de baile. Jet se dio la vuelta, y volvió a apoyarse con los codos, de espaldas a la ciudad. Miriana decidió romper el hielo.

-Así…que sigues con vida.- Su voz no denotaba asombro o alivio.

-Sigo con vida.

-He oído que te fugaste del hospital.

-Si, no me gustaba la comida que servían- bromeó Jet. Aunque no consiguió que se riera, si que observó que la joven sonrió brevemente con el comentario. Rápidamente, volvió a adoptar su expresión solemne anterior.

-Que crio eres… ¿La policía te busca?

-No. Hablé con la Sheriff, y ya está todo aclarado. Soy un hombre libre, nena.- Miriana se giró hacia Jet, sus piernas cruzadas encima del estrecho muro.

-No me llames "nena".

-No me llames "crio".

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes, hasta que la joven se cansó y descendió del muro. Parecía que se disponía a marcharse, pero en su lugar se dirigió a uno de los bancos de hierro, donde tras sentarse sacó uno de sus guantes, y un destornillador. Entonces empezó a hurgar en él, mientras Jet la miraba trabajar. Era curioso cómo le cambiaba la expresión, dependiendo de lo que estuviera haciendo. Generalmente, parecía siempre aburrida, o desinteresada por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando robaba, o en ese momento hurgando en su guante, su expresión cambiaba a una muy distinta. Sus ojos reflejaban una concentración y una atención más propias de un artesano que de un ladrón. Se notaba que lo que hacía le gustaba, y que incluso sentía placer con su trabajo. Su gesto denotaba un grado de implicación y atención que Jet no creía posible que pudiera llegar a tener. En cierto modo, parecía más guapa y feliz. "¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?", se reprendió Jet, dándose cuenta de que llevaba ya un buen rato mirando a Miriana fijamente. Por desgracia, ella también se dio cuenta.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche, o me vas a decir cómo me has encontrado, pervertido?- dijo mientras sujetaba un cable con la boca, y empezaba a desatornillar uno de los tornillos del guante.

-Es difícil ser un pervertido cuando la chica en cuestión lleva más capas que una cebolla- comentó Jet, un poco turbado y ruborizado por el comentario de la joven y por sus pensamientos anteriores.- Además, tiene gracia que me llames tu a mi pervertido.

-¿Y eso?- Jet sonrió maliciosamente, antes de hacerse el ignorante.

-Ah, pues no se…Tal vez tiene que ver con aquel momento intimo que compartimos en el hueco del ascensor…- Miriana se detuvo de golpe-. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Miriana empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate, mientras su mente recordaba lo sucedido cuando casi se cayó por aquel profundo hueco. Recordó como su corazón casi se detuvo al perder el agarre, como Jet la atrapó en el aire, y como la agarró con fuerza por la cintura, atrapándola con su fuerte brazo, su respiración agitada a escasos centímetros de su cara, la sangre bombeando con fuerza por su cuerpo a causa del miedo y de aquel extraño sentimiento, sus ojos fijos en los de él, su…

Miriana detuvo su alocado tren de pensamientos al darse cuenta de que Jet estaba sonriendo, con una sonrisa picara que indicaba tres cosas: una, él también recordaba aquel momento; dos, parecía saber lo que estaba pensando ella; y tres, que lo encontraba sumamente divertido. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza y furia, y le tiró el destornillador a la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Durante un momento, pareció que la afilada punta del destornillador iba a golpear a Jet, pero este se retorció a gran velocidad, y lo atrapó en el aire. Hubo un breve destello de luz, y Jet desapareció de donde estaba, apareciendo al lado de Miriana, que se sorprendió en gran medida al verle sentado a su lado, y con el destornillador dando vueltas entre sus dedos.

-No deberías tirar estas cosas por la terraza- dijo entregándole el destornillador. Miriana lo aceptó en silencio, muy sorprendida como para responder-. Podría pasar alguien por debajo y hacerle daño.

Miriana miró en silencio el destornillador y a Jet alternativamente, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de ver. Había oído rumores, pero le costaba creer que el artífice de todo fuera Jet.

-Así que… tú eras el misterioso rayo de luz que pasó por la ciudad el otro día, ¿verdad?- Jet asintió, y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el otro banco, el que estaba enfrente de Miriana, y se sentó en él-. Eso explica muchas cosas, aunque no demasiadas- Miriana se guardó el guante y el destornillador en el interior de su túnica, antes de inclinarse hacia delante, con las manos apoyadas la una en la otra-, así que empieza a cantar.

Divertido, Jet se planteó molestarla un poco mas diciéndole que se lo pidiera "por favor", pero decidió contenerse. Por alguna razón, quería llevarse bien con esa chica, de manera que empezó a contarle todo: lo sucedido tras el asalto al taller, el desenlace del destierro de Groyl,… Se lo contó todo, y ella escuchó en silencio. Para cuando acabó su relato, la noche se había acabado de abalanzar sobre la ciudad, oscureciéndolo todo, mientras las luces de la ciudad luchaban por expulsarla de la ciudad.

-…en cuanto a cómo te he encontrado, ha sido pura casualidad. Este es uno de mis rincones favoritos para estar solo. Bueno, al menos lo era. Y eso es todo- Jet se cerró la chaqueta, ya que la noche había empezado a refrescar. Por su parte, Miriana metió sus brazos en el interior de su túnica, seguramente para calentarse las manos y protegerlas del frio-. Por cierto, quiero agradecerte que te ocuparas de Daren. No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado allí para salvarle, y por ello te doy las gracias.- Jet habló de un modo tan sincero y agradecido, que provocó que Miriana se sonrojara una vez más, en contra de su voluntad. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notara, y trató de cubrirse el rostro con su túnica, encogiendo el cuello.

-No…no fue nada…- Miriana se puso de pie, deseosa de escapar antes de que las cosas siguieran poniéndose raras-. En fin, adiós, ya nos veremos por ahí.- Antes de que pudiera irse, Jet la llamó.

-Espera, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.- Miriana se detuvo en seco, y miró curiosa a Jet.- Se me acaba de ocurrir, que no tengo modo de acceder a la caja fuerte de Groyl. El muy canalla pagó una buena cantidad por una caja que fuera imposible de asaltar, de manera que necesito a un asalta-cajas como tú para abrirla.

-Pues deja que te de un consejo: si quieres contratar a un ladrón, no le llames "asalta-cajas". Es denigrante.- Jet suspiró.

-Vale, vale, lo siento. En fin, quisiera saber si podría contratarte para abrirla. ¿Cuáles son tus honorarios?

-No suelo aceptar cualquier trabajo que se me ofrece, chaval- dijo despectivamente. Jet frunció el ceño. "¿Chaval? ¡Si debemos de tener la misma edad!", pensó molesto, pero no dijo nada.- Además, dudo que pudieras pagarlo.- Jet miró despectivo a Miriana, devolviéndole el mismo gesto con el que ella le miraba.

-Se donde tiene Groyl sus alijos secretos. Puedo pagarte.-Ambos se miraron desafiantes durante un rato, hasta que finalmente Miriana transigió.

-Está bien, acepto- Jet relajó el gesto, e incluso Miriana parecía tranquilizarse un poco-. En fin, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Miriana, pillando desprevenido a Jet.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora- contestó Miriana, un tanto molesta con que Jet no se pusiera en marcha todavía-, salvo que ahora no te venga bien. Aunque te aviso, dudo que me encuentres una segunda vez, y no programo citas, que lo sepas. Ahora, o nunca.- Jet se rascó la cabeza, dudando si seguir con aquel plan. No es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer, pero no sabía cómo podría hacerlo con Hazel y los chicos en el orfanato. Aunque…

-Esta bien, pero tendremos que entrar por detrás. Hay una vieja salida de incendios que ya no se usa. Groyl tenía la llave, pero no debería costarte mucho abrirla.

-Muy bien, en marcha entonces- dijo Miriana, mientras se quitaba la túnica, revelando su cuerpo.

Bajo la túnica, Miriana llevaba una ropa bastante ceñida. Su pantalones, de un negro muy oscuro, se agarraban con fuerza a sus piernas, mientras múltiples cintos y bolsillos adicionales las rodeaban por doquier. Debajo de estos, unas botas de cuero marrón, perfectas para correr y escalar en silencio, le ocultaban los pies Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas dorada, desgastada por el uso, de manera que su vientre quedaba expuesto. Llevaba más bolsas y cintos agarradas a su cuerpo, tantas, que Jet se preguntó como demonios conseguía moverse con tantas cintas.

-Estoooo… ¿se puede saber que haces?- dijo, mientras Miriana empezaba a quitarse la mayoría de las cintas, y hacia un paquete con ellas usando su túnica.

-Tu hogar se encuentra en Bajo Piltover, ¿verdad?- Jet asintió, mientras sus ojos seguían involuntariamente el cuerpo de la joven, bastante atractivo. No se lo esperaba, considerando que todo el tiempo que la había conocido había ido tapada de arriba abajo.-No hay muchos callejones que lleven hasta allí, y la ruta por los tejados no es una opción salvo que no haya más remedio. Tendremos que ir por la calle, y si voy con la túnica y las bolsas llamaré mucho la atención.- Mientras hablaba, se dirigió hacia un lateral de uno de los edificios, y retiró una piedra, revelando un espacio hueco donde guardó su petate, antes de volver a taparlo con la piedra. Miró fijamente a Jet, y poniéndole un dedo frente al ojo, dijo:- Nadie más conoce este escondite. Si me desaparece algo, supondré que has sido tú, y te romperé las manos. ¿Entendido?- Jet tragó saliva, procurando que no se le notara que la amenaza de la joven le había intimidado un poco. Asintió, y Miriana se volvió a separar de él-. Entonces, te sigo.

De esta forma, la extraña pareja empezó a recorrer las calles de Piltover, pasando junto al resto de transeúntes, quienes apenas les dedicaban alguna mirada al pasar. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, y cuando el otro parecía no darse cuenta, se estudiaban en silencio. Jet aprovechó para contemplar el cuerpo de Miriana, tratando de plasmar ese nuevo aspecto de ella en la idea previa que se había hecho de la joven. Sin la túnica, nunca hubiera sospechado que fuera una ladrona, aunque las pálidas marcas de sus manos revelaban la verdad sobre la joven. Miriana, por su parte, observaba a Jet, sin saber del todo como catalogarlo. No estaba acostumbrada a ir por la ciudad acompañada, y menos con un chico de su edad. La experiencia era nueva para ella, y no sabía qué hacer o decir. Caminaban cada uno con sus pensamientos, tratando de no pensar demasiado en el otro, o en lo que podría estar pensando este. Algunos ciudadanos, al verlos, sonreían, y más de un borracho temprano les comentó lo buena pareja que hacían, o reprendían a Jet por no ir de la mano de su "chica". Sin excepción, cada comentario y cada mirada interceptada hacían que la pareja se fueran poniendo cada vez más y más colorados, lo cual les animaba a intentar ir cada vez más separados. Continuaron en silencio, hasta que Jet notó que Miriana se frotaba los brazos. La noche era fría en la ciudad, y Miriana iba bastante ligera de ropa, de manera que debía estar helándose. Sin decir nada, Jet se quitó la chaqueta, y se la tiró a Miriana. Esta intentó saber que pretendía Jet, pero en vista de que no parecía dispuesto a decir nada, aceptó la chaqueta y se la puso. El calor de Jet seguía en ella, y no tardó en sentirse mejor. Murmuró un agradecimiento, y continuó junto a Jet su silencioso e incomodo paseo nocturno.

Al cabo de una hora, llegaron al orfanato de Bajo Piltover. Miriana, usando un par de herramientas que sacó de la bolsa que se había llevado consigo, consiguió abrir la puerta de la que había hablado Jet. En silencio, accedieron al interior del edificio.

Se encontraban en el piso superior del orfanato. Desde la barandilla, Jet vio como los niños jugaban en la zona común, repartidos por todo el piso inferior, y como Hazel terminaba de preparar la cena. Miriana y el llegaron al despacho de Groyl tratando de no llamar la atención, y abrieron la puerta del mismo. El interior seguía igual que siempre. Las alfombras, los muebles de lujo,… Parecía que Groyl pudiera volver allí de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, Jet no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que algunos niños parecía que se habían atrevido a aventurarse a aquel lugar, antes prohibido, a juzgar por los dibujos de las paredes y los juguetes olvidados por el suelo. Uno de los niños había dibujado en las paredes lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Jet observó el dibujo de Hazel y los niños, todos juntos y aparentemente aterrados, mientras un grotesco monstruo con la forma de Groyl les aterraba. Al lado, aparecía una luz, que envolvía al monstruo y se lo llevaba lejos. Al final, el dibujo de Hazel y los niños los mostraba alegres otra vez, todos abrazados y con corazones saliendo de ellos, como muestra de su amor. Jet sonrió al verlo. Puede que las cosas se pusieran difíciles sin Groyl para traer dinero, pero Jet estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al echarlo de allí. Era su hogar, y aquellos niños eran sus hermanos. Mientras siguiera con vida, no dejaría que nada malo les sucediera.

-¿Rememorando tus hazañas?- comentó Miriana, que había notado como Jet contemplaba con cariño la obra de aquellos niños. Jet sonrió, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia un enorme armario, situado junto a la enorme cama de Groyl, y abrió sus dos puertas de par en par. En su interior, una enorme caja fuerte se erguía majestuosa, repleta de dígitos y marcas de cerraduras, desafiando a cualquier ladrón que quisiera intentar abrirla.

-Te toca- dijo Jet, mientras invitaba a Miriana a avanzar con una caballeresca reverencia un tanto burlona. Miriana arqueó una ceja, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa, mirando desafiante a la caja fuerte y aceptando el reto. Sacó sus guantes de la bolsa, y se colocó las gafas que llevaba colgando del cuello. Una vez preparada, empezó a trabajar.

Pasaron los minutos, y Jet aprovechó para explorar el despacho de Groyl. Ahora que no estaba, todos aquellos lujos innecesarios podían ser aprovechados para el orfanato, ya fuera re aprovechando los muebles o vendiéndolos para sacar dinero. SI buscaba, seguramente encontraría cosas útiles, como dinero o demás bienes. Miriana, por su parte, centró toda su atención en el reto que era la caja. Jet no había mentido al decir que le había costado un dineral a Groyl. Era endemoniadamente compleja, y más de una vez tuvo que usar otras herramientas para poder continuar su avance. El tiempo continúo avanzando, hasta que finalmente consiguió superar la penúltima barrera. Cuando se disponía a centrarse en la última, ocurrió lo peor.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Miriana, llamando la atención de Jet, que dejó de deambular y volvió junto a la joven.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?- dijo para sí misma, quien parecía no haber escuchado la pregunta de Jet-. Ha sido un error de novato…

-¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Qué pasa?

-Si vuelvo para atrás, a lo mejor… No, no parece del tipo que reinicie… ¿Y si…?

Finalmente, Jet se hartó de que le ignoraran. Agarrando a Miriana por los hombros, la obligó a encararle.

-¿Qué qué ha ocurrido?- Sorprendida, Miriana miró a Jet, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí hasta ese momento.

-Groyl tenía una trampa para bloquear la caja en caso de que alguien intentara abrirla- explicó Miriana-. No se activa hasta llegar al final, de manera que no lo he visto venir hasta el último momento. Ahora, no hay manera de abrirla…- De golpe, una idea vino a la mente de Miriana-…a no ser…

-A no ser… ¿Qué?- Miriana ignoró su pregunta.

-Jet, ve a buscar una palanca. Vamos a abrir esta caja a la antigua.

Jet no intentó cuestionar la idea de Miriana, y decidió hacerle caso sin preguntar. Después de todo, la experta era ella. Una vez hubo traído la palanca, la colocaron en el resquicio de la caja, y se prepararon para empezar a hacer fuerza. Miriana contó hasta tres, y ambos hicieron fuerza al mismo tiempo. Durante unos segundos, pareció que la caja iba a resistir, hasta que la puerta saltó con un sonoro estallido metálico, y Jet y Miriana salieron despedidos contra el suelo. Atontada, Miriana se masajeó la frente, donde se había golpeado con algo, antes de intentar buscar apoyo con la mano. Su mano se apoyó en algo cálido y latiente, y se dio cuenta que era el pecho de Jet. La fuerza del impulso había hecho que ambos cayeran al suelo, con Miriana encima de Jet, y ambos se habían golpeado la frente el uno al otro, aturdiéndolos durante unos instantes. Por suerte para Miriana, ella se había llevado la mejor parte, de manera que se recuperó antes que Jet, y pudo apartarse de él antes de que este se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Poco después, Jet abrió los ojos, y se masajeó la frente, un tanto enrojecida por el golpe. Además, se había golpeado contra el suelo, de manera que toda la cabeza la dolía. Mirando a un lado, sorprendió a Miriana observándole un silencio, hasta que esta apartó la mirada rápidamente. Un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, mientras miraba con gesto contrariado a ningún lugar en concreto. Ambos jóvenes centraron su atención en la caja fuerte, ahora abierta de par en par, para a continuación curiosear con su interior. El interior de la caja era sorprendentemente espacioso. Tanto, que Jet sospechaba de que debía de tratarse de una caja empotrada, que atravesaba el armario y se encontraba anclada a la pared. Tenía una estantería, de manera que la caja quedaba dividida en dos. La parte superior estaba repleta de fajos de billetes, bolsas de cuero, y montones de monedas. Jet contempló aquella riqueza, y recordó con rabia la de veces que Groyl les había cortado el presupuesto para comida a Hazel y al resto, con la excusa de andar cortos de dinero. Miriana estiró la mano, y cogió una de las bolsas. Hurgando en su interior, reveló que contenía varias gemas de diferentes colores y formas. La sostuvo enfrente de Jet, y dijo:- Mi pago por mis servicios. No es negociable.- Jet asintió, y Miriana se retiró al escritorio de Groyl, donde vació la bolsa y se dedicó a estudiar las gemas que contenía.

Jet volvió su atención a la parte inferior de la caja fuerte. Había más objetos de lujo, como cuadros, más fajos de billetes, entre otros. Al fondo, medio oculta con una tela, había un pequeño bulto que no parecía encajar con el resto del contenido. Jet lo sacó, y se lo llevó a la mesa. Apoyó el paquete, y empezó a separar la tela, mientras Miriana dejaba de contemplar las gemas y observaba la situación con curiosidad. Tras quitar la tela, Jet se encontró frente a una pequeña cesta de mimbre, un poco desgastada por los años. Jet contempló la cesta con asombro. De manera que así había llegado él allí, a bordo de aquella pequeña cesta. Ahora apenas le cabria un pie en su interior. "Debía de ser muy pequeño", pensó con tristeza, comprendiendo cuan joven era en el momento de su abandono. Registró la cesta, y rápidamente encontró el sobre. Tal y como le había dicho Groyl, no llevaba dirección ni nada escrito que revelara quien la había escrito, ni de donde venia. Con gesto un tanto tembloroso por la emoción y los nervios, Jet se dispuso a abrir el sobre, cuando de repente se detuvo. Quería las respuestas, pero de repente le daba miedo lo que podía descubrir. Estaba paralizado por el miedo y la incertidumbre, y estuvo tentado de volver a dejar el sobre en su sitio, hasta que notó que alguien le daba un golpe con la mano abierta en plena espalda. Se volvió y vio que Miriana le observaba con gesto firme, sus ojos fijos en los de Jet, diciéndole sin palabras que se dejara de tonterías y abriera el condenado sobre. Jet sonrió.

Abrió el sobre, y sacó la nota que contenía. Se trataba de una carta sin nada especial en ella, ningún sello familiar, ninguna firma, nada. Decidido, Jet empezó a leer las palabras elegantemente escritas en la nota:

 _Querido hijo:_

 _Hay muchas cosas que quisiera poder decirte, y estoy seguro que tu a mi también. Abandonarte es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en mi vida, y aunque al hacerlo sé que estoy protegiendo la tuya, no hace que me sea más sencillo. Rezo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que hayas encontrado la felicidad allá donde estés, que hayas podido encontrar una familia que te quiera y que te proteja, y que puedas disfrutar de la vida que siempre desee para ti._

 _Mi mayor deseo hubiera sido poder verte crecer a mi lado, con tu padre junto a mí, como una familia. Sin embargo, las circunstancias han hecho que tuviera que escoger, y como madre he tenido que sacrificar mi felicidad para así poder protegerte. Si muero antes de poder verte de nuevo, hay tres cosas que debes saber._

 _La primera es una advertencia: nunca vuelvas a Noxus. He vivido en este lugar toda mi vida, y a pesar del amor que siento por mi familia y amigos, también siento horror al contemplar la horrible verdad que esta ciudad esconde. Alejarte de aquí, aun a costa de no volverte a ver, es lo único que puedo hacer para asegurarme de que puedas vivir en paz._

 _La segunda, es la identidad de tu padre. Le conocí en Noxus, mi hogar. El era un soldado del ejército, un hombre que me conquistó a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Ruego y deseo que crezcas hasta convertirte en un buen hombre como él. Aunque no llegáramos a casarnos, no ha habido nadie a quien haya amado tanto como a él, salvo a ti, y me siento orgullosa de poder llamarte "nuestro hijo"._

 _La tercera, y más importante, es que te quiero. Ahora, y siempre._

 _Adiós, hijo mío._

 _Selene_

Jet volvió a leer la nota una segunda vez, y cuando acabó lo hizo una tercera. Describir lo que aquella carta le había hecho sentir era casi imposible. Una gota cayó sobre la carta, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Miriana le puso una mano en el hombro, mirándole a los ojos con una mezcla de tristeza y lastima. Pillando por sorpresa a Jet, Miriana le abrazó, rodeándole con sus brazos y enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de él. La combinación de sentimientos acabó por derrumbar las barreras del corazón de Jet, que devolvió el abrazo y continuó derramando lágrimas, tratando de no abandonarse al llanto descontroladamente. Miriana no sabía porque lo había hecho. Apenas conocía a aquel joven, y aun así no podía dejar de sentir que, de alguna forma, no eran tan distintos. Aunque al principio no le había caído bien, la aventura en el taller de Heimerdinger, y los eventos de aquel día habían hecho que empezara a ver a Jet con otros ojos, unos ojos más amables. Al verle así, con lágrimas de pena al leer la carta de su madre, supo lo que debía hacer, sin cuestionarse si era lo correcto, o si era apropiado. Además, hacia mucho que nadie la abrazaba de aquella forma, con delicadeza, como si ambos trataran de consolarse mutuamente. Era un sentimiento que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, y ella misma se sorprendió al notar las lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, los jóvenes se separaron. Más calmado, Jet se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, y notó que Miriana también había empezado a llorar. Con delicadeza, Jet retiró las lágrimas de Miriana, que se quedó mirando a Jet a los ojos sin saber que hacer o decir. Al final, fue él quien habló primero.

-Gracias…Por todo…

-No… no ha sido nada…- Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras Jet miraba tristemente la carta de su madre-. ¿Estás bien?- Jet rió con una risa seca y carente de alegría.

-No sé que esperaba encontrar, la verdad. Supongo que un "ven a esta dirección, hijo, te esperamos allí" hubiera sido mucho pedir, ¿verdad?- Trataba de animarse con sus típicas bromas, pero descubrió que no se sentía capaz de alegrarse-. Al menos, ahora sé que me quería. No parece mucho, pero… siento que me he quitado un peso de encima. Quiero decir- dijo mirando a Miriana-, no me abandonó porque no me quisiera. Lo hizo…

-…lo hizo porque te quería, para protegerte- continuó Miriana. Ella también había leído la carta, mirando por encima del hombro de Jet.

-Si… Bueno, pues ya esta- dijo, devolviendo la carta a la cesta-. Ahora, toca encontrar a mi padre.

-¿Volverás a Noxus?

-No lo sé. Por un lado, mi madre creyó que era peligroso para mí que me quedara allí. Por otro lado, ella podría seguir allí, en peligro, o podría estar muerta, o… ¡No los sé!- Jet sintió un agobio en su pecho, incapaz de poner en orden sus alocados pensamientos, mientras intentaba calmarse para no salir corriendo a Noxus en aquel preciso instante. Frustrado, agarró el borde de la mesa y la volcó con un gruñido de rabia, desparramando su contenido por la alfombra. Miriana le agarró por el hombro, antes de que pudiera seguir desatando su furia, una furia que ni el mismo sabia de donde había venido. Miriana no dijo nada. Simplemente, se limitó a agarrar a Jet, haciéndole saber sin palabras que estaba allí, que no estaba solo, y poco a poco este consiguió calmarse.

-…gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Siento lo de las gemas. Te daré otra bolsa.

-No…no. Quédatelas, úsalas para ayudar a tus chavales.

-Miriana, no puedo…

-Jet, en serio,… No pasa nada- Jet se volvió hacia Miriana. Durante unos instantes, no dijeron nada, incapaces de mirarse a los ojos. Aquella noche se habían despertado extraños sentimientos en ambos, y ninguno de los dos sabia como reaccionar a ellos. Sus esquivas miradas se cruzaron, y en ese instante sintieron como sus corazones temblaban y latían con fuerza. Algo extraño surgía de su interior, sus latidos tan sonoros que creían que podían oír los del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus manos temblorosas. Sus encendidos rostros, incapaces de apartarse de él del otro, parecían atraerse como por arte de magia. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse,…

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltando a la pareja, que se juntaron como por acto reflejo. En la puerta, Hazel observaba atónita a la sorprendida pareja sartén en mano, mientras detrás de ella numerosos niños observaban boquiabiertos la escena ante ellos. Jet y Miriana sintieron como si alguien les hubiera tirado un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza, despejando lo que fuera que hubieran estado sintiendo momentos antes, y dejándoles la mente en blanco. El silencio colectivo quedó roto cuando uno de los chicos comentó socarronamente:

-¡Jet ha traído una chica a casa!- Y todos a una el resto de niños y niñas empezaron a exclamar y a reír, sorprendidos y divertidos por haber pillado a su hermano mayor con una chica a solas. Miriana sintió como si recibiera una ventolera en la cara, producida por aquel coro de pequeños cantores que la miraban con ojos muy abiertos. No estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantos niños, y mucho menos a que dichos niños la miraran expectantes de aquella manera. Centró su atención en la adulta ante ella, y vio que, por alguna razón, estaba mirando con una mezcla de enfado y suspicacia a la pareja (aunque principalmente miraba mal a Jet).

-Llegas a casa a las tantas, sin avisar que estas aquí, y encima te pillo con una chica a solas entre tus brazos…- dijo amenazante Hazel, dando vueltas a su sartén con la mano ¿Entre brazos? Miriana miró a Jet, y este la miró a ella. De repente, fueron conscientes de que ella tenía su espalda apoyada en el pecho de él, y él sus manos en los hombros de ella. Rojos como tomates, se apresuraron a separarse y empezaron a balbucear excusas, lo cual provocó que los niños y niñas se rieran y bromearan con más fuerza. A un gesto de Hazel, decidido y autoritario, los niños y la pareja se callaron-. Sea lo que sea, ahorráoslo. Es la hora de cenar, y los niños tienen hambre- Hazel apuntó con su sartén a Miriana, que tragó saliva. Hazel la miró a los ojos, y Miriana creyó estar viendo los ojos de un halcón-. Tu nombre.

\- M-Miriana…- Hazel bajó la sartén, y relajo el rostro, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a la joven que, aunque la tranquilizó, también aumentó su confusión.

-Bueno, Miriana. Sería un placer que te quedaras a cenar con nosotros. Es tarde, y las calles no son seguras a esta hora. Jet puede acompañarte a tu casa luego si lo deseas, pero insisto en que te quedes aquí esta noche, al menos para cenar. No, no, insisto, será un placer- dijo Hazel, al ver que Miriana trataba de negarse. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, varios de los niños y niñas se adelantaron y, agarrando a Miriana por las manos, tiraron de ella hacia fuera del despacho. Hazel, por su parte, fue al encuentro de Jet, y cuando este intentó explicarle lo que había sucedido en realidad, recibió un sartenazo en la cabeza que hizo que varios chavales huyeran de la escena del crimen. Masajeándose la cabeza, no pudo evitar que Hazel le agarrara por la oreja y se la retorciera. De esta manera, arrastró a Jet detrás de Miriana, cerrando la comitiva que caminaba de regreso al comedor.

….

-¿Más hielo?- dijo Miriana, tendiéndole a Jet una pequeña cubitera con cubitos de hielo. Jet negó con la cabeza, manteniendo en su sitio la bolsa con hielo que se había puesto para rebajar el chichón que Hazel le había hecho.

Se encontraban sentados a la mesa, uno junto al otro, mientras el resto de ocupantes de esta, los niños y niñas del orfanato, les observaban divertidos y charlaban entre ellos. Algunos les miraban y reían por lo bajini, divertidos con la situación. Otros, susurraban entre ellos, tratando de adivinar quién era aquella misteriosa chica, y que relación tenia con su hermano. Hazel, por su parte, se dedicó a repartir la comida, pasando por detrás de cada niño con una olla, y sirviendo una generosa porción con un cazo. Una vez estuvo todo el mundo servido, empezaron a cenar. Miriana se sentía completamente descolocada. Hacía años que no cenaba en compañía, y nunca se hubiera esperado volver a hacerlo rodeada de niños. Tratando de destacar lo menor posible, trató de centrarse en su cena, un delicioso estofado de carne, parando únicamente para mirar mal de reojo a Jet, y a darle pisotones bajo la mesa, a modo de castigo por meterla en esa situación. Jet, por su parte, apuró rápidamente su plato, y se dedicó a ignorar solemnemente a Miriana, devolviéndole los pisotones sin mirarla y bebiendo agua para disimular.

La cena prosiguió con calma, hasta que una de las niñas no se pudo resistir, y dijo:

-Jet, Jet, ¿Qué hacías a solas con una chica?- Y de repente, todos los niños empezaron a preguntar a la vez. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cómo habían entrado? Miriana y Jet trataron de contestar a las preguntas lo mejor que pudieron, algunas un tanto difíciles de responder. Al final, fue necesario que Hazel pusiera orden en la mesa, y todos volvieron a centrarse en sus platos. Aliviados por la ayuda, Miriana volvió a ponerse a comer, y Jet volvió a beber de su vaso.

-¿Os habéis besado ya?- preguntó de repente uno de los niños, el eco de sus palabras aumentado por el silencio de la sala.

La pregunta provocó que Miriana se atragantara con el estofado, y que Jet escupiera el agua de su boca, regando a los niños que tenía enfrente, ambos rojos como tomates. Hazel sonrió para sus adentros.

Menuda situación…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, el episodio. Hacía mucho que no escribía, entre la universidad, los temas pendientes con los que me tengo que poner al día, y demás, me ha costado poder centrarme en el capitulo en cuestión. Tratare de pillar la rutina de nuevo, y actualizar más a menudo. A parte, quisiera que me comentarais que os parece, hasta ahora, el tema de JetXMiriana. Lo digo porque, novato como soy tanto en el tema de escribir fanfics como en temas del corazón (sob, sob), no sé si está quedando bien, o si estoy forzando mucho las cosas, o si estoy yendo muy rápido. Agradecería los comentarios y consejos para futuras ocasiones.**


	7. Cap 7: Montaje de entrenamiento

Capítulo 7

-Y bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Miriana.

Después de la cena, la más incómoda que Jet hubiera vivido nunca, los niños habían (por decirlo de alguna forma) "secuestrado" a Miriana para que jugara con ellos. Aunque un poco reacia al principio, la joven acabó participando de los juegos de los más jóvenes, bajo la divertida mirada de Jet, que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener sus ganas de reír, al ver a Miriana tan avergonzada y tan fuera de lugar, mientras esta perseguía a los niños y niñas del orfanato. Una breve, pero mortal, mirada de la chica bastó para que Jet cerrara la boca y procurara meterse en sus asuntos.

Al poco tiempo después, cuando Hazel anunció que ya era la hora de irse a dormir, Miriana vio su oportunidad para escapar, y se excusó diciendo que ya era hora de que ella también se fuera a casa. A pesar de los intentos de la cuidadora de ofrecerle una cama en la que pasar allí la noche, la joven no dio su brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta, Hazel obligó a Jet a acompañarla a su casa, ya que según ella "no eran horas para que una joven como ella fuera sola por esas calles". Tanto Jet como Miriana trataron de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero fue en balde. Por un lado, Miriana tuvo que ceder, ante la cálida sonrisa de la cuidadora, que con calmadas palabras acabó por convencer a la joven, aunque esta no estaba del todo cómoda con la situación. Por el lado de Jet, bastó con un: "O la acompañas, o esta semana dormirás fuera", para que Jet se mostrara más que dispuesto a acompañar a Miriana hasta donde fuera que ella viviera. Al final, resignados, ambos jóvenes se adentraron en las frías calles de la ciudad, iluminadas a intervalos por la luz de las farolas, mientras Hazel les veía marcharse desde la puerta, sonriendo para sí, con sus propias ideas y pensamientos sobre aquella peculiar pareja.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por las calles sin decirse nada. Al igual que antes, Jet le había ofrecido su chaqueta a Miriana, y aunque esta se había negado en un principio, al final acabó aceptando de nuevo la chaqueta, contenta de no tener que pasar frio hasta llegar a casa. A pesar de los miedos de Hazel, la verdad era que no se veía ni un alma por las calles. A excepción de en los bares y en otros establecimientos de la misma índole, solo Jet y Miriana parecían dispuestos a pasearse por las adoquinadas calles que recorrían la ciudad, mientras las luces de la parte alta de la ciudad destacaban contra el cielo nocturno, ocultando con su brillo la visión de las estrellas.

Jet se encontraba examinando las luces de la ciudad, cuando de repente la pregunta de la joven le pilló desprevenido.

-¿Qué plan?

-Digo que qué vas a hacer ahora. ¿Buscarás a tu padre en la Liga, iras a Noxus, usaras o no tus poderes,…?

Jet suspiró, frotándose la nuca: -La verdad, no tengo ni idea. Todo está yendo muy rápido, y no he tenido ni un momento para, digamos, sentarme y poner en orden mis pensamientos.- Y era verdad. Desde el asalto al taller de Heimerdinger, Jet había estado yendo de un lado para otro: había ido a la selva de Kumungu, a las afueras de Noxus, a Jonia, a la comisaria de Piltover, a la academia de Heimerdinger, al despacho de Groyl,… Apenas había tenido un momento para descansar, y mucho menos poder pensar en que hacer a continuación.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que vayas a hacer, cuenta conmigo- dijo Miriana, pillando por sorpresa de nuevo a Jet, que miró a la joven con una ceja encarnada.

-¿Y eso? Creí que no querías saber nada más de mí.

-Ni quiero, pero tengo que admitir que todo este asunto suena bastante interesante, y quiero ver como acaba- respondió sencillamente Miriana. Antes de que Jet pudiera decir nada, Miriana volvió a hablar-. Además, será una forma sencilla de ganar dinero sin tener que robarlo, para variar.

-Espera, espera, espera,… ¿Es que acaso me vas a cobrar por tu ayuda?

-Por supuesto. ¿Esperabas que fuera a ayudarte por la bondad de mi corazón?- Jet resopló al oír aquello.

-¡Bah! Dudo que una mujer tan avariciosa como tú tenga un corazón, para empezar- comentó Jet, provocando que Miriana, en vez de molestarse, sonriera.

-Sí, bueno, debí de esperar que un chico tan inocentón como tu fuera a creer que alguien iba a hacer algo por él a cambio de nada.

-Ya, ¿y lo del despacho qué, eh?- respondió Jet, molesto porque se hubiera dirigido a él como "chico" otra vez.

-¿Lo del despacho?- preguntó Miriana-. A que te refieres con…- Miriana entonces recordó lo que pasó en aquel lugar, como ella había estado tan cerca de Jet, lo bastante como para ver su reflejo en sus ojos de color verde, como su respiración se agitó, a medida que su pulso se aceleraba sin poder controlarlo, y como…

De repente, Miriana se puso roja, y rápidamente giró la cabeza, tratando de ignorar a Jet, quien intentó por todos los medios llamar a la atención de Miriana de nuevo, mientras intentaba establecer contacto visual con ella, a medida que ella hacia lo imposible por evitarle. Al cabo de un rato, Jet lo dejó correr, y se limitó a continuar caminando junto a Miriana, a medida que esta se calmaba.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Miriana indicó a Jet que ya habían llegado. Se trataba de una posada, construida con sólidos ladrillos rojos y con varias ventanas de metal salpicando la fachada, situada a medio camino entre Bajo y Alto Piltover, en una zona que, si bien no estaba considerada parte de la zona rica de la ciudad, distaba mucho de ser tan pobre como la zona donde el orfanato estaba situado. Las casas eran altas y estaban bien construidas, y las calles daban sensación de bienestar. Era sencillo, pero gratificante. A Jet no le molestaría vivir allí.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme- dijo Miriana, tendiéndole a Jet su chaqueta. Jet vio a la joven abrir la puerta, y antes de que llegara a entrar, Jet le llamó la atención por última vez.

-¡Y para que lo sepas, con lo del despacho, me refería a cuando no aceptaste la bolsa de gemas, "nena"! No a lo…otro- comentó Jet con picardía, provocando que Miriana se volviera a poner roja. Con una mirada de furia y vergüenza a partes iguales, Miriana entró en la posada, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Sonriente, Jet dio media vuelta, y emprendió el largo camino de regreso, esta vez en solitario, hacia el orfanato. Mientras caminaba, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Miriana había dicho. Tenía razón. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora? Si tuviera que escoger, le encantaría encontrar a su padre, pero la tarea podía ser más complicada de lo que podría parecer. Si algo era bien sabido por todos sobre los invocadores, y el Instituto de la Guerra, es que eran un grupo muy hermético. Dejando a un lado los combates entre campeones, y el sistema de clasificación de los invocadores, se sabían muy pocas cosas respecto a estas personas, y la clase de cosas que hacían tras los gruesos muros del Instituto. Tal era su nivel de secretismo, que muchos llegaron incluso a compararlos con grupos sectarios. Sin embargo, el Instituto siempre se había contado entre los mayores defensores de la paz tanto dentro como fuera de Valoran, siendo ellos los creadores del sistema de la Liga de Leyendas, lo cual llevó a la desaparición de los grandes conflictos entre naciones, y siendo ellos los poderosos magos que eran, utilizando su magia para, al menos aparentemente, mejorar las vidas del resto de ciudadanos del país. Todo esto le granjeó al Instituto una reputación de protectores de la paz que hace impensable que ninguno de ellos pueda estar involucrado en algo sórdido, incluso cuando en el pasado, y en repetidas ocasiones, habían sido los propios campeones y/o invocadores los perpetradores de algunos de los mayores desastres de la historia reciente. Aunque claro, cuando tienes el poder para poder someter dioses y seres de otros planos de la realidad a tu merced, como que nadie quiere tocarte las narices por nada.

En resumidas cuentas, Jet dudaba de que fueran a facilitarle ninguna información por las buenas, si es que efectivamente Groyl decía la verdad, y su padre se encontraba allí. No, si quería averiguar la verdad sobre su padre, y sobre el destino de su madre, tendría que ser él mismo quien entrara en aquel grupo, y consiguiera las respuestas por sí mismo. Lo de ser invocador…no lo veía muy claro. Demasiados años de estudio por un lado, y demasiado poco talento para la magia por su parte. De manera que solo le quedaba una opción.

Jet se convertiría en campeón de la Liga de Leyendas.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

-¡¿CAMPEON DE LA LIGA?!- exclamó Hazel cuando escuchó el plan de Jet. Ya se imaginaba que no le iba a gustar la idea, pero… ¡wow, menudo grito! Jet se había llevado a Hazel a la plataforma del segundo piso, situada inmediatamente antes del despacho de Groyl, y le había contado su idea mientras veían jugar a los niños en el patio de abajo, mientras se bebían un vaso de leche a modo de rápido desayuno.

-No hace falta que grites, que no estoy tan lejos- dijo Jet, hurgándose con un dedo su adolorido oído. Hazel pareció que no le había escuchado, porque siguió gritando igual.

-¡¿PERO TU SABES LO QUE DICES?! ¡Te van a destrozar! A esa Liga van guerreros, magos, monstruos, e incluso dioses. ¿Qué posibilidades tienes tú de competir a su nivel?

-Las mismas que de atrapar este vaso al vuelo- dijo Jet, antes de tirar su taza, vaciada de un viaje, al patio de abajo. Antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, Jet desapareció con un destello, dejando una estela luminosa que marcó su viaje a través de las escaleras, hasta llegar al patio. Allí, atrapó la taza sin problemas, y rápidamente volvió a situarse al lado de Hazel, aparentemente como si nada, mientras abajo en el patio los niños y niñas que lo habían visto todo se quedaban con la boca abierta, antes de empezar a chillar de emoción y de asombro. Hazel, por su parte, no parecía estar muy impresionada.

-Jet, hablo enserio. Puede que tengas…"poderes"…, y me alegro de que el profesor diga que vas a estar bien, pero…- dijo Hazel, obviamente preocupada-…Jet, tu y yo hemos visto los combates en la P.L.A.S.M.A. Sabes que esas personas luchan en serio. No van solo a noquear. Todos y cada uno de ellos lucha para matar a sus rivales. Todo ese dolor, todo ese sufrimiento, y vuelven de nuevo a su base, para volver a la pida y empezar otra vez. No sé si podría soportar verte morir una vez, y otra, y otra, y…- Jet puso una mano en el hombro de Hazel, en un intento de reconfortarla, mientras Hazel miraba hacia el patio, agarrando la barandilla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Aunque al principio era incapaz de mirarle a la cara, al final Hazel volvió a levantar la cara, y Jet vio hasta que punto aquella mujer se preocupaba por él.

Hazel había sido como una madre para él. Le había cuidado, educado y protegido toda su vida, y él la quería mucho por ello. Cuando estaba triste, ella estaba allí para decirle lo que necesitaba oír. Cuando se portaba mal, ella sabía qué hacer para reconducirle al buen camino. Aquella mujer era lo bastante buena como para querer dedicar su vida a cuidar a aquellos niños y niñas que no tenían a nadie que lo hiciera, y sin esperar nada a cambio. Si había alguien en el mundo a quien Jet consideraba de su familia con orgullo y sin lugar a dudas, esa era Hazel, la mujer que le había convertido en el hombre que era ahora.

-Eh, tranquila- dijo Jet, tratando de calmar las inquietudes de la mujer-, no te preocupes. Te prometo que estaré bien. Se cuidar de mi mismo, aunque no lo demuestre mucho últimamente- Hazel, a pesar de cómo se sentía, tuvo ánimos para sonreír al oír el comentario de Jet-.

-¿Pero de verdad tienes que hacerlo? Quiero decir…seguro que debe de haber otro sistema para encontrar a tu padre.

-Ojalá lo hubiera, pero no veo cual, a no ser que me cuele en Noxus, e investigue a todos los soldados que sirvieron por aquel entonces.- Hazel no tuvo más remedio que admitir que tenía razón. Sonaba casi imposible-. Además, tengo otro motivo para hacerlo.

-¿Cuál?- Jet se agarró de la barandilla, observando a sus hermanos y hermanas jugando alegremente en el patio, pasándose y tirándose un viejo balón de cuero repleto de remiendos.

-Hazel, se sincera conmigo: con el dinero que ha quedado en el orfanato, ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos mantenerlo en marcha?- Hazel no supo cómo responder a aquello. Cierto, habían conseguido mucho dinero de la caja fuerte de Groyl, e incluso podían sacar más revendiendo algunas cosas de su despacho. Pero mantener un orfanato con tantos niños era costoso. Había que darles de comer, arreglar el edificio, comprar medicinas,…- Antes, con Groyl, por lo menos entraba algo de dinero. Ahora que ya no está… No creo que con uno o dos trabajos normales consiga reunir el dinero que necesitemos a partir de ahora.

-Así que pensé: ¿Cómo podría solucionar el problema de mi pasado, y el problema del dinero?- continuó diciendo Jet-. Y la respuesta era la misma para ambos casos: la Liga. De todos es conocido que los campeones reciben recompensas y derechos especiales a cambio de poner sus habilidades al servicio del Instituto, ya sea en los Campos de la Justicia, o como agentes externos. Patrocinio, subvenciones a la ciudad estado, publicidad,… Muchos campeones han llegado a hacerse muy poderosos y ricos con eso, y eso es justo lo que necesitamos.

-Pero Jet, Piltover ya tiene muchos campeones. ¿No crees que…?

-¿…que no me pagaran mucho, o no me aceptaran, ya que Piltover no necesita más campeones? Es una posibilidad, y por suerte tiene fácil solución- dijo Jet, abriendo los brazos y adoptando una pose heroica-. ¡Contempla! Tienes ante ti, al primer y único campeón de… ¡Bajo Piltover!

Jet se mantuvo en su postura unos instantes, en los cuales Hazel se limitó a mirarlo como si creyera que se había vuelto loco.

-…

-…

-… ¿en serio?

-¿En serio, que?

-¿Ese es tu plan? ¿"Campeón de Bajo Piltover"?

-¿Qué? ¡Es un buen plan! Todos los campeones están inscritos como campeones de Piltover, y a excepción de Vi todos son de la zona alta. Bajo Piltover es conocida por todos como una ciudad a parte del centro, incluso entre los ciudadanos de otras ciudades.

-¿Y tú crees que los invocadores lo verán así?- preguntó Hazel, escéptica.

-¿Por qué no? De todo el dinero e influencia que obtiene la ciudad de sus campeones, ni una sola migaja acaba llegando a este lado de la ciudad. De esta forma, por fin tendríamos algo que impulsara un poco las cosas- dijo Jet, tratando de hacer ver a su cuidadora la genialidad de su plan-. Con el apoyo del Instituto, la economía y el comercio podrían reactivarse por aquí. Alto Piltover tendría motivos para interesarse por nosotros, y el crimen disminuiría, a la vez que aumentaría la circulación bienes. Podríamos cambiar las cosas por aquí, para mejor.- A pesar de lo bonito que sonaba todo aquello, Hazel no estaba del todo convencida.

-Todo eso que dices está muy bien, ¿pero de verdad planeas cargar con todo ese peso tú solo?-preguntó, suspirando preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir-. No solo hablamos de luchar en los campos de batalla. Ser campeón implica que serias un soldado a las órdenes del Instituto. Podrían mandarte a donde fuera, a hacer lo que fuera, y tendrías que obedecer para no perder tus derechos de campeón.

-Se que es peligroso, pero admitámoslo: no sería más peligroso que todos los trabajos que tuve que hacer para Groyl. Al menos esta vez- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-, tendría a la ley de mi parte, ¿no?

Parecía que Jet lo tenía todo pensado, pero aun así el miedo se negaban a abandonar a Hazel, y continuaron atenazando su interior, clavándose en sus entrañas y provocándole una sensación de angustia y preocupación por Jet. Luchar en la Liga era peligroso, pero luchar fuera de ella lo era más todavía. Allí no había bases, ni puntos de retorno. Si mataban a Jet ahí fuera… Ya no volvería más a picar a su puerta. Sabía que era un buen plan, y Jet parecía más que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero…

-No quiero que te pase nada, Jet- dijo Hazel, acariciando la mejilla de Jet. A causa de la diferencia de alturas, este tuvo que encorvarse un poco para que la mano de la mujer le alcanzara la cara, pero no le molestó. Puede que no alcanzara a comprender en su totalidad como se sentía Hazel al respecto, pero sabía que sus preocupaciones eran únicamente por su bienestar.

-Lo sé…- dijo, agarrando la mano de la mujer, y apretándola con cariño, antes de apartarla de su cara, y rodearla con sus dos manos-…pero aun así debo hacerlo.

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Hazel, mientras contemplaba al niño que había estado cuidando como a un hijo desde hacia tantos años. Recordaba lo pequeño y desvalido que parecía cuando apenas era un bebé, cuando entró por primera vez en el orfanato dentro de aquella cesta. Recordó todos los momentos, tanto los buenos como los malos, que juntos habían vivido entre aquellas cuatro paredes durante casi 17 años. Y en aquel momento, contempló al hombre que se encontraba ante ella, el hombre con unos ojos que brillaban con determinación y energía. Los ojos de un hombre con una meta.

Hazel se limpió la lágrima con la manga, y dedicó una sonrisa a Jet.

-Bueno, si ese es el camino que has decidido escoger, no seré yo el que se interponga- dijo Hazel, tratando de sonar más animada de lo que en realidad se sentía-. Ve, haz lo que debas.- Hazel abrazó a Jet, quien le devolvió enseguida el gesto con su propio y cálido abrazo-. Y asegúrate de volver a salvo a casa con los tuyos, ¿vale?

Jet sonrió. Esa mujer era increíble: -Si, te lo prometo.

El abrazo duró apenas unos segundos más, hasta que ambos se volvieron a separar, ambos sonriendo ampliamente al otro.

-Bueno… ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

-Lo primero es lo primero…- dijo Jet, pasando al lado de Hazel, y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras-… ¡TOCA ENTRENAR!

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Entrenamiento: día 1.

-A ver, Jet, presta mucha atención- dijo Daren, libreta de notas en mano, mientras Jet, que se había puesto algo diferente a lo normal (en vez de sus típicos vaqueros, chaqueta y botas, llevaba únicamente su camisa de manga corta habitual, unos pantalones cortos de color negro, y se había puesto otro calzado más apto para correr) calentaba y procuraba estirar sus músculos antes de empezar a moverse. Después de su charla con Hazel, había ido corriendo (lo cual le había tomado menos de dos minutos) hasta el laboratorio de Daren, donde le informó de su intención de unirse a la Liga de Leyendas. Tras gastar varias horas tratando de calmar los gritos del exaltado científico, y de convencerle de la viabilidad de su estrategia, había conseguido que su amigo se comprometiera a ayudarle a prepararse para poder entrar en la selectiva institución de campeones. Para ello, se habían movido a la chatarrería de la ciudad, un amplio espacio situado a las afueras de la ciudad (es decir, al lado de Bajo Piltover), donde Jet podría correr sin tener que preocuparse de llevarse a nadie por delante. Además, evitarían la atención de ojos indiscretos, ya que en aquel chatarrero hacía mucho que ya no había nada de valor, de manera que casi nadie iba hacia allí, salvo algún borracho o mendigo ocasional. Interesados por lo que ambos jóvenes se proponían, Hazel y la casi totalidad de los niños del orfanato habían ido de excursión a ver como su hermano se preparaba competir en la Liga. Por su parte, no podían estar más encantados con que su hermano fuera a salir en las P.L.A.S.M.A, junto al resto de sus héroes y heroínas.

-Te escucho- dijo Jet, inmerso en sus calentamientos.

-He estado buscando información sobre los requisitos para unirse a la Liga como campeón. Hay un par de detalles a concretar, pero no hay problema por esa parte. La parte que nos interesa son tus habilidades.-Mientras Daren y Jet trabajaba, los niños y niñas del orfanato se encontraban sentados a un lado de la improvisada pista que los dos jóvenes habían abierto (con un poco de ayuda de algunos lugareños de confianza, que veían con buenos ojos que alguien por fin les representara de verdad en la Liga) en medio de la chatarrería. Un poco aburridos, algunos se habían puesto a jugar por ahí, siempre procurando mantenerse a la vista de Hazel, que procuraba mantenerlos lo más controlados posible, mientras Daren ayudaba a Jet a prepararse-. Como ya bien sabes, todos los campeones de la Liga llevaban un limitador, que limita sus capacidades para que los combates sean lo más equitativos posible. No solo su fuerza, defensa y velocidad se verán reducidas en los Campos de la Justicia, sino que también tendrán limitados sus ataques y movimientos especiales.- Daren rebuscó entre sus notas, hasta que encontró el escrito que buscaba-. Deberás escoger tres habilidades especiales, además de una "definitiva", y un efecto pasivo. Si quieres, este último lo puedes pedir que te lo otorguen ellos mágicamente, o puedes escoger una habilidad que no sea muy fuerte, e incluirla ahí. ¿Hasta aquí bien?

-Entendido.

-Bien. Antes de ponernos a trabajar con tus habilidades, creo que deberías aprender a controlar tus poderes- dijo, revisando más notas suyas-. Cada vez que los usas, las maquinas a tu alrededor se vuelven locas, y acaban explotando. Eso puede ser debido a que, cuando usas la energía para correr, inconscientemente también la estas liberando hacia afuera, como si fuera un aura. Esa puede ser la causa de que te pongas a brillar tanto cuando corres más deprisa. Puede parecer inofensivo, pero lo cierto es que así solo estas malgastando tus fuerzas.

-Espera… ¿Y qué pasaría si no las malgastara? Si corriera sin brillar.

-Bueno, lo más lógico sería pensar que te cansarías menos, de manera que podrías mantener tu velocidad durante más tiempo. Pero, si aprendieras a usar tu energía interna efectivamente, y corrieras hasta brillar en ese estado…

-…seria muchísimo más rápido de lo que soy ahora, ¿no?- dijo Jet, sonriendo ante la idea de ir a todavía más velocidad.

-Si, teóricamente sería posible- coincidió Daren-. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Primero, aprende a correr. Ya tendrás tiempo para alcanzar la velocidad de la luz más adelante.- Asintiendo, Jet se posicionó en la línea de salida, encarándose hacia la pista, en la que se podían ver, a intervalos regulares, una serie de dispositivos parecidos a semáforos que Daren había traído consigo del laboratorio. Daren fue hasta donde Hazel y los niños, junto a un ordenador que se había traído también, y se puso unos auriculares con micrófono. Tras teclear algo en la pantalla, Daren habló a Jet por el micrófono, gracias a un aparato de escucha que Jet llevaba en la oreja-. Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. He colocado una serie de aparatos por toda la pista. ¿Los ves?- Jet asintió-. Están programados para saltar al detectar una cierta cantidad de energía. Tienes que correr por la pista lo más rápido que puedas, evitando que se activen los sensores. ¿Entendido?- A modo de respuesta, Jet levantó un pulgar, todavía en su posición de salida-. Vale. Empezamos en 3…2…1… ¡Ya!

Jet salió disparado, levantando una gran nube de humo, mientras Hazel, Daren y los pequeños espectadores se tiraban hacia atrás, empujados por la ráfaga de viento que levantó el joven al pasar a toda velocidad. A pesar del aviso de Daren, el cuerpo de Jet brillaba con intensidad, y en cuanto llegó al primer indicador, este empezó a pitar y a soltar chispas como un loco. Y el segundo. Y el tercero…

En menos de 10 segundos, Jet había casi completado la primera vuelta, demasiado rápido como para que Daren alcanzara a decirle a Jet que lo estaba haciendo mal. Justo cuando Jet se disponía a llegar a la línea de meta, Daren reaccionó.

-¡No, Jet, vas mal! Tienes que…- Justo entonces, Jet alcanzó el primer sensor, que todavía pitaba y se estremecía, y al pasar a su lado, este explotó con fuerza. Y a medida que fue avanzando el veloz joven, el resto de sensores también fueron estallando. A causa de la impresión, Jet detuvo su carrera, pero ya era tarde. Las explosiones se sucedieron, adelantándose al joven, hasta que toda la pista acabó explotando con gran estruendo, proyectando una gran bola de fuego y humo hacia arriba. Hazel y el resto se pusieron a salvo, cubriéndose tras una improvisada barrera de chatarra que habían construido al lado de la pista, mientras todos se preguntaban preocupados si Jet estaría bien, ya que él se encontraba en el centro de aquella explosión. Mientras el polvo se aposentaba, todos vieron que de entre el espeso humo salía una tambaleante figura. Se trataba de Jet, cubierto de pies a cabeza en hollín, con la ropa toda destrozada, los pelos de punta (y con un mechón en llamas), y una expresión de perplejidad en su cara. A pesar de su aspecto, y de dar tumbos como un borracho, parecía encontrarse bien.

Jet se acercó a Daren, mientras este se quitaba los cascos y se reunía con Hazel, que miraba preocupado a Jet.

-¡Jet!- dijo Daren, cuando este llegó hasta ellos-. ¿Estás bien?- Jet tosió una bocanada de humo negro antes de responder con una voz un tanto rara.

-Si…si. Perfectamente- dijo Jet, tratando de enfocar con la mirada a Daren y Hazel-. ¿Qué tal…que tal lo he hecho?

Daren miró por encima del hombro de Jet, viendo la destrozada pista de atletismo. Los sensores se habían convertido en amasijos de metal, desperdigados por todas partes, mientras las pilas de chatarra que delimitaban la pista se habían derrumbado sobre los cráteres de tierra que las explosiones habían abierto. En algunas partes, pequeños focos de fuego habían empezado a arder, mientras en el horizonte algunos vecinos preocupados habían empezado a acercarse, mientras se preguntaban qué demonios había pasado allí.

Lamiéndose dos dedos, Hazel apagó el fuego del mechón de Jet: -…Regular- comentó la cuidadora, y con un corto "Ah" por parte de Jet, este se desplomó hacia adelante, de cara al suelo.

...

Entrenamiento: día 2.

-Vale, ya vuelve a estar todo en su sitio- dijo Daren, contemplando al lado de su ordenador la nueva pista de carreras, otra vez con sus correspondientes sensores, mientras Jet (ahora con un par de tiritas aquí y allá) volvía a situarse en la línea de salida-. Bien, Jet, recuerda: afloja. Rápido, y flojito.- Jet juntó su índice a su pulgar, indicándole con su gesto a Daren que lo había entendido. Este, por si acaso, había procurado traerse un extintor, que ahora descansaba a un lado de su ordenador. Solo por si acaso.

-3…2…1… ¡Ya!

Jet salió disparado, y aunque se movía a gran velocidad, era significativamente más lento que el día anterior. Aunque su cuerpo no brillaba, despedía una tenue aura de luz, que hizo responder ligeramente a los sensores, a media que este los iba adelantando.

-Jet, vas muy lento. Tienes que intentar aumentar tu velocidad- dijo Daren a través del micrófono, mientras monitorizaba a Jet con su ordenador, controlando la energía detectada por los sensores.

Cuando Jet trató de ir más rápido, su cuerpo empezó a brillar, haciendo que los sensores empezaran a pitar a modo de protesta. Frustrado, Jet volvió a desacelerar, atenuando su brillo, y volviendo a su velocidad anterior. Una vez más, Daren le llamó la atención, indicándole que tenía que ir más rápido.

Las horas pasaron, y parecía que Jet no acababa de pillarle el truco a usar su energía. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas vueltas llegó a dar, y finalmente se detuvo cuando el Sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Jadeaba mucho, y el sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo a causa del continuado esfuerzo.

-Esto…esto no está funcionando- dijo a Daren entre jadeos.

-Tienes que seguir intentándolo. Lo que necesitas ahora es mejorar tu control, y eso solo lo puedes hacer siguiendo el programa de entrenamiento- explicó Daren, pasándole una toalla a su amigo para que se secara. Agotado, Jet asintió a Daren, antes de marcharse los dos de vuelta a sus casas.

...

Entrenamiento: día 6.

Jet corría por las calles de la ciudad, sorteando ágilmente al resto de transeúntes, que no alcanzaban a ver la figura del veloz joven, tal era su velocidad. El entrenamiento de control había mejorado la condición de Jet, de manera que ya no rompía las cosas cuando pasaba. De vez en cuando, alguna luz se encendía, o algún aparato mecánico parecía responder, pero no era comparable para nada a como explotaban las cosas apenas hacia una semana antes. En vez del brillante cometa que era antes, ahora se había convertido en un breve destello, moviendo el aire como un vendaval que marcaba su paso por las calles de piedra de la urbe, mientras todos los demás experimentaban la sensación de que un pequeño huracán les pasara por el lado.

A pesar de su decisión de convertirse en Campeón, Jet sabia que, mientras tanto, necesitaba una fuente de ingresos alternativa, de manera que había cogido varios trabajos por la ciudad, y había empezado a utilizar sus poderes para poder desplazarse de un lado a otro y completarlos lo más rápidamente posible. No solo le pagarían por ello, sino que era una excelente manera de entrenar sus poderes, y darse a conocer a las gentes de la ciudad. De esta manera, cuando se convirtiera en campeón, ya sería bastante conocido en la zona.

En aquellos momentos, estaba trabajando de mensajero, un trabajo que, para alguien con su don, era pan comido. Pasaba por las diferentes calles, saltando de un lado a otro de la ciudad en poco tiempo, a medida que sus habitantes se encontraban de repente con cartas y paquetes a su nombre en las manos, sin saber bien quien ni cuando se los había entregado.

Jet se detuvo en una fuente, y miró el reloj. Tres horas más, y aun le quedarían otros dos trabajos. Con un suspiro, dio un trago de agua, y volvió a ponerse en camino.

...

Entrenamiento: día 9

La lluvia caía con fuerza en la chatarrería, mientras Jet se apresuraba a completar las vueltas lo más rápidamente posible, pasando junto a los indicadores, ninguno de los cuales había pitado todavía. Las luces, que apenas podía atravesar aquella cortina de agua, iluminaban la pista, aunque la estela de Jet, tan pequeña y brillante como un laser, marcaba el camino del joven. Desde el improvisado cobertizo que habían montado para proteger el ordenador de Daren, este trató de comunicarse con Jet.

-¡Bien, vas muy bien! ¡Sigue así!- le animaba Daren, cubierto con un impermeable, mientras monitorizaba los progresos de Jet. Comprobando los datos, y comparándolos con los de la semana anterior, Daren vio los enormes progresos que había hecho su hermano. El gasto de energía casi había desaparecido, y su velocidad no había disminuido por ello. Daren estaba sorprendido. Nunca creyó que fueran a lograrlo tan pronto. Volviendo al micrófono, Daren habló con Jet-. Vale Jet, creo que ya está. Podemos pasar a la siguiente fase.

Jet detuvo su carrera, y se quedó de pie bajó la pesada lluvia. A pesar de todo lo que se había movido, apenas estaba cansado. Incluso a él le parecía asombroso. Jet se miró la mano, y se concentró. Al poco, sus venas empezaron a brillar, y el resto de la mano empezó a emitir una luz blanca, que iluminaba el espacio alrededor del joven, mientras unos pequeños rayos blancos y azules giraban y crepitaban en sus dedos. Al relajarse, el brillo murió, y su mano volvió a la normalidad. Satisfecho con sus progresos, Jet cerró la mano en un puño, y sonrió.

-Si, esto pinta genial.

...

Entrenamiento: día 10

-Muy bien Jet, has completado el entrenamiento básico, ¡pero no te distraigas, porque ahora viene lo duro!- dijo Daren, caminando y hablando como si fuera un entrenador de verdad. Jet le miró, divertido, pero procuró no decir ningún comentario. Le divertía ver a Daren tan implicado. Realmente parecía uno de esos entrenadores que llevaban años machacando a sus jugadores, con su gorra y su silbato-. Ahora que ya controlas mejor tus poderes, es hora de ponerse creativos. Tenemos que desarrollar cinco habilidades para que las uses en la Liga.- Mientras hablaba, Daren empezó a escribir en una pizarra improvisada que habían montado junto a un viejo cobertizo, colgando un trozo de papel de la pared, para que Jet y el resto de chavales que habían ido a ver como les iba pudieran ver lo que escribía. Al otro lado del patio en el que se encontraban, habían montado un puñado de muñecos de entrenamiento, apenas unos espantapájaros hechos de trapo para que Jet practicara. Tras escribir cinco espacios, escribiendo en uno "Pasiva", "Habilidades" en los otros tres, y "Definitiva" en la última, se volvió a sus oyentes.

-Bien. Empecemos… ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?- Jet y los chavales empezaron a pensar, algunos rascándose la cabeza, otros frotándose el mentón, y algunos haciendo el pino y otras cabriolas, en un intento por encontrar la inspiración. De repente, una de las niñas levantó la mano-. ¡Si, tu!- dijo Daren, señalándola con energía.

-¿Y si Jet les da golpes muy rápidos?- dijo la niña, un poco tímida, ya que todos la estaban escuchando. Sonriente, Jet le acarició la cabeza.

-Es una buena idea, pero no parece que sea una habilidad. Más bien parece un ataque normalito- le comentó a la niña. Y todos volvieron a ponerse a pensar.

-¿Y qué tal un placaje?- propuso otro chico-. Si Jet se choca con alguien a toda velocidad, sería como… ¡PAM!-El chico trató de mostrar con gestos como seria el golpe, pero no le salió muy claro. Aun así, eso le dio a Jet una idea.

-Hmmm… ¿y si…?- Poniéndose de pie, Jet se dirigió hacia uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento, y se paró a unos metros del mismo. Concentrando su energía, trató de realizar un simple, pero veloz, movimiento instantáneo hacia el muñeco. El resultado fue que Jet prácticamente desapareció del sitio, y reapareció al instante detrás del muñeco. Antes de que nadie alcanzara a decir algo, una recta estela de fuego apareció, uniendo el lugar donde antes había estado Jet, y el lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Cuando la estela alcanzó al muñeco, este salió despedido hacia un lado.

Mientras los niños contemplaban asombrados lo que había pasado, Daren fue a comprobar el estado del muñeco.

-Hmm, ese ha sido un buen golpe. ¿Cómo te has movido así?

-He aumentado mi energía de golpe durante un breve instante, sin tratar de contenerla. El resultado ha sido un movimiento muy rápido, pero que no puedo mantener durante mucho tiempo- explicó Jet, masajeándose las piernas. Para lo poco que había corrido, le dolían un poco por el esfuerzo-. Lo había estado probando por mi cuenta, pero no con esto en mente.

-¿Crees que podrías hacerlo varias veces seguidas?

-Creo... creo que como mucho lo podría hacer dos o tres veces más. Después, estaría muy cansado para hacer nada.- Daren volvió hacia la pizarra.

-Este podría ser un buen movimiento de ataque: rápido, directo, y podría servirte para esquivar ataques de tus adversarios- mientras hablaba, Daren apuntó en resumidas cuentas en qué consistía el ataque-. ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?

-¿Eso es necesario?

-Más de lo que crees. Puede que en la Liga se decida el destino de las ciudades estado de Valoran, pero a nosotros lo que nos interesa es la aceptación del público, es decir, que te vuelvas popular.- Jet se rascó la cabeza. A pesar de saberlo, no por ello le parecía menos raro-. Todos los campeones tienen nombres para sus ataques. Eso hace más fácil a la gente recordarlos, y añade un cierto puntillo de emoción a los combates. ¿Qué crees que suena más épico: "Darius le remató con su golpe de hacha descendente", o "Darius le aplastó con su ataque definitivo, la Guillotina Noxiana"?

-Ok, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Los nombres pueden ir al final. Por ahora, pasemos al siguiente ataque- dijo, retomando su asiento entre los chavales.

-Vale. Ahora que tienes un ataque, creo que deberíamos decidir qué clase de campeón vas a ser- continuó diciendo Daren.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Quiero decir: ¿Vas a ir solo a pegar, apoyaras a los otros, iras en solitario,…? Deberíamos enfocar tus habilidades en función a esa idea.

Jet se puso a pensar durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente respondió un tanto inseguro.

-Pfff, pues ni idea…Tal vez…un poco de cada. Es decir, pegaría, pero estaría bien tener una habilidad para apoyar a los demás, ¿no?

Daren miró titubear a Jet con ojos entrecerrados: -…Jet.

-¿Si?

-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo de tu decisión, **verdad**?- respondió amenazante, agarrando un palo de suelo y golpeándose suavemente la palma con él. Jet tragó saliva.

-¡P-por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- exclamó Jet, echándose hacia atrás cuando vio acercarse al científico, que parecía emanar un aura oscura.

-Me alegro, porque como me hayas hecho perder el tiempo esta semana, para que ahora te eches atrás, yo…

Antes de que el científico le alcanzara, Jet echó a correr, olvidándose momentáneamente del control que había adquirido de sus poderes, y se apartó a todo correr de su amigo, brillando como un faro. Al pasar junto a unos de los chavales, que habían estado jugando por ahí, uno o dos de ellos, los que en esos momentos estaban corriendo también, vieron como una tenue aura blanca manaba también de sus cuerpos, y como unos rayos como los de su hermano mayor les salían del cuerpo. Asustados, trataron de correr hacia Hazel, y todos vieron que se movían mucho más rápido de lo que lo habían estado haciendo antes. En cuanto se alejaron de Jet, que lo había contemplado todo asombrado, dejaron de brillar, y volvieron a moverse a la velocidad de siempre.

-¿Pero qué…?- se preguntó Jet, volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Hazel, mientras trataba de calmar a los niños asustados. Rápidamente, a Daren se le ocurrió una hipótesis.

-Creo que lo que ha pasado es que Jet, inconscientemente, les ha imbuido con su energía, del mismo modo que lo había estado haciendo con las maquinas y las luces hasta ahora. El efecto parece disiparse en cuanto se alejan de Jet- dijo, escribiendo algo en la pizarra-. Esto nos podría servir para otra habilidad. Podrías aumentar la velocidad de carrera de tus compañeros, y eso os serviría tanto para atacar, como para huir o desplazaros.

Para probar si la habilidad funcionaba, Daren y Hazel (quien se había negado en rotundo a que lo probaran con los niños) se pusieron a ambos lados de Jet. Este empezó a emitir, mientras controlaba el flujo, un aura blanca que envolvió a los tres. En cuanto sus cuerpos entraron en contacto con el aura, Daren y Hazel experimentaron un aumento de energía, a la par que sus cuerpos empezaron a emitir rayos blancos y azules. Mirándose entre ellos, empezaron a correr en cuanto Jet les hizo una señal hacia adelante. Poco a poco, los tres empezaron a correr a la misma velocidad, recorriendo la pista al doble o triple de velocidad que una persona normal. Incluso Hazel, que ya tenía sus añitos, y Daren, que no acostumbraba a realizar mucho ejercicio físico, pudieron correr a la par que Jet. Tras completar una vuelta al circuito, Jet dejó de emitir el aura, y todos volvieron a la normalidad.

Jet sonrió: -No ha estado mal, para un pincel verde y una señora mayor…- Hazel trató de darle un coscorrón a Jet, pero este se apartó rápidamente, riendo por lo bajini. Rápidamente, Jet se vio rodeado por todos sus hermanos pequeños, que le pedían a gritos que les hiciera correr a su misma velocidad a ellos también. Hicieron falta varios minutos y la intervención de Hazel para calmarlos.

...

Entrenamiento: día 11.

-Vale, ya van dos de cinco. Pasemos a lo siguiente-dijo Daren-. He estado pensando en otro tipo de habilidad para ti. Hasta ahora, tenemos una habilidad de ataque, y otra de aumento de velocidad. Creo que lo siguiente debería ser una de protección, y lo vamos a hacer así.- Daren sacó un plano, en el que había escrito y dibujado varias especificaciones para la técnica que había pensado. Jet no entendió casi nada de aquel galimatías, de manera que Daren se lo tuvo que explicar.

Al cabo de un rato, decidieron realizar una prueba: Jet usaría su habilidad para proteger uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento, mientras Daren y los niños le tirarían piedras al muñeco. El objetivo de Jet era defenderlo todo lo que pudiera, evitando que ninguna piedra le pasara.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Daren, con un puñado de piedras en la mano. Algunos de los niños del grupo parecían bastante animados, ante la idea de ponerse a apedrear cosas. (Niños…)

-Si, aunque sigo pensando que estas como una cabra- comentó Jet, mientras acumulaba energía en su interior. En cuanto estuvo listo, Jet empezó a correr alrededor del muñeco, aumentando rápidamente su velocidad, hasta que las estelas de Jet formaron un sólido muro de viento a su alrededor. Entonces, Daren y los niños empezaron a lanzar las piedras. En cuanto las piedras alcanzaron el círculo de aquel pequeño tornado, salieron rechazadas hacia atrás, sin importar la fuerza ni la dirección desde la que las lanzaran. El aluvión de piedras prosiguió unos instantes más, hasta que Jet dejó de dar vueltas, y volvió a su posición inicial, sonriente.

-¡Eh, pues tenias razón! ¡Funcion-! El comentario de Jet se vio interrumpido cuando una solitaria piedra le alcanzó en plena frente, provocando que cayera seco al suelo. Daren miró alarmado al niño que la había tirado.

-¡Cres, dijimos que cuando parara de correr, paráramos nosotros también!- exclamó, mientras el niño contemplaba a su hermano mayor, que se había llevado una mano a la cabeza, con ojos llorosos.

-¡Perdón, se me ha escapado!

...

-Vaaaale, vale, te perdono, pero deja de llorar- dijo Jet a Cres, momentos más tarde, mientras este seguía llorando por lo que había hecho-. Estoy bien, de verdad… ¡Ay!- exclamó, justo cuando Hazel acabó de ponerle el vendaje en la frente. Parecía bastante enfadada.

-¿Veis? Por eso os digo siempre que no juguéis con piedras. ¡En serio, ¿en que estaban pensando?! Estos chicos…- dijo Hazel, refunfuñando mientras se alejaba de allí con el botiquín en la mano. Jet vio marcharse a la cuidadora, rascándose en lugar de debajo del vendaje.

-Bueno, dejando este pequeño incidente aparte, podemos decir que ha sido un éxito, ¿no?- dijo Daren.

-Sí. Verdaderamente es una buena habilidad para cubrir a un aliado, y creo que no tendría problemas en hacerlo con alguien mientras este se mueve.

-Y lo mejor de todo, es que creo que podrías hacerla hasta con un enemigo- comentó Daren.

-¿Y para qué querría yo cubrir a un enemigo?- preguntó extrañado Jet.

-No para cubrirle, sino para ralentizarle. ¿Ves?- dijo, señalando una esquina del plano de antes-. Si aumentas la velocidad en este punto, crearas un pequeño vórtice ascendente que succionará gran parte del aire del interior.

Jet asentía, mientras fingía mirar con detenimiento el plano. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender nada.

-Entiendo- mintió-, y eso serviría para…

-Sin aire, les costará más respirar, e irán más lentos. Esa es la teoría-explicó Daren, guardándose el plano.

-¡Ah, vale, me parece bien!- Daren arqueó una ceja, preguntándose por dentro si realmente lo había entendido. Jet, por si acaso, procuró no mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

...

Entrenamiento: día 21

Jet suspiró, sentado en su lugar habitual en la cima de la torre de chatarra más alta del chatarrero. Llevaba varios días sentándose allí, solo, tratando de pensar en algo que le pudiera servir como Definitiva.

Hasta la fecha, habían conseguido concretar tres de sus habilidades, incluida una pasiva, y les habían puesto nombres. A su primera habilidad, la de ataque, la habían llamado "Derrape", por las marcas que dejaba en el suelo al moverse. A su habilidad de movimiento le habían puesto por nombre "Estela de rebufo", ya que como hacía falta que Jet corriera con alguien para activarla, casi siempre iba el delante. La habilidad de defensa había sido más complicada de nombrar, ya que todos los nombres que salían o bien sonaban ridículos, o bien eran demasiado explícitos ("Pared de rechazo", "Torbellino Veteparaatrás" y "Empujón a Reacción" eran algunas de las propuestas que habían salido). Al final, habían decidido nombrarla "Ciclón atronador", porque no se les había ocurrido nada mejor, y al menos sonaba bien. Finalmente, habían decidido nombrar "Impulso veloz" a la pasiva de Jet, con la cual él ganaría un incremento de velocidad o velocidad de ataque al comprar objetos que aumentaran su velocidad, o velocidad de ataque.

El problema era la Definitiva. Como únicamente podía contar con su velocidad, eso limitaba mucho sus opciones e ideas. Podía correr muy rápido, si, pero eso no beneficiaba realmente en nada a su equipo, si dentro de los Campos se la limitaban. A parte de dar golpes, no se le ocurría que podía hacer, y aunque había intentado usar sus poderes de manera creativa, en busca de inspiración, los resultados habían sido, cuando menos, inútiles. Frustrado, Jet había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando sus habilidades y ocupado con sus trabajos. Había empezado a llevar consigo una hoja, en la que apuntaba ideas que se le ocurrieran de pronto, para luego probarlas y tacharlas al ver que, o bien no funcionaban, o bien no alcanzaban realmente el rango de Definitiva.

21 días después de haber empezado su entrenamiento, Jet se encontraba sentado en la cima de la basura, contemplando una hoja de papel gastada y plagada de tachones, mientras el Sol ya empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

De repente, Jet hizo una bola con el papel, y la tiró por encima de su hombro, suspirando de cansancio y frustración. "A este paso nunca llegaré a convertirme en Campeón", pensó. "Si no me pongo las pilas, ya puedo ir olvidándome de conocer a mi padre".

-Vaya, ¿el rey de la montaña se rinde por fin?- comentó una voz femenina a su espalda. Jet reconoció la voz, pero prefirió no girarse-. Vamos a ver…"Correr a gran velocidad, derrape y golpe", "Lanzar rayos", "Romper la barrera del sonido",… No me extraña que estés frustrado. Si esto es lo mejor que se te ha podido ocurrir…- comentó divertida Miriana, llegando hasta donde estaba Jet con la arrugada hoja que este acababa de tirar en las manos. Su característico mantón de retales negros ondeaba con el viento que soplaba en la cima de la pequeña montaña de chatarra, mientras su cara quedaba apenas oculta por la capucha que le cubría la cabeza. Con ambas manos, Miriana tiró la capucha hacia atrás, revelando su corto pelo negro y amarillo, agitándose al viento.

Con un codo en la rodilla, y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, Jet miró de reojo a la recién llegada.

-¿En serio? Tres semanas desde nuestro último encuentro, ¿y lo primero que oigo de ti es un desprecio?- dijo, arqueando una ceja.

-He oído que has estado bastante ocupado- dijo ella, ignorando su comentario-. Por lo que dicen, vas a convertirte en Campeón de la Liga.

-Si, o al menos esa era la idea- dijo, quitándole la hoja de las manos sin girarse-. Si no encuentro una habilidad Definitiva pronto, bien podría empezar a buscarme un trabajo de verdad.

-Tal vez yo podría echarte una mano- dijo Miriana como si nada, sentándose detrás de Jet, y balanceando distraídamente las piernas mientras contemplaba como la ciudad se iba oscureciendo, a medida que la luz del Sol dejaba de iluminarla.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu?-dijo Jet, girándose finalmente para mirar a Miriana-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque, muy a mi pesar, me caes bien, en cierta manera. No eres tan imbécil como creí que serías en un principio.- Jet iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callarse, y volvió a su posición inicial-. Además, si tu plan sale bien, la economía de la zona mejorará, y para un ladrón eso significa más beneficios.

Jet rió entre dientes: -Eres una chica muy retorcida, ¿lo sabías?

Miriana sonrió: -Y tú eres un ladronzuelo de poca monta que estaría perdido sin mí.-Miriana le volvió a arrebatar la hoja de papel-. Ahora, deja que le eche un vistazo a esto…- Jet no trató de evitar que le quitara la hoja, y aprovechó que tenia ambas manos libres para estirarse.

-Hm, pierdes el tiempo. He tratado de usar mis poderes de todas las formas posibles, y no hay nada que nos sirva. He llegado a pensar incluso que debería llevarme algún arma a la Liga. Tal vez eso me aporte nuevas ideas…

-Si, si quieres tener que competir con un arma contra campeones como Jax o Fiora. Tú llévate un arma, y verás lo poco que duras contra un espadachín profesional- dijo sin levantar la mirada del papel. Al imaginarse tener que luchar contra guerreros del nivel de esos dos, Jet sintió un escalofrío-. Vale, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer.- Y tras decir esto, Miriana se puso de pie, y empezó a descender de la montaña, dejando a Jet solo y preguntándose qué quería decir. Antes de que llegara a alejarse demasiado, Jet fue tras ella.

Miriana llevó a Jet hasta la pista donde se había estado entrenando todo aquel tiempo. Sin acabar de convencerse que la chica hubiera encontrado la solución a su problema, Jet optó por seguirla en silencio. En cuanto Miriana se paró, Jet abrió la boca por fin.

-Bueno, pues aquí estamos. ¿Ahora qué?- Miriana señaló la lista.

-Aquí pone que lo has probado todo, excepto una cosa.

-¿A si, el que?- preguntó Jet, cruzándose de brazos.

-Forzar tus poderes.

Jet arqueó una ceja. ¿En serio, eso era todo lo que se le ocurría? Aunque… La verdad, eso era lo único que aun no había probado.

-¿Forzar mis poderes? ¿En serio?- preguntó Jet, molesto porque algo tan sencillo no se le hubiera ocurrido a él antes.

-Mira, yo no soy una experta en estas cosas, pero uno diría que sería el primer paso para alcanzar algo poderoso, ¿no crees? Prueba a llevar tus poderes al límite, y a lo mejor descubres algo nuevo.

-Si, o a lo mejor estallo y lo pinto todo de rojo y vísceras.

-Ooooh, ¿acaso el valiente campeón tiene miedo?- preguntó Miriana, picando a Jet, que trató de darle la espalda para no mirarla a la cara.

-No he dicho que tenga miedo- Miriana rodeó a Jet, mientras este trataba de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Miriana sonrió con divertida malicia todo el tiempo.

-¡Pues demuéstralo, súper chico! A ver de qué eres capaz.- Al final, Jet suspiró, rendido. Le hizo un gesto a Miriana para que se apartara, y cuando la chica se hubo alejado un par de metros, Jet empezó a canalizar su energía.

A diferencia del sistema que había seguido para correr y para las otras habilidades, esta vez no intentó controlarse. Siguió acumulando poder, tratando de evitar que este saliera al exterior, mientras notaba como la presión dentro de él iba en aumento. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar, pero en vez de irradiar luz al exterior, era como si la luz le envolviera como una segunda piel, como una coraza de luz que brillaba como el mismo Sol. Varios rayos empezaron a salir del cuerpo de Jet, a medida que el joven empezaba a encontrar cada vez más difícil seguir sosteniendo todo aquel poder.

-¡Jet! ¿Cómo vas?- preguntó Miriana, reculando un par de pasos al notar como su propio cuerpo empezaba a temblar un poco. La piel se le había puesto de gallina, a la vez que en sus oídos retumbaba el zumbido de toda aquella energía contenida. Por un momento, realmente creyó que Jet iba a explotar, y con mucha fuerza, y eso la preocupaba. Sin embargo, Jet se forzó a sonreír, y levantó un pulgar, a pesar de que su cuerpo se había doblado por el dolor que le estaba provocando forzar así sus poderes.

Finalmente, Jet sintió que había llegado al límite. Si podía generar más energía, eso no lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que ya no podía sostener mas, y eso le estaba destrozando por dentro, de manera que hizo lo único que, creyó, podía hacer con esa energía: la usó. Con un poderoso grito, Jet liberó su energía, creando un estallido de luz que recorrió todo el vertedero, iluminándolo con una luz que parecía emanar de todas partes, y de ningún lugar a la vez. Jet, menos adolorido que antes, se miró el cuerpo. Brillaba, si, pero a pesar del brillo aun podía ver su cuerpo debajo, como si, en vez de brillar su piel, brillara una segunda capa por encimad e esta, como un aura invisible de luz. Su pelo, comprobó, estaba blanco, pero no brillaba más que el resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, con fuerzas, aunque notó que su energía empezaba a descender poco a poco, de manera que supuso que algo sí que estaba haciendo. Miró a su alrededor, creyendo que la explosión de luz habría creado un cráter o habría destrozado la pista, pero la verdad era que, exceptuando el misterioso brillo que lo impregnaba todo, todo seguía como siempre. Jet suspiró, decepcionado.

-¡Venga ya! Todo ese esfuerzo, ¿y esto es lo que obtengo? ¿El poder de iluminar las cosas? Menuda Definitiva más estúpida…- comentó, mientras se reía tristemente por lo ridículo de la situación. Por un momento, realmente creyó que encontraría algo útil, algo que le pudiera servir. ¿Y que había obtenido? El poder de iluminar cosas. El mismo poder inútil que el de una linterna-. ¿Y tú que, Miriana? ¿No tienes ningún comentario sarcástico que hacer?- dijo, girándose para encarar a la chica a sus espaldas-. Te noto callada. ¿Ha pasado al-?

De repente, Jet se cortó. Algo pasaba. A primera vista, Miriana parecía encontrarse bien. Seguía ahí, de pie, cubierta con su capa para escapar al cegador brillo, pero… "¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó Jet, al notar algo bastante peculiar: Miriana no se movía.

Jet se acercó a la joven, de manera que pudo apreciar mejor la situación. Era como si Miriana se hubiera quedado congelada. Su cara mantenía la misma expresión de sorpresa, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y los labios apretados. Su pelo y su ropa también permanecían en la misma posición. Jet probó a tocar su capa, y notó como esta se flexionaba bajo sus dedos, sin ningún problema, aunque volvía a paralizarse cuando este la soltaba. Extrañado, trató de llamar la atención de la joven, en un intento de sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba, pero parecía que ni le veía, ni le oía. Como parecía que no se encontraba en peligro inmediato, Jet fue a buscar ayuda.

Jet trató de correr a gran velocidad hacia la salida de la chatarrería, pero descubrió que solo podía aumentar un poco su velocidad, lo cual provocaba que se cansara un poco más rápido. "¿Qué me está pasando? Debería de poder ir más rápido que esto", pensó extrañado. Cuando llegó a la entrada, trató de llamar a alguien para que fuera a buscar ayuda, pero todas las personas a las que encontró estaban igual que la joven: paralizadas, y mirando extrañadas al origen de aquella aura de luz, el mismo lugar del que venía Jet.

Para entonces, Jet empezó a preocuparse. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Los había paralizado? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo arreglaba? Mientras trataba de descubrir la causa de todo aquello, un brillo en el horizonte llamó su atención.

Jet centró su atención hacia donde había visto aquel brillo momentáneo. ¿Qué era aquel brillo, que había aparecido a pesar de que todo seguía paralizado a su alrededor? Jet empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, temeroso de que simplemente se lo hubiera imaginado. Al no ver nada, Jet se disponía a seguir buscando, cuando de repente el brillo volvió. Asombrado, Jet miró al cielo, justo a tiempo para ver como un brillante rayo surgía de unas nubes de tormenta en el horizonte, moviéndose muy lentamente, a medida que su brillante luz azulada se bifurcaba en secciones cada vez más finas, hasta desarrollarse por completo. Después, tan pronto como había aparecido, se fue.

Entonces Jet lo entendió. No estaban paralizados. Se movían, pero a él le parecía que no, porque se movía rápido. Muy, muy rápido. Era tan rápido que ni el mismo se lo acababa de creer. Jet miró a sus pies, y comprobó que sus pasos no habían levantado ni el polvo, y que sus huellas no habían llegado ni a formarse todavía. Sí, eso sí que ya le gustaba más. Jet estaba pletórico. Con una habilidad como esa, podía llegar a ser invencible. Ni Lux con su laser, ni Ezreal con su guantelete,… Nadie podría alcanzarle.

Loco de alegría, Jet agarró la gorra de uno de los trabajadores de la chatarrería, y volvió junto a Miriana con ella puesta. Le dolía tener que decir que ella tenía razón, pero tenía razón.

Cuando llegó junto a Miriana, comprobó que apenas había cambiado nada. Su ropa y su pelo parecía que se habían movido un poco, lo cual refutaba su teoría de que todo iba más lento para él, pero por lo demás seguía igual. Jet intentó volver a la velocidad normal cortando el flujo de energía que había acumulado, y que había ido disminuyendo a medida que el tiempo se ralentizaba para él. Jet suspiró, y de pronto todo empezó a acelerarse a su alrededor. El brillo desapareció, sumiendo otra vez el lugar en la oscuridad de antes, mientras Miriana volvía a la normalidad y miraba sorprendida a Jet.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?- preguntó extrañada, al ver que Jet se le acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿Y esa gorra? ¿De dónde ha salido?

Sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, Jet cogió a Miriana, y la zarandeó entre risas en un abrazo de oso, mientras esta se ponía roja de vergüenza y trataba por todos los medios de librarse del abrazo de Jet.

-¡¿P-p-pero q-que haces?! ¡Suelta, suelta, suelta!- decía, mientras Jet la levantaba en el aire y la hacía dar vueltas.

-¡Jajajajaja, no pienso hacerlo! ¡Graciasgraciasgracias!- decía una y otra vez, estrujándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, mientras Miriana se iba poniendo cada vez más y más roja. No le gustaba, pero…

Finalmente, Jet la dejó en el suelo, y le explicó rápidamente lo que había descubierto. Para demostrárselo, Jet trató de volver a hacer lo mismo de antes, pero esta vez partiendo una parte de su energía para pasársela a Miriana.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Miriana, cogida de la mano de Jet. Aunque este le había dicho que no hacía falta, Miriana se la había cogido de todas formas. Le hacía sentir un poco más segura, aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza.

-Si, es como en mi segunda habilidad, pero con más energía. Tu confía en mí- dijo Jet, apretándole ligeramente la mano en señal de apoyo. Miriana sonrió, y asintió con decisión. Una vez más, Jet liberó su aura de luz, y todo volvió a brillar.

Esta vez, Miriana también brillaba. Del mismo modo que Jet, un aura de luz parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo, por encima de su piel. Ella, sin embargo, no tenía el pelo blanco, sino que seguía del mismo color que antes. Tras la sorpresa inicial, ambos empezaron a explorar aquel mundo detenido, saliendo de la chatarrería (Jet aprovechó para devolver la gorra al trabajador, que se tenía una expresión de perplejidad congelada en el rostro, seguramente preguntándose a donde había ido su gorra).

Pasearon por las calles de la ciudad, comprobando asombrados como todo se movía a cámara muy lenta a su alrededor. Los pájaros estaban detenidos en medio del aire, batiendo sus alas muy lentamente. Las gentes se encontraban congeladas en el sitio, algunos con la boca abierta en medio de una conversación, otros a medio camino de ir a alguna parte, y unos cuantos más impresionantes, como gente que bebía líquidos que caían como joyas lentamente en sus vasos, o fumadores que creaban complicadas estelas en el aire, únicamente apreciables para Miriana y Jet.

Sus andanzas les llevaron hasta la entrada del orfanato, donde Jet alcanzó su límite, y ambos volvieron al mundo normal. Jet tuvo que agarrarse a la verja, porque de repente se sentía muy cansado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Miriana.

-Ah…ah… Si, tranquila…Debe…Debe ser por…haberlo hecho dos veces seguidas…ah…- dijo Jet, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Al ver que solo estaba cansado, Miriana se tranquilizó.

-Bueno, parece que ya tienes tu quinta habilidad, ¿no?

-Si, y todo gracias a ti. Te debo una- dijo Jet, soltando la verja y estirándose. Miriana se cruzó de brazos, y miró divertida a Jet.

-Si, y bien grande, diría yo. De no ser por mí, ya podrías haber ido despidiéndote de ser campeón. De hecho, creo que podríamos decir que te he sacado las castañas del fuego.- Jet suspiró, sonriendo. Fuera lo que fuera, suponía que le iba a salir caro.

-Bien, ¿pues qué te parece si te sacó algún día por la ciudad a modo de compensación?-propuso Jet, antes de que la joven le pidiera dinero o cualquier otra cosa. Miriana dejó de hablar, abriendo los ojos ante lo que Jet le estaba proponiendo.

-¿Cómo, como una cita?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Jet rió entre dientes.

-Como una cita, o más bien como dos amigos que se van a tomar algo por ahí.- Miriana se lo pensó durante unos instantes-. Yo invito- dijo Jet con aire juguetón, tratando de convencerla. A pesar de que Jet creyó que Miriana le rechazaría, se sorprendió cuando esta se limitó a sonreír, y aceptó.

-Muy bien. Pero espero que te pongas algo mejor que esos harapos- dijo, señalando con el dedo las desgastadas ropas de Jet. Las había estado usando durante su entrenamiento, y hasta él tenía que reconocer que ya no estaban en su mejor momento.

-Vale, pues quedamos así. ¿Cómo te localizo?- preguntó Jet, pero Miriana se limitó a darse media vuelta, y a alejarse.

-No te preocupes, chico maravilla. Yo te encontraré a ti- respondió pícara, despidiéndose con la mano sin girarse. Al girar una esquina, Jet perdió finalmente de vista a la joven.

Sonrió. Ah, esa chica… Algo le decía que le iba a dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza. ¡Pero qué demonios, ella lo valía!

Después de pensarlo detenidamente, Jet decidió nombrar a su quinta habilidad "Tiempo Bala", mas por la sensación de que todo fuera a cámara lenta, que por la velocidad de la técnica.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche.

Jet se encontraba sentado en la que había sido la butaca de Groyl, escribiendo en lo que había sido el escritorio de Groyl, mientras trataba de vencer el asco que le provocaba tocar algo que había pertenecido a semejante bastardo.

Después de cenar y jugar un rato con los chavales, Jet había subido al despacho para rellenar la solicitud de Campeón que Daren le había facilitado. En ella tenía que escribir sus datos personales, sus habilidades de Campeón, junto con otros detalles, como la ciudad a la que representaría, el titulo de su familia, entre otras cosas. La razón por la que había subido allí era porque quería trabajar en el tema sin tener a sus hermanos y hermanas curioseándole por encima del hombro. Los quería mucho, pero podían ponerse muy pesados cuando querían.

Mientras rellenaba la solicitud, Jet sentía que no podía acabar de creerse lo que estaba haciendo. Después de entregarla, podría llegar a convertirse en uno de los Campeones de la Liga de Leyendas. Él, un Campeón. Era mucho tema que digerir. A pesar de ser él el que lo había propuesto, no podía negar que sentía el nudo del nerviosismo y el miedo en el estomago, una sensación que no le dejaba dormir algunas noches. "No pienses en ello. Céntrate en la razón por la que lo haces", se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez, como una oración, en un intento de calmar sus nervios. "Por Hazel y los chicos. Para descubrir tu origen. Por Hazel y los chicos. Para descubrir tu origen. Por Hazel…"

Finalmente, solo le quedó un espacio para rellenar. Se trataba del especio reservado para el titulo del Campeón. Si este tenía algún título por el que quisiera que le nombraran, o tenia alguno en mente, podía escribirlo ahí. Si no, la propia Liga estudiaría su caso, y propondría el titulo más adecuado para el Campeón en cuestión. Para entonces, Jet seguía sin saber que titulo se iba a poner. Lo había estado pensando mucho, pero no se le ocurría ninguna idea que le acabara de gustar. Obviamente, tenía que hacer referencia a su velocidad. Lo contrario habría sido estúpido. Pero todo o que se le ocurría, o viene era infantil, o bien sonaba bastante raro. Fuera como fuera, no se le ocurría nada. Seguramente lo dejara a decisión de los invocadores.

Jet se levantó de la silla, cansado, y se dirigió hacia el ventanal del despacho. Desde allí, se podía ver todo lo que sucedía en los pisos inferiores. Jet vio como Hazel acababa de acostar a los niños y niñas del orfanato, a medida que iban entrando en sus camas y se iban quedando dormidos, no sin antes recibir un beso de buenas noches por parte de su cuidadora. Jet sonrió, recordando los tiempos en los que él mismo recibió esos mismos besos, gracias a los cuales pudo dormir incluso en las noches en las que se despertaba a causa de alguna pesadilla. Jet miró aquellas familiares cuatro paredes, recordando todos los años que había pasado allí, tanto los buenos como los malos. Siempre había estado rodeado de aquella gente, quienes eran su familia, y estaba decidido a hacer lo que hiciera falta por garantizarles un futuro bueno y seguro. Cuando él era pequeño, Hazel se había encargado de que no le faltara de nada, y ahora estaba decidido a ayudar con aquellos niños y niñas a quien, desde el fondo de su corazón, llamaba hermanos y hermanas. Si, aquel era su sitio, su hogar.

Decidido, Jet volvió a sentarse en la butaca, y escribió algo en la casilla del título de Campeón. Satisfecho, leyó en voz alta aquellas palabras, disfrutando de cómo sonaban, y convencido de que había escogido la opción acertada.

-Jet-dijo, sonriente, y completamente libre de los nervios de antes, ahora lleno de una brillante determinación-, el Rayo de Esperanza.

* * *

 **Y se acabó. Hasta aquí puedo escribir. Espero que os hayan gustado las habilidades que he pensado para Jet. En un principio, lo he diseñado para que sea una mezcla entre luchador (mid), jungla (podría ser), e incluso, llevado a un caso extremo, support (bot). He intentado darle un poco de todo en las habilidades, y la explicación y aplicación de estas en combate se verán en el próximo capítulo, en el que Jet, finalmente, llegue a la Liga de Leyendas.**

 **Chao.**


	8. Cap 8: Las pruebas del Aspirante

Capitulo 8:

-Llegó la hora- dijo Jet, de pie, mirando desafiante al horizonte, donde se erguía majestuoso e intimidante el Instituto de la Guerra.

Tras rellenar su solicitud, Jet había ido a hablar con el embajador del Instituto en Piltover al día siguiente, un hombre flacucho llamado Sim. Si bien Sim no se había mostrado muy ilusionado con la idea de que Jet no quisiera ser un campeón de Piltover como los demás, sino que quisiera representar únicamente a un sector de la ciudad, al final había acabado de tramitar su inscripción para realizar las pruebas. Dos días después, un mensajero llegó al orfanato con un mensaje para Jet de parte del Instituto, en el cual le convocaban en el plazo máximo de una semana para que se presentara a realizar las pruebas que determinarían si se convertiría en un Campeón o no. Después de despedirse de Hazel y los pequeños del orfanato, los cuales le habían deseado la mejor de las suertes en su intento de convertirse en Campeón, Jet había emprendido su veloz viaje hacia el Instituto, situado entre Demacia y Noxus, no sin antes pasar a recoger al embajador, que en el momento de llegar al Instituto parecía estar muy mareado por el viaje.

-Uf… Ahora…Ahora tienes que…entrar por ahí…- dijo Sim, tratando de contener sus ganas de vomitar al pie de las escaleras del Instituto. Sim era un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello rubio pajizo y la cara muy chupada, como si hubiera estado muy enfermo recientemente. Tranquilo de carácter, no parecía haberle sentado muy bien que Jet le hubiera estado zarandeando a toda velocidad por el camino-. Entrega este…documento… cuando entres, y ellos te guiaran…- dijo, sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo, y entregándoselo a Jet, antes de sentarse en un escalón-. Ve tirando. Yo…yo iré…más tarde…

Dejando al mareado embajador al pie de la escalera, Jet empezó a subir los peldaños que le separaban de la entrada de aquella increíble construcción. El Instituto de la Guerra estaba situado en pleno centro de Valoran (según muchos, esto se había decidido para evitar que Demacia y Noxus se echaran al cuello los unos a los otros por el control del lugar). Debido a la naturaleza del lugar, y a la clase de cosas que en su interior se realizaban, se había decidido construir el edificio en las profundidades de la tierra, dentro de una monumental caverna a la cual solo se podía acceder a través de un túnel. En el exterior, las diferentes ciudades estado habían construido una sólida fortaleza para custodiar la cueva por la que se accedía al Instituto, y habían apostado un gran número de guardias, tanto para representar sus diferentes pactos con el Instituto, como para asegurarse de que ninguna ciudad o facción tomara el control del lugar. Jet y Sim habían tenido que detenerse brevemente en la entrada de la cueva, donde habían tenido que presentar varios permisos para poder acceder a su interior. A pesar de sus protestas, Jet se había visto obligado a dejar que dos guardias los escoltaran hasta el interior, lo cual sirvió para que Sim se recobrara un poco del viaje, a lo que él se mostró más que agradecido.

Desde el momento en que el pequeño grupo salió del túnel, el cual descendía como una amplia carretera iluminada con antorchas hacia las profundidades de Valoran, Jet no pudo dejar de contemplar la majestuosidad de lo que se encontraba delante de él. Decir que la caverna era grande era quedarse corto. El techo estaba situado tan arriba, que las propias sombras del lugar impidieron a Jet alcanzar a ver dónde se acababa la cueva. Por todas partes, gruesas columnas de minerales rojos y amarillos brotaban del suelo y las paredes, semejantes a gigantescas vigas que parecían que sirvieran para apuntalar todo el lugar y evitar que colapsara. Un profundo abismo se abría a los pies de Jet, donde la oscuridad del mismo se veía rechazada por la luz que brotaba del fondo, en el cual Jet pudo ver que discurría un largo y peligroso rio de lava, brillante y caliente como correspondía a lo que venía a ser la sangre de la propia tierra. Unos largos puentes de piedra permitían pasar por encima de tan peligroso lugar, y acceder a la otra mitad de la caverna, en la cual se encontraba situado el Instituto.

El Instituto de la Guerra, en realidad, estaba formado por diferentes edificios. El de mayor tamaño se encontraba situado en la cima de una pequeña colina, al cual se tenía que acceder subiendo por una larga y ancha escalinata. Múltiples cristales azules flotaban a su alrededor, bañando con su luz al enorme edificio, dándole un aire de misticismo que resaltaba brillantemente contra la pálida luz de los minerales de la caverna. Todo, desde las columnas hasta la propia escalera, presentaba complejos diseños hechos con el mismo material de los cristales, resaltando formas de gran belleza en contraposición a la oscuridad de la roca en la que estaban plasmadas. Dejando a un lado los enormes pilares que adornaban las escaleras, el propio Instituto parecía que había sido tallado a partir de la misma colina en la que estaba situado, haciendo que Jet se preguntara como demonios lo habrían hecho. "Con magia, seguramente", se dijo a sí mismo, mientras proseguía su ascenso al interior del edificio. Desperdigados alrededor del edificio principal, se podían ver numerosas construcciones, enanas en comparación al tamaño del sitio al que iba a entrar Jet, pero aun así monumentales en comparación a los modestos edificios a los que estaba acostumbrado el joven.

Finalmente, Jet llegó a la cima de la escalera. Ante él se encontraba la entrada a la liga: dos grandes puertas de bronce de más de 15 metros de altura, con intrincadas representaciones de batallas del pasado gravadas en ellas, y custodiadas por cuatro guardias fuertemente armados. A pesar de que Jet no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente, hasta él tuvo que reconocer que los guardas imponían bastante. Los cuatro vestían sets completos de armaduras rojas y negras, las cuales cubrían cada centímetro de sus enormes cuerpos, que fácilmente medirían dos metros de altura. Armados con largas lanzas, escudos gruesos y afiladas espadas al cinto, Jet se preguntó por un momento si no serían golems con forma humana, en vez de humanos ordinarios. Decidido, trató de no mostrar temor, y avanzó hacia ellos a su propio ritmo. Si se percataron de la presencia del joven, no lo mostraron.

Jet esperó a que le dieran el alto, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, los cuatro se limitaron a seguir en su sitio, firmes, como si de cuatro estatuas se trataran. Sin saber bien si le estaban escuchando siquiera, sacó el pergamino y se lo tendió a uno de los guardas.

-Hola. Esto… me están esperando dentro, así que…- De repente, los cuatro guardas se movieron a la vez, sorprendiendo a Jet, que dio un salto instintivo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, los guardas no intentaron atacarlo. En perfecta simetría, se movieron a ambos lados de la entrada, donde volvieron a adoptar la misma postura firme de antes. Antes de que Jet alcanzara a comprender de que iban esos cuatro, las enormes puertas que custodiaban se abrieron hacia adentro, retumbando con su grave cantar por toda la cueva. Cuando las puertas se acabaron de abrir por fin, Jet se dio cuenta de que se había medio encogido debido a la impresión. Un poco avergonzado, trató de recobrar la compostura, y procedió a adentrarse en el interior del Instituto.

En cuanto Jet puso un pie en el pasillo de la entrada, las puertas de bronce empezaron a cerrarse a su espalda, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Jet, mientras este contemplaba con impotencia como su posible salida se cerraba irremediablemente ante sus ojos. Con un sonoro estallido, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, atrapando a Jet en el interior de aquel extraño lugar. "Bueno…menuda primera impresión", pensó, tratando de vencer los nervios que le devoraban por dentro haciendo gala de su característico sentido del humor. En vista de que por ahí no iba a poder salir, decidió continuar avanzando.

El pasillo de entrada daba paso a una estancia más grande, similar a la recepción de muchos hoteles y hospitales que Jet había visitado (ya fuera para robar en ellos, o por haber recibido alguna que otra paliza). Se trataba de una amplia sala de dos pisos de altura hecha de piedra verde oscuro, con varios bancos de piedra negra repartidos por toda la sala, y un mostrador cuadrado en pleno centro de la misma, iluminado por un enorme cristal azul de afilados bordes que parecía apuntar a la cabeza de una figura cubierta con una túnica purpura. Una capucha cubría la cabeza de la misteriosa figura, situada tras el mostrador, ocultando sus facciones en las sombras. A pesar del ruido que había hecho la puerta, la figura parecía no estar mirando a Jet. De hecho, parecía estar bastante relajada: sentada en una silla, con los pies encima del mostrador, mientras leía un libro que sostenía despreocupadamente con una mano. Jet continuó avanzando, alejándose de las sombras a medida que se acercaba al mostrador. Cuando finalmente llegó, trató de llamar la atención de aquella misteriosa figura, carraspeando y, cuando estuvo claro de que no le estaba oyendo, dando un par de golpecitos en la dura piedra del mostrador. Sin embargo, aquella persona misteriosa siguió ignorando a Jet, que estaba empezando a enfadarse seriamente.

-Hola- dijo, creyendo que a lo mejor no le había oído la primera vez. La figura, sin embargo, se limitó a pasar a la siguiente página con un dedo-. Hooooolaaaaa- canturreó Jet, haciendo gestos con la mano, tratando en vano de llamar la atención de aquel tipo (o tipa, la verdad era que con aquella túnica costaba ver si era un hombre o una mujer). Fuera lo que fuera, continuó ignorando a Jet, que decidió que ya había soportado bastante aquel insulto.

Saltando al otro lado del mostrador, se plantó al lado de aquella misteriosa figura, que parecía ajena a la presencia de Jet. Desde donde estaba, Jet vio que el libro que aquella figura estaba leyendo estaba plagado de extrañas figuras y runas que el joven no alcanzó a comprender, de manera que decidió no prestarle más atención. Sin embargo, lo que si llamó su atención fue la silla de aquel personaje, la cual se sostenía en precario equilibrio sobre las dos patas traseras.

-He dicho… ¡Hola!- exclamó Jet, dándole una patada a la silla, provocando que tanto esta como el tipo de la túnica cayeran de espaldas. El ruido provocado por el golpe resonó por cada esquina de la sala, resonando su eco y perturbando la hasta entonces silenciosa calma del lugar.

Tras aterrizar en el suelo con un corto grito de sorpresa (que sirvió para que Jet descubriera que aquella figura era un hombre, a juzgar por el tono de voz), esta se puso de pie, tirando su capucha hacia atrás, de manera que la azulada luz del cristal bañara su cara. Se trataba de un hombre joven, tal vez de unos 20 o 21 años de edad. Su pelo, corto y negro, estaba completamente despeinado, con varios mechones de punta apuntando en todas direcciones, como si recientemente se hubiera levantado de la cama. Su labio superior estaba cubierto por un bigote sin un solo pelo fuera del lugar, y su barbilla estaba poblada por una perilla ligeramente rizada. Aquel joven misterioso miró con furia a Jet, clavando sus dos ojos verdes en él, que le observaban a través del cristal de unas discretas gafas de lentes rectangulares.

-¡Eh, ¿a que ha venido eso?!- preguntó aquel joven, acercándose a Jet y dándole un empujón. Este se limitó a aguantarle la mirada a aquel desconocido, y se mantuvo en su sitio, a pesar del empujón.

-¿Me harás caso ahora?

-¿Caso? ¡Debería llamar a los guardias, para que te sacaran de aquí por lo que has hecho!

-La próxima vez, no pases de mi en mis narices.- El joven de la túnica se agachó para recoger su libro, mientras Jet volvía a saltar al otro lado del mostrador.

-No te ignoraba, sino que ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí. Estaba leyendo esto- dijo levantando el libro, mostrando su desgastada cubierta a Jet-, un tratado de magia, y eso hace que uno pierda todo contacto con lo demás. Bien podrías haber estado gritándome al oído, y hubiera seguido sin oírte.

-Ah, entiendo… De todas formas, ¿Por qué lees algo así aquí, en la entrada misma del Instituto? ¿No tendrías que estar atento por si entra alguien?

-¿Quién te crees que soy, el encargado de recepción?- preguntó molesto el joven, frotándose la espalda, con dolorida expresión-. Si estoy aquí, es para recibir a alguien, que supuestamente realizará hoy las pruebas para convertirse en Campeón. ¿Debo suponer que tú eres ese alguien?

-Sí. Me llamo Jet- dijo, tendiéndole al otro joven el pergamino que le había dado Sim. Más calmado, el joven de la túnica abrió el pergamino, y lo leyó de arriba abajo rápidamente. Guardándoselo en el interior de una de sus amplias mangas, sacó algo parecido a una campanilla de dentro de su túnica, y la hizo sonar tres veces. La pequeña campanilla restalló, provocando un sonido claro y cristalino, que extrañamente no llegó a resonar, como si en vez de rebotar en las paredes, este fuera absorbido por ellas. Después, dejó la campanilla encima del mostrador, y se inclinó sobre él, mirando con ojos aparentemente carentes de interés a Jet.

-Los Altos Invocadores te recibirán en breves momentos. ¿Ves la pared del fondo, detrás de mí?- Jet miró por encima del hombro del joven, observando la pared en cuestión, y asintió-. Cuando estén listos para empezar con tus pruebas, se materializará una puerta en la pared. Crúzala, y habrá empezado tu prueba de acceso. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si, la verdad. ¿Sabes más o menos en qué consistirá esa prueba?

-Si te tengo que ser sincero, no lo sé. Las pruebas suelen variar de un Campeón a otro, aunque generalmente se realizan tres, y una de ellas casi siempre es algún tipo de entrevista con tres de los Altos Invocadores. Tú mentalízate, y prepárate para todo. Este sitio puede llegar a ponerle los pelos de punta a uno.

-¿En serio? ¿En qué sentido?

-¿Recuerdas las enormes puertas que atravesaste para entrar aquí?- Jet asintió-. Mira ahora detrás de ti.

Jet miró hacia atrás, y su cara se transformó en una de confusión total. Donde antes se encontraba el breve pasillo que culminaba en la enorme entrada del Instituto, ahora se encontraba una lisa pared, idéntica al resto de paredes de aquella extraña sala. Asombrado, y algo aterrado por dentro, Jet fue a tocar la pared, tratando de discernir si se trataba de una ilusión o no. De serlo, el joven tenía que reconocer que era una muy buena: podía sentir la rigidez y la carencia de calor bajo sus dedos, al posar la mano contra la lisa superficie de la pared.

-No, no es una ilusión- dijo el otro joven, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Jet-. Te encuentras actualmente en la Cámara Central, el corazón del Instituto. Por explicarlo en pocas palabras, se trata de un lugar desde donde puedes ir a cualquier lugar del Instituto, ya que aquí se encuentran todas las puertas que existen y que conectan las diferentes alas del edificio entre sí. Sin embargo, simultáneamente no contiene ninguna, ya que la sala en cuestión ni existe, ni está en ningún lugar en concreto.- Jet miró al joven, con una gesto absoluto de confusión.

-… ¿Qué?- Lejos de molestarse, el otro joven suspiró, y miró a Jet con resignación, y un gesto de entendimiento y empatía.

-Lo sé, es muy raro. Básicamente, como esta sala no está en ningún lugar en concreto, puede ir y estar en todas partes a la vez, lo cual permite a los Magos e Invocadores moverse por el Instituto con facilidad. Es tan fácil como invocar una puerta que te lleve aquí, y luego invocar otra que te lleve a donde quieras.

-¿En serio? Suena como si fuera un sistema perfecto para hacer el vago, ¿no?-dijo Jet, acercándose de nuevo al mostrador-. Quiero decir, si basta con invocar dos puertas para, digamos, ir de punta a punta del Instituto, entonces nadie usará los pasillos ni las escaleras.

-No te creas, a nadie le hace mucha gracia usar este sistema. Invocar las puertas es una magia bastante avanzada, y fácilmente algo podría salir mal. Solo lo usan los Altos Invocadores, y algunos Magos de nivel avanzado, cuando han de ir rápidamente a algún lugar, o han de llevar a alguien a alguna parte, pero no quieren que atraviese todo el edificio para hacerlo. Además- añadió, arrugando la nariz-, entrar y salir de aquí…Bueno, hace que uno se sienta raro por dentro. Como…desplazado, si sabes lo que digo.

-Hmmm… Yo no he sentido nada al entrar- comentó Jet. Al oírlo, el joven de la túnica sonrió.

-Tranquilo, ya lo entenderás cuando salgas.- El joven de la túnica tendió una mano a Jet-. Yo soy el Invocador Relicar.- Jet le estrechó la mano al invocador.

-Yo me llamo Jet. Siento lo de la patada- se disculpó Jet, pero Relicar le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Bah, no tiene importancia. No debería de estar leyendo eso aquí, de todas formas.

-¿Siempre suele haber alguien aquí?- comentó Jet, a lo que Relicar se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Bueeeno,… Si, y no. Generalmente, no hay nadie, pero a veces los Maestros envían aquí a Magos o Invocadores a modo de castigo, para que vigilen durante uno o dos días.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, imagina pasarte un día entero aquí metido: sin estar en ninguna parte, sin que se oiga ningún sonido, sabiendo que no puedes salir de aquí por tus propios medios, sin saber cuándo, de donde, o siquiera si va a venir alguien a verte. Eso hace que más de uno se vuelva loco, créeme.

-No, decía que qué hiciste para acabar aquí castigado.

-¡Ah, eso! Bueno, digamos que es posible que ahora mismo haya un Alto Invocador caminando por el Instituto sin sus cejas, y es posible que yo tuviera algo que ver en ello- comentó, sonriendo con aire inocente.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Jet, divertido con la imagen mental que había construido.

-Nada, un pequeño accidente mientras mezclaba pociones en clase- comentó Relicar, igualmente divertido-. En fin, ¡se lo merecía, que demonios! Ese profesor en concreto es un capullo, de todas formas.- Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reírse en complicidad, olvidando completamente su primer roce inicial. Para pasar el rato, ambos jóvenes empezaron a charlar, comentando anécdotas e historias divertidas, hasta que un sonido a sus espaldas les llamó la atención. Donde antes había habido una solida pared, ahora se encontraba una puerta doble de color negro, con intrincadas imágenes de espirales marcadas de plateado.

Relicar palmeó en el hombro a Jet: -Bueno, parece que llegó la hora.

-Si, eso parece.

-Mucha suerte ahí dentro, si te sirve de algo- dijo Relicar, levantando la mano, que Jet le chocó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Si, gracias tío. Nos vemos- se despidió Jet, mientras se encaminaba hacia las puertas que acababan de aparecer. Antes de que llegara a detenerse ante ellas, estas se abrieron de par en par para él, dando paso a una profunda oscuridad que no permitía ver nada de su interior. Tras recibir una señal de pulgar hacia arriba por parte de Relicar, Jet se adentró en la oscuridad. Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, y tan pronto como habían aparecido, se esfumaron.

Relicar volvió a poner los pies en el mostrador, y abrió otra vez su libro.

-Mucha suerte, colega- comentó, a pesar de que Jet no podía oírle-. Espero que salgas vivo de ahí.

...

Jet avanzó durante varios minutos en aquella oscuridad, sintiendo que cada segundo se estiraba hasta durar casi una hora, mientras se esforzaba por tratar de distinguir algo a su alrededor. A juzgar por el eco de sus pasos, se encontraba en una sala muy amplia, tal vez más aun que la sala de la que había salido. Sus pasos sonaban un poco amortiguados, como si estuviera pisando alguna clase de alfombra, y el aire a su alrededor era tan frio que estaba seguro que, de poder ver algo, podría ver su aliento con cada exhalación.

Dada la situación en la que se encontraba, temía que la primera prueba consistiera en un ataque fortuito en la oscuridad, por lo que procuró avanzar haciendo el menor ruido posible, atento a cualquier sonido a su alrededor.

-Detente- dijo una profunda voz, que parecía provenir de todas partes. La autoridad en el tono de aquella voz hizo que Jet se detuviera en el acto, con todos sus sentidos alerta y ocupados tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella voz.

De pronto, un rayo de luz apareció delante de él, iluminando un alto estrado tres metros de altura. La madera tenia incrustados tres grandes cristales, cada uno más grande que una persona adulta, los cuales se encontraban situados debajo de cada una de las tres figuras que coronaban aquella majestuosa construcción, con sus túnicas de colores que coincidían con el cristal que tenían debajo. Por las túnicas que llevaban, Jet supuso que debían de tratarse de Magos o Invocadores de gran nivel, ya que presentaban numerosas cintas y diseños muy complicados, en contraposición a la túnica de Relicar, que casi era simple en comparación. En el centro, se encontraba una alta figura, cuya túnica de color purpura cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo. Su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha, pero Jet dedujo que se trataba de un anciano, gracias a la larga barba blanca que salía del interior de la capucha, tan larga que le llegaba a aquel hombre hasta el pecho. A la izquierda de aquel anciano, se encontraba otra extraña figura, vistiendo una túnica de color rojo sangre. A diferencia del hombre del centro, llevaba la capucha tirada hacia atrás, revelando un rostro duro y plagado de cicatrices, como si se tratara de algún veterano de guerra. Una corta barba negra cubría toda la zona de su barbilla, boca, y mejillas, uniéndose a sus patillas, y ascendiendo por su cabeza, hasta llegar a una calva que coronaba la parte superior de su cabeza. Unos duros ojos contemplaban con lo que parecía ser furia a Jet, que no pudo evitar notar que a aquel hombre le faltaban ambas cejas. Sonriendo para sus adentros, se preguntó si sería el mismo hombre que había mandado a Relicar a la Cámara Central. El hombre se encontraba en aquellos momentos cruzado de brazos, con sus mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, revelando unos musculosos brazos que Jet no creyó que llegaría a ver en un mago, ya que parecían más propios de un guerrero. Al otro extremo, se encontraba otra figura, esta con una túnica de color azul oscuro algo apagado. Al igual que el anciano, llevaba la cabeza tapada por la capucha, y su amplia vestimenta impedía a Jet discernir nada de su aspecto o genero.

El anciano del centro sacó un pergamino, y dedicó varios minutos a examinarlo minuciosamente, mientras Jet permanecía de pie, ante ellos, esperando para ver en qué consistiría su prueba de acceso. A pesar de que la luz del estrado apenas alcanzaba a iluminarle a él, gracias a ella Jet pudo notar que había algo más en aquella extraña sala. A sus lados, vio las formas de dos altas tarimas, con varias gradas que parecían estar ocupadas por muchas más formas misteriosas, las cuales parecían ser invocadores con túnicas de colores similares a las del trío que se encontraba ante él, todos con las capuchas echadas. Jet, esperando a que el anciano dijera algo, miró distraído detrás de él y vio una tercera tarima, igual a las dos situadas a sus lados. Sin saber cómo, habían conseguido rodearle con aquellas construcciones llenas de gente, sin que él notara u oyera algo.

-Demos comienzo a la examinación del aspirante a Campeón a la Liga de Leyendas- proclamó el anciano con su profunda voz, llamando la atención de Jet. Guardando el pergamino, parecía que el trío de misteriosas figuras centraba la totalidad de su atención en Jet, que se sentía como una hormiga bajo la lupa de algún niño curioso. El hombre de gruesos brazos y la otra figura examinaron por turnos el pergamino, lanzando alguna que otra mirada al joven, y comentando cosas entre ellos en bajos susurros, de manera que Jet no podía saber que estaban diciendo. Finalmente, volvieron a bajar el pergamino, y se quedaron mirando a Jet.-Jet, de Bajo Piltover- dijo el anciano-, has sido convocado ante el Alto Consejo para pasar las pruebas que te permitirán ser reconocido como Campeón de tu ciudad estado. ¿Admites haber venido aquí de forma voluntaria?

-Ehmm… ¿sí?-dijo Jet. Pues claro que había ido voluntariamente. No le habían arrastrado allí precisamente.

-Bien. Tras examinar tú caso, y valorar la información de la que disponemos sobre ti, el Alto Consejo a determinado que deberás someterte a tres pruebas para poder entrar en la Liga. Tu desempeño en las mismas determinará si eres apto o no de ser reconocido como Campeón. ¿Lo has entendido?- Jet asintió-. Bien. Como es costumbre en el Instituto de la Guerra, seremos nosotros, los miembros del Alto Consejo, los que escogerán las pruebas que deberás pasar. Por tanto yo, el Gran Maestro Alto Invocador Jahán, reclamo el derecho a la primera prueba.- El hombre de la túnica roja asintió, y la otra figura permaneció callada, de manera que el anciano continuó hablando-. Jet, da un paso al frente.- Jet avanzó más hacia el estrado, permitiendo que el rayo de luz del techo le alumbrara mas el cuerpo-. Tu primera prueba se realizará aquí y ahora. Por turnos, cada uno de nosotros podrá hacerte las preguntas que consideremos necesarias, y tú deberás responder con sinceridad. Mentir, u ocultar información serán considerados fallos. ¿Entendido?- Jet asintió, algo sorprendido por el carácter de la prueba. ¿Un par de preguntas? ¿Nada más? Suspirando para sus adentros, se alegró por poder enfrentar una prueba tan fácil-. ¿Quién desea comenzar?

-Yo, el Alto Invocador Rolic, empezaré con la prueba del aspirante- dijo el hombre de la túnica roja, dando un paso al frente. Cruzado de brazos, observaba a Jet desde las alturas, con tanta dureza que parecía que le fuera a obligar a hacer flexiones de un momento a otro. Tenía un cierto aire a instructor del ejército, y a Jet no le cupo la menor duda que seguramente fuera noxiano-. Mi primera pregunta es: ¿Por qué quieres unirte a la Liga?

Esa era una pregunta que Jet se veía venir. A decir verdad, era la más básica de las preguntas que le podían llegar a hacer, y ya sabía más o menos como la iba a responder.

-Quiero unirme a la Liga por dos razones. La primera, para conseguir dinero para el orfanato donde vivo, y sus alrededores, y la segunda para encontrar a mi padre, el cual dicen que es un Campeón de la Liga.

-¿Conoces la identidad de tu padre?

-No. Solo sé que es de Noxus.- El Alto Invocador pareció meditar sobre aquello durante unos instantes, antes de proseguir.

-¿Crees tener la fuerza necesaria para convertirte en un poderoso Campeón?

-Si, lo creo- dijo Jet, con decisión-. Hacedme Campeón, y os prometo que nunca habréis visto nada como yo en el campo de batalla.

Al oír la proclamación del joven, el Alto Invocador resopló divertido, con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su dentadura, antes de dar un paso atrás y volver junto al anciano Jahán.

-Eso ya lo veremos, chaval. He terminado, Gran Maestro- dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el anciano. Este le devolvió el gesto, y se giró para mirar a la otra figura, que avanzó en silencio, y se posicionó al frente del estrado.

Retirándose la capucha con ambas manos, reveló que se trataba de una mujer mayor, aproximadamente de la edad de Hazel. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en un complicado moño en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sujeto con un ornamento con forma de serpiente, tan detallado que parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a arrastrarse al interior de la túnica de la invocadora. Su pelo, antes completamente negro seguramente, presentaba numerosas canas que la mujer no había intentado disimular, como si no le importara mucho que se le notaran. Tenía los ojos azules muy claros, tan fríos y afilados que Jet casi sentía como se clavaban en su piel, como si fueran las flechas de la mismísima Ashe. A juzgar por la mueca de desagrado que tenía en la cara, con sus labios de color purpura oscuro torcidos y su mirada desaprobadora, estaba claro que Jet no le caía demasiado bien.

-Yo, la Alta Invocadora Minerva, seré la siguiente- dijo con voz cruel, carente de toda emoción. Cada palabra que dirigía a Jet era como si las escupiera, como si considerara que Jet no fuera digno siquiera de estar en la misma sala que ella, y mucho menos de su tiempo o aliento. Pues bien, vale, a Jet tampoco le caía bien-. Yo seré quien te juzgue ahora…, chico.- El desagrado que sentía aquella mujer por Jet era palpable. Si al final no salía elegido, pensó, seguramente sería por la decisión de aquella mujer. Sin ser capaz de resistirse, Jet decidió picarla un poco.

-Será un placer…, señora- dijo con fingido respeto, escupiendo el también la última palabra, mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia a la invocadora. Entre los asistentes de las gradas de alrededor de Jet se oyeron algunos jadeos de sorpresa y murmullos, lo cual hizo pensar a Jet que tal vez (solo tal vez), hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Si bien el anciano Jahán no dijo nada, Jet pudo ver que Rolic levantaba las cejas (o más bien, el espacio donde deberían estar), y se giró para contener una risa, mientras Minerva le miraba de reojo con silenciosa furia. Cuando volvió a reinar el silencio, la mirada de Minerva volvió a clavarse en Jet, quien hizo lo posible por sostenerle la mirada.

-Dinos…ehm, Jet- empezó a decir-. En el pergamino pone que posees…"habilidades especiales"- dijo, ojeando por encima el pergamino como si fuera un papelucho cualquiera.

-Si, yo…

-Dinos pues, ¿cómo conseguiste esas habilidades?- continuó diciendo Minerva, interrumpiendo a Jet. Justo entonces, se dio cuenta del problema en el que estaba. ¿Qué iba a decir, que las había obtenido cuando entró a robar en casa de uno de sus Campeones? ¿Le aceptarían sabiendo que era un ladrón recurrente, que había estado numerosas veces en la cárcel? Jet sabia que muchos campeones habían sido ladrones, vándalos, o asesinos, pero casi todos ellos habían sido atrapados por la Liga y reclutados, en un intento de tenerlos bajo control. Sin embargo, a él lo habían dejado de lado. ¿Y si usaban eso para…?

Jet sintió como numerosos rayos salían del suelo bajo sus pies, donde un círculo mágico de color azul brillante había aparecido de la nada. Los rayos recorrieron del cuerpo de Jet, provocándole un gran dolor que le paralizó el cuerpo, a medida que su luz iluminaba los cuerpos de los invocadores presentes en aquella tortura. Tan pronto como apareció, el círculo se desvaneció, provocando que Jet cayera a cuatro patas, con su ropa humeando por varias partes.

-Alta Invocadora Minerva, el uso del Circulo de Castigo era innecesario en este caso- dijo Rolic con severidad.

-El joven se negó a contestar. Tal y como dijimos al principio, el negarse a contestar en motivo de fallo, y por tanto castigo- se justificó Minerva como si tal cosa, quitándole importancia al asunto con voz despreocupada.

-No se había negado, solo se había retrasado un poco al contestar. Sigue sin ser motivo de peso para…

-Contesta a la pregunta, joven- dijo Jahán, interrumpiendo con su voz la discusión de sus acompañantes. Jet, a duras penas, se puso de pie, y miró desafiante a Minerva, a pesar del dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

-Recibí estas habilidades…en un accidente, en el taller de Heimerdinger.- Minerva sonrió. De manear que sí que era ahí a donde quería llegar…

-¿Y que hacías en el taller de uno de nuestros más respetados Campeones, si se puede saber?- Jet apretó los puños, pero no bajó la mirada.

-Había…había entrado a robar.- Mas expresiones de sorpresa surgieron de entre los invocadores allí reunidos-. Pero si fui, fue porque-…

-En resumen, entraste a robar en casa de un Campeón de la Liga, destrozaste equipo por un valor casi incalculable según he leído en el informe, y te escapaste del arresto policial después de que fueras detenido. ¿Es cierto?

-Si, bueno…

-¿Es cierto que aquel no era tu primer delito?- Jet estaba empezando a cansarse.

-No, pero…

-Y a pesar de tu largo expediente delictivo, dime, ¿cómo has osado venir aquí, y decir que deseas convertirte en Campeón de la Liga de Leyendas? –Dijo Minerva, alzando la voz-. ¿Cómo osas profanar este sagrado lugar con tu presencia, criminal?

-¡No soy un criminal!- exclamó Jet-. Heimerdinger me perdonó, y la sheriff Caitlyn me liberó. Todo lo que hice fue…

-¡Contesta a la pregunta, aspirante!- dijo Minerva, interrumpiendo de nuevo a Jet-. ¡Hazlo, o enfréntate de nuevo a tu justo castigo!

-¡Vete al infierno, bruja!- exclamó Jet, señalando a Minerva con furia. En las gradas, varios invocadores se mostraron sorprendidos por el furioso intercambio de gritos entre la Alta Invocadora y el aspirante, sin acabar de creerse que alguien como él acabara de desafiar así a alguien tan poderoso como Minerva-. ¿Crees que sabes algo de mí? ¿La razón por la que hice todo lo que hice? Seguro que le importa una…

Nuevamente, el círculo apareció a los pies de Jet, del cual brotaron mas rayos que la última vez, provocándole un dolor superior al que había experimentado antes. Cayendo de rodillas, Jet se obligó a no gritar, mirando furioso a Minerva, que contemplaba la escena con una mezcla de furia, y macabra satisfacción. Si lo que quería era verle gritar y suplicarle que parara, antes prefería morir ahí mismo.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Jahán, mientras una explosión de aire recorría toda la sala, levantando capuchas, recorriendo la totalidad de la sala, y hacia desaparecer el círculo mágico. La intensidad del grito había sido tal, que Rolic y Minerva había estado a punto de caer del estrado-. ¡No permitiré esta clase de comportamiento en esta institución, ni por parte del aspirante, ni por parte de una Alta Invocadora! ¡Parad de comportaros como bestias rabiosas, o enfrentaos a mi ira!- Como para remarcar sus palabras, la túnica del anciano había empezado a ondear, a medida que un aura blanca, semejante a una gran hoguera, parecía emanar de ella. Los ojos del anciano, ocultos en la oscuridad de la capucha, habían empezado a brillar peligrosamente, semejantes a dos potentes estrellas en medio de aquel oscuro espacio. Minerva pareció encogerse en el sitio, e incluso Rolic dio un prudente paso atrás. En las gradas, los invocadores contemplaban la escena acobardados, callados como si temieran llamar la atención del furioso mago.

Cuando la paz volvió a la sala, el anciano regreso a su estado anterior.

-Alta Invocadora, ¿tienes más preguntas?- dijo con voz más calmada. Mientras se apresuraba a recobrar la compostura, Minerva negó con la cabeza, demasiado rápido como para fingir que no tenía miedo. En silencio, volvió a su sitio junto al anciano, mirando furiosa a Jet, que se limitó a ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Llegó el turno del anciano, que dio un paso al frente, casi cubriendo con su sombra el cuerpo de Jet. Este se sentía como si estuviera al pie de una montaña. Aquel hombre era enorme. Aunque no hubiera estado erguido en lo alto de un estrado, seguramente seguiría sacándole varias cabezas de altura a Jet. Sin decir nada, el anciano hizo un gesto con la mano, y una luz envolvió a Jet, que sintió como sus heridas y el dolor desaparecían. Aliviado, y un tanto sorprendido, centró su mirada en el anciano.

-…gracias.

-Los Campeones de la Liga de Leyendas son algo más que guerreros y bestias de combate- dijo el anciano invocador, ignorando el agradecimiento del joven-. Son los representantes de sus respectivas ciudades estado, y como tales, es su deber evitar que se formen conflictos, más que resolverlos peleando. Si realmente deseas convertirte en Campeón, harás bien en recordarlo…-Jet miró a sus pies, algo avergonzado por su comportamiento. Volvió a sentirse como cuando era pequeño y Hazel le regañaba por alguna trastada que hubiera cometido-… ¿entendido?

-Si, señor.- El anciano, a pesar de la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, parecía complacido por la respuesta del joven.

-Bien. Ahora dime, ¿por qué cometiste los crímenes que expuso antes la Alta Invocadora?- preguntó Jahán-. Permítenos oír toda tu historia.

Y de esta manera, Jet empezó a hablar sobre su vida. Explicó su humilde origen, y las preguntas que aquello había despertado en él al descubrir su lugar de procedencia. Habló sobre su vida en el orfanato, como había ido creciendo bajo los cuidados de Hazel, junto al resto de sus hermanos y hermanas. Explicó como Groyl le había empezado a utilizar para realizar trabajos sórdidos, tales como robar, asaltar, o transportar mercancías de dudosa procedencia a individuos de intenciones poco claras. Relató el asalto al taller del Campeón yordle, y de lo que había sentido al sufrir el accidente. Finalmente, habló sobre sus poderes, lo que había aprendido de ellos, y como los había estado utilizando, hablando de su entrenamiento para convertirse en Campeón, aunque se reservó para si lo que descubrió al exiliar a Groyl. Aunque al principio se mostró algo reacio e incomodo a hablar tanto de su vida delante de todos aquellos desconocidos, el fondo Jet se alegró de tener una excusa para explicarse por lo sucedido, y demostrar que no había cometido aquellos crímenes por maldad, o porque fuera un criminal. Tal vez esa fuera la intención del anciano invocador. Este se pasó todo el relato sin decir nada, asintiendo de vez en cuando a medida que el joven exponía toda su vida a los invocadores y al Alto Consejo. Cuando acabó, Jahán se tomó unos momentos para reflexionar, y finalmente habló.

-Tengo una última pregunta para ti, y habrás completado tu primera prueba. Te suplico, sin embargo, que la contestes con la mayor sinceridad posible.- Jet tragó saliva. ¿Qué le iba a preguntar que fuera tan importante?-. Dices que deseas convertirte en Campeón por el bien de tus hermanos y hermanas, de tu hogar, y con la intención de descubrir tus orígenes, ¿cierto?- Jet asintió, preparándose mentalmente para responder a la gran pregunta final-. Mi pregunta es: ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

La pregunta reverberó por toda la sala, mientras la cabeza de Jet trataba de asimilarlo. ¿Aquella era la última pregunta? No podía ser. Seguramente había trampa.

-¿Discúlpeme?- preguntó Jet, creyendo que tal vez no había oído bien.

-Digo, ¿que si estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- volvió a repetir Jahán, con calma y sin alterarse-. La carga del Campeón es muy pesada. Pocos son capaces de llevarla, incluso para muchos de los Campeones que tenemos actualmente. No sé si eres plenamente consciente de lo que implica ser un Campeón, y de ahí mi pregunta. ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Jet sabía lo que quería decir el anciano. Ser Campeón era mucho más que luchar en los Campos de la Justicia, o cumplir los encargos del Instituto. Había visto como los niños del orfanato miraban a los Campeones por las P.L.A.S.M.A, y había escuchado las historias de los Campeones que, en ocasiones, habían cambiado o dirigido el destino de todo el continente. Si pasaba las pruebas, el seria uno de ellos, y cargaría no solo con el futuro de su ciudad, sino con el de todos los que le siguieran, los que se inspiraran con él. Era…mucha presión. Ahora lo veía.

Jet miró al anciano. No con decisión, ni con miedo. Miró al anciano con seguridad.

-Si, estoy seguro. Esto es algo que debo hacer, y lo voy a hacer.

El anciano esperó un minuto entero, antes de responder a Jet.

-Bien. Damos por concluida la primera prueba.- Y tras decir esto, la luz del estrado se expandió, iluminando cada vez más terreno, hasta que toda la sala quedó iluminada. El repentino foco de luz obligó a Jet a entornar temporalmente los ojos, acostumbrados ya a la escasez de luz, y por primera vez pudo ver la sala que le rodeaba. Extrañado, Jet vio que la sala en la que se encontraba era muchas veces más pequeña de lo que él se esperaba. El techo y las paredes quedaban a la vista, fabricadas con el mismo mármol blanquecino del que estaba hecho el suelo. A pesar de que delante de él se encontraba el mismo estrado de antes, su altura era apenas un solo metro de altura. Jahán, Rolic y Minerva seguían ahí, pero Jet comprobó que los otros invocadores, que hasta entonces habían estado observando a su alrededor, habían desaparecido junto con las gradas. Echando la vista hacia atrás, Jet alcanzó a ver la puerta a apenas unos segundos, cuando en realidad recordaba haber estado caminando por varios minutos.

Mientras Jet trataba de encajar esa nueva perspectiva de la habitación con la que había imaginado al entrar allí, el Alto Invocador Jahán habló.

-Ahora, procedamos con la primera votación. Los que crean que el aspirante Jet deba ser envestido Campeón, que alcen la mano-. Y en la silenciosa sala, únicamente Rolic alzó la mano. Jet ya se esperaba que Minerva, que contemplaba ese desastroso resultado con perverso placer, no fuera a votarle para ser Campeón. Pero al menos esperaba que el anciano si lo hiciera, considerando que lo había defendido durante el interrogatorio-. Un voto de tres. El aspirante no reúne los votos necesarios para ser Campeón. Procederemos pues a la segunda prueba.- Dicho lo cual, el anciano desapareció en un rayo de luz, seguido por Minerva. Antes de que Rolic pudiera seguirles, Jet le interrumpió.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso de los votos? No lo entiendo.

-Es fácil. Para ser nombrado Campeón, debes reunir los votos de todos los miembros del Alto Consejo que te estén juzgando. Tú, como aspirante, debes superar las pruebas para convencer a los Invocadores de que voten por ti. Antes de que acaben las pruebas, deberás conseguir las tres, o fallaras.- Jet suspiró. La cosa no iba demasiado bien, aunque ya llevaba un voto. Dos más, y lo conseguiría. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a conseguir que Minerva votara por el.- Suerte chaval. La vas a necesitar con esto que sigue…- Y Rolic desapareció también, junto con todo el estrado de madera, dejando a Jet solo en aquella sala, algo intranquilo por el comentario del Alto Invocador. Al fondo de la sala, se materializó otra puerta, de aspecto más simple que por la que había entrado.

Jet miró hacia atrás casualmente, y vio que la puerta por la que había entrado ya no estaba. En su lugar, la sala parecía extenderse hasta el infinito, tan lejos que Jet no alcanzaba a ver donde se encontraba el límite. "En fin", pensó resignado ", parece que por ahí no voy a volver", y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

En comparación con las puertas que había visto hasta el momento, esta era bastante simple. Con un tamaño normal, se parecía a la típica puerta de madera que encontrarías en una casa cualquiera. A pesar de no saber que encontraría al otro lado, Jet giró el pomo, y entró en la siguiente sala.

...

En esos momentos:

Hazel se encontraba enfrascada en una de las muchas tareas necesarias para mantener en orden el orfanato. Todos esos niños y niñas sueltos eran peor que un huracán desatado, y mantenerlo todo limpio y ordenado era un esfuerzo continuo. Sin Jet para ayudarla, no sabía cómo iba a acabar de hacerlo todo ella sola, con la edad que tenia.

La mujer paró de limpiar el polvo a las estanterías para dedicar un pensamiento a Jet, el joven que, en aquellos momentos, se encontraba realizando quien sabe que pruebas para convertirse en Campeón de la Liga.

Al pensar en ello, Hazel sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, y sabía que tenía que ver con Jet. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo en aquel momento, era algo peligroso. Silenciosamente, cerró los ojos, y oró a todos los dioses que conocía por la seguridad del joven.

De pronto, varios de los pequeños que estaban jugando en el patio entraron, y le preguntaron si podían hacer algo para ayudarla. Sonriendo, Hazel empezó a distribuir una serie de tareas entre los niños, mientras procuraba convencerse por dentro de que Jet estaría bien. Era un chico listo. Seguro que, fuera el lio que fuera en el que se metiera, él saldría de él ileso.

…¿verdad?

...

De vuelta en el Instituto de la Guerra:

Oscura y infinita. Esas eran las dos mejores palabras para describir la sala en la que se encontraba.

La puerta que Jet había abierto daba a lo que parecía ser la típica pista de atletismo, si por típica entendemos una pista ovalada que, aparentemente, se encontraba en una especie de meseta rocosa, rodeada de afiladas rocas, que flotaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una eterna inmensidad oscura. A pesar de ello, la pista estaba perfectamente iluminada, sin que Jet tuviera muy claro de donde venia la luz.

Jet trepó hasta una de las afiladas cimas que rodeaban la pista, y miró hacia abajo. Debajo de él, se extendía el mismo abismo negro que rodeaba la pista. Sencillamente, era como si en aquel lugar únicamente existieran la pista y el. Jet se imaginó lo que pasaría si se caía de ahí, y sintió un escalofrío. Pasarse la eternidad cayendo era un pensamiento bastante desalentador.

-Aspirante, sitúese tras la línea de salida, por favor- dijo una voz etérea, la voz de una joven, que parecía surgir del espacio a su alrededor. Un poco nervioso, pero decidido, Jet hizo lo que se le pedía, y se situó tras la línea blanca marcada en la pista-. Esta prueba consistirá en completar un número determinado de vueltas, a la mayor velocidad posible.- ¿Solo eso? Estaba chupado. ¡Si precisamente esa era su especialidad!- Aspirante, prepárese…listo…-Un momento. No le habían dicho cuantas vueltas…-… ¡Ya!

Instintivamente, Jet empezó a correr, dando vueltas a la pista con suma facilidad, a medida que una ligera estela seguía sus pasos. Como no le habían dicho cuantas vueltas tenía que completar, Jet se limitó a seguir corriendo, con la esperanza de que en algún momento le ordenaran parar. Si se trataba de una prueba para comprobar su resistencia, estaba seguro que la pasaría, ya que a pesar de correr a tanta velocidad, podía mantenerla durante bastante tiempo de ser necesario.

Pasaron los minutos, y Jet continuó corriendo. A diferencia de cuando había atravesado todo Valoran por primera vez, esta vez sabía cómo administrar sus fuerzas, de manera que apenas se encontraba cansado, a pesar de haber estado corriendo tanto. Sin saber porque, Jet se encontró recordando los días que había pasado entrenándose. Recordó las largas horas que había pasado corriendo de un lado a otro, poniendo en práctica sus habilidades, preparándose para lo que fuera que tuviera que enfrentar cuando llegara a la Liga de Leyendas. Recordó como sus hermanos y hermanas, como Hazel, Daren, e incluso Miriana, como le habían ayudado todos, mostrándole el apoyo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Sin saber porque, Jet se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Entonces, Jet recordó la otra razón que le había llevado a someterse a aquellas pruebas. Recordó la conversación con Groyl, a las puertas de Noxus, y la nota que encontró en la cesta del despacho de este. Quería ayudar a su familia y a su ciudad, pero también necesitaba poder responder a todas esas preguntas que se clavaban en su mente como espinas. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué le había pasado a su madre? ¿Quién era su madre? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? Jet sintió un agobio en el pecho, como si de repente el aire se hubiera espesado a su alrededor, dificultándole la respiración. Bajo sus pies, la lisa pista ya no parecía tan lisa, y parecía retorcerse ante sus propios ojos, a medida que la oscuridad que le rodeaba parecía abalanzarse poco a poco sobre él. Pero Jet siguió corriendo.

Recordó los largos días de su infancia, bajo el cruel cuidado de Groyl. Recordó todos los trabajos que se vio obligado a cumplir para él, todas las heridas que había sufrido por el, todo el dolor, el miedo, la furia,… Todos los sentimientos negativos que aquel hombre había implantado en su alma, cambiándolo. Jet lo sabía: Groyl le había cambiado. Ya no era el joven que había sido de pequeño, y saber que quien le había hecho como era fuera alguien tan despreciable, le hacía arder de rabia por dentro. De repente, algo surgió del suelo, justo enfrente de Jet. Se trataba de un pilar de piedra, de unos dos metros de alto, recubierto en su totalidad por espinas y cuchillas. El joven apenas tuvo tiempo de evitarlo, pero había aparecido demasiado cerca de él como para esquivarlo totalmente. Si bien consiguió evitar empotrarse contra el pilar, los afilados apéndices de este rasgaron el brazo derecho de Jet, quien trató de contener el dolor, y seguir corriendo. Ahora, ante él se encontraba la misma pista de antes, pero repleta de aquellos pilares afilados. Corriendo entre ellos, el avance del joven se ralentizó, dificultándole la tarea de correr, mientras sentía como si tratara de correr bajo el agua.

Los pilares estaban demasiado cerca como para poder esquivarlos del todo, de manera que pronto Jet estuvo recubierto enteramente por pequeños cortes que sangraban y le dolían a cada paso que daba. Cada vez que recibía una herida, un nuevo recuerdo volvía a su mente. ¡Zas! Dos matones le daban una paliza en un callejón para quitarle el dinero de Groyl. ¡Zas! Jet corría por los tejados, tratando de dar esquinazo a sus perseguidores. ¡Zas! Acurrucado en una celda, Jet trataba de dormir, a pesar del dolor que sentía por sus numerosos moratones.

Era como si el aire mismo se hubiera vuelto más espeso, como si la luz se hubiera atenuado, como si el camino hubiera decidido parar a Jet a toda costa. Este trataba de continuar avanzando, a pesar del dolor físico y mental que estaba experimentando. ¿Por qué seguía? Sería tan fácil detenerse, dejarlo todo… Seguro que había otra manera de hacer las cosas. Podía…podía seguir trabajando, y así reunir suficiente dinero para mantenerlos a todos en el orfanato. En cuanto a sus orígenes…Bueno, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Apretando los puños, Jet trató de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Era como si alguien estuviera ofuscándole a propósito, sacando lo peor de dentro de sí mismo para impedirle avanzar. El espacio a su alrededor titilaba, como si numerosas sombras de ojos rojos se retorcieran unas encima de otras para poder observar mejor a aquel pequeño humano que corría entre los pinchos. La visión de tantos seres amenazantes asustó a Jet, que procuró centrarse únicamente en el camino delante de él.

Justo cuando creía que se había acostumbrado a todo, algo estalló a sus espaldas. Todavía corriendo, se dio la vuelta, y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos de pura horror.

Atravesando la pista, había una enorme garra blanca, tan grande que solo uno de los dedos ya era más grande que el propio Jet. La garra estaba conectada a un largo brazo, que colgaba de las profundidades del abismo bajo la pista. Frente a Jet, otra garra surgió del abismo, amenazando con ponerse en el camino del joven. Acelerando el paso, a duras penas consiguió pasar, antes de que la garra cayera con fuerza en la pista. Mientras Jet atravesaba la pista a gran velocidad, el cuerpo de donde habían salido tan monumentales apéndices se irguió, helándole la sangre a Jet al comprender que (o más bien, quien) era.

Ante él, se encontraba la monstruosa forma de un Groyl de pesadilla. Su cuerpo era tal y como lo recordaba, con su abultada barriga aplastando las cimas de las rocas que rodeaban la pista, embutido en un enorme y ajado traje purpura. Su piel, sin embargo, era de un blanco insano, casi como si fuera un cadáver. Su rostro era brutal y cruel, con una enorme sonrisa de afilados dientes como agujas, de la que goteaba una cascada de saliva verde. Allá donde caía aquel liquido, la roca humeaba. Sin embargo, lo que más aterró a Jet eran sus ojos. En vez de ojos, aquel ser solo poseía dos agujeros negros, que parecían absorber la luz alrededor de la cabeza de este, confiriéndole si era posible un aspecto aun más aterrador.

Jet sintió el miedo. No un simple miedo ante tan grotesca visión, sino un miedo más primigenio, algo que no había experimentado nunca antes en su vida. Era algo que le recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si cada célula de su ser sintiera la amenaza que era aquella cosa. Su respiración se aceleró, y sintió frio por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de todo lo que se había estado moviendo. Aquel monstruo rio, con una gutural y espantosa carcajada que parecía resonar por todas partes al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Jet deseara poder taparse los oídos para no tener que oírla. Levantando una de sus garras, fue al encuentro de Jet, que consiguió apartarse antes de que el monstruo le atrapara. Cuando pasó de la primera garra, Jet se encontró situado entre ambos brazos del monstruo, mientras este le observaba desde las alturas como un comensal observaría un suculento plato antes de devorarlo. Las gruesas gotas de saliva caían a ambos lados de la pista, obligando a Jet a apresurar el paso para no tener que soportar el hedor que desprendían. Despistado por esto, apenas fue consciente de que el monstruo había empezado a barrer la pista con su otra mano, llevándose por delante todas las estacas espinosas, en un intento de pillar al joven. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Jet apoyó el pie en una estaca más baja, y empezó a saltar de una estaca a la otra, siempre corriendo en la misma dirección de antes. Justo cuando parecía que el brazo de aquel ser le arrollaría, Jet saltó hacia arriba, esquivando por un pelo a aquel ser. Jet aprovechó que aquel monstruo había limpiado la pista de estacas para continuar avanzando.

Jet sentía…no lo tenía muy claro. Por una parte, sentía miedo. Mucho miedo. Aquella cosa con el aspecto de Groyl era verdaderamente aterradora, y no quería ni pensar en lo que le haría si le llegaba a atrapar. Pero por otra parte… Aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos vacios, aquel desagradable sentimiento… Era como volver a estar enfrente del Groyl de verdad, aquel hombre petulante, retorcido, cruel y despiadado. El hombre que le había convertido en lo que era entonces. El hombre que se había aprovechado de su fuerza durante tanto tiempo. El hombre que había osado amenazar a su familia…

Como si le leyera la mente, aquel gigantesco ser de pesadilla rio de nuevo, usando su cruel risa para burlarse de Jet. Casi podía saber lo que estaba pensando: "No eres mejor que yo", "Siempre le fallas a aquellos que te quieren", "Nunca serás nada más que un ladrón y un lacayo",… "No puedes vencer".

"No puedes vencer".

"No puedes…".

-¡VENCERÉ!- gritó Jet, dando media vuelta por primera vez en lo que llevaba de prueba. En vez de esquivar a aquel ser, se dirigió corriendo hacia él. Estaba harto de correr, de evitar enfrentarse al problema. Tenía poder. Tenía gente a la que proteger. Si aquel poder no le servía para proteger a sus seres queridos, entonces todo lo que estaba haciendo no servía para nada.

Al ver a Jet cargar contra él, el monstruo levantó uno de sus enormes puños, antes de lanzarlo con fuerza contra la pista en un intento de aplastar al joven. Este, sin embargo, consiguió fintar el ataque de aquel ser, que con su impacto hizo temblar toda la pista, mandando estacas y restos de la pista volando por los aires. Recobrándose del impacto, Jet agarró lo que tenía más cerca: una estaca con pinchos afilados, lo suficientemente corta como para que él la levantara. A pesar de las espinas que recubrían la estaca, Jet cerró el puño fuertemente a su alrededor, clavándoselas dolorosamente en su mano. Pronto, un fino reguero carmesí empezó a brotar de su mano, cayendo al suelo gota a gota, a lo que Jet apenas dio importancia, mirando desafiante a aquel enorme monstruo mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor y el terror que aun seguían aferrados en su interior.

Con un grito de desafío, Jet trepó a la garra de aquel ser, y empezó a correr por su brazo, en dirección a la cabeza. Al verlo, el falso Groyl trató de aplastarlo en su brazo con la otra mano, pero Jet consiguió evitarlo, y se le subió a la otra garra. Corriendo ahora por el brazo, apenas alcanzó a agarrarse a la manga del monstruo, antes de que este levantara el brazo a gran velocidad, con la intención de sacárselo de encima. La fuerza de aquel ser era inconmensurable, y Jet no pudo evitar salir disparado hacia arriba, pataleando sin control. Al llegar al punto más alto, se detuvo brevemente, y pudo apreciar la situación debajo de él, antes de que la gravedad volviera a reclamarle, y le lanzara cruelmente contra el suelo.

Mientras caía, Jet pudo ver mejor a aquella criatura. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, aquel ser no tenia piernas. De cintura para abajo, era como si estuviera hecho de alguna clase de niebla blanca, que parecía surgir de la oscuridad de alrededor. Desde su punto de vista, era como si un Groyl sin piernas estuviera sentado a la mesa, sonriendo cruelmente porque él fuera a disfrutar de un buen banquete, seguramente a costa de dejarle a él y a sus hermanos y hermanas con menos comida. No sería la primera vez. A pesar del miedo, Jet apretó con más fuerza el agarre de su estaca, clavando las espinas a más profundidad en su carne, y se preparó para impactar contra la cabeza de ese ser, que en esos momentos le miraba fríamente desde abajo.

Antes de que Jet pudiera llegar hasta aquel ser, este trató de golpear a Jet, lanzando una de sus largas manos hacia él. Al verla venir, Jet trató de girar en el aire, lo justo para evitar que las garras de aquella monstruosa mano le ensartaran, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar nuevos y dolorosos rasguños. Usando su estaca, Jet la arrastró por la mano de aquel ser, de manera que las espinas se le clavaran en la carne, y así Jet pudo detener su caída. Mientras el falso Groyl retiraba la mano, Jet volvió a trepar al brazo de este, dejando atrás la estaca y corriendo hacia el tronco del monstruo.

Un nuevo manotazo de Groyl obligó a Jet a saltar de nuevo a la pista, donde tuvo que rodar para evitar hacerse daño a causa de la altura desde la que había saltado. El monstruo se quitó la estaca de la mano, y comprobó que Jet había conseguido provocarle una pequeña herida, de la que brotaba un líquido espeso y verde, similar a las babas que le salían de la boca. A pesar del pequeño tamaño de la herida, esta pareció enfurecer al falso Groyl, ya que soltó un fuerte bramido, y procedió a levantar ambos puños por encima de su cabeza. A sabiendas del fuerte impacto que ambos apéndices iban a provocar, Jet echó a correr hacia el otro lado de la pista, justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe. El choque fue tan brutal, que Jet cayó al suelo a causa del temblar de la tierra. La tierra bajo los puños de aquel ser se agrietó y hundió, formando un cráter al que se agarró aquel ser con fuerza, todavía bramando. La fuerza del choque desestabilizó la pista, que se inclinó peligrosamente hacia un lado, con aquel ser colgando del borde inferior. A pesar del zumbido de oídos y de la visión borrosa, Jet trató de espabilarse, y corrió hacia el borde superior, antes de que la inclinación de la pista le hiciera caer sin control hacia abajo. Consiguió agarrarse a una de las rocas que bordeaban la pista, justo en el momento en que la inclinación de la pista le dejaba con las piernas colgando del vacío. Por todas partes, rocas y estacas caían rodando hacia abajo, chocando contra el cuerpo de aquel monstruo antes de caer al oscuro vacio de debajo.

Colgando de la roca, Jet miró jadeando a aquel ser, que le contemplaba con furia desde abajo. Tanta rabia… ¿por solo un rasguño? Y entonces lo comprendió. No era por la herida. La ira provenía del hecho de que Jet le había desafiado. Groyl tenía el poder, y cuando Jet amenazó ese poder, cuando se enfrentó a él, este reaccionó con violencia, tratando de sofocar aquella rebelión. Jet endureció su mirada, cambiando todo su miedo por furiosa determinación. Si, Groyl había sido poderoso, y le había estado controlando durante mucho tiempo. Incluso después de haberse librado de él, su recuerdo aun perduraba en Jet. Un recuerdo de dolor, miedo, y rabia.

Decidido, Jet se soltó de la roca, permitiendo que sus pies resbalaran por la superficie de la pista, antes de inclinar el cuerpo y empezar a correr hacia abajo, aumentando su velocidad de descenso. Al verlo, el monstruo abrió los brazos de par en par, y lanzó ambas manos a la vez, con la intención de aplastar a Jet como a un insecto. Justo cuando parecía que lo iba a lograr, el cuerpo de Jet emitió una fuerte luz blanquinosa, que iluminó el espacio a su alrededor, en contraposición a la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Gracias a su mayor velocidad, Jet consiguió saltar a tiempo, lanzándose como una flecha blanca al rostro del sorprendido monstruo.

-Lárgate… de mí… ¡VIDA!- exclamó Jet, propinándole una fuerte patada con ambos pies en plena frente, usando la inercia de la caída y su propia velocidad. La superficie bajo los pies de Jet se agrietó como si fuera mármol, a medida que aquel líquido verdoso brotaba de las grietas y salpicaba la piel de Jet. Allá donde aquel liquido caía, Jet sentía como si le hubieran salpicado con acido, pero consiguió ahogar el grito de dolor apretando los dientes. El choque hizo que el falso Groyl lanzara la cabeza hacia atrás, únicamente sujeto a la pista por sus dos manos. Desde su posición en la cabeza del monstruo, Jet pudo apreciar el oscuro abismo de debajo. No podía ir a ninguna parte, más que caer en aquella oscuridad. Así que, al menos, se llevaría a aquel odioso recuerdo con él.

Jet invocó más energía, hasta que brilló tanto como una estrella, repeliendo a las oscuras formas que poblaban el espacio a su alrededor, que retrocedieron entre chillidos cuando les golpeó la luz. Concentrando toda su energía en un puño, Jet lo echó hacia atrás, dedicando un pensamiento a Hazel, Daren, Miriana y sus chicos, preguntándose si los volvería a ver. "Lo siento, chicos" pensó con una sonrisa, aceptando su destino. "Esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Espero que algún día lo podáis entender".

Con un rugido final, Jet lanzó su puño hacia abajo, golpeando con fuerza de nuevo a Groyl, aplastándole el cráneo por donde antes lo había pateado. La fuerza del impacto hizo que Groyl soltara la plataforma, y provocando que ambos empezaran a caer en la oscuridad.

Mientras el monstruo caía dando tumbos y gritando de frustración y dolor, Jet se resignó, cayendo de espaldas con los brazos abiertos. Por fin. Ahora sí. Era libre. De reojo, vio que el monstruo hacia un último gesto de atrapar a Jet, a medida que su cuerpo se iba cubriendo de grietas y fragmentándose. Los pedazos de su cuerpo se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeños, a medida que se deshacían en forma de polvo, y finalmente desaparecían. Jet no trató de apartarse, y no hizo falta. La garra del monstruo ni siquiera llegó a acercársele antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad, y el monstruo solo pudo mirar y chillar mientras si iba desintegrando poco a poco. Al final, los gritos cesaron, y Jet se encontró cayendo en solitario.

A su alrededor, no había nada. La plataforma había desaparecido de su campo de visión en poco tiempo, y su luz hacía rato que se había apagado, abandonándolo a las sombras que no tardaron en engullirlo de nuevo. La ausencia total de cualquier clase de indicador a su alrededor hacia que fuera un poco difícil saber si seguía cayendo o no, a pesar de sentir el tirón de la gravedad hacia abajo, y el aire silbándole en el oído y ondeando su ropa.

Jet solo sentía…nada. Había aceptado lo inevitable, y ya no sentía ningún miedo. El único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente en aquellos momentos, era la pregunta de si seguiría cayendo eternamente en aquel vacio, o si llegaría a alguna clase de final en algún momento. Tal vez cayera para siempre, hasta morir de hambre y de sed. Su cuerpo se descompondría, se convertiría en un esqueleto, e incluso este acabaría convirtiéndose en polvo, hasta que finalmente fuera demasiado ligero para caer. Esa macabra idea hizo sonreír a Jet. "Incluso si no llego al suelo, en algún momento dejaré de caer", y en cierta forma eso le reconfortó.

Pasaron los minutos, y Jet siguió cayendo. Para entonces, ya no se sentía tan trascendental. Para entonces, ya estaba total y completamente aburrido. Deseó tener consigo algo que le permitiera saber cuánto rato llevaba cayendo, pero aquel día no se había llevado ningún reloj. Por puro aburrimiento, probó a caer en diferentes posturas: sentado, tumbado, con las piernas cruzadas, dando vueltas, girando en espiral, girando como una estrella, de cabeza, de pie, de lado, con la boca abierta,… ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Era una oportunidad única en la vida. Y en su caso, posiblemente la ultima.

Justo entonces, un brillo empezó a surgir delante de él. Bueno, más bien DEBAJO de él, pero en esos momentos el caía boca abajo hacia el abismo, de manera que la perspectiva y las direcciones eran algo confusas. A medida que caía, Jet vio que el brillo aumentaba, y se preguntó si aquel seria el final. "Un poco antes de lo que esperaba", se dijo a sí mismo, mientras procuraba mentalizarse para el posible impacto. Aunque ya había hecho las paces consigo mismo y aceptado el final de su camino, tenía que admitir que la idea de…bueno, "estamparse", le inquietaba un poco. ¿Sería rápido? ¿Le dolería? "Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo…", pensó, tratando de animarse con un chiste final.

El brillo aumentó, hasta convertirse en un amplio rectángulo de luz, tan grande como la pista en la que había caído. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo en aquella oscuridad, sus ojos rechazaron inicialmente tanta luz, de manera que Jet tuvo que cubrirse y entrecerrar los ojos, incapaz de mirar fijamente aquella luz. Pronto, todo su campo de visión fue ocupado por aquella luz, y finalmente se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

...

¡CRASH! Jet escuchó como un estallido, como si alguien hubiera roto la ventana más grande del mundo, y sintió una sacudida que le recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo, que tanto rato había estado cayendo hacia abajo, se vio proyectado hacia adelante sin previo aviso.

El impulso le hizo caer contra el suelo, mandándolo a rodar dolorosamente hasta que se estrelló contra algo de madera. El impacto le sacó el aire de los pulmones, a medida que sentía como todo su cuerpo protestaba por aquel maltrato.

De pronto, un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza. Un momento… ¿acababa de decir…"suelo"?

Abriendo los ojos, trató de ajustar su borrosa visión, y se encontró mirando directamente un suelo hecho de piedra gris. Enfrente de él, se encontraba una pared con una especie de cuadro colgado del revés. Ah no, espera, que era él quien estaba del revés. Jet se dio cuenta de que se encontraba con la cabeza en el suelo, la espalda encorvada, y sus piernas colgando en el aire, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Si hubiera sido otro, seguramente se hubiera reído de tan cómica postura, pero Jet se limitó a ponerse en pie. Mirando hacia atrás, Jet vio que lo que había detenido su caída (o avance, dependiendo de cómo lo viera) había sido una especie de armario, que ahora había perdido ambas puertas por el choque, y que había quedado para el arrastre.

Jet miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver dónde demonios había acabado cayendo, y como, porque el techo de piedra encima de su cabeza estaba libre de cualquier clase de agujero, salvo uno del que surgía otro de esos cristales azules que los invocadores parecían tener por todas partes. Se encontraba en una sala muy sencilla, pequeña en comparación con las grandes estancias que había estado viendo desde que entró en aquel extraño lugar. El techo y las paredes, de dimensiones normales, estaban hechos de piedra gris, con varios cristales de diversos colores encastados en ellos. Todos, independientemente del color del cristal, emitían la misma luz blanca. El mobiliario era simple, pero elegante, dándole al lugar el aspecto de la típica sala de estar. A parte del armario que Jet había destrozado con el cuerpo, también pudo ver varias estanterías llenas de libros en la pared de al lado. Una mesa rectangular, elegantemente decorada, ocupaba el espacio en el otro extremo de la misma, con cuatro sillas con formas peculiares rodeándola. Al otro extremo de la sala, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un sofá de grandes dimensiones, con varios sillones individuales repartidos a su alrededor. La atención de Jet se centró entonces en la pared situada enfrente de él.

El lado de la habitación que correspondía a aquella pared estaba desprovisto de cualquier mueble o cristal decorativo. El único elemento presente en aquel espacio era el cuadro que Jet había creído estar colgado del revés. Jet se acercó a examinarlo, sin saber por qué aquella pintura le llamaba tanto la atención.

Se trataba de un cuadro de unos 100 centímetros de ancho, por otros 60 de alto. Plasmada en ella, se podía ver un vacio oscuro, con breves destellos de luz, y vagas formas de oscuros colores nadando en ella. En una esquina del cuadro, se podía ver un pequeño punto de luz brillante, como si fuera la salida de algún oscuro y largo túnel. A Jet, aquella pintura le daba mala espina. Era como caer otra vez por aquel vacio. A su alrededor, un marco sencillo de madera dorada parecía contener la pintura de su interior, pintada con pinceladas tan suaves y con tanto detalle, que no parecía una pintura, sino una ventana al exterior. Un exterior oscuro y perturbador.

Con gesto dubitativo, Jet fue a tocar la pintura, preguntándose si acaso había salido disparado de aquel cuadro, lo cual explicaría porque la pintura se le antojaba tan familiar, pero una voz le pilló por sorpresa, deteniendo su mano a mitad del camino.

-Por si te lo estabas preguntando: si, has salido del cuadro- dijo la voz, femenina y poderosa, a la par que conocida. Dándose la vuelta, Jet miró en dirección al origen de aquella voz.

Apoyada en la pared opuesta a las estanterías, junto a un hueco en la pared que mostraban unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba, se encontraba Vi, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus fieles guanteletes, signo característico de su mal carácter, no se veían por ninguna parte, y en su mano derecha colgaban dos latas de cerveza, que se balanceaban distraídamente de un lado para otro. Jet miró la expresión de Vi, tratando de discernir cuando y como había aparecido ahí sin que él se diera cuenta. Parecía cansada, y algo molesta, aunque cuando Vi empezó a acercarse a Jet, esta trató de mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada.

-No te he visto llegar- dijo Jet, mirando la lata que Vi le ofreció cuando llegó hasta el. Esperando una respuesta, Jet aceptó la lata.

-Normal. Llevo aquí como veinte minutos, esperando a que vinieras- respondió Vi abriendo la lata y dándole un trago, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá y poniéndose cómoda a sus anchas.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a venir?- preguntó Jet, abriendo también su lata, y eligiendo sentarse en uno de los sillones cercanos, quedando justo enfrente de Vi.

-Los invocadores contactaron con Cait y conmigo, diciendo que necesitaban a alguien para decirte un par de cosas antes de tu última prueba. Como Cait andaba liada con el trabajo, tuve que venir yo.- Vi vació su lata de un viaje, antes de tirarla despreocupadamente a un lado de la sala. Cuando Jet fue a dar un trago a la suya, Vi se inclinó hacia él, y le arrebató tranquilamente la lata de la mano, dándole un trago antes de volver a repantigarse en el sofá-. Bueno, así me libro de tener que rellenar el informe.

-Entiendo…-comentó Jet, mirando algo molesto como Vi se bebía su cerveza. Como no quería empezar a discutir por algo tan tonto, decidió ignorarlo-. Y dime, ¿qué me tienes que decir?

-Primero, y esto es de parte de Caitlyn, dice que no está de acuerdo con que te unas a la Liga. Algo así como que "no estás preparado", "es peligroso", y chorradas así.

-Oooh, pero si está preocupada y todo…- bromeó Jet. Vi rió la broma, y volvió a darle un trago a la lata.

-Puede que no lo parezca, pero bajo esa coraza de poli dura, Pastelito tiene un corazoncito bondadoso.

-¿Y usted, agente? ¿Usted también es un cachorrito bajo todos esos músculos?

Vi acabó su lata, y la aplastó con la mano, mirando con una sonrisa amenazante a Jet. Este tragó saliva, y levantó las manos con gesto pacificador. Vi se limitó a tirar la lata junto a la otra, y soltó un suspiro.

-En fin. La segunda cosas, es el mensaje de los invocadores.- Vi tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando cansadamente al techo, para después levantar un dedo a Jet-. La votación tras tu segunda prueba es de un voto de tres.- Jet golpeó con las manos los respaldos de la butaca, y se puso de pie, caminando molesto por la sala.

-¡Mierda! Toda esa mierda… ¡y sigo con un solo voto!

\- Yo no me preocuparía tanto- dijo Vi, ajena al cabreo del joven-. Aun te queda otra prueba. Hazlo bien, y no deberías tener problemas.

-¿Aunque solo tenga un voto tras dos pruebas?

-No sería la primera vez que pasa. Ha habido casos de Campeones que no recibieron ni un solo voto al principio, y de golpe recibieron los tres.- Aun molesto, Jet trató de calmarse, y volvió a sentarse en la butaca, aunque estaba tan tenso que no llegó a relajarse.

-¿Y qué demonios era todo eso?- dijo, señalando con la mano el cuadro de antes. Vi inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para ver el cuadro, y luego la volvió a tirar hacia atrás.

-No lo sé. Puede que fuera una ilusión, un portal, o que todo lo que hubieras visto fuera real. No tengo ni idea. Mira, por ejemplo, tus heridas.- Jet se miró el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba herido. Todos los golpes y cortes infligidos durante su estancia en aquel espacio habían desaparecido. Incluso su ropa estaba como nueva-. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Este sitio es rarísimo. Casi todo lo que ves o sientes aquí es controlado por los invocadores. Dime, ¿Qué has tenido que hacer en la prueba?

Algo incomodo, Jet relató lo sucedido en aquella sala. Sin embargo, omitió contar que el monstruo era Groyl, y lo que le había hecho sentir el haberlo tenido que enfrentar. Era muy personal como para irlo contándolo por ahí, aunque Vi le cayera bien. Esta se limitó a escuchar, sacándose un cigarrillo del bolsillo, y encendiéndolo con un mechero.

-Sospecho que hay más de lo que me estas contando, pero no te presionaré- dijo entre bocanadas de humo.

-Y yo te lo agradezco.

-Bien. Ya solo te queda la tercera prueba, de manera que cuando estés listo, nos vamos.

-¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Jet, precavido-. ¿Es que me vas a dar una paliza en un cuarto oscuro o algo así?- Vi rió entre dientes.

-No, nada tan sencillo, me temo. Yo solo estoy para, digamos, ponerte en situación. No participaré en la prueba.- Con el cigarrillo en la boca, Vi echó a andar hacia la escalera, mientras Jet la seguía de cerca. Subieron los escalones en silencio, a medida que la luz se iba atenuando cada vez más, hasta que casi le costaba a Jet poder ver los escalones.

-A diferencia de las demás pruebas, que han sido pensadas por los invocadores solo para ti, esta prueba es común para todos los que aspiran a convertirse en Campeones- explicó Vi-. Los invocadores la llaman la "Prueba Final", aunque nosotros la llamamos de otra manera.

-"Nosotros"…los Campeones, ¿no?- preguntó Jet, recibiendo un pulgar arriba por parte de Vi, que seguía subiendo sin girarse-. Casi me da miedo preguntar, pero… ¿Cómo la llamáis vosotros?- Y Vi se giró, con una sonrisa afilada como la de un zorro, y con unos ojos de divertida maldad que miraban a Jet como si se estuviera imaginando dándole una paliza. Jet tragó saliva.

-"El Machacador". Aunque a mí me gusta más "el Trituranovatos", pero no acabó de cuajar.- Vi se rió a carcajadas, provocando una escalofrío en Jet, que esperaba nervioso el momento en que descubriera que era lo que había llevado a seres tan poderosos como los Campeones a llamar de aquel modo a una prueba.

La pareja llegó hasta lo alto de la escalera. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba una pequeña estancia, con un techo tan alto que parecía una chimenea, y tan pequeña que apenas cabrían dos personas, con un pequeño altar circular en el suelo. El círculo presentaba diversas marcas y símbolos, dibujando un complicado mosaico azul en el suelo. Apoyándose a un lado de la pared, Vi hizo un gesto a Jet para que avanzara.

-Vale, una cosa más antes de que te vayas. Sea lo que sea que creas que hayas visto en las otras pruebas, tenlo muy en cuenta. Nada de eso te preparará enteramente para lo que viene ahora, pero es posible que te salve la vida. Si en algún momento dudas de que algo sea real, tú no te preocupes: lo es. Ahí dentro no habrá nada simulado, y todo el daño que recibas y todas las heridas serán reales al 100 %, así que ándate con ojo, y no te mueras.

-¡Ah, bien! Eso me deja más tranquilo…-comentó sarcásticamente Jet, adentrándose en el círculo mágico. Pronto, una luz empezó a iluminar la estancia, a medida que una ráfaga de viento parecía salir del suelo, ascendiendo por la alta estancia y provocando que tanto el pelo como la ropa de Jet ondearan salvajemente. De repente, justo cuando Jet empezaba a notar como su cuerpo se volvía mas ligero, Vi pegó un sobresalto.

-¡Por cierto, que casi lo olvido! Me he olvidado de comentarte las reglas de la siguiente prueba. Bueno, más bien la única regla.

-¿Y cuál es?- gritó Jet, que había empezado a flotar por encima del altar, a medida que su cuerpo se bañaba de luz azul, y empezaba a ascender por el túnel. Vi sonrió, y gritó una frase a Jet antes de que este desapareciera en un flash de luz.

-"¡Si retrocedes o mueres, pierdes!"

...

El viaje en forma de haz de luz duró apenas un segundo. Para Jet, fue como si su cuerpo desapareciera por completo, y volviera de repente, dando la sensación de que le habían cargado de pronto con mucho peso, a lo bruto. Por ello, cuando se materializó, dio un traspié y cayó de cuatro patas al suelo de piedra.

Jet boqueó durante unos segundos, mientras su cuerpo volvía a aprender cómo era eso de respirar y ser solido. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, y por un momento se preguntó, asustado, si todas las partes de su cuerpo habían acabado yendo al lugar que les tocaba. Pasó un minuto, y como vio que no se moría, decidió tratar de ponerse de pie. Lo primero que notó fueron los rayos de Sol, tan cálidos y brillantes, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en aquel lugar tan frio y mareante. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en poder acostumbrarse a aquel cambio de luz, y cuando finalmente pudo abrirlos del todo, pudo observar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Por lo que podía observar, se encontraba en alguna especie de ruinas antiguas, hechas de piedra y cubiertas de moho y enredaderas. A su alrededor, se extendía un frondoso abetos tan grandes que seguramente debían tener cientos de años. Rodeando los bosques, se encontraban varias y altísimas montañas, que formaban profundos valles por los que discurrían algunos ríos de agua cristalina. Observando con atención el lugar donde estaba, más concretamente, vio que se encontraba en una réplica del altar en el que se había adentrado, pero más grande y hecha enteramente de piedra gris. Detrás de él, se alzaba la estatua gigantesca de alguna especie de caballero, que portaba un enorme martillo de cristal azul. Delante, una pequeña escalinata daba paso a una plaza amplia, con tres construcciones que rodeaban tres profundos agujeros. Jet curioseó, mirando por encima a ver cuán profundos eran, pero no llegó a atisbar el fondo. Al final de la plaza, Jet observó un muro de unos dos metros de alto, con tres oberturas que daban paso a unos senderos que atravesaban el bosque. A la entrada de cada sendero, se encontraba la estatua de un caballero, portando armas similares a las de la estatua del círculo de invocación. Todo eso le sonaba. Ya lo había visto antes…

Entonces Jet cayó en la cuenta. Claro, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Seguramente fuera porque, al igual que la mayoría, estaba acostumbrado a ver aquel paisaje desde arriba, no desde abajo. Maravillado por el descubrimiento, volvió a mirar el paisaje que le rodeaba con renovado interés, sabedor que poca gente ajena a la Liga había estado allí.

-Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador- dijo Jet para sí mismo, recitando el saludo inicial que una de las anunciadoras decía siempre antes de cada combate en aquel lugar.

-Ah, querido, no sabes cuantas veces he tenido que oír esa misma frase…- dijo una voz femenina y algo aguda a su lado, sobresaltando a Jet. Girándose hacia el origen de aquella voz, Jet se encontró de frente con un animal grande y peludo, el cual no sabía como había escapado a su previo examen del terreno. Se trataba de una criatura semejante a un búfalo, con un morro grande y anchos cuernos que le salían de la cabeza. Esa criatura, sin embargo, era más grande que cualquier búfalo que Jet hubiera visto antes (aunque, bueno, tampoco era como si hubiera visto muchos antes de aquel momento), y además poseía una larga cola peluda, en la cual se encontraba un pequeño mostrador de madera. Encima de él, se encontraba una pequeña criatura que Jet imaginó que se trataba de una yordle, la misma que le había hablado. De pequeña estatura, tenia facciones agradables que denotaban que se trataba de una yordle de mediana edad, con su cuerpo recubierto por un corto pelaje de azul casi gris. Vestía con ropa hogareña, con un sombrero sencillo del cual brotaban sus dos largas orejas, dos trenzas del mismo color que su pelaje a ambos lados de su cara, y un complicado moño en la parte superior. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sencillo mostrador, la yordle sonreía cálidamente a Jet, dando esporádicas caladas a una humeante pipa que sostenía en su mano.

-¿Cómo ha…?-empezó a preguntar Jet, cuando de pronto volvió a sentir como un mareo, que a punto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo. La yordle dio otra calada a su pipa.

-Tómatelo con calma, corazón. La transportación suele ser una experiencia bastante traumática para el cuerpo la primera vez. Da las gracias de que no te has puesto a vomitar. Resulta bastante embarazoso enfrentarse a la Prueba Final con el traje lleno de vomito- dijo la yordle, sacudiendo algo de ceniza de su pipa al suelo-. Si lo que me querías preguntar es como he llegado hasta aquí, debes saber que llevo aquí todo el rato. No te sorprendas tanto por no haberme visto. Suele pasarle a la mayoría.

-Ya… ¿Y usted es…?

-Yo soy Ricket, orgullosa propietaria del "Emporio de curiosidades y artilugios cuotidianos de Ricket"- dijo, señalando con el brazo todos los objetos y trastos que tenia expuestos en su pequeño mostrador, y las numerosas bolsas que colgaban del cuerpo del animal gigante-. Y este de aquí es Group, mi socio y compañero de fatigas- continuó diciendo, acariciando con la mano un trozo de la cola del animal. Este se retorció un poco, obviamente disfrutando de aquellas caricias, provocando que los numerosos objetos y paquetes que llevaba encima chocaran los unos con los otros -. ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Jet. Un placer conocerla.- Group rugió, emitiendo un sonido grave a medio camino entre un bramido y un gruñido que sobresaltó a Jet por segunda vez-… ¡a los dos! Un placer conoceros a los dos- se apresuró a decir Jet. Aparentemente satisfecho, Group apoyó la cabeza en sus patas traseras, y se puso a dormir.

-Bah, no le hagas caso. Le gusta gruñir, pero es manso como un corderito- explicó Ricket, saltando al otro lado del mostrador. Mientras trasteaba con algunos cajones, se giró para mirar a Jet, y le indicó por gestos que se acercara.

A medida que se fue acercando a la peculiar pareja, Jet pudo apreciar dos cosas: que Ricket poseía una variedad de productos bastante peculiar, y que Group poseía una variedad de olores también bastante peculiar. Por miedo a ofender de nuevo a Group, Jet procuró no decir nada.

-Bueno, imagino que te habrán explicado en qué consiste la prueba, ¿no?- dijo Ricket, sacando una vieja coraza de una caja, y examinándola con detalle. Rápidamente, la tiró por encima de su cabeza al interior de otra caja, y siguió rebuscando.

-La verdad, es que solo me han dicho la regla de la prueba, y me han intentado meter algo de miedo- comentó Jet, viendo trastear a la yordle por todo el "establecimiento", como si buscara algo-. Por lo demás, no…

-¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera te han dicho lo que se supone que tienes que hacer?- le interrumpió Ricket, sacando la cabeza de la caja en la que había estado revolviendo. Sacudiéndola con incredulidad, volvió a introducirse hasta la cintura en la caja, mientras sus cortas piernas pataleaban en el aire-. ¡Hay que ver…! Meter a un Aspirante en la Grieta sin decirle lo que tiene que hacer. ¿Qué esperan, que lo haga todo yo? Si es que…- murmuró la yordle, su voz un poco tapada por la caja desde la que se le oía. Saliendo finalmente de ella, Ricket pareció sumirse durante unos instantes en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que chasqueó los dedos alegremente, con una expresión de alegría y triunfo en el rostro-. ¡Bien, ya recuerdo donde lo metí!- Y dicho lo cual, se subió a una caja y empezó a rebuscar en una de las bolsas que Group aun tenia colgando de un costado, mientras este continuaba durmiendo tan a gusto, como si las rocas bajo su cuerpo fueran en realidad blandos almohadones.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Ricket volvió a situarse tras el mostrador, colocando en él el objeto que había estado buscando, y que finalmente había encontrado. Se trataba de un viejo peto ce cuero, muy gastado y descolorido en varias zonas. Estaba compuesto por dos piezas que cubrían la parte de delante del pecho y la espalda, sujetándolas con dos tiras de cuero por los hombros, y unos cordones negros en los laterales. Como aquel pedazo viejo de piel podía llegar siquiera a proteger a alguien, eso Jet no lo sabía.

-Bien, deja que te cuente en qué consiste esta prueba. La "Prueba Final" es como un simulacro de campo de batalla, pero con ciertas condiciones. La primera, es que vas a luchar tu solo contra los Campeones del otro equipo, así que no esperes ninguna ayuda en un futuro inmediato. La segunda, es que ninguno tendrá el limitador puesto, de manera que lucharan con más ferocidad que en una pelea normal. Por supuesto, eso también se te aplica a ti…- Mientras hablaba, Ricket sacó uno de los cordones de aquel peto, lo examinó, y lo substituyó por otro más nuevo que sacó de debajo del mostrador-…, así que no te contengas.

-Entendido. ¿Será un uno contra cinco, entonces?

-Es posible, aunque eso depende del Alto Invocador que haya organizado la prueba. Puede que luches contra cinco, contra uno, o contra diez a la vez- dijo Ricket como si tal cosa. Eso no sonaba demasiado esperanzador- ¡Venga, no pongas esa cara! Rara es la ocasión en que un Aspirante se tiene que enfrentar a más de cinco Campeones. Además, la prueba no se supera matando Campeones, sino intentando llegar lo más lejos posible.- Ricket le tendió el peto a Jet. Como imaginaba que iba a tener que ponérselo, Jet se quitó la chaqueta, y la dejó a un lado del mostrador.

-¿Lo más lejos posible? ¿A dónde, al nexo enemigo? ¿A la otra plataforma?

-Exactamente- dijo Ricket. Jet pasó los brazos por el interior del peto, y metió la cabeza para poder acabar de colocarse la protección. Cuando su cara pasó por el interior del peto, pudo ver que alguien había escrito toscamente: "No pelear es huir" en el cuero con lo que parecía ser sangre seca. A juzgar por el estilo de escritura y el mensaje, Jet se preguntó si el peto no sería de origen noxiano-. Básicamente, ve para allá por el carril central, y trata de que los Campeones apostados no te maten demasiado pronto.- Ricket hizo un gesto a Jet para que se diera la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, la yordle se subió al mostrador, y ayudó a Jet a ajustarse las tiras que sujetaban el peto a su cuerpo. Cuando hubo acabado, dio una palmada a Jet en el hombro, indicándole que ya estaba.

Examinando su nueva "armadura", Jet se preguntó si realmente le serviría de algo. No solo era porque parecía más un pedazo de piel vieja con cordones, sino porque presentaba varias marcas que antes no había podido apreciar. Parecía como si su anterior dueño hubiera sido atacado por bestias salvajes, tiroteado, quemado, golpeado, y finalmente derretido con alguna clase de acido, a juzgar por los cortes, remiendos y parcheados que presentaba aquel pedazo de basura. Ricket soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de desconfianza en el rostro de Jet.

-No te preocupes por nada, corazón. Ese pedazo de piel viejo te mantendrá con vida, te lo aseguro.- Jet metió el dedo por uno de los agujeros del peto, que todavía no había sido arreglado y que parecía sospechosamente un agujero de bala.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Jet, encarnando una ceja con desconfianza. Ricket hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Completamente. Y si resulta ser que no, no pasa nada. Cuando vuelvas a aparecer aquí tras tu muerte, me lo das, y te devolveré algo de oro a cambio- comentó alegre la yordle, provocando que Jet resoplara con resignación.

De pronto, un sonido como el de un cuerno de batalla resonó por toda la Grieta, provocando que Jet se tensara y mirara a ambos lados, como previendo un ataque.

-Parece que tu prueba ha empezado- comentó Ricket, apoyada en el mostrador-. Te deseo la mayor de las suertes, Aspirante.- Ricket tendió una de sus pequeñas manitas a Jet, y este se la estrechó. Al hacerlo, notó que la yordle le había pasado una pequeña botellita de color rojo, que Jet se apresuró a guardarse en un bolsillo con disimulo. Sonriendo, la yordle le guiño un ojo, y Jet le devolvió la sonrisa, dando media vuelta y encarándose al carril central-. Y no lo olvides, ¡No pelear, es huir!- exclamó la yordle, despidiendo con la mano a Jet. A juzgar por sus palabras, Jet pensó que tal vez el mensaje del peto lo había escrito ella misma, una advertencia para aquel que se sometiera a la Prueba Final. "No pelear es huir"… ¿Significaba que no iba a poder ir simplemente a toda velocidad hasta el otro Nexo? ¿Tenía que ir corriendo a paso normal, encarándose con todo aquel que le saliera al paso? Menuda prueba más…

Resignado, Jet se agazapó, centrando toda su atención en el largo camino que atravesaba aquel lugar de punta a punta, conectando ambas bases. Por el camino, Jet atisbó las seis torres que poblaban aquel espacio, aunque ninguna tenía el típico brillo que solían tener en los combates de la Liga. Controlando la respiración para calmarse, Jet exhaló despacio, a medida que concentraba sus energías para poder moverse rápido sin malgastarla. "Llegó la hora…", pensó. "...vamos allá".

Jet salió despedido hacia adelante, atravesando rápidamente la base azul. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a adentrarse en el bosque, un destello de luz cayó del cielo justo enfrente de él. De pronto, una joven de cabellos largos y rubios apareció frente a Jet, como si hubiera surgido del haz de luz. Con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, sonrió decidida a Jet, que a causa de su repentina aparición tuvo que frenar casi en seco para no llevársela por delante. A pesar de la velocidad con la que había salido, consiguió detenerse a un palmo de la chica, que no intentó siquiera apartarse de su camino.

-Hola, Aspirante- contestó jovial la muchacha, saludando con la mano a Jet-. Yo me llamo Luxanna, aunque todos me llaman Lux. Tú eres Jet, ¿no?

Jet dio un rápido paso hacia atrás, mirando cauteloso a la joven. Lux, la Dama Luminosa. La hermana de Garen, el Poder de Demacia. La Maga de la Luz. Lux "Estoy-cargando-mi-laser" Crownguard. ¿Era ella su primer obstáculo?

-Si- contestó Jet, con los puños apretados. Lux pareció fijarse en algo concerniente a Jet, y soltó una risita.

-No hace falta que estés tan tenso, hombre. Si, es cierto, he venido a enfrentarme a ti en la Prueba Final, pero no hay razón para que no nos llevemos bien también, ¿no?- Jet miró a Lux con algo de desconfianza todavía. Podía ser verdad lo que decía, o podía ser un truco para que bajara la guardia. Al final, Jet decidió que no le serviría de nada llevarse mal con ella, y relajó un poco el cuerpo. Al ver que Jet dejaba de mirarla tan duramente, sonrió con sinceridad-. ¿Ves que bien? Ahora…- Lux hizo aparecer su bastón, usando un rayo de luz como el que la había llevado allí, y adoptó una postura de combate-…, empecemos el combate. No te lo pondré nada fácil, ya verás.- Jet sonrió, mirando desafiante a Lux.

-Será un placer- dijo, saltando hacia atrás para coger carrerilla. Eso fue un error.

Justo cuando Jet saltó hacia atrás, Lux aprovechó para canalizar poder en su bastón, con los brazos abiertos, adoptando su característica pose de antes de disparar su Chispa Final. Al aterrizar, Jet apenas tuvo tiempo de entender que pasaba, cuando de repente Lux soltó un grito, y disparó un cañonazo de luz en su dirección. Jet trató de apartarse a un lado a toda velocidad, pero por primera vez desde que adquirió sus poderes, fue demasiado lento. Aunque consiguió evitar que el laser le golpeara por completo, recibió el impacto en un costado, achicharrándole una tercer parte del tronco y mandándolo a dar vueltas de cabeza a la jungla. Atravesando con el cuerpo los arbustos y las ramas, Jet acabó dando vueltas por el suelo, hasta que se detuvo. Mientras se sujetaba el costado y boqueaba por respirar, Jet consiguió ponerse de rodillas, aguantando su peso con una mano.

-…hm…mmhhh…no me…no me creo que este diciendo esto, pero…- dijo, con el cuerpo todavía doblado hacia adelante. Levantando la cabeza, vio que Lux empezaba a canalizar otro conjuro hacia él, apuntándole entre los arboles-… ¡joder, que rápido ha sido!

Jet apretó los dientes, y consiguió ponerse en pie justo cuando Lux lanzaba su segundo ataque hacia él, una gran bola amarilla de luz. Rápidamente, se apartó de su camino, y avanzó hacia la joven mientras zigzagueaba por entre los árboles. Mientras, Luz siguió lanzando varios conjuros a Jet, que o bien los esquivaba, o bien usaba los arboles como cobertura, a media que iba acercándose de nuevo a la calle. Saltando desde un arbusto, Jet volvió a situarse en el centro del carril, esta vez siendo Lux la que se encontraba entre la base azul y él. Rápidamente, Lux trató de atrapar a Jet con su Hechizo Luminoso, pero Jet lo esquivó sin demasiado esfuerzo, moviéndose todo el rato sin parar. El laser había sido demasiado rápido para él, pero el resto de conjuros no tenían ninguna oportunidad de igualar su velocidad. Así pues, Jet continuó avanzando, esquivando los ataques de Lux de un lado para otro, hasta que finalmente se encontró a unos tres metros de ella. Lux trató de lanzarle su Singularidad Brillante, pero Jet se limitó a agacharse, y el conjuro le pasó por encima, estallando unos metros más atrás. Aprovechando el momento, Jet se lanzó hacia Lux usando su Derrape, pero Lux consiguió evitar el impacto rodando hacia un lado. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Jet volvió a usar Derrape hacia ella, y esta vez consiguió golpearla en la espalda. Lux soltó un gemido, y salió volando hacia un lado, dando vueltas en el aire. Para rematar el ataque, Jet usó su tercer Derrape, y cargó contra Lux antes de que cayera al suelo. La joven salió despedida hacia adelante, y chocó contra el tronco de uno de los arboles que bordeaban el carril. A causa del impacto, la joven se vio obligada a soltar su vara, que cayó al suelo a los pies de Jet. Jet la recogió, y se dirigió caminando hasta donde estaba Lux, que frotándose la cabeza trató de ponerse en pie. Al ver que le habían arrebatado la vara, resopló con tristeza, y levantó ambas manos.

-Está bien, está bien…Me rindo.- Sonriendo, Jet tendió la mano a Lux, y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Después, le devolvió la vara a Lux, mientras esta se sacudía algo de polvo del traje.

-Victoria para el Aspirante, ¿eh?- comentó divertido Jet, mientras Lux le miraba con divertida incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No te lo tengas muy creído aun, centella. Este solo ha sido el calentamiento- dijo, crujiéndose el cuello. Parecía haberse recuperado ya del golpe-. Luchas bien. Realmente no conseguía darte ni de casualidad. Pero…- comentó juguetona-…, parece que mi laser es más rápido que tú- dijo, enfatizando la última palabra clavando su dedo en el peto de Jet. Este se cruzó de brazos, levantó una ceja, y miró desafiante a Jet, con una sonrisa igual de ancha que la suya en el rostro.

-¿Te refieres a esa lucecita del principio? Es rápida, lo admito, pero apenas me ha rozado el costado.- Por dentro, Jet hacia esfuerzos porque no se le notara que, a pesar de haberle "rozado", escocía una barbaridad-. Aprovecha ahora para presumir, que cuando me convierta en Campeón, seré el que tenga los ataques más rápidos de toda la Liga, y tu laser caerá al segundo puesto.

-¿Enserio?-respondió Lux, imitando a Jet. Su postura, su expresión, e incluso trató de imitar su voz, y ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose fijamente, desafiándose a apartar la mirada. Al final, las ganas de reír pudieron con ellos, y soltaron un par de carcajadas-. Bueno, pues estaré esperando tú desafío- dijo, cuando ambos se hubieron calmado-. Mucha suerte con el resto de la prueba- se despidió Lux, desvaneciéndose en un rayo de luz ascendente.

Jet se quedó contemplando como la Campeona se marchaba, despidiéndose con la mano hasta que hubo desaparecido por completo. Entonces, cogió aire, y procedió a trotar por el carril en dirección a la otra base. La zona donde le había golpeado el laser le ardía como si hubiera sufrido una quemadura solar, y cada vez que el peto le rozaba el cuerpo sentía que veía las estrellas. Palpándose debajo de él, Jet vio que su camisa se había quemado, a pesar de que el peto había resistido el impacto."Imagino que hubiera sido peor sin el peto puesto", pensó Jet, tratando de no pensar en que hubiera pasado si hubiera recibido aquel golpe sin protección.

A pesar de ir solo al trote, su velocidad le permitió recorrer el largo camino hasta la zona central en apenas unos minutos (Nota del autor: la Grieta del Invocador será algo más grande en este relato, del mismo modo que la jungla y sus habitantes tendrán tamaños, habilidades y comportamientos diferentes a los del juego, para darle algo de realismo). Al llegar allí, trató de descubrir si ya había alguien esperándole, quien seguramente sería su próximo rival. No tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que la persona en cuestión se encontraba sentada en medio del camino, con las piernas cruzadas.

Allí sentada, se encontraba un hombre vestido con un peculiar traje. Parecía una mezcla entre túnica y armadura, de color plateado con diseños y grabados en amarillo. Los guanteletes, las botas, las espalderas y el casco, en el cual se podían unas gafas de siete cristales verdes que le cubrían la mitad superior del rostro, brillaban bajo los rayos del sol. A un lado se encontraba una larga espada, con dos pequeños aros clavados en uno de sus lados. Una graciosa perilla trenzada, unida a una cuidada barba corta, le cubrían la única parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto. Con las manos encima de las rodillas, el solitario espadachín permanecía inmóvil, aparentemente ajeno a la presencia de Jet. No hacía falta pensar mucho para saber de quién se trataba. Yi, más conocido como Maestro Yi, la Espada Wuju.

Nada mas reconocerlo, Jet se puso en posición. El era rápido, si, pero Yi también era conocido por su rapidez, y encima estaba armado. Si quería vencer, tendría que ser todavía más rápido que su oponente. Jet empezó a pensar en todo lo que sabía de aquel Campeón, los combates que le había visto librar, ganar o perder, y en todo lo que sabía sobre sus habilidades. Barajó varias ideas para enfrentarse a él, a medida que iba descartando las que acababan con él cortado en lonchas en el suelo de la Grieta. Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no fue hasta pasado dos minutos que no se dio cuenta de algo.

Yi no se había movido. De hecho, no parecía ni que se hubiera dado cuenta de que Jet estuviera ahí.

Jet avanzó con cautela hacia Yi, esperando que en cualquier momento el Maestro de esgrima se pusiera de pie, y agarrara su espada. Pero siguió sin moverse. Al final, Jet llegó a colocarse a menos de un metro de aquel hombre, que seguía en la misma postura, y movió la mano delante de su cara, sin ser capaz de saber si tenía los ojos abiertos o no. Varias preguntas asaltaban su mente. ¿Estaba despierto? ¿Se suponía que tenía que pelear con Yi todavía sentado? ¿Cómo podía ver con unas gafas como aquellas?

-¿No te han dicho nunca…-dijo Yi de pronto, sobresaltando a Jet, que dio un bote hacia atrás mientras se ponía a toda prisa en posición de ataque-…que es una descortesía quedarse mirando a alguien fijamente cuando medita?- Yi hablaba con voz tranquila y controlada, sin amenaza ninguna, y Jet trató de disimular su sobresalto, algo avergonzado por haber sido pillado desprevenido con tanta facilidad.

-Me lo habían dicho antes, si- dijo Jet casualmente, recordando las palabras de Wukong.

-En tal caso, parece ser que te cuesta aprender ciertas lecciones, joven- dijo Yi, poniéndose de pie, y agarrando su espada. Hizo una reverencia a Jet, y siguió hablando-. Mis respetos. Yo, el Maestro Yi, lucharé contra ti en esta parte de la prueba.

Jet retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de pensar en cómo iba a derrotar a ese hombre, cuando de repente escuchó una risa tras de él.

-No tiene mucho sentido que retrocedas, chico- comentó alguien a sus espaldas. Al girarse, Jet se encontró con otro espadachín, un hombre con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, con su largo y abultado cabello atado en una larga coleta detrás de su cabeza. Vestía unos holgados pantalones azules, a juego con una capa que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, en el cual presentaba una ornamentada protección de hombro con forma de varias alas. En su cintura, se encontraba una larga y afilada espada, con un diseño característico de Jonia-. Desde donde esta, el Maestro Yi puede alcanzarte fácilmente, sin importar cuantos pasos retrocedas. Además, si no te alcanza el- dijo, separándose del árbol y cruzando sus brazos cubiertos con brazales-, lo haré yo.

-¡Ah, qué suerte la mía!- dijo Jet, sonriendo algo nervioso, mientras trataba de no perder de vista a ninguno de los dos espadachines-. El Maestro Yi, y Yasuo, la Espada sin Honor. Dos de los espadachines más hábiles de la Liga de Leyendas, todos para mí. ¿Qué pasa, es que Fiora estaba ocupada, y por eso no ha podido venir?

-En realidad-dijo otra voz a espaldas de Jet, y este sintió como sus pequeñas esperanzas de ganar se convertían en humo. Aquella voz, aquel acento…Solo podían ser de esa mujer-, tan solo llego con algo de retraso.- Resignado, Jet se dio la vuelta, para presenciar como Fiora, la Estocada Excelsa, hacia acto de presencia, toqueteando y examinando la hoja de su espada desde encima de una alta roca. A diferencia de Yi y Yasuo, Fiora vestía un traje negro más ceñido, con unas botas altas y una corta chaqueta plateadas, y con espaldares y protecciones doradas en los hombros, pecho y brazos. A su espalda, colgaba una larga capa con su emblema familiar plasmado en ella. Su espada, larga y afilada, parecía emitir su propia aura de distinción y refinamiento, remarcando el hecho de que se trataba más de un arma para batirse en duelo que para ir a la guerra. En contraposición a la mayoría de nobles de Demacia, Fiora llevaba el pelo elegantemente corto, con dos mechones de color purpura que enmarcaban un rostro fino y altivo, justo como su espada.

-Genial…-comentó Jet con tono lúgubre-. Debo de caerle muy bien a quien sea que haya montado esta pequeña fiesta.- Casi podía imaginarse quien había sido.

-Ciertamente, se trata de una situación poco común, que un aspirante deba enfrentarse a tantos Campeones al mismo tiempo- comentó Yi, rodeando a Jet. Bajando de la roca de un salto, Fiora empezó a dar vueltas ella también, y pronto se les unió Yasuo, rodeando entre los tres a Jet como si de tiburones se trataran. A juzgar por las expresiones de aburrimiento de Yasuo y Fiora, ellos también opinaban que ir tres contra uno no tenía emoción ninguna-. Sin embargo, míralo de este modo, chico. En combate, no es raro que uno se vea emboscado por el enemigo de esta forma. Si deseas convertirte en Campeón, has de aprender a afrontar este tipo de situaciones.- Yasuo desenvainó su espada, y Jet sintió como si de repente el viento hubiera empezado a soplar con más fuerza. Fiora, por su parte, adoptó una postura de combate, apuntando con su espada al cuerpo de Jet. Yi, que era quien se encontraba justo enfrente de él, agarró la espada con ambas manos, y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, con la punta apuntándole a él. Jet, tragando saliva, empezó a acumular energía dentro de él, preparándose para lanzar su Tiempo Bala en cuanto alguno de ellos se moviera.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los cuatro se movió. Los espadachines se concentraron, cada uno centrándose en su propio estilo, mientras Jet trataba de controlar su respiración, a medida que la familiar presión que ejercía la energía en su cuerpo iba en aumento. Como no podía tener a los tres controlados con la vista, Jet trató de expandir su conciencia, intentando ser imaginar donde se encontraban, y como se movían. Los segundos se alargaron hasta que parecieron horas, hasta que Jet sintió que estaba listo.

Un pequeño relámpago salió de su piel, crepitando hacia arriba y cortando el tenso silencio que se cernía sobre la Grieta.

Jet sonrió. –Adelante, venid a por mí.

Delante de él, Yi se convirtió en un borrón, y desapareció en el aire. Tan súbito había sido aquel movimiento, que Jet lanzó su Definitiva casi por instinto. El cuerpo de Jet emitió un estallido de luz, a medida que todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba hasta casi detenerse. Fue entonces cuando Jet alcanzó a comprender como de rápidos eran sus adversarios aquella vez.

A pesar de haber empezado a combatir a unos cinco metros de distancia, Yi había recorrido aquel espacio en menos de un segundo. Moviéndose casi a cámara lenta, Jet vio que el Maestro de Wuju ya había empezado a lanzar un golpe hacia el cuello de Jet. Sin perder ni un segundo, Jet agachó el cuerpo, apartándose de la trayectoria de la espada de Yi, mientras giraba la cabeza para controlar la posición de Yasuo y Fiora. Fiora, fiel a su estilo, se había lanzado como una flecha hacia adelante, con su espada en medio de una veloz estocada que, de no haber visto venir, habría ensartado a Jet como una brocheta de carne. El cuerpo de Yi impedía a Jet apartarse de ella hacia delante, de manera que pensó en moverse hacia el único lado libre, hacia atrás. Por desgracia para él, aquel lado estaba ocupado por Yasuo, que había saltado en el aire dando vueltas como una peonza, y en esos instantes se encontraba girando hacia abajo, bajando su espada en diagonal con ambas manos a toda velocidad. Degollado, empalado y partido por la mitad en el primer segundo… Esos tipos no se andaban con chiquitas.

Todavía agachado, Jet giró sobre sí mismo, dando la espalda a Fiora, y permitiendo que el filo de su espada le pasara por detrás, apenas a unos centímetros de su camiseta. Completando el giro, Jet se encontró de frente con Yasuo, que ya había bajado la espada hasta casi tocarle la frente a Jet. Jet se puso de pie, procurando que la espada le pasara por delante de la cara, y no por el medio, consiguiendo finalmente salir de aquel ataque triple por parte de los espadachines. Si no creyera que era imposible, Jet hubiera jurado que los tres espadachines habían seguido toda la jugada con la vista, a pesar de su velocidad. ¡Menudos reflejos que tenían!

Una vez hubo escapado, el Tiempo Bala llegó a su fin. A trompicones, Jet rodó hacia un lado, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre él, y sus tres variopintos adversarios. Yasuo completó su tajo descendente, que Fiora esquivó lanzando su estocada más allá. Yi, para evitar su estocada, se detuvo y permitió que el giro de su espada le hiciera girar todo el cuerpo, frenando en seco. Yasuo agachó el cuerpo instintivamente, mientras la espada de Yi le pasaba por encima de la coronilla, sin llegar siquiera a rozar su abultada coleta. Jet no tuvo más remedio que elogiar la habilidad de aquel trío de Maestros de la espada. No solo habían lanzado un poderoso ataque conjunto en un segundo, sino que habían conseguido reaccionar a tiempo para evitar golpearse entre sí, y todo ello en apenas un segundo.

Yasuo giró la cara, mirando con una divertida sonrisa a Jet.

-¡Vaya, eso no ha estado nada mal!- comentó, agitando su espada para liberarla de tierra. Mientras, Fiora, volvió a encararse a Jet, levantando su espada a modo de desafío.

-Un golpe de suerte, nada mas- dijo, lanzándose hacia adelante a toda velocidad.

Poniéndose de pie a toda velocidad, Jet se vio obligado a empezar a retroceder, a medida que un aluvión de estocadas y cortes le impedían apartarse en ninguna otra dirección que no fuera hacia atrás. Fiora atacaba con una presión aterradora, lanzando golpes calculados que Jet apenas podía esquivar. Si bien evitó cualquier clase de golpe fatal, muy pronto se vio cubierto de pequeños cortes que sangraban y le dolían, prueba de las muchas veces que la espadachina había conseguido alcanzarle a pesar de su velocidad. Mientras tanto, Yasuo y Yi empezaron a correr por los lados, tratando de atrapar a Jet de nuevo entre los tres. Este sabía que si lo conseguían se acababa todo. No creía que fueran a fallar una segunda vez, viendo que habían sido capaces de atrapar sus movimientos momentos antes. Así pues, decidió escapar de la emboscada antes de que se cerrara sobre él. Como Fiora le impedía ir hacia los lados, e ir por detrás no era una opción, Jet se arriesgó a hacer lo único que podía salvarle: ir hacia adelante.

Calculando el momento en que Fiora recogía la espada para lanzarla en una nueva estocada, Jet acompaño el movimiento con su propio cuerpo, lanzándose hacia la espadachina, que pareció sorprenderse brevemente por el temerario movimiento del joven. Cuando estuvieron a un palmo, Fiora trató de atacar a Jet a corta distancia, pero este consiguió esquivar su ataque, y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Fiora, la empujó hacia adelante, al tiempo que la rebasaba y escapaba del nuevo ataque conjunto. La alegría del momento le duró poco, ya que Jet notó algo liquido en uno de sus costados, y al mirar vio que estaba sangrando. El peto de cuero, que ahora tenía un agujero nuevo, se estaba empapando de su sangre por un lateral. Rápidamente, Jet hizo presión con la mano, tratando de recordar cuando y como le había alcanzado. Entonces, Fiora se lo mostró. Sacando la mano que había mantenido todo el rato en la espalda, Fiora mostró un pequeño estilete, cuya punta estaba manchada de sangre.

-Claro. Tu tenias eso…- dijo Jet, fastidiado y algo adolorido. La herida no le dolía demasiado, pero sangraba bastante más que los otros cortes.

-Ha sido un movimiento interesante, lo reconozco- comentó Fiora, mientras Yasuo y Yi se situaban a ambos lados de ella-. Temerario, pero audaz. No esperaba que fuerais a cargar contra mí. Sin embargo, le recomiendo que no vuelva a intentar algo así, al menos conmigo. Gracias a mi espada y mi daga, domino tanto el combate corto como largo, y la próxima vez no apuntaré a un costado, sino al pecho.

-Agh…Si, gracias por el consejo- dijo Jet, sujetándose el costado. Si bien aun poseía la poción roja que le había dado antes Ricket, prefería reservarla para cuando su vida realmente peligrara. A pesar de la sangre, el peto le había protegido bastante, de manera que se encontraba relativamente bien.

-Bien, ahora me toca a mí- dijo Yasuo, dando un paso enfrente. Envainando su espada, adoptó una postura semi-agachada, con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Poco a poco, Jet sintió como si los vientos empezaran a soplar en dirección a Yasuo, concentrándose en la forma de su espada envainada-. Veamos si eres más rápido que el viento… ¡FURIEL!-gritó Yasuo, desenvainando de pronto su espada. Al hacerlo, los vientos cambiaron violentamente de dirección, generando un tornado que avanzó rápidamente hacia Jet. Este reaccionó rápidamente, saltando hacia un lado y apartándose del camino del tornado. Su impulso le llevó hasta un árbol cercano, donde saltó hacia el tronco, y apoyó ambos pies en él. Usándolo como punto de apoyo, se lanzo por el aire como una exhalación hacia Yasuo, lanzando una veloz patada al cuerpo del guerrero. Este se limitó a cubrirse con la hoja, aunque la fuerza del impacto le hizo patinar un metro, con Jet todavía sobre su espada. Yasuo rompió el golpe con un gesto de su espada, y Jet saltó hacia atrás. Justo en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo, Jet echó a correr, dando vueltas alrededor de Yasuo. Sus pasos se volvieron cada vez mas rápidos, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a dividirse en múltiples imágenes residuales, apenas visibles en el pequeño tornado que había formado con su estela alrededor del espadachín. Yasuo, en aquellos momentos, se encontraba en el centro del Ciclón Atronador de Jet, encarnando la ceja mientras miraba de un lado para otro.

-Chico, ¿acaso planeas luchar contra mi dominando el aire?- comentó Yasuo, sonriendo desafiante-. Ya no sé si eres valiente, o solo muy arrogante.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra, viejo- comentó Jet, mientras corría alrededor de Yasuo-. Solo quiero mostrarte como se tiene que hacer un tornado de verdad.

-Hm- murmuró Yasuo, sonriendo ante el desafío de Jet. Concentrando algo de viento en su espada, Yasuo cerró los ojos, ignorando cualquier cosa que no necesitara para la tarea que tenía ante sí. Jet, mientras tanto, siguió corriendo, a la espera del próximo movimiento de su oponente. "Vamos, vamos…", pensó. "Solo un poco más. Venga, hazlo de una vez".

De pronto, Yasuo abrió los ojos, y lanzó un corte giratorio y ascendente, a medida que un tornada de gran tamaño aparecía a su alrededor, mas grande y fuerte que el Ciclón de Jet. Este, que ya se esperaba algo similar, detuvo su carrera justo a tiempo para evitar que el tornado de Yasuo le desequilibrara demasiado. Aprovechando que este había desenvainado la espada, Jet se lanzó hacia él, antes de que pudiera volver a colocarse en posición de combate. Yasuo solo pudo contemplar, con sorpresa, como Jet se ponía a un palmo de él, mientras trataba por todos los medios de bajar su espada y reconstruir su defensa. Jet, sin embargo, le lanzó una patada trasera con la derecha al estomago antes de que lo consiguiera, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Todavía girando a causa de la patada, Jet lanzó su puño izquierdo a la cara de Yasuo, girándole la cabeza a causa del veloz golpe. Rápidamente, Yasuo aprovechó el giro para lanzar un veloz tajo a Jet, que este intentó esquivar saltando hacia atrás. Al ver que la larga espada de Yasuo le iba a alcanzar de todas formas, Jet trató de cubrirse la cabeza y el cuello con los brazos ganándose un nuevo corte en el antebrazo, bastante profundo.

Jet y Yasuo se separaron, cada uno herido y mirando fijamente al otro. Jet se examinó brevemente el corte del brazo, determinando que no era nada peligroso a corto plazo, y Yasuo se frotó un poco la mandíbula, justo donde Jet le había golpeado, y escupió un pegote de sangre al suelo.

-Eso ha sido bastante hábil, chico- comentó Yasuo.

-Si, pero no lo suficiente, me temo- respondió Jet, señalándose la herida del brazo.

-Bueno, es lo que tiene enfrentarse desarmado a un espadachín. Da igual lo rápido o fuerte que puedas pegar- dijo Yasuo, envainando su espada-, al otro le basta con darte una vez para acabar contigo.- Y dicho lo cual, empezó a caminar en dirección a la base azul.

-Eh, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Jet, sin acabar de comprender.

-Lo dejo aquí. Mucha suerte con el resto de la prueba- dijo Yasuo, despidiéndose con la mano sin girarse. Ni Yi ni Fiora trataron de detenerlo. Jet siguió con la mirada a Yasuo, preguntándose si seria alguna clase de estratagema para pillarse desprevenido. Al ver que no hacia el menor gesto para volver, miró inquisitivo a sus otros dos oponentes.

-Él… ¿puede hacer eso? ¿Coger y marcharse así sin más?

-Técnicamente…sí que puede- comentó Yi, apoyándose en el mango de su espada-. Verás, la idea de la Prueba Final es que los Altos Invocadores vean como se desenvuelve el Aspirante en combate contra Campeones. Llegar a la otra base, o no llegar…Es indiferente. Lo que importa es si luchas bien, o si posees habilidades útiles en la batalla. En ese aspecto, los Invocadores cuentan también con nuestro propio juicio, el de los Campeones, ya que somos nosotros lo que tendremos que luchar con o contra el Aspirante si se convierte en Campeón- explicó Yi-. Si bien no podemos influir directamente en la decisión final de los Altos Invocadores, si que tienen bastante en cuenta nuestra opinión.

-¿Y qué significa que Yasuo se haya ido? Para mí, digo.

-Depende. Podría significar que te considera preparado para el puesto de Campeón, y por tanto ya no era necesario seguir peleando contigo, o bien podría considerarte indigno, y que continuar con la pelea era innecesario- respondió Fiora, como si nada. A Jet se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. ¿Significaba eso que la había fastidiado? ¿Qué les diría Yasuo a los Invocadores? "¡Céntrate, hombre!", se riñó a si mismo Jet. "La prueba aun no ha acabado. Te quedan todavía dos oponentes a los que tumbar, y solo vas por la mitad del camino".

Jet volvió a adoptar una postura de combate, mirando decidido a Yi y a Fiora. Yi contempló la resolución de Jet con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Fiora le siguió mirando con altivez y sin decir nada.

-Señorita Laurent, si fuera posible, ahora me gustaría enfrentarme en solitario al joven. Si usted me lo permitiera…- dijo Yi con la mayor educación posible. Fiora miró de reojo a Yi, y luego volvió a centrarse en Jet, como valorando si merecía la pena ensartarlo o no con su espada. Al final, envainó su espada, y se dio la vuelta con elegancia.

-Como desee, Maestro Yi. De todas formas, no me gusta tener que pelear si no es en un combate de verdad o en un duelo- dijo, caminando en dirección a la base azul. Jet se molestó un poco por la actitud fría y altiva de Fiora. Vale que no fuera tan elegante ni sofisticado como un noble demaciano, pero tampoco se merecía aquel desprecio continuo-. Joven- dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de Jet, que por un segundo se preguntó si le habría leído la mente-, tienes espíritu, lo reconozco, pero te faltan técnica y estilo. Si quieres sobrevivir en la Liga, vas a tener que adquirir ambos.- Y con esas palabras, se alejó de allí.

Yi y Jet vieron como la duelista se alejaba, hasta que la perdieron de vista. Al ver que Jet seguía algo molesto y confuso por las palabras de Fiora, Yi hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.- Tranquilo, que no lo ha dicho con mala intención. Conozco a Fiora lo suficiente como para saber que, en realidad, te estaba dando un buen consejo. Si no creyera que tienes posibilidades, ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a hablarte.- Jet no lo tenía tan claro, pero no dijo nada. Estaba claro que los nobles y él nunca se llevarían bien, fueran de la ciudad estado que fueran.

"Bien. Por un lado, ya solo me queda un oponente. Eso está bien", pensó Jet con optimismo. "Por otra parte, dicho oponente es el Maestro Yi, lo cual significa que aun me puede dar una paliza con facilidad". Jet inspiró hondo, y se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre Yi, cuando este levantó la mano, haciendo un gesto para que se detuviera.

-Espera, detente ahí- dijo calmadamente, haciendo que Jet detuviera casi en seco su veloz asalto. Algo confuso, vio como Yi miraba hacia el cielo, y murmuraba unas palabras. Jet miró también al cielo, tratando de descubrir qué demonios se proponía el maestro espadachín. De pronto, de los cielos cayó una espada sencilla, una katana típica de Jonia, que fue a clavarse justo enfrente de Jet, quien dio un salto hacia atrás de la impresión. La sorpresa le hizo caer de culo al suelo, mientras contemplaba asombrado la espada, como si aun le costara creerse que aquella espada acabara de caer del cielo.

-¡Oye, yo creía que eso de hacer llover espadas solo lo hacia Garen!- comentó Jet, tratando de calmarse y poniéndose de pie. Yi desclavó su propia espada del suelo, y la agarró con ambas manos, sujetándola hacia arriba y hacia adelante.

-Ponte en pie, joven, y agarra esa espada-dijo Yi, con calma, pero con decisión. Jet se preguntó si el viejo espadachín estaba de guasa, o algo así.

-Gracias, pero creo que mis posibilidades de vencerte no mejoraran ni aunque esa espada fuera un Filo Infinito. Así que…

-Esa espada no es para vencerme a mí, sino para que no pierdas contra ti mismo- respondió Yi. Sus enigmáticas palabras confundieron a Jet, quien no sabía que se proponía Yi. ¿"Para que no perdiera contra sí mismo?" ¿De qué iba aquello? Al ver que Yi no parecía dispuesto a seguir conversando, Jet agarró la espada y la desclavó. Era algo más pesada de lo que parecía, aunque Jet podía moverla con una mano sin demasiadas complicaciones. Por lo menos, pensó, no afectaría mucho a su velocidad.

Espada en mano, Jet trató de adoptar una postura de esgrima, aunque a juzgar por el resultado final más parecía que estuviera sujetando un bate de beisbol. Nunca antes había enarbolado un arma tan técnica como una espada, y sus conocimientos de esgrima cabían en un dedal, de manera que se imaginó que sería un enfrentamiento más bien corto. "Al menos tendré algo con lo que cubrirme" pensó.

Para total desconcierto de Jet, Yi volvió a clavar su espada en el suelo, y se dirigió caminando hacia él. Instintivamente, Jet se tensó, sin saber con qué clase de ataque o técnica enrevesada le sorprendería el espadachín. Sin embargo, en vez de atacarle, Yi se puso a corregir su postura, guiando sus brazos y piernas hasta que Jet acabó en una postura idéntica a la que había estado adoptando el maestro joniano. Satisfecho, volvió junto a su espada, y adoptó su postura de combate una vez más.

-Ahora, quiero que imites mis movimientos, pero a la contra, de manera que ambos nos movamos en un circulo el uno frente al otro todo el rato- dijo Yi. Su voz seguía calmada y serena, aunque firme, como si realmente fueran maestro y alumno. Jet seguía sin entender de qué iba todo aquello.

-Estooo…

-Empecemos-dijo Yi, antes de que Jet alcanzara a decir nada, dando un largo paso con la izquierda hacia ese lado, estirando la pierna derecha, y moviendo la mano izquierda hacia arriba, de manera que su espada lanzara un corte ascendente y acabara apuntando hacia arriba. Su otra mano, mientras, descansaba en su cintura. Al cabo de unos segundos, Jet se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirando, tratando de entender la razón detrás de todo aquello. Rápidamente, se apresuró a adoptar la misma postura que Yi, aunque con menos gracia y técnica.

-No lo hagas tan deprisa. Has de ser consciente de cada paso y cada gesto, para controlar a la perfección a donde te mueves y como- dijo Yi, en la misma postura. Al cabo de poco, Jet empezó a notar que se le cansaba el brazo. Aunque no pesara demasiado, costaba sostener aquella espada tanto rato en lo alto, mientras Yi parecía poder hacerlo sin que le temblara el pulso. Finalmente, empezó a recoger la pierna derecha, a la vez que hacia girar su espada por encima de su cabeza. Su mano derecha fue al encuentro de la empuñadura, y con ambas manos, bajó la espada lentamente y en diagonal, a la vez que volvía a avanzar, aunque esta vez con la derecha. Jet trató de seguir las instrucciones de Yi, a medida que intentaba realizar aquellos precisos movimientos a la misma velocidad que los hacia él. Esta vez, Yi no dijo nada para corregirle, y pasó al siguiente movimiento.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Yi continuó pasando de una postura a otra, dando vueltas por el carril, a medida que Jet trataba de imitarle desde el otro lado del círculo imaginario que habían dibujado. De vez en cuando, Yi indicaba a Jet donde se había equivocado, y lo corregía pacientemente. Los movimientos de Yi eran pausados y precisos, moviéndose con calma y decisión, como si supiera por instinto donde tenía que ir, y como tenía que hacerlo. Jet trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero era difícil, en parte por sus heridas, por su cansancio, y porque muchas de esas posturas involucraban tener que darse la vuelta, de manera que debía girarse lo menos posible para ver qué era lo que haría Yi a continuación. Cuando ya hubieron dado una vuelta completa, Yi volvió a adoptar con naturalidad la postura del principio. Aliviado, Jet creyó que por fin habían acabado, pero entonces Yi volvió a empezar, pasando a la segunda postura de antes. Agotado mentalmente más que físicamente, Jet inspiró profundamente, y volvió a adoptar aquella posición.

-Maestro Yi, no quisiera ser irrespetuoso, pero… ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo?

-¿No lo ves? Estamos practicando el Wuju-respondió Yi con serenidad, sin girarse, como si toda su atención estuviera concentrada en la realización de aquellos ejercicios. Jet resopló, adoptando una posición especialmente complicada en la que tenía que abrir los brazos sobre una sola pierna.

-Ah, claro… Tonto de mi…-comentó Jet, sarcástico-… ¿y porque estamos practicando Wuju en medio de mi Prueba Final?

-Porque antes no nos conocíamos, de manera que no podía enseñarte. Y el después es muy incierto, y no sabemos cómo pasará. Por tanto, el único momento en el que tú y yo podemos practicar el Wuju es ahora. Por eso estamos haciendo esto ahora.

Las palabras de Yi, aunque calmadas y serenas, acabaron de poner de los nervios a Jet. Si había algo que no soportaba, era que le anduvieran con rodeos y enigmas cuando lo que él pedía era una respuesta clara y directa. No había ido allí a recibir lecciones de esgrima ni de filosofía. Había ido a convertirse en Campeón, maldita sea. Casi hubiera preferido que Yi le cortara en lonchas con su espada. Así, tal vez hubiera sufrido menos.

-Ya… ¿pero porque Wuju? Y ni se le ocurra decirme: "Porque yo soy maestro de Wuju. Enseñarte otra cosa que no fuera Wuju sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque podría no ser un maestro en ello, y solo los maestros enseñan. Por eso son maestros"- comentó Jet, imitando el tono de voz de Yi. Lejos de ofenderse, Yi soltó una corta risa, mientras proseguía con aquellos gestos y posturas.

-En primer lugar, tengo que admitir que si que te iba a contestar algo así. Veo que no solo eres rápido con tu cuerpo, sino que también con tu mente- dijo Yi-. En segundo lugar, y para responder a tu pregunta, debes saber que el Wuju no solo se usa en el arte de la esgrima. El Wuju es más que un estilo marcial, es una forma de vida. Es como ves el mundo, como te relacionas con él, como mueves tu cuerpo y usas tu mente. La señorita Laurent ya lo dijo: tienes potencial, pero te falta refinamiento. Tu pelea con Yasuo es un claro indicativo de ello.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Piensa en cómo se desarrolló el combate antes. Es posible que consiguieras pillar desprevenido a Yasuo con tu velocidad, pero cualquier buen espadachín podría fácilmente anticiparse a tus movimientos tras verlos un par de veces- explicó Yi, acabando la segunda vuelta, y para desesperación de Jet, empezando la tercera-. Mira, si no, la herida de tu brazo. A cambio de recibir dos golpes tuyos, Yasuo consiguió alcanzarte una vez con su espada. Si no hubiera abandonado la lucha cuando lo hizo, y hubieras vuelto a atacar de aquella manera, ten por seguro que esta vez te habría golpeado de lleno en el pecho o el cuello, y habrías muerto.- La idea de morir conmocionó a Jet un poco, que trastabilló a la hora de realizar un paso en concreto, aunque rápidamente volvió a mantener la calma.

-¿Y estos pasos me ayudaran a no morir?- preguntó, no sin un poco de escepticismo.

-No, pero son un principio. El Wuju, como todo, es mero conocimiento y técnica. Depende de ti el cómo los uses, y para qué. Si lo usas con una espada- Yi hizo un gesto muy rápido, acabando de nuevo en la postura que seguía la serie-, serás un espadachín del Wuju, y pocos rivales de armas te supondrán un reto. Si lo usas para meditar- dijo, cambiando de posición con fluidez, como las aguas que discurren con calma por un rio-, serás un monje del Wuju, y la paz mental interior te permitirá alcanzar un estado de consciencia superior. Si usas un pincel- Yi apoyó su espada en el riachuelo que discurría junto a ellos, y elevó la espada con una filigrana; el agua formó una complicada forma en el aire, antes de caer de nuevo al suelo-, serás un artista del Wuju, y plasmarás la esencia de lo que veas en tus obras. El Wuju está en todo, y su potencial es ilimitado.

Jet, algo confundido todavía, acabó la serie de posiciones, quedando de nuevo enfrente de Yi, que le saludó con una cortés reverencia. Jet, por no ser menos, le devolvió el gesto.

-Bien. Ahora, tras este breve interludio, reanudemos el combate.- Yi se puso en posición de ataque, pero no era la misma que Jet le había visto hacer antes. Esta era diferente a la habitual, y le sonaba de algo. Era como…si, era igual que una de las posiciones que habían estado practicando antes: piernas separadas, rodillas flexionadas, cuerpo ladeado y espada en una mano, apuntando al suelo, con la otra mano lista para agarrar el mango. Si saber porque, Jet se encontró adoptando la misma postura que él, como si siguieran haciendo los mismos ejercicios que antes. Ambos combatientes se mantuvieron en la misma postura, sin que ninguno de los dos se decidiera a atacar primero.

Decidido, Jet decidió dar el primer paso, y arremetió contra Yi, que no se movió a pesar de que Jet ya estaba casi encima de él. Lentamente, casi con calma, Yi adoptó otra posición, avanzando un único paso hacia Jet. Este, de pronto, fue lanzado por los aires, tan rápido y con tanta facilidad que no llegó a ver como lo había hecho. Dando una vuelta en el aire, fue a caer de espaldas en el suelo, con su espada clavándose a un metro de él. De reojo, Jet comprobó la posición de Yi. Al igual que antes, la posición que había adoptado era otra de las posturas que habían estado practicando: pierna izquierda doblada, la derecha estirada, y la espada apuntando al cielo con ambas manos.

A duras penas, Jet se puso de pie, y volvió a agarrar su espada. No tenía ni idea de que se proponía el maestro de Wuju ese. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Le daba un par de consejos Zen, y luego le retaba a una pelea a espadazos. Un novato, contra un maestro entre maestros. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber por quien apostar.

-En posición- dijo Yi, con tono calmado, pero autoritario. A regañadientes, Jet adoptó otra de las posturas que había aprendido, y Yi se apresuró a imitarle. Esta vez, Jet decidió esperar a que el joniano diera el primer paso. Y esperaron…

Pasaron los minutos, alargados a causa de la tensa espera que mantenía el joven, mientras que el hombre más mayor permanecía igual de sereno que antes. Finalmente, y para sorpresa de Jet, fue Yi quien cargó contra él. La velocidad del maestro era impresionante, pero nada que Jet no pudiera ver venir. Lanzando un espadazo, trató de colisionar su espada contra la de Yi, que se limitó a detenerse justo a tiempo para que la punta de la espada le pasara por delante, sin herirle. Antes de que Jet pudiera volver a mover el arma, Yi avanzó, y volvió a lanzar a Jet por los aires, esta vez hacia atrás. Jet cayó de culo al suelo, con su espada cayendo a un lado de su mano. Frotándose el brazo, que le dolía a causa del golpe, Jet comprobó que Yi había vuelto a cambiar de postura: piernas abiertas, cuerpo torcido hacia un lado, y la espada haciendo un complicado giro por encima de su cuerpo, usando la mano que se cruzaba a su espalda.

Mientras procuraba rememorar lo ocurrido, Jet empezó a notar un cierto patrón en los movimientos de Yi. Para empezar, solo estaba usando posturas que habían hecho antes. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, eso significaba que nada de lo que él hiciera sería algo que Jet no hubiera estado practicando antes, y por tanto sabía que repertorio de golpes y posturas usaría. Además, empezó a recorrer en su mente el orden en que habían estado practicando los ejercicios, y lo comparó con lo que Yi había estado usando en el combate. El ejercicio constaba de 14 posiciones y golpes diferentes, las cuales permitían pasar de una a la siguiente con facilidad. Sin embargo, Yi no había estado siguiendo el orden. En su mente, Jet imaginó un dodecagrama, formando un círculo parecido al que habían estado haciendo antes Yi y él, y situó en cada punta las diferentes posturas y golpes, en orden. Después, marcó la postura con la que había empezado Yi, y la que había usado para ganar el asalto. En ambos casos, Yi había acabado usando la postura que ocupaba la posición contraria del círculo, en vez de la adyacente. Para estar seguro de su hipótesis, decidió volver a utilizar la postura del inicio, que Yi imitó sin decir nada. Si su idea era correcta, Yi levantaría la espada en el último momento, justo cuando adelantara la pierna. Entonces, Jet contraatacaría con el golpe siguiente al suyo, que precisamente se realizaba tirando el cuerpo a un lado, y golpeando de lado. Esa casualidad le hizo preguntarse a Jet ciertas relaciones en sus pensamientos, pero decidió dejarlas a un lado para poder centrarse en el combate.

Dando un paso enfrente, Jet se abalanzó sobre Yi, iniciando el movimiento. Justo como esperaba, Yi esperó al último momento, y avanzó levantando la espada. Ahora que sabia por donde venia el golpe, pudo entender porque antes no se lo había esperado. Deteniendo su espada, Jet pasó al contraataque, girando el cuerpo y apartándose del camino de la hoja de Yi. Moviendo la espada hacia abajo, Jet se preguntó si alcanzaría finalmente a Yi, pero este se limitó a cambiar de postura, retrocediendo y lanzando un tajo ascendente, a medida que habría ambos brazos. Jet situó rápidamente aquel golpe: se trataba de una de las posiciones adyacentes a la técnica que Yi había utilizado, como si hubiera decidido seguir la misma estrategia que él. A duras penas Jet alcanzó a detener la espada del Maestro Yi, cambiando a una posición defensiva totalmente diferente.

De esta manera, el combate prosiguió durante varios minutos más. Jet y Yi siguieron intercambiando posturas, a medida que el joven se esforzaba por determinar qué posición iba a usar el maestro joniano, y cuál sería la respuesta apropiada. A penas podía seguir el ritmo de los golpes de Yi, que cambiaba de una posición a la siguiente con una fluidez que solo se podía obtener tras años de práctica y refinamiento. En tres ocasiones más Jet fue derribado, cada una mas espaciada en el tiempo que la anterior, hasta que Jet finalmente se acostumbró al ritmo de la batalla. Si bien no conseguía la suficiente ventaja como para pasar al ataque, Yi dejó de derribarlo con tanta facilidad.

Finalmente, Yi detuvo su asalto, sorprendiendo tanto a Jet con aquella parada súbita que a punto estuvo de darse con la espada en la cara. Sonriendo, Yi guardó su espada, e hizo una reverencia a Jet. Este, cansado y sudando como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo, se apresuró a imitar el gesto de respeto.

-Has iniciado el camino hacia el entendimiento, joven- proclamó Yi, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Me ha impresionado que hayas conseguido dominar tan pronto lo más básico del Wuju, y sin ninguna clase de pista ni consejo.

-Si, pero no he conseguido estar ni así de cerca de golpearte- comentó Jet entre jadeos, juntando casi el índice con el pulgar-. Tú, en cambio, te habrás hartado de tirarme al suelo.

-Es posible, pero míralo de esta manera- dijo Yi, cogiendo la espada de Jet-. Antes comentaste que no te veías capaz de mantener una lucha con espadas contra mi o contra Yasuo o la señorita Laurent. Sin embargo, eso es justo lo que has estado haciendo justo ahora: sostener un combate armado contra un maestro.- Jet abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que tenía razón-. Dime: dejando a un lado el que yo te haya tirado ti y tú a mí no, ¿realmente crees que lo has hecho tan mal?

Jet tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Para ser la primera vez que había empuñado un arma como aquella, no sentía que lo hubiera hecho tan desastrosamente como creía que seria. Hacia el final de la pelea, incluso se había defendido a un nivel aceptable. No era nada comparable al nivel de un maestro, pero al menos no se había apuñalado a sí mismo con su propia espada.

-Si…Supongo que tiene razón- comentó Jet, con una media sonrisa. De nuevo, inclinó la cabeza ante Yi, en señal de respeto. Nunca antes se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal cosa, y seguramente no lo hubiera hecho antes de aquel momento. Pero en ese instante, después de lo que había vivido, sabía que era lo correcto. Yi era un buen maestro, y se merecía esa muestra de respeto.

-Bien. Entonces, aquí concluye esta parte de la prueba- dijo Yi-. Sigue por el carril central, y llegarás a la última parte. Espero de todo corazón que consigas tu objetivo.

-Gracias, Maestro Yi- al decir aquello, Jet entendió por fin el profundo significado detrás de aquel titulo. Podía haberle aplastado con facilidad, y en lugar de eso había decidió echarle una mano, enseñándole algo útil (aunque todavía no sabía para que). Justo cuando se disponía a ir corriendo hacia la base purpura, Yi le llamó la atención con un grito.

-¡Por cierto, joven!- dijo Yi-. Sé que Jonia queda un poco lejos de Piltover, pero si en algún momento sientes la llamada del Wuju, o simplemente quieres aprender algo mas, entonces no dudes en pasarte por mi casa. Mi alumno Wukong y yo estaremos más que encantados de echarte una mano con tu entrenamiento.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Jet levantó un pulgar, que Yi imitó, devolviéndole el gesto. Mientras el maestro de Wuju le despedía con la mano, Jet dio media vuelta, y se encaminó con paso apresurado hacia el final de su camino.

...

Jet avanzaba con rápidas zancadas por el carril central. Sus heridas, que antes sangraban y le dolían al moverse, se habían cerrado bastante con la ayuda de la poción de Ricket, habiendo decidido Jet que aquel era un buen momento para tratar de recuperar un poco las fuerzas. Si bien no restauró por completo su vitalidad, sirvió para paliar un poco el dolor en general, y por lo menos ya no sangraba.

A lo lejos, Jet pudo distinguir la inconfundible silueta de los muros de la base purpura. El no ver a ningún Campeón esperándole le escamó mucho. Seguramente le estarían esperando con una emboscada, algo similar a lo que habían intentado hacer con él antes. Mejor estar-…

La carrera de Jet se vio interrumpida cuando este sintió que su pierna derecha se clavaba al suelo, como si algo le hubiera sujetado por el tobillo con fuera. Tras la impresión inicial, llegó el dolor.

Mirando hacia abajo, Jet comprobó que un cepo le había atrapado la pierna. Los dientes de metal se le clavaban dolorosamente en la carne, y a juzgar por el dolor incluso diría que le habían alcanzado el hueso. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no gritar, Jet intentó liberarse de aquel artilugio, cuando un pequeño punto rojo en el suelo llamó su atención. El diminuto punto de luz empezó a desplazarse, recorriendo el espacio entre él y Jet en un momento, y empezó a subirle por la pierna herida. Desde ahí, pasó al pecho, a medida que Jet torcía la cabeza para no perderlo de vista. Cuando le subió por el cuello y se situó finalmente en su frente, Jet tuvo que bizquear para poder verlo a duras penas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y miró al frente. De pie a las puertas de la base purpura, se encontraban Caitlyn, Ashe y Ziggs.

Caitlyn se encontraba en esos momentos arrodillada, con su fiel rifle apuntando a Jet a la cabeza, mientras Ziggs, el Experto en Hexplosivos, se entretenía haciendo malabares con tres pequeñas bombas. A Jet siempre le había dado un poco de miedo Ziggs: que un yordle sonriente y de voz estridente se le abalanzara encima soltando bombazos mientras se reía como un loco le ponía la carne de gallina. Que ahora lo tuviera enfrente, como que no ayudaba a que Jet mantuviera la calma. A su vez, Ashe, la Arquera de Hielo, apoyaba la espalda en el muro de la base y hacia girar distraídamente una de sus flechas entre sus dedos, con su arco colgando perezosamente en la otra mano

A pesar del dolor, Jet intentó poner una sonrisa en su rostro: -¡Eh, Sheriff! Creí que andaba liada con el papeleo.

-Acabé pronto- dijo Caitlyn simplemente, ajustando la mirilla de su arma. En respuesta, el puntito rojo en la frente de Jet se hizo un poco más pequeño. Jet tragó saliva. Por si acaso, empezó a cargar su Tiempo Bala. Conociendo a aquella maniática de los tiros a la cabeza, le haría falta.

-Mire, se que hemos tenido nuestros roces, pero no es razón para que nos dejemos llevar, y nos pasemos de la ralla el uno con el otro, ¿eh? ¿Tengo razón?- comentó Jet, levantando ambas manos de forma pacífica. Caitlyn, sin embargo, se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. No hay razón para perder las formas…-comentó Caitlyn, bajando un poco el arma. Jet soltó un suspiro de alivio-. Me aseguraré de meterte una bala en la cabeza, pero sin rencores, ¿te parece bien?- comentó Caitlyn, divertida y amenazante a la vez, mientras volvía a apuntar directamente a la frente de Jet. Ziggs, mientras, soltó una de sus estridentes carcajadas, mientras contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa la situación frente a él.

-¡Ay ay ay! Yo que tu echaría a correr, chaval- comentó el yordle con sarcasmo. Ashe, por su parte, no dijo nada, aunque dedicó una pequeña sonrisa triste a Jet, como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas de antemano por lo que iba a suceder.

Al ver que Caitlyn apretaba el gatillo, Jet disparó también su Definitiva, envolviéndolo todo en aquella aura de luz, a medida que el tiempo se ralentizaba a su alrededor. Del arma del sheriff salió un estallido de fuego y humo, a medida que una puntiaguda bala se abría paso desde el cañón del arma, y empezaba a surcar el aire de camino a su objetivo. Al ver la bala, Jet empezó a tirar con fuerza del cepo, intentando liberarse. No era que no pudiera esquivar aquella bala, pero si para cuando su Definitiva se agotara aun seguía atrapado, dudaba que Caitlyn fuera a fallar una segunda vez. La bala fue acercándose cada vez más y más, a medida que Jet hacia fuerza con las manos, separando las mandíbulas del cepo centímetro a centímetro.

Finalmente, Jet consiguió abrir el cepo, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio porque aquellos dientes ya no se le clavaran en la pierna, y un gran dolor por las heridas infligidas. Mientras se encargaba de eso, la bala se le había ido acercando, hasta tenerla casi enfrente de las narices. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, su Definitiva dejó de hacer efecto justo entonces, dejándole a Jet medio segundo para reaccionar, a medida que la bala volvía a adquirir su velocidad normal.

Rodando hacia un lado, Jet consiguió esquivar el veloz proyectil, posicionándose tras uno de los arboles de la jungla a medida que Caitlyn y Ashe le disparaban en rápida sucesión, tratando de acertarle. Los flechazos de la arquera mantenían a Jet contra el tronco, incapaz de salir de la cobertura por miedo a ganarse virote en el cuerpo. Caitlyn, aunque no disparaba tan seguido, compensaba esa carencia de cadencia con precisión, siendo la que más cercana estaba de darle al veloz corredor. Mientras este pensaba en que iba a hacer, una especie de silbido llamó su atención, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba. Allí, surcando los aires como el proyectil de una catapulta, se encontraba una bomba roja de gran tamaño volando hacia él: la Definitiva de Ziggs, la Bomba Megainfernal.

Conteniendo el aire, Jet alcanzó a saltar hacia adelante, justo cuando el árbol tras el que se había cubierto y la zona que lo rodeaba estallaban en mil pedazos. Trozos humeantes de madera y tierra cayeron sobre Jet, que se había tirado al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza. "La pirada de los tiros a la cabeza, y el lunático de las bombas. ¡Si, tal para cual!", pensó Jet, a medida que se apresuraba a ponerse de pie para esquivar los disparos de la sheriff y las flechas de la arquera (a Ashe no la criticó, más que nada porque no le parecía tan mala persona. Le estaba atacando, si, pero por lo menos no parecía disfrutar tanto con ello como los otros dos). Jet trató de adentrarse en la jungla, en busca de cobertura, pero un gruñido proveniente de un arbusto cercano le llamó la atención. De entre medio del follaje surgió una gran bestia de ojos azules y amarillos, con la piel de un blanco grisáceo recubierto con un traje hecho de cuero y pieles. La bestia, de aspecto felino, enarbolaba un gran cuchillo que parecía el colmillo de alguna extraña criatura. Con un rugido, la bestia se lanzó hacia Jet, que apenas consiguió esquivarla, el cuchillo clavado en un tronco a escasos centímetros de la cara de Jet. Al apartarse, Jet reconoció quien era él: Rengar, el Acechador Orgulloso.

- **¡Mala elección, cachorro!** \- dijo Rengar, con su brutal y gutural voz- **. La caza no ha terminado. ¡Sal ahí, y lucha por tu vida!** \- Y como para animar a Jet a salir, le lanzó otro cuchillo al cuerpo, obligando a Jet a salir de nuevo al carril central. A su espalda, el cuchillo se clavó con fuerza en un tronco, donde momentos antes había estado él.

Una vez allí, fue recibido de nuevo por trío Ashe/Caitlyn/Ziggs, que se pusieron a disparar y bombardear a Jet usando toda una serie de habilidades y ataques básicos, a medida que las balas, flechas, redes, bombas, virotes mágicos y paquetes explosivos surcaban el espacio de la calle. Jet se movió en zigzag, esquivando cuantos ataques podía. Sin embargo, el aluvión de ataques le acertó en varias ocasiones, chamuscándole la piel con los estallidos de las bombas, obligándole a tener que arrancarse las flechas del cuerpo o abriéndole agujeros gemelos a los del peto de cuero cuando las balas le alcanzaban. "Mira tú por dónde, yo tenía razón", pensó Jet, tratando de mantener la calma a pesar del dolor ", si que eran agujeros de bala".

Como Rengar le había echado de aquel lado de la jungla, Jet trató de saltar al otro lado, solo para encontrárselo lleno de arañas tan grandes como perros, y viscosas telas de araña por todas partes. Tenía que haber sido Elise, la Reina de las Arañas. Solo ella podía haber hecho aquello. Al final, Jet decidió no arriesgarse. Una cosa era que le dispararan, asaetearan o le hicieran explotar (tal vez, incluso ambas a la vez), pero ser devorado por cientos de arañas monstruosas no era algo que tuviera prisa por experimentar.

Así pues, solo le quedaba avanzar. Ziggs y las tiradoras estaban en la base, de manera que si alcanzaba el Nexo ganaba.

Sin embargo, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Su mente se encontraba ocupada totalmente en la difícil tarea de mover su cuerpo de un lado para otro, tratando de evitar los ataques de esa pareja de Campeones, y no podía pensar con claridad en un plan para poder acercárseles de forma segura. Zigzagueó, rodó, y básicamente utilizó todos los movimientos que conocía para evitar heridas mayores, sabiendo que si trataba de alejarse de ellos le podrían descalificar por huir. Su velocidad se veía bloqueada todo el rato por los diferentes cepos de Caitlyn y las bombas de Ziggs, que le impedían correr grandes distancias, y los preciosos disparos de las tiradoras iban ganando precisión por momentos. Dentro de poco, acabarían con él. Entonces, lo notó.

Ese sentimiento… ¿Qué era? Durante un instante, entre toda ese caos, había sentido algo que ya había experimentado antes, pero la conmoción de su alrededor le impedía situar donde y cuando había sentido eso. Trató de hacer memoria: era algo pacifico, algo…del equilibrio… Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que era justo lo que necesitaba.

Y entonces lo recordó. ¡Claro, el Wuju! Esos ataques…eran como las posiciones del Maestro Yi. En cierta forma, seguían un patrón: él corría, y Ziggs le bloqueaba con sus bombas, aunque solo la mitad de ellas se le llegaban a acercad; Ashe, mientras, lanzaba flechas a gran velocidad contra Jet, cortando cualquier posibilidad de huir, y limitando mas sus movimientos. Finalmente, Caitlyn iba a por el disparo definitivo, disparando veloces balas con gran precisión, siempre intentando acabar con o herir a Jet. Esa era una combinación terrible para él, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que no podía ir a la jungla a esconderse, y que en toda la calle no había nada que pudiera usar de refugio.

"¡Piensa!", se dijo Jet. "Esto es como con el Maestro Yi. Visualiza el patrón, y busca una forma de darle la vuelta". Sin embargo, no veía como hacerlo. El haber descubierto su técnica le había ayudado a mejorar en sus habilidades de esquive, pero no veía como podía pasar al ataque. Si solo fueran dos sus oponentes, y no tres… Y tampoco tenía armas…De donde podía sacar… ¿Armas…?

Una flecha pasó junto a su cara, provocándole un pequeño corte, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Era disparatada, casi suicida, y lo más seguro era que no funcionara.

Jet sonrió.

-¡Eh, ¿eso es todo lo que tenéis?!- exclamó, retando al trío de Campeones, que pararon de atacar ante el brote de bravuconería de Jet-. ¡Creí que erais tres Campeones de la Liga, pero veo que tenéis tanta puntería como Lee Sin con un tirachinas! (En algún otro lugar, lejos de allí, Lee Sin estornudó, sin saber porque).

-Sobre todo tu, Ziggs- continuó diciendo, señalando al yordle-. "El Decano de Demoliciones"- se burló Jet-. Más bien pareces un feriante tirando petarditos, JAJAJAJAJA.

La sonrisa de Ziggs se tensó, a medida que el pequeño yordle se ponía rojo de ira. Al verle tan furioso, Caitlyn y Ashe se apartaron discretamente de su lado, por miedo a que explotara como una de sus bombas.

-¡¿AH, SI?!- gritó Ziggs, sacando otra vez su Bomba Megainfernal-. ¡A VER QUE TE PARECE ESTE "PETARDITO"!- Y con esas palabras, arrojó su bomba directamente a Jet, que no se limitó a esperar a que la bomba le cayera encima.

Aprovechando que Caitlyn y Ashe habían parado de disparar, Jet usó su velocidad para correr hacia ellos, acortando la distancia. En cuanto la bomba salió por los aires, Jet saltó hacia ella, usando su energía para saltar hacia arriba. En medio del salto, Jet dio una voltereta, apuntando con sus pies a la bomba, y cuando la tuvo a su alcance, le propinó una fuerte patada de regreso al trío de Campeones. Estos observaron anonadados como aquel gigantesco explosivo les caía encima, antes de correr para apartarse. Ziggs y Caitlyn pudieron apartarse rápidamente usando su Carga Concentrada y su Red del Calibre 90 respectivamente, pero como Ashe no poseía ninguna habilidad de ese tipo, no pudo evitar que la explosión la alcanzara de lleno.

Con un fuerte estallido, la bomba explotó con fuerza a la entrada de la base purpura, reventando las secciones del muro más cercanas y abriendo un cráter en el suelo. La fuerza del impacto lanzó hacia atrás a Caitlyn y Ziggs, que salvo por algunas quemaduras estaban bien. Ashe, por otra parte, había salido despedida con fuerza hacia atrás, rodando por el suelo hasta quedar tendida en el suelo, aparentemente viva, pero incapaz de ponerse de pie. Su arco, brillante como el hielo, yacía partido en dos a su lado.

El impacto de la explosión había zarandeado incluso a Jet, que había caído al suelo, pero que no había recibido más heridas por ello. Un poco aturdido, se incorporó y contempló asombrado el resultado de su estrategia. ¡Menuda explosión…! No solo la base purpura había sido dañada, sino que los arboles de la jungla más cercanos habían perdido varias ramas, y algunos incluso humeaban. Al ponerse de pie, Jet oyó el sonido de alguien aplaudiendo a su lado, un sonido demasiado claro para que lo estuviera haciendo alguien con las garras de Rengar. Girándose, Jet se encontró con Elise, que sentada en lo que parecía ser un trono hecho con tela de araña, aplaudía lentamente y sonreía con ojos llenos de interés a Jet. La oscuridad de la jungla no hacía más que acrecentar el brillo de aquellos peligrosos ojos, y que Elise se relamiera al contemplarle a él y aquel grotesco espectáculo de luces le hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Apresurado, Jet empezó a trotar hacia la base, herido por los numerosos ataques de aquel trío tan peligroso de Campeones y tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible de los dos _junglers_.

Jet se adentró con paso tembloroso en la nube de polvo que le explosión había levantado. Incapaz de ver nada a un palmo de sus narices, empezó a caminar hacia adelante, tratando de distinguir donde demonios estaría la línea de meta. Sus pies tropezaron con una estructura de piedra, y a punto estuvo de caerse en el pozo que delimitaba. Sin saber cómo, había ido a topar con uno de los inhibidores de la base.

-Ah…esto sería más fácil con Súper Súbditos…jajaja…- comentó Jet, con sus últimos retazos de buen humor. Había sido un día muy largo, y entre el estrés y las heridas empezaba a estar un poco harto ya de todo. Solo quería acabar y- ¡BAM!

Una bala atravesó la nube de polvo, entrándole de lado por el costado izquierdo a Jet y saliéndole por delante. La fuerza de la bala tiró a Jet hacia adelante, que consiguió agarrarse a la estructura para no caer al pozo. En su lugar, cayó rodando hacia un lado sujetándose con las manos el agujero de su costado, que no dejaba de sangrar. Su boca le sabía a sangre, a medida que apretaba los dientes para contener un grito de dolor. Poniéndose de rodillas, Jet vio a Caitlyn en el suelo, con su humeante rifle apuntándole a él, y con una de sus piernas herida y llena de sangre.

-No has debido bajar la guardia, Jet- dijo Caitlyn, mirando con ojos afilados a Jet a través de la mirilla de su arma, que tenía varias de ellas rotas por la explosión-. En la batalla, un descuido te puede costar la vida.-Por el rabillo del ojo, Jet vio que Ziggs también se había puesto de pie. Su pelaje, aunque apenas se había chamuscado, estaba completamente cubierto de hollín. Con una bomba en cada mano, contemplaba a Jet con…bueno, era algo difícil de saber. Ese siempre estaba sonriendo-. Has llegado lejos, eso lo admito. Pero este es el final del viaje.- Caitlyn cargó su rifle, apuntando a la cabeza de Jet-. ¿Unas últimas palabras antes de que te mande a la base de vuelta?

Jet cogió aire, y expiró con fuerza. Un último esfuerzo. "Cuerpo, no me falles ahora".

-En realidad, tengo una última palabra para ti…- Forzando su cuerpo, Jet usó derrape en dirección a Ziggs, cogiendo al yordle desprevenido. La fuerza del choque lo lanzó por los aires, y Jet aprovechó para usar los rayos de su Estela de Rebufo y cargar de energía el cuerpo de Ziggs, junto a sus explosivos. Dando media vuelta, Jet gritó: -¡ATRAPA!- Y propinó una fuerte patada al yordle, lanzándolo dando gritos hacia la sheriff, que solo pudo contemplar con impotencia como aquel yordle gritón volaba hacia ella. A pesar de sus heridas, Caitlyn trató de alejarse de Ziggs, pero la herida de su pierna le impidió llegar lejos.

El yordle estalló con fuerza, creando una explosión el doble de fuerte que la de su Definitiva de antes. La onda expansiva resultante lanzó a Jet con fuerza contra el otro Inhibidor, provocando que su espalda chocara con fuerza contra la estructura de piedra y haciéndole cortándole la respiración momentáneamente, al tiempo que le hacía escupir algo de sangre. Cuando sus oídos dejaron de pitar y su cabeza de retumbar, Jet se puso de pie a duras penas, contemplando con ojos entrecerrados el resultado de su último intento desesperado.

La base purpura…estaba destrozada. Un profundo cráter se abría donde antes había caído Ziggs, cuyo cuerpo no se veía por ninguna parte. Caitlyn había salido volando más allá, y su cuerpo había chocado contra el muro que delimitaba la base, impidiendo que volara más lejos. En esos instantes, se encontraba tendida en el suelo, sin moverse. Si seguía con vida o no, Jet no lo sabía.

Un ligero sentimiento de arrepentimiento floreció en su pecho. Ashe, Ziggs, Caitlyn… "Estarán bien", se dijo a sí mismo. "Esto es la Grieta del Invocador. No pueden morir del todo aquí". Como siguiendo sus pensamientos, el cuerpo de Caitlyn empezó a brillar, hasta que se deshizo en una luz azulada que se perdió rápidamente por el cielo de la Grieta. Girándose, Jet vio que el cuerpo de Ashe tampoco estaba donde había caído. Suspirando, empezó a dirigirse cojeando hacia la plataforma de la base. "¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. Si te tienes que preocupar de algo, preocúpate de que le vas a decir cuando todo esto acabe", pensó para si, sonriendo nerviosamente a pesar del dolor. "Je je…ya me lo estoy imaginando… ¡Eh, sheriff! ¿Recuerda aquella ocasión en la que la maté? ¡Qué tiempo aquellos…!". Al pensar en ello, Jet no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que le costó toser algo más de sangre. Realmente esperaba que le fueran a curar luego. Si no, Hazel era capaz de rematarle en cuanto le viera…

A trompicones, Jet consiguió subir los peldaños que le separaban de su objetivo, hasta que finalmente se encontró en el centro de la plataforma, contemplando entre jadeos la gran estatua armada que le miraba severamente desde las alturas.

Jet cayó de rodillas al suelo. Por fin, había llegado. Lo había hecho. Lux, Yasuo, Fiora, Yi, Rengar, Elise, Ziggs, Ashe, Caitlyn… Había sobrevivido.

-Si…- dijo, casi en un susurro-… si…- dijo otra vez, un poco más fuerte. A pesar del dolor, Jet levantó los brazos hacia el cielo, y chilló-. ¡SI, CABRONES! ¡HE LLEGADOOOOO!- Cuando su gritó murió, Jet se vio obligado a apoyarse con las manos en el suelo. Ese último rugido de victoria le había agotado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Tan cansado estaba, que apenas notó que alguien se teletransportaba a sus espaldas. El sonido de unos pasos detrás de él le indicó que quien fuera el que estuviera hay, se le estaba acercando. Durante un momento, consideró el girarse y lanzarse al ataque a la desesperada, hasta que notó un olor familiar. Sonrió.

-Deberías de dejar de fumar tanto, Vi- comentó débilmente Jet, girándose para ver a la sonriente agente fumándose uno de sus cigarrillos, con sus dos enormes guanteletes apoyados en sus caderas-. ¿No sabes que son malos para la salud?

-Bueno, tu no es que estés como una rosa precisamente- comentó Vi, señalando con uno de sus enormes índices el cuerpo de Jet. La verdad era que tenía razón: sangrando por todas partes, con una pierna casi rota, agujeros de bala y de flechas por todas partes, varios cortes que se le habían vuelto a abrir, quemaduras, golpes,… Un toquecito mas, y de desmontaría en pedazos como un puzle.

-Ya bueno, cosas que pasan… ¿Has venido a celebrar mi victoria?- Jet trató de levantarse, pero solo llegó a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-No exactamente. En realidad, he venido a matarte- comentó Vi como si nada, con una de sus medias sonrisas que enseñaban todos sus dientes.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Jet, encarnando una ceja y sonriendo cansadamente a Vi-. Creí que ya había ganado. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

-Si, pero creo que no has entendido muy bien en qué consistía la prueba.- Vi se acuclilló frente a Jet, apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo, y la otra en su rodilla-. Veras, el objetivo no era "llegar hasta aquí", sino "ir lo más lejos posible HACIA aquí". Eso significa que, siempre y cuando des un buen espectáculo, da igual que caigas muerto aquí o al principio de la prueba. Si los Invocadores están impresionados, entonces realmente da igual hasta donde llegues, la verdad.- Jet se llevó una mano a la cara, suspirando con una amplia sonrisa de incredulidad hacia el cielo.

-Venga ya… ¿en serio?- preguntó riéndose, dándose cuenta de que se había dejado casi la vida para nada. Menuda panda de…

-Si, es una faena, pero… ¡Eh, anímate! Realmente lo has hecho bien. Pocos Aspirante llegan a la otra base, y mucho menos derrotan a los Campeones que la custodian.

-¿En serio crees que lo he hecho bien?- preguntó Jet, apartando un poco la mano para mirar a Vi.

-Si no me crees…- dijo, señalándose un oído-…, escúchalo por ti mismo.

El mismo sonido que resonó por toda la Grieta al principio de la prueba volvió a sonar, y la profunda voz del Alto Invocador Jahán reverberó con fuerza, esparciéndose a las cuatro esquinas de la zona.

-Declaramos el final de la Prueba Final. Aspirante Jet, el resultado final de tu examinación es…

Jet sintió como su respiración se aceleraba, a medida que su corazón empezaba a martillear en su pecho con fuerza. Si ahora oía que no había pasado la prueba… Bueno, es que les…

-…tres votos a favor. Aprobamos el ingreso del Aspirante como nuevo Campeón de la Liga de Leyendas. ¡Salve Jet, el Rayo de Esperanza!

De pronto, el cielo se llenó de luces y colores, a medida que unos fuegos artificiales volaban por todas partes, tiñendo el cielo azul de la Grieta con sus deslumbrantes efectos, a medida que el sonido exaltado de una muchedumbre invisible exclamaba y celebraba el ingreso de Jet en la Liga. Este apenas se percató de nada, conmocionado como estaba con la noticia.

Lo había conseguido. Todo el trabajo realizado…Todos sus esfuerzos… Habían merecido la pena. Había entrado. Ya era Campeón.

Jet sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza, a medida que grandes emociones se apoderaban de él, obligándole a hacer grandes esfuerzos por no llorar. Aun así, al final tuvo que limpiarse los ojos con el puño, mientras que una amplia sonrisa se negaba a abandonar su rostro.

-¡Eh! ¡Felicidades, figura!- dijo Vi, golpeando con suavidad en el brazo a Jet, que sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba bajo el peso de aquellas descomunales manos.

-Si…gracias…

-¿Eso es todo lo que te alegras por tu éxito? ¡Ven aquí y dame un abrazo, Campeón!- Vi levantó a Jet sin esfuerzo aparente, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo y provocándole bastante dolor, pero Jet lo ignoró. En ese momento, abrazado a aquella mujer tan directa, mientras esta le hacía dar vueltas como a un niño pequeño, aplastándole ligeramente con sus descomunales guanteletes y gritando salvajemente casi en su oído, se sentía feliz. Uniéndose a la celebración, el también empezó a reír y aullar, sin importarle para nada que estuviera regando la plataforma con su sangre, o que todo su cuerpo se estuviera quejando por aquel violento trato.

Tras dar un par de vueltas mas, Vi volvió a dejar a Jet en el suelo, que hizo lo que pudo por no caerse de nuevo.

-En fin, ha llegado la hora de tu premio- comentó Vi, haciendo crujir sus nudillos de metal. Jet, tragando saliva, se obligó a sonreír desafiante a Vi. Sacando pecho, abrió los brazos en cruz, sonriendo ampliamente con algo de nerviosismo a la joven-. ¿Estás preparado?- preguntó, moviendo su brazo derecho en círculos, a modo de preparación para el inminente golpe.

-¡Venga! ¡Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, Manazas!- dijo Jet, tratando de picarla con el mote que solía usar Jinx. En vez de molestarse, Vi sonrió ampliamente a Jet, y lanzó hacia atrás el brazo.

-¡Aprieta esos dientes!- exclamó, lanzando su descomunal puño a la cara de Jet. Este se obligó a no apartar la vista, a medida que veía como aquella enorme masa de hierro volaba a toda velocidad hacia su cara. Cuando este se encontraba a apenas un centímetro de su cara, Jet cerró los ojos.

¡BLAM!

Mucho tiempo después, alguien preguntará a Jet que qué preferiría: ser arrollado por un tren, o por uno de los golpes de Vi. Este, sonriente, contestará:

-Definitivamente, elijo el tren. Al menos, el tren no sonríe cuando te aplasta.

* * *

 **FIU!**

 **Ale, pues ya está. Otro capítulo escrito. 50 páginas. 28357 palabras. Nuevo record personal en lo concerniente a capítulos escritos.**

 **Escribid que os está pareciendo, si creéis que debería cambiar algo, o, si queréis, mandadme el nombre de vuestro Invocador junto a una breve descripción física y de carácter, e intentaré meterlo en la historia. Yo, por mi parte, he metido al mío (Relicar, quien tiene el mismo aspecto que yo ;) ).**


	9. Cap 9: Sombras y rayos de luna

Capitulo 9

Jet abrió los ojos de golpe, cogiendo aire profundamente por la boca. El golpe…recordaba el golpe… Huesos rotos, cráneo aplastado, sangre por todas partes… Su vida escapando de su cuerpo destrozado… Incorporándose algo agitado, se llevó ambas manos a la cara, tratando de notar si alguna parte de su cabeza seguía estando abollada, pero no notó ningún dolor. Al contrario, se encontraba bastante bien. Tras examinarse la cabeza, dirigió su atención al resto de su cuerpo, solo para encontrar que todos sus cortes y heridas se habían curado sin dejar rastro. Únicamente los jirones de su ropa revelaban lo que había sucedido en la Grieta. Algo mas aliviado, se dispuso a examinar sus alrededores, ya que nuevamente se encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía.

Jet se encontraba en esos momentos sentado en una mullida cama, situada al fondo de una habitación que no le sonaba de haber visto antes. Las oscuras paredes de piedra, y el brillo de una lámpara hecha con cristales azules en el techo le indicaba que, seguramente, se encontraba de nuevo en los terrenos del Instituto de la Guerra. El mobiliario era sencillo, pero elegante. A un lado se encontraba un gran armario de madera, una estantería vacía, y una mesa cuadrada con cuatro pequeñas sillas situadas bajo ella. Al otro lado de la estancia, se podía ver una puerta entre abierta que daba paso a un brillante lavabo hecho de piedra blanca. Una gran alfombra roja cubría la casi totalidad del suelo de la estancia, a excepción de una pequeña zona junto a la puerta de salida. Sus botas se encontraban convenientemente situadas a los pies de su cama, mientras que su fiel chaqueta, la cual era la única prenda de ropa que no había sufrido daños, descansaba colgada del pomo de la puerta.

Decidido a descubrir que había pasado, Jet salió de la cama, solo para dar un breve traspié. En cuanto había puesto un pie en el suelo, sus rodillas habían cedido, viéndose obligado a poner una mano en la pared para no caerse. Se sentía hecho polvo, como si…bueno, se hubiera pasado horas peleando. Le habían curado las heridas, pero su cansancio seguía todavía presente. Poco a poco, consiguió alcanzar sus botas, aprovechando el rato que tardó en ponérselas para tratar de recomponerse un poco. Cuando estuvo listo, volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, y esta vez consiguió sostenerse correctamente sobre sus dos pies. Con paso inseguro, pero firme, Jet consiguió atravesar la sala en dirección a la puerta. Al llegar junto a la mesa, vio que alguien le había dejado dos cosas encima de ella: lo que parecía ser una galleta, y una pequeña tarjeta. Cogiendo la galleta, que tenía una curiosa forma en espiral, Jet le dio un pequeño mordisco para probarla, e inmediatamente sintió que recuperaba un poco las fuerzas. Animado, apuró rápidamente el resto de la galleta, antes de coger la tarjeta y leer su contenido.

 _Señor Jet:_

 _Le expresamos nuestra más sincera enhorabuena por haber conseguido convertirse en Campeón de la Liga de Leyendas. Por favor, en cuanto le sea posible, pase al comedor principal para recibir más información._

Tragando los restos de la galleta, Jet se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo, y fue hacia la puerta. Tras descolgar su chaqueta del pomo, se la puso rápidamente, y abrió la puerta, emocionado y algo nervioso por lo que podría encontrar.

La puerta daba a un largo pasillo, bastante amplio e iluminado a intervalos regulares por unos cristales dorados incrustados elegantemente en la pared. El suelo estaba cubierto con una larga moqueta roja, que amortiguaba los pasos de Jet cuando este caminaba por encima. Jet dirigió su atención a ambos lados del pasillo, y notó que, a pesar de sus grandes dimensiones, apenas había un puñado de puertas a ambos lados del pasillo. Contando la suya, debían de haber unas 6 puertas en total. Dado que hacia el lado derecho del pasillo solo se llegaba a un callejón sin salida, Jet se dirigió al lado izquierdo, procurando no perder detalle de nada de lo que veía, atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera sorprenderle. Mientras pasaba junto a las otras puertas, no pudo evitar notar que las puertas estaban numeradas con números aparentemente aleatorios: 17, 32, 67,… No tenía sentido.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, Jet observó que este terminaba en una amplia sala circular. Otros cuatro pasillos desembocaban en aquella sala, iluminada con unos cristales azulados que chocaban un poco con la dorada iluminación de los pasillos, situados en intervalos regulares en forma de estrella. En el centro de aquella estancia, se encontraba un enorme agujero, del cual salía un tubo de cristal opaco de grandes dimensiones que atravesaba la sala desde el suelo hasta el techo. Asomándose, Jet vio que el tubo seguía hacia arriba, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, y hacia abajo, donde se podían ver otros tantos pisos similares al suyo. Entre los pasillos, se podían ver dos zonas con escaleras, las cuales ascendían y descendían formando espirales que comunicaban lo que Jet dedujo que debían ser los diferentes pisos de una torre bastante alta.

Sin saber bien hacia dónde tirar, Jet estuvo tentado de bajar por las escaleras, cuando de pronto el tubo de cristal empezó a emitir una luz blanquecina. Sorprendido, Jet dio un paso hacia atrás, preparado para lo que fuera que pudiera suceder. Una silueta ascendió desde el piso de abajo, dentro del tubo de cristal, situándose a la altura de Jet. Una sección del tubo se abrió, revelando que la silueta correspondía a Ezreal, el Explorador Pródigo, quien se encontraba situado de pie en una plataforma circular de hierro. Dando un paso hacia adelante, Ezreal salió del tubo. Vestía su habitual conjunto de piel y cuero, con sus remendados pantalones de cuero, sus múltiples cintas y cinturones, y una chaqueta de piel que Jet no pudo evitar de darle su visto bueno. Una bufanda blanca le rodeaba el cuello, mientras que unas gruesas gafas de explorador descansaban encima de sus dorados cabellos. En su mano izquierda, como siempre, se encontraba su fiel guantelete, de unas dimensiones algo grandes para el joven piltoviano.

-Ey, veo que ya te has despertado- comentó Ezreal al percatarse de la presencia de Jet-…Jet, ¿verdad?- preguntó, acercándose a él. Sonriente, le tendió la mano sin el guantelete-. Ezreal. Un placer.

Jet le estrechó la mano, estudiando de cerca al campeón. De su misma altura, parecía tener aproximadamente su mima edad, aunque tal vez tuviera uno o dos años más. Al igual que él, tenía esa clase de mirada jovial y bromista que le catalogaba como un chico problemático, y que en más de un lio le había metido de pequeño. Jet le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Un placer- dijo él-. ¿Sabes? Algo me dice que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.- Al oír aquello, Ezreal se rió un poco.

-Si, yo pensaba más o menos lo mismo. Venga, vamos. Me han pedido que te lleve al comedor, para que así comas algo antes de ir a ver al Alto Invocador Jahán- dijo Ezreal, indicándole por señas que le acompañara al interior del tubo de cristal.

Una vez estuvieron los dos metidos dentro, la sección que se había vuelto volvió a cerrarse, sellando nuevamente el tubo. Ezreal se dirigió a una sección del mismo que contenía varios botones brillantes de color azul, y apretó decidido el de más abajo. En seguida, el tubo volvió a brillar un poco con luz blanca, y la plataforma donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes empezó a bajar. Jet lo observó todo con ojo crítico.

-Mola el ascensor- comentó casualmente.

-Mejor que patearse todas las escaleras arriba y abajo seguro- respondió Ezreal.

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ah, sí. Esta es la torre de las dependencias de los Campeones de Piltover. Para evitar posibles conflictos, se decidió que cada ciudad estado y demás tuviera sus propias habitaciones separadas del resto, de manera que los Campeones estamos agrupados por torres- explicó Ezreal-. El edificio está dividido en dos partes: la parte inferior, que es la Zona Común, y las torres superiores, que son las habitaciones de los Campeones. Ahora mismo, vamos a la Zona Común, donde se encuentra entre otras cosas el comedor.

-Hmmm… ¿Y todos los Campeones viven aquí?

-No todos, solo algunos. Otros viven fuera del Instituto, y de vez en cuando usan las habitaciones de aquí cuando se tienen que quedar por la razón que sea. Si quieres, tanto puedes vivir aquí, como vivir donde sea que hayas estado viviendo hasta ahora. También viven aquí algunos invocadores, aunque esos suelen estar en los pisos de más arriba.

Finalmente, la plataforma se detuvo, y la sección de antes del tubo volvió a abrirse, permitiendo a los dos jóvenes salir al exterior. Jet creía que ya nada le podía sorprender en aquel lugar. Pero lo que vio en aquella sala consiguió dejarle sin habla.

La estancia en la que se encontraban era descomunal, tan grande como la cueva en la que se encontraba el Instituto. Como algo tan grande podía estar dentro de algo, a su vez, tan grande y no destacar, eso Jet no lo entendía. "Otra vez, magia…", pensó resignado para sí mismo. Las "paredes" de la estancia estaban hechas de piedra verde, que brillaban con un tono que lo coloreaba todo con un aura verdosa bastante peculiar. Alrededor de la pared, numerosas bocas y caras de monstruos abocaban litros y litros de agua, similares a enormes cataratas, a un enorme lago que ocupaba la totalidad de la parte inferior de la sala. Por encima de aquella masa de agua, se encontraba una enorme isla flotante, con numerosas construcciones encima que parecían ser unas ruinas antiguas, con algunos edificios modernos en el centro, todo eso rodeado de un frondoso bosque y algún que otro prado. Justo encima de la isla, se encontraba el cristal mas descomunal que Jet hubiera visto jamás, un hexágono perfecto de cristal flotante, el cual iluminaba toda la isla con su luz blanquecina, y rechazando el brillo verdoso de las paredes de la sala. El tubo les había dejado a los pies de una amplia plataforma de piedra, la cual crecía desde el agua hasta alcanzar una gran altura como si de un gigantesco pilar se tratara, anclado en el lago, permitiéndoles contemplar toda la sala desde arriba. Otros tantos pilares se encontraban dispuestos a lo largo de la estancia, con sus correspondientes tubos de cristal llegando hasta el techo. Varias escaleras de piedra descendían desde cada plataforma, hasta llegar a una especie de círculo de piedra que rodeaba la gran isla. Dicho círculo se encontraba repleto de árboles frondosos, una espesa jungla que no permitía ver casi el interior. Forzando la vista, Jet alcanzó a ver que unos pequeños puentes comunicaban la gran isla principal con el circulo de arboles.

Jet tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca, la cual le había quedado colgando a causa de la impresión.

-…wow…- fue lo único que llegó a decir.

-Si, ¿verdad?- comentó Ezreal, contemplando divertido la reacción de Jet. Este, algo avergonzado, se apresuró a cruzarse de brazos, fingiendo indiferencia-. Todos dicen lo mismo el primer día. Desde aquí no se ve, pero al otro lado de la isla central hay otro puente, mas grande que los otros, que alcanza la pared externa, y permite salir del edifico.

-Salir…si…- A Jet le costaba racionalizar todo aquello. Aquel sitio…estaba dentro de un edificio… Fuera era todavía más grande… Se sentía un poco mareado, la verdad.

-Vamos. Aun nos queda un trecho- dijo Ezreal, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Antes de que llegara a bajar algún escalón, Jet le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriente, mientras un solitario relámpago le brotaba del cuerpo y crepitaba en el aire.

-O tal vez no…- dijo Jet, antes de agarrar con fuerza a Ezreal, y echar a correr a toda velocidad hacia la isla flotante. La pareja bajó los escalones en cuestión de segundos, y atravesaron con gran rapidez la frondosa jungla, zigzagueando por entre los árboles y sorprendiendo a los diferentes animales que lo poblaban. Al llegar al puente, Jet se detuvo, permitiendo que Ezreal se desplomara de rodillas en el suelo, boqueando.

-Eso…eso…ha sido…- trató de decir Ezreal, mientras intentaba reponerse de la experiencia. Jet, sonriendo, le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Si, ¿verdad?- comentó Jet, bromeando-. Todos dicen lo mismo la primera vez.- Ezreal miró a Jet ligeramente molesto, mientras este se limitaba a sonreír, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Al final, Ezreal sonrió el también, y aceptó la ayuda de Jet.

-Me la has devuelto, ¿eh?- dijo Ezreal, encarnando una ceja.

-No sé de qué me hablas- comentó Jet, fingiendo ignorancia. Con las manos en la espalda, empezó a atravesar con aire inocente el puente que daba paso a la pequeña ciudad de la isla-. Venga vamos. Por suerte, ya no queda tanto trecho.- Sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido, Ezreal fue detrás de Jet. "Si, verdaderamente nos vamos a llevar muy bien", pensaron Ezreal y Jet, sin saberlo, casi a la vez.

...

-Bienvenido a la Zona Común, o como la llama todo el mundo, la Ciudad de los Campeones- proclamó Ezreal, abriendo los brazos, mientras Jet contemplaba todo aquel lugar. Era impresionante, si, pero de ahí a llamarlo "ciudad"…

Tras atravesar un pequeño bosque y un prado, Ezreal y él habían entrado en unas antiguas ruinas que, y de eso Jet estaba seguro, Ezreal debía de haber recorrido ya de cabo a rabo. Las ruinas pertenecían a una antigua ciudad, olvidada hacia ya mucho tiempo. Las casas estaban vacías y cubiertas de polvo, con sus paredes resquebrajadas y derruidas en muchos puntos. Seguramente Ezreal podía decirle lo que fuera de aquel sitio: como se llamaba, quien lo había construido, a que imperio había pertenecido,… Pero realmente no le interesaba. Jet no preguntó, y Ezreal no intentó decirle nada. Así pues, ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio por las calladas calles de la antigua ciudad. Finalmente, la pareja de Campeones había dejado atrás los antiguos caminos de piedra de la ciudad, y habían llegado a la zona habitada de la isla, donde las calles presentaban un aspecto más nuevo, con farolas situadas a intervalos regulares, y con sus edificios en buen estado. La Zona Común ocupaba el centro exacto de las ruinas. Con aproximadamente un kilometro de radio, la Zona Común destacaba brillante y repleta de vida, en contraposición a la paralizada ruina que la rodeaba. Por las calles se podía ver una mezcla arquitectónica de todas las ciudades estado de Valoran. Jet reconoció las elegantes estructuras de Demacia, los intimidantes estandartes de Noxia, la refinada harmonía de Jonia,… Todo eso y más, unido y mezclado para dar como resultado aquella pequeña urbe. Por las calles paseaban numerosos invocadores, con algún que otro Campeón suelto. Jet reconoció el semblante de Quinn, las Alas de Demacia, sentada tranquilamente en una terraza, con Valor, su halcón, dormitando en sus hombros. Por los cielos pasó volando Anivia, la Criofénix, perdiéndose rápidamente por entre los altos edificios. El bullicio que reinaba en aquel lugar era el mismo que se podría haber oído en cualquier ciudad del exterior, mientras algunos vendedores intentaban reclamar la atención de los transeúntes, exponiendo sus productos para que todo el mundo los viera.

-"Ciudad de Campeones", ¿eh?- comentó Jet, observándolo todo mientras trataba de no mostrar lo alucinado que estaba-. ¿No es un poco…excesivo?

-Si, muchos piensan lo mismo- dijo Ezreal, haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera. Mientras caminaban por la calle, Jet fue consciente de que allá donde iban, los invocadores y los numerosos vendedores les seguían con la mirada-. A decir verdad, esto antes no era tan grande. La cosa empezó con que muchos Campeones tenían…digamos…"necesidades especiales", ya fuera de equipo, o cosas más personales. Como muchos no podían salir al exterior por…cuestiones personales…, los Altos Invocadores decidieron traer aquí todo cuanto ellos pudieran necesitar. Los invocadores decidieron aprovecharlo también, una cosa llevó a la otra, y… este es el resultado- explicó Ezreal, levantando las manos para abarcar todo lo que les rodeaba. A medida que avanzaban, Jet pudo notar que había una gran variedad de establecimientos por todas partes, desde tiendas de comestibles, pasando por restaurantes, hasta llegar a tiendas de ropa, herrerías, almacenes, y semejantes. Era, realmente, una ciudad en toda regla.

-Así que…una ciudad al lado del Instituto…

-Sí. Una ciudad para Campeones e invocadores. Como podrás ver, cuando la gente dice que los invocadores son un grupo hermético, realmente no están exagerando, ¿verdad?- Jet no tuvo más remedio que asentir a eso. Con tal de no salir a fuera, se habían montado una ciudad propia, dentro de sus fronteras. Que tíos…

-En fin, he aquí un breve resumen de la distribución de la ciudad: los edificios altos del centro son donde solemos estar. Esta el comedor (con bar incluido), están los baños (que te recomiendo que visites porque son increíbles), la arena de entrenamiento, el estadio y una biblioteca. Alrededor de estos, está el resto de la ciudad: los diferentes establecimientos para Campeones e invocadores, con algunas viviendas donde viven algunos invocadores y trabajadores del Instituto. También hay sitios que ofrecen otros servicios, de manera que cuando puedas deberías darte una vuelta por ahí, a ver qué encuentras.

Tras observarlo detenidamente, la distribución de la ciudad era bastante fácil. Era como si todas las calles condujeran, casi inconscientemente, al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraban los edificios indicados por Ezreal, más altos que el resto. La zona para Campeones se encontraba en el centro de una gran plaza, que envolvía los altos edificios en un círculo de baldosas blancas donde descansaban o charlaban en grupos diferentes invocadores o personal uniformado. Los altos edificios se encontraban rodeando el edificio más alto de todos, "brotando" a su alrededor como las ramas de un árbol. El edificio principal, que parecía una amplia torre, llamó rápidamente la atención de Jet.

-¿Y eso de ahí que es? ¿Es el comedor?- preguntó a Ezreal, señalándolo.

-No, esa es la Estación. Es donde se organizan los enfrentamientos entre Campeones y donde estos se preparan para ser teletransportados a los diferentes Campos de la Justicia- explicó Ezreal-. Seguramente te llamen allí en uno o dos días. También es donde se suele organizar todo lo relacionado con los combates de la Liga.

-¿No lo hacen en el Instituto?

-No. Ahí principalmente velan porque nadie le declare la guerra a nadie, y controlan un poco lo que se hace aquí. También es donde van los invocadores y los magos a aprender las artes arcanas. Un consejo: si puedes evitarlo, no vayas al Instituto. Ese sitio pone los pelos de punta.

-No hace falta que lo jures…- Jet recordaba demasiado bien su experiencia en aquel lugar. No tenía prisa por volver.

-Bueno, pues a grandes rasgos, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?- preguntó Ezreal, mientras atravesaban la plaza.

-Nah, estoy bien. Solo señálame que es cada edificio y creo que me las apañaré.

Mientras Ezreal se dedicaba a señalar cada edificio e indicarle de que se trataba, los dos jóvenes prosiguieron su camino en dirección a uno de los edificios que rodeaban la alta torre de la Estación. Se trataba de un edificio que, si bien era grande en comparación con los otros edificios de la ciudad, apenas seria la mitad de grande que la Estación. De forma rectangular, se trataba de un edificio dividido en dos mitades. La mitad inferior era de ladrillo, con varias ventanales de gran tamaño repartidos por la mitad más alejada de la puerta. La mitad superior y el techo, en cambio, estaban hechos completamente con amplios cristales transparentes que permitían ver todo lo que sucedía en el interior. Desde donde estaban, Jet pudo entrever diversas mesas alargadas, y otras tantas más pequeñas, repartidas por todo el piso como si de una cafetería se tratara. Con paso decidido, ambos jóvenes se adentraron en el edificio.

El interior del edificio era cálido. No es que fuera hiciera frio, pero esa era la sensación que transmitía el lugar. A primera vista, parecía que se tratara de la típica taberna que uno podría encontrar en Freljord, con su suelo de madera, sus cabezas de animales disecadas decorando las paredes y las suntuosas pieles que cubrían cualquier otra superficie. Las mesas eran largas, acompañadas de igualmente largas fileras de bancos, que en aquellos momentos descansaban sobre las mesas. Al fondo se encontraba un gran hogar de piedra, con su fuego ardiendo con fuerza a pesar de no haber nadie vigilándolo. A un lado, ocupando la mitad de una de las paredes más largas, se encontraba un largo mostrador de madera con la superficie de piedra, junto con largas estanterías empotradas repletas de todo tipo de botellas y barriles con todas las formas y colores posibles. A medida que la pareja fue entrando, Jet pudo ver que por las paredes, a parte de los trofeos de caza y otros objetos tan singulares como armas y pinturas antiguas, grandes cuernos decorados y algún que otro miembro cercenado, habían numerosas fotos e imágenes de todos los tamaños y tipos posibles. En la mayoría de ellas, o más bien en casi todas, se podía ver a uno o dos Campeones posando o con algún paisaje de fondo, ya fuera un bosque, una montaña, o lo que parecía ser el interior del comedor repleto de gente que festejaba.

Antes de que Jet pudiera centrar su atención en ninguna de ellas, Ezreal prosiguió su camino, haciéndole un gesto para que continuaran. Decidido a examinar con más atención esas imágenes en otro momento, Jet le siguió.

Dejando atrás las largas mesas, Ezreal y Jet pasaron a la otra sección del edificio. A diferencia de la zona que habían dejado, su aspecto era más sencillo. Si bien las mesas y los bancos eran idénticos, las paredes estaban desprovistas de ningún tipo de decoración, a excepción de los largos ventanales que Jet había visto antes de entrar. Varios estandartes y colofones colgaban del techo, mostrando orgullosos los colores y escudos de armas de las diferentes ciudades estado de Valoran. Al fondo de todo, se encontraba otro mostrador de madera y piedra, algo más pequeño, y sin botellas detrás de él. En cambio, en la pared se encontraban varias puertas y agujeros a través de los cuales Jet pudo distinguir las formas algo vagas de una cocina de grandes dimensiones. En esos momentos, varios Campeones se encontraban allí, cada uno sentado frente a su propio plato, comiendo solos o por parejas. Jet no pudo evitar notar que, como norma general, los Campeones parecía que solo se reunían con sus compañeros de las diferentes ciudad: Garen charlaba animosamente con Lux, Kennen y Akali, el Corazón de la Tempestad y el Puño de las Sombras, comentaban algo en otra mesa, mientras Shen, el Ojo del Crepúsculo, daba pequeños sorbos de su té, Yorick, el Sepulturero, le daba grandes mordiscos a lo que parecía ser un sándwich de grandes dimensiones sentado en una esquina, mientras varios de sus espectros se dedicaban a revolotear por encima de su cabeza…

-No parecen muy amigables- comentó Jet. Ezreal, que debió de entender a que se refería su compañero, prosiguió su camino hacia la cocina.

-Bah, tú no te preocupes. Nos gusta reunirnos por ciudades, si, pero tampoco es como si hubieran malos rollos entre nosotros. Si, tenemos nuestros encontronazos, y nuestras rivalidades, pero en general hay un buen…- Uno de los ventanales estalló cuando el cuerpo de Ashe lo atravesó de espaldas, cayendo sobre una de las mesas y poniéndose rápidamente de pie con una voltereta hacia atrás. Justo cuando cargaba una flecha, Sejuani, la Cólera del Invierno, hizo acto de presencia, atravesando la pared sin mucho esfuerzo montada a lomos de Bristle, su descomunal montura. Enarbolando su maza encadenada, cargó contra Ashe, llevándose por delante cuantas mesas se pusieron en su camino. Ashe, por su parte, se dedicó a esquivar los ataques de la Campeona saltando hacia atrás y disparando múltiples flechas en rápida sucesión. Lejos de alarmarse por aquel repentino alboroto, cada Campeón reaccionó con relativa calma, ya fuera increpando ligeramente a la pareja de Campeonas por montar aquel jaleo en el comedor, o directamente ignorándolas, limitándose a sujetar bien sus platos o apartándolos antes de que la mesa pudiera salir volando por los aires. Finalmente, Ashe atravesó el ventanal del lado opuesto del comedor, y Sejuani la siguió, arremetiendo contra la pared y tirándola abajo. El estruendo del combate se fue haciendo cada vez menor, a medida que las dos Campeonas se iban alejando. Sorprendido por lo ocurrido, Jet miró a Ezreal esperando una explicación, mientras este se limitaba a seguir con los dedos metidos en sus oídos, acción que había realizado tan pronto había empezado el altercado-…ambiente…- terminó de decir Ezreal, intentando sonar convencido.

-No, si ya se nota…- comentó Jet, observando algo impresionado la destrucción parcial del comedor. Mesas aplastadas, paredes derruidas, ventanas rotas… Y a nadie parecía importarle nada de eso. Las conversaciones habían vuelto rápidamente a su cauce normal, aunque algún que otro Campeón o Campeona señalaba el desastre ocurrido y sacudía la cabeza, como si simplemente fuera alguna molestia con la que tuvieran que lidiar.

Ezreal y Jet prosiguieron como si nada hacia la cocina, pasando por encima de la madera aplastada y las flechas de hielo que se habían clavado por doquier.

-¿Y eso…pasa a menudo?- preguntó Jet casualmente.

-Hmmm…más de lo que crees. Por suerte, los invocadores lo tendrán arreglado en un par de horas, como mucho, aunque te aseguro de que no van a estar nada contentos- bromeó Ezreal-. A veces comentan que si nos creemos que son nuestras niñeras, o qué demonios pasa.

Cuando pasaron junto a Garen y Lux, Lux saludó con la mano a Jet, guiñándole un ojo y levantando el pulgar, en señal de reconocimiento. Sonriendo, Jet le devolvió el saludo, dejando a Garen con una expresión perpleja de no entender que estaba pasando. Finalmente, Ezreal y Jet llegaron hasta el mostrador de la cocina.

-¡Buf, menudo paseíto!- comentó Jet, apoyando un codo en la barra-. ¿Y los que se quedan a vivir aquí tienen que caminar todo eso para venir aquí?

-Oh, no es necesario. En el piso de arriba hay una plataforma de teletransportación que te deja a los pies del ascensor, y al pie de las escaleras hay otra que te lleva a la plaza de aquí fuera. A decir verdad, son pocos los que hacen el camino largo. Yo solo he optado por esa ruta porque me habían pedido que te mostrara un poco el lugar.-Un cocinero se asomó por una de las ventanas, y Ezreal le hizo un gesto levantando un dedo. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el cocinero volvió a meterse en la cocina.

-Bueno, por suerte en mi caso no es un problema.- El cocinero, ataviado con el delantal y gorro típico de un cocinero, salió de la cocina con una humeante bandeja llena con un rico y abundante… ¿desayuno?- Oye Ez- preguntó extrañado Jet, recogiendo su bandeja-,… ¿tú sabes cuánto rato he estado KO?

-Por lo que se, todo el día de ayer- comentó Ezreal, llevando a Jet hasta una mesa libre que no hubiera acabado aplastada-. Te llevaron a tu habitación tras resucitar en la base, y allí te dejaron hasta que te despertaste.- Al ver la cara de preocupación de Jet, Ezreal levantó una mano, con gesto conciliador-. Tranquilo. Se envió un mensaje a Piltover para informar a los tuyos de lo sucedido. Saben que estas bien, y que te has convertido en Campeón.- Jet soltó un suspiro de alivio. Bien… Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por ello de momento. Ahora que Hazel y los niños estaban sobre aviso, podía estar más tranquilo que antes.

-Entonces, cuando acabe aquí, ¿A dónde tengo que ir?- preguntó Jet, dándole un mordisco a una de las tostadas con mermelada de su bandeja. Al hincarle el diente, fue consciente de lo hambriento que estaba en realidad. Rápidamente apuro el resto de la tostada, y empezó con la siguiente.

-Cuando acabes, tienes que ir a la Estación, y preguntar por el Gran Maestro Jahán- explicó Ezreal-. Seguramente te digan que has de ir a cierta plataforma de invocación, y esta te llevara a su despacho. Después…- Ezreal se encogió de hombros-… ¿quién sabe? Seguramente te den la típica charla introductoria, que si ser Campeón es muy importante, bla, bla, bla… Luego, serás libre de irte.

-Entiendo.- Jet cogió su vaso, lleno de leche, y lo apuró en un par de tragos. Parecía poca cosa, pero con el hambre que tenía ese desayuno sabía a gloria.

-Bueno, pues aquí nos despedimos- dijo Ezreal, poniéndose en pie-. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, y luego me van a invocar para un combate, de manera que mejor me voy yendo ya.- Él y Jet se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos-. Mucha suerte, y ya nos veremos por ahí.

-Claro. Hasta la próxima.- Tostada en mano, Jet vio alejarse a Ezreal, hasta que este se giró de pronto.

-Por cierto, que casi se me olvida…Bienvenido a la Liga- dijo Ezreal, sonriendo. Jet le agradeció el saludo levantando el pulgar, y Ezreal se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Día uno", pensó Jet, haciéndose crujir el cuello mientras se apresuraba a dar cuenta de su desayuno. Tenía pinta de que iba a ser un día laaaargo, e iba a necesitar su energía para hacerle frente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Piltover:

Mientras que en la mayor parte de la ciudad la vida proseguía como de costumbre, en Bajo Piltover estaban de celebración. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin tenían un Campeón que les representara. Los que conocían a Jet de antes se alegraron mucho por él, bebiendo y festejando en su honor, mientras que los que no le conocían pronto se aprendieron su nombre. Por las calles no se hablaba de otra cosa que del joven piltoviano que se había presentado el día antes en la Liga, y había reclamado convertirse en el Campeón de Bajo Piltover. Había dado de lado la oportunidad de convertirse en un Campeón más de Piltover, solo para poder representar a aquellos quienes no tenían a nadie que lo hiciera. Aunque la noticia aun no se hubiera hecho oficial, el tema ya estaba en boca de todos.

Muchas personas fueron al orfanato de Hazel, con la esperanza de conocer a la nueva estrella, pero sin excepción se tuvieron que marchar, resignados, cuando descubrieron que no se encontraba en casa. Mientras tanto, en el orfanato el ambiente estaba por las nubes. Los niños y las niñas corrían como locos por el patio, sin acabar de creerse que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera real. Su hermano…Campeón… Era tan increíble como si les hubieran dicho que su hermano se acababa de convertir en…rey, o algo así. Sonaba de locos, y sin embargo había pasado de verdad.

Hazel se había pasado todo el día de ayer, cuando le informaron de la noticia, y gran parte de ese mismo día decorando el orfanato con la ayuda de los pequeños, que habían contribuido recogiendo y preparando las decoraciones para la fiesta de celebración. Después, Hazel había ido al mercado con algunos de los niños más mayores, y había comprado suficiente comida para el pequeño banquete que tenía pensado realizar. Después de todo, una ocasión como aquella bien había que celebrarla por todo lo alto. Daren y uno o dos de los antiguos compañeros de Jet que todavía seguían en contacto ya habían informado de su asistencia, e incluso había tenido que rechazar varias peticiones de asistencia de comerciantes y gente de la zona que querían ver al nuevo Campeón. "Lo siento, esta noche solo se acepta a la familia", había dicho Hazel en todos los casos. No iba a permitir que una pandilla de desconocidos acaparara a Jet, y lo apartara de su familia. Si ella decía que lo iban a celebrar todos juntos por todo lo alto, es que lo iban a hacer y punto.

Cargados hasta arriba, Hazel y los chicos llegaron hasta el orfanato, donde descubrieron que alguien les estaba esperando en la puerta. Tras reconocer de quien se trataba, Hazel sonrió, e hizo pasar a los niños al interior, pidiéndoles que dejaran las bolsas ordenadamente en la cocina. Una vez se hubieron marchado, Hazel se acercó a aquella persona.

-Hola, buenos días. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, ¿verdad?

-Si, es cierto- coincidió aquella persona. Carraspeando, cambió de tema-…bueno, da la casualidad de que…bueno,…m-me…me preguntaba si…

Hazel levantó una mano, interrumpiéndola:- No hace falta que digas nada. Ven, pasemos a dentro- dijo Jet, haciéndola pasar-. Te preparare un té mientras hablamos.

* * *

Instituto de la Guerra:

-Mis disculpas por traerte aquí tan de repente- se excusó el Gran Maestro Alto Invocador Jahán, sentado tras la mesa de su despacho. Justo cuando Jet había acabado su desayuno, una luz brillante había envuelto su cuerpo, y se había visto transportado en presencia del Alto Invocador, pillándole completamente por sorpresa-. Me ha surgido cierto imprevisto, y me he visto obligado a hacerte llamar un poco de urgencia. Espero que sepas perdonarme.

-Tranquilo, no hay problema- comentó Jet, observando con curiosidad el despacho. A pesar del alto rango del invocador, la estancia era relativamente pequeña. Compuesta principalmente por un gran escritorio situado en el centro, una amplia alfombra con el paisaje de Shurima grabado en él, y múltiples estanterías llenas de libros, objetos con formas y colores singulares y paquetes de folios, no parecía el despacho del Gran Maestro del Instituto de la Guerra. Impresionante, pero algo simple.

-¿Puedo, al menos, ofrecerte un té, o algo para beber?-ofreció Jahán, sentado en su gran butaca purpura y roja.

-Si, un té estaría bien.-Para sorpresa de Jet, en vez de levantarse, pareció que Jahán se…encogió. Su cabeza se enterró en las profundidades de su túnica, mientras su barba le seguía como la punta de una larga pitón blanca. El cuerpo del Alto Invocador se desinfló ligeramente, pero la túnica permaneció en la misma postura que antes, como si la hubieran almidonado y ya no pudiera doblarse. Justo cuando se preguntaba que acababa de pasar, y como podía un anciano tan grande esconderse dentro de la túnica sin llamar la atención, algo salió de debajo de la mesa. Jet no pudo sino contemplar aquello con grandes ojos de sorpresa.

El Alto Invocador Jahán…era un yordle. Concretamente, un yordle muy bajito, incluso para lo normal en un yordle. Su larga barba, casi tres veces más larga que su cuerpo, le seguía el paso por el suelo, bifurcada en dos para que no se la pisara con las botas. A parte de su diminuto cuerpo, vestido con unos pantalones purpuras y una camisa negra, la cabeza de Jahán era ligeramente más grande que su cuerpo, y con un semblante serio y regio que no pegaba para nada con sus diminutas dimensiones. Sin su capa para taparle, Jet vio que tenía una fina capa de pelo azul casi grisáceo que le cubría todo el cuerpo, siendo más espeso en sus brazos y manos, con dos orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían de ambos lados de su cabeza. Bajo la mirada sorprendida de Jet, Jahán avanzó a paso decidido hasta una puerta lateral, y la abrió con un gesto de su mano, lanzando un par de chispas al aire. Cruzando al otro lado, donde se encontraba una elegante cocina de dimensiones medias (aunque si Jet hubiera querido entrar en ella, habría tenido que hacerlo medio agachado). Mientras el Alto Invocador Jahán ponía a hervir algo de agua, se fijo en la cara de sorpresa de Jet. Lejos de molestarse, se limitó a sonreír divertido.

-Si, imagino que te sorprenderá ver que, en realidad, no soy tan alto como aparento- comentó con su voz, muy grave y decididamente muy poco yordle. Jet asintió, todavía sin palabras-. Verás, no ha habido muchos yordle que hayan llegado a Alto Invocador, y mucho menos a Gran Maestro. Yo, que se sepa, soy el primero en conseguirlo. Mi túnica es una reliquia que se ha ido pasando de Gran Maestro en Gran Maestro desde los inicios de esta institución, y no se permite realizar ningún cambio en ella. Como comprenderás, yo quedaría algo ridículo con ella puesta, si la tuviera que llevar arrastrando por todo el camino- explicó el yordle, sacando dos tazas y vertiendo el agua caliente dentro. Tras añadir una bolsita de té en cada uno, Jahán salió de la cocina, con una taza en cada mano-. Así pues, para cubrir un poco las apariencias, suelo levitar con ella puesta, y así de paso parezco más alto.- Como para hacer una demostración, Jahán pronunció una palabra en un extraño lenguaje, y su cuerpo empezó a flotar, llegando hasta la mesa, donde aterrizó suavemente. Jahán le entregó una taza a Jet, y luego le dio un sorbo a la suya, procurando que su larga barba no le entrara en la taza-. Es un poco engañoso, pero así impongo mas, ¿no te parece?- comentó Jahán, sonriendo y levantando su jarra. Chocándola con la suya, Jet se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa.

-Ciertamente, con ella puesta gana mucho- comentó Jet, recordando como el día anterior le habían intimidado su gigantesco aspecto y sus brillantes ojos, a parte de su amenazante voz grave.

-Te agradecería que no lo fueras comentando por ahí. De momento, solo lo saben algunos Campeones, los Altos Invocadores, y pocas personas más. Un secreto compartido demasiadas veces deja de ser secreto, si sabes lo que quiero decir…- Jahán miró a Jet a los ojos. Puede que fuera más pequeño ahora, pero seguía siendo bastante intimidatorio.

-Claro, entendido- se apresuró a decir Jet, dándole un trago a su té. Relajando su mirada, Jahán continuó hablando.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano, porque estoy seguro de que estarás deseoso de poder ir a ocuparte de tus asuntos, ¿cierto?- Jet asintió, tomando asiento a un lado del escritorio. Imitándole, Jahán se sentó en el borde de la mesa, dejando que sus piernas colgaran del vacío.

-Supongo que ahora es cuando me dice que ser Campeón es toda una responsabilidad, que ahora tengo un deber para con el Instituto, etcétera etcétera…- comentó Jet.

-Joven, creo que no acabas de entender la responsabilidad con la que acabas de cargar- dijo Jahán, contemplando pensativo su taza-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunté ayer, mi última pregunta?

-Que…si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, o algo así- Jahán asintió-. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

-Mucho más de lo que crees-dijo Jahán, muy serio-. Ahora mismo ya no cargas solo con tu propio destino. Ahora cargas con el destino de mucha más gente.- El yordle miró a Jet, quien se encontró escuchando muy atentamente cada palabra del yordle-. A donde vayas, la gente te seguirá y observará. Los niños crecerán para ser como tú. Las vidas de miles de personas podrían llegar a depender de una acción o decisión tuya. El destino de todo Valoran podría llegar a descansar, y ojala no lleguemos a eso, en tus hombros, podría llegar a depender de un único momento de coraje por tu parte, donde todo se decidiría según lo que hicieras o no hicieras a continuación.- Jahán jugueteo con su taza, con aire algo triste de repente-. Este trabajo…es duro. No solo para los invocadores, y no solo para los Campeones. Nosotros somos algo más que meros guerreros, magos y demás. Somos… escudos, contra las fuerzas oscuras. Somos inspiración, ejemplos a seguir para las generaciones futuras. Somos esperanza, la promesa de un mañana mejor, levantando con nuestro esfuerzo y sacrificio. Jet, quiero que lo pienses muy bien, me mires a los ojos, y me digas que piensas al respecto de lo que te he dicho- comentó Jahán, dejando a un lado su taza-. Si crees que no podrás estar a la altura, si crees que la carga es demasiado para ti…entonces lo entenderé. TODOS, lo entenderemos. Retirarse no sería de cobardes, si no de sabios, ya que el guerrero que elige no luchar la guerra que no puede ganar, vive para luchar otro día.

Jet dejo también su taza, y miró pensativo a sus pies. Lo que decía el yordle tenía sentido. A pesar de todos sus poderes, el no tenía nada mas de especial. No era un guerrero, ni un mago, ni un dios, ni…ni era un espectro, como los de las Islas de la Sombra. Lo que le había llevado allí había sido una serie de acontecimientos que habían comenzado con un accidente. Hasta la fecha, solo se había preocupado por dos cosas: por su familia, y por él mismo. Si seguía adelante, sería el responsable de muchas, muchas más personas. Seria parte de algo mayor que el mismo. Sería un héroe. Era…mucho, casi demasiado… Pero…

-Aun así…- dijo Jet, en voz baja. Decidido, miró a Jahán a la cara, antes de hablar más claro-…aun así, hay veces en que el guerrero debe luchar, aunque no sepa que si puede ganar, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Porque aunque fuera por casualidad, recibí estos poderes. Aunque no sea nada más que un hombre, tengo a gente que confía en mí. Y porque he sido nombrado Campeón, no pienso retroceder. Seguiré mi camino hasta donde me lleve, pase lo que pase.- Jahán contempló serio a Jet durante unos instantes, y luego sonrió, dándole una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.

-Imaginaba que dirías algo así. Me distes buenas sensaciones en cuanto te vi entrar por la puerta del Instituto. En ese caso…- Jahán saltó al otro lado de la mesa, y volvió a meterse dentro de su túnica, adoptando nuevamente el aspecto de un enorme anciano sentado en su butaca-…, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra.

-¿Qué hacemos primero?- preguntó Jet, sonriendo con confianza.

-Lo primero es lo primero. Ahora que eres un Campeón, necesitas una imagen, y un nuevo Aspecto (N.A: una skin. Lo dejaré en aspecto porque creo que suena mejor). Además, deberás ir al campo de entrenamiento para recibir tu instrucción básica de cómo ser manejado en combate.

-Espera espera espera… ¿Voy a tener un Aspecto?- comentó Jet, encarnando una ceja y sonriendo con emoción. ¡Genial, un Aspecto para el solo!-. Guay…-La sonrisa de Jet no podía ser mas ancha.

-Si, a todos los Campeones les gustan los Aspectos- comentó Jahán, sonriendo a través de la oscuridad de su capucha-. Bueno, a casi todos… En fin, te indicaré donde tienes que ir. Te harán la foto para las P.L.A.S.M.A., y te mostraran el Aspecto que hemos diseñado para ti.

-¡Ah, ¿qué ya está hecho?! ¡Bien, que ganas tengo ya de probármelo!- dijo Jet, caminando por toda la habitación, incapaz de contener la emoción.

-Espero que el buen humor te dure, joven…- comentó Jahán por lo bajini, y de tan emocionado que estaba Jet no llegó a oírle.

-Ah, casi parece de broma…- comentó, sin poder imaginar que Aspecto habían diseñado para él.

...

-¡Esto parece una broma!- comentó molesto Jet. Realmente, jamás se hubiera imaginado el Aspecto que habían diseñado para él.

-No sé porque te quejas tanto. A mí me gusta- comentó divertido Relicar, que había ido a acompañar a Jet mientras se probaba su nuevo Aspecto. Sentado a un lado de la sala, el joven invocador hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse de Jet, que en esos momentos contemplaba con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad su nuevo cambio de look en un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, mientras que otro invocador de mayor edad hacia algunos cambios de última hora, ajustándole el traje y cambiando algunos detalles con su magia.

En el espejo, Jet vio una versión…ridiculizada de él mismo. Sus largos vaqueros habían sido cambiados por unos pantalones cortos de color marrón, con grandes bolsillos a los lados. Le habían quitado la chaqueta y la camiseta, cambiándoselas por una camisa azul que llevaba abotonada hasta arriba, con una corbata negra anudada al cuello. Sus mitones habían desaparecido, y se los habían cambiado por unos guantes de tela blancos. Le habían peinado y teñido el pelo, dejándoselo rubio y fijamente sujeto hacia un lado, como un niño pijo de clase alta. Por suerte, la mayor parte de esa vergonzante monstruosidad capilar quedaba cubierta por una gran gorra azul, semejante a una de policía, pero con otro diseño y sin la placa. En su lugar, había una pequeña insignia de un sobre con alas. Atravesado al pecho y colgándole de un lateral, había una gran bolsa de cuero de la cual sobresalían sobres, paquetes y demás papeles. Por último, sus fieles botas de siempre habían sido sustituidas por otras más nuevas, de color negro muy brillantes, como si las hubiera acabado de pulir hacia poco. Estaba… Estaba…

-…ridículo- comentó Jet, que en esos momentos era más bien Cartero Jet. ¿De quién demonios había sido la idea, y a quien tenía que patear por ello?

-No seas así. Yo creo que es…es… PffffJUAAAAJAJAJAJAjajajajaja- exclamó Relicar, que ya no pudo aguantar más. Agarrándose el vientre, se dobló hacia adelante, haciendo serios esfuerzos por no caerse de la silla de tanto reír. Jet le miró de reojo, altamente molesto por la falta de tacto del invocador. Aunque había agradecido su compañía cuando se habían encontrado por casualidad por los pasillos del Instituto, ahora casi hubiera preferido no habérselo encontrado.

-No te preocupes- dijo el otro invocador, ignorando las carcajadas de Relicar-. Esto es solo el primer Aspecto. Con el tiempo, vendrán más y mejores. No eres el primer Campeón a quien le toca un Aspecto algo ridículo. Tú ten paciencia, tranquilo.

-Hmmm… ¿seguro?- comentó Jet, todavía mirando cómo se carcajeaba a gusto Relicar.

-Absolutamente. Bien, ya estás listo. Ahora, la foto…- dijo el invocador, cogiendo la cámara que descansaba a un lado de la mesa. Jet tragó saliva. Aunque antes le habían hecho ya una foto para su Aspecto normal, ahora le preocupaba como se vería con aquel Aspecto tan…tonto. La foto de antes había estado bien: un paisaje montañoso, una estela de humo que rodeaba montañas y senderos, y él en primera fila, con gesto de estar en plena carrera, sonriendo decidido mientras miraba hacia adelante. ¡Esa sí que había sido una foto digna, maldita sea! Pero ahora…

El invocador colocó y recolocó a Jet hasta que estuvo satisfecho. EL fondo esta vez mostraba un vecindario tranquilo, con una larga calle llena de casas con su césped y todo lo demás. El, mirando a la cámara (quien hacía ver como que era quien había abierto la puerta), se encontraba tieso como un soldado, con una carta en una mano, y un gesto de saludo militar en la otra, mientras sonreía con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes a la cámara.

-Mantente ahí…bien…y… ¡Foto!- Hubo un flash, y la cámara grabó la imagen de Jet, quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse lo más natural posible en aquella postura. Cuando el invocador le indicó que ya podía moverse, Jet relajó finalmente el cuerpo. Quitándose la gorra, se agitó con una mano hasta que volvió a dejárselo como estaba antes.

-¿Entonces, ya estamos?-preguntó esperanzado Jet.

-Si, ya estamos- respondió el invocador, haciendo unos complicados gestos y devolviéndole a Jet su Aspecto habitual. Suspirando satisfecho, se dirigió hacia Relicar, quien había conseguido ponerse de pie otra vez, a pesar de las risas.

Viendo que de pronto Jet volvía a estar a su lado, crujiéndose los nudillos amenazadoramente, Relicar tragó saliva.

-Esto…je je… ¿no…no estarás enfadado, verdad?-preguntó medio sonriendo Relicar, mientras que Jet puso una amplia sonrisa de psicópata en su rostro.

-Oh, tranquilo, si no estoy enfadado. Mira lo poco enfadado que estoy…- El otro invocador se tapó los ojos, negándose a contemplar tan innecesariamente violenta escena. Algunos de los que pasaron juntos a la sala durante los siguientes minutos pudieron oír el amortiguado sonido de golpes y gritos de dolor y suplica.

...

-Vale…esto ya es más sencillo- comentó Jet, moviéndose aparentemente al azar por la arena de la pista. Tras dejar la sala de fotos, y haber acompañado a Relicar a la enfermería, Jet se había dirigido al campo de entrenamiento, donde una joven invocadora le había informado de que ella sería la encargada de instruirle en el sistema de invocación de Campeones.

Aunque al principio había sido un poco raro el no poder controlar completamente sus acciones, como cuando le hacían moverse de pronto a un lado o a otro, o cuando le hacían reírse, contar chistes o incluso bailar sin que él lo quisiera, al final había acabado acostumbrándose a la sensación. Era un poco…había que mentalizarse para ello. Si veía eso como tener un par de ojos vigilándolo desde arriba, era más sencillo de manejar. El invocador le advertía de la presencia de otros Campeones, y del estado de sus compañeros, y le indicaba a donde deseaba que se moviera, y que hacer. El, que no podía negarse, debía moverse justo como le indicaban, o si no la magia de la invocación movería su cuerpo por él. También podía comunicarse con el invocador, e informarle de ideas y estrategias que pudieran seguir en combate, de manera que más que ser una marioneta del invocador que le manejara, era como trabajar dos con un solo cuerpo.

-Vas muy bien. Ahora, usa tu Derrape- dijo la invocadora en su mente. Tal y como le había dicho, Jet lanzó su Derrape, usando su velocidad para atravesar una línea de arboles que, de otro modo, habrían obstaculizado su paso.

La invocadora le hizo hacer diferentes ejercicios: moverse de una punta a otra, responder verbalmente a órdenes, usar habilidades en ciertas situaciones, recibir diferentes conjuros de apoyo para experimentar como se sentían, tanto los beneficiosos como los dañinos. También tuvo diferentes practicas de combate, en las que se enfrentó a minions, animales y espectros de la jungla (incluso le hicieron intentar cargarse en solitario al dragón, pero no acabó de funcionar), y tirar torres. Jet fue siendo curado sistemáticamente mediante pociones y conjuros, hasta que todo su cuerpo empezó a protestar por aquel maltrato. Llegado cierto punto, un fortuito disparo de una torre derribó a Jet, quien sintió como su vida le abandonaba de nuevo. Esta vez, pero, no se despertó en una cama, sino que en su lugar sintió como iba recuperando gradualmente la conciencia, hasta que llegó un punto en que fue consciente de que se encontraba de pie sobre la plataforma de invocación. Tan pronto recuperó el control de su cuerpo, un rayo de luz azul le devolvió al campo de batalla, totalmente recuperado de la paliza anterior.

-Vaya, eso sí que se útil- comentó Jet, observando aliviado que su cuerpo no presentaba ningún rastro de las heridas recibidas.

-Si, pero será mejor que no te acostumbres. No ganaras muchas partidas si te dejas matar a la primera de cambios.

-Entendido- dijo Jet, sonriendo-. Bueno, con la tontería creo que llevamos ya dos horas. ¿Falta mucho para acabar?

-Tranquilo, casi hemos acabado- comentó la invocadora. Por alguna razón, parecía estar intentando contener la risa-. Solo…solo falta una cosa…

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Jet, encarnando una ceja.

-¿No está claro? ¡Probarlo todo otra vez, pero con tu Aspecto nuevo!- respondió de pronto la voz de Relicar, sorprendiendo a Jet, quien vio como su cuerpo empezaba a brillar de golpe y porrazo. Tan pronto como vino, la luz se fue, y Jet contempló que su ropa y pelo habían vuelto a cambiar a Cartero Jet. Las risas de Relicar, la invocadora, y otras dos o tres personas más resonaban en su cabeza y por toda la arena de entrenamiento.

-¡AAAaaagghhh!- exclamó Jet, rugiendo de pura frustración y rabia al aire, soltando rayos por todo el cuerpo. ¡Cuánta ira!

...

Finalmente, Jet fue libre de marcharse. Tras pelearse un poco con Relicar, quien lo había orquestado todo, los dos jóvenes se rieron de lo sucedido, y se despidieron tan amigos. Aunque le ofrecieron de quedarse a vivir en el dormitorio para Campeones de Piltover, Jet explicó que tenía un lugar al que regresar, y gente que lo estaba esperando, de manera que lo dejaron pasar, no sin antes avisarle de que estuviera atento, porque tras el anuncio oficial de su inclusión en la Liga, los invocadores podrían llamarlo a pelear el día que fuera.

Jet recorrió la cueva en un instante, saliendo al exterior más rápido que una bala. Era en momentos como ese cuando daba gracias por todo el entrenamiento que había pasado para aprender a controlar sus poderes. Se movía mas rápido, menos ruidosa y destructivamente, y encima lo hacía sin cansarse demasiado. Mientras recorría velozmente los bosques y llanuras, dejando apenas una estela de polvo y viento a su paso, Jet fue consciente de la poca luz que parecía haber. Mirando la posición del Sol, vio que este ya casi había empezado a ocultarse en el horizonte. Los invocadores realmente le habían tenido ocupado entre una cosa y otra. Se había pasado casi todo el día allí metido, yendo de una sala a otra, cumpliendo los numerosos trámites y preparándolo todo para cuando fuera reconocido oficialmente como miembro de la Liga de Leyendas. "Hazel y los otros estarán preocupados", pensó Jet, mientras corría como si tal cosa por la ladera de una montaña. Desde que había descubierto que podía hacer eso, Jet siempre que podía intentaba que su recorrido tuviera, por lo menos, alguna zona en la que pudiera (y tuviera que) desafiar a la gravedad. Correr por el bosque y por los caminos no era comparable a la sensación de correr libremente por una ladera, mientras un profundo abismo se abría a un lado, amenazándole con succionarle y tirarlo contra el suelo si Jet se atrevía a disminuir su velocidad. La sensación de saltar de un lado a otro, recorrer terreno escarpado en cuestión de segundos, dominar cualquier superficie por la que pasara… Ooh, como le gustaban esos poderes… A Jet siempre le había gustado correr, y desde el asunto del asalto al taller, la cosa no había hecho más que mejorar. Al menos, en lo tocante a su pasión por correr. Su vida, por desgracia, seguía siendo una serie de problemas que parecían hacer cola para darle una bofetada en la cara, y reírse de su infortunio.

Justo cuando las primeras luces empezaban a encenderse, Jet llegó a Piltover. Si había algo que le gustaba de aquella ciudad tan llena de estirados e hipócritas, era lo bella que se volvía siempre por las noches. Muchas veces se había pasado horas mirando por la ventana de su habitación (que no era realmente suya, sino que la compartía con otros 19 niños y niñas) como las luces convertían los edificios en esculturas y joyas maravillosas, sus elegantes formas adquiriendo un aspecto totalmente diferente bajo su luz, rivalizando con la majestuosidad de las estrellas del cielo. Jet prosiguió su camino sin demasiada prisa, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna, mientras paseaba como un ciudadano más por las calles de la ciudad, observando en primera fila como las farolas iluminaban las algo atestadas calles con su luz.

...

Por fin, Jet llegó a casa. Apoyando una mano en el desgastado murete que rodeaba la propiedad, Jet inspiró satisfecho una vez más, sintiéndose seguro, feliz, y relajado. Por fin, las cosas parecía que iban a empezar a funcionar. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, no pudo evitar sentir algo de inseguridad en su interior. Ahora era un Campeón. Lucharía y moriría en el campo de batalla una y otra vez. La gente le empezaría a tratar de una manera distinta, y no estaba seguro de si eso iba a ser precisamente bueno. Iba a convertirse en un referente. ¡Todo Valoran conocería su nombre! Jet sintió como le flaqueaban un poco las rodillas. ¿Y si acababa de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida? ¿Tal vez hubiera sido mejor buscar otra solución, al fin y al cabo?...No, basta ya. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Había pensado al respecto largo y tendido, y aquella era la solución que había encontrado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucediera a continuación, se enfrentaría a ello cuando fuera su momento, no antes. "Y ahora mismo, me enfrento a una horda de niños que seguramente estarán más excitados que un perro lleno de pulgas", pensó Jet, moviendo un poco los hombros mientras procuraba mentalizarse. "Venga, tu puedes… ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!"

...

-No puedo hacerlo- comentó Jet entre gruñidos de esfuerzo, mientras intentaba en vano mantenerse de pie bajo el peso de todos aquellos pequeños alborotadores que, en cuanto le habían visto aparecer, se le habían tirado encima pequeños misiles. Con los brazos, piernas y el cuerpo recibiendo abrazos de más de 20 niños a la vez, que chillaban y lanzaban preguntas a gritos contra él, Jet sintió que se iba al suelo. Y así fue.

Hazel contempló con una sonrisa como Jet caía al suelo, sepultado bajo una montaña de niños, mientras Daren y el resto de invitados contemplaban la escena carcajeándose. A parte del joven científico, que para variar no llevaba su fiel bata de laboratorio con él, estaban tres de los jóvenes de la edad de Jet que habían vivido con él y con Daren en el orfanato de pequeños: Crim, Jess y Amelia. Crim y Jess eran, en palabras textuales de Hazel, "como la noche y el día". Mientras que Crim era alto, algo grueso de cuerpo, moreno y de carácter tranquilo, Jess era todo lo contrario. Apenas llegándole a Jet y a Daren a la altura del pecho, siempre había sido blanco fácil de comentarios referentes a su altura y bromas fáciles sobre lo pequeñita que era. Por desgracia para ellos, el carácter bravucón y algo violento de Jess hizo que más de un chaval se lo pensara dos veces antes de llamarla enana, puesto que a ella nunca le había temblado la mano a la hora de repartir puñetazos a quien ella creyera conveniente. Con su larga melena rubia con las puntas teñidas de múltiples colores, nadie hubiera podido sospechar que esa joven menuda podía esconder al demonio que salía a flote cuando se enfadaba, lo cual solía ser casi siempre. Por último, se encontraba Amelia. De la generación de Jet, Amelia siempre había sido, por decirlo de alguna manera, como una segunda Hazel. A pesar de su corta edad, ella siempre había sido muy madura, diciendo siempre lo que pensaba y siempre velando por los demás, decidida a reprender a Jet, Daren o a quien fuera en nombre de Hazel si veía que hacían alguna de las suyas. Los años le habían sentado bien, transformando a la algo tímida chiquilla en una autentica preciosidad, una autentica dama que enamoraba a todos los que la veían con solo verla por encima. No por nada Daren babeaba por ella día y noche, soñando despierto con el brillo de sus ojos marrones, su larga trenza oscura, o sus labios carmesís.

Librándose por fin del ataque de sus hermanos y hermanas más pequeños, Jet pudo reunirse por fin con Daren y los demás, saludándose efusivamente y comentando cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Rápidamente, Hazel fue a abrazar a Jet, felicitándole por su éxito y expresando su felicidad por ver que se encontraba bien, a pesar de que su ropa estaba muy desgastada y rota. Jet sonrió, pensando que tal vez no fuera muy buena idea decirle que en realidad había muerto durante la Prueba Final. Lo que ella no supiera, no le haría daño.

De esta manera, entre risas y bromas se sentaron todos a la mesa, contemplando boquiabiertos el banquetazo que Hazel había preparado para la ocasión. Realmente habían tirado la casa por la ventana, y eso preocupó a Jet.

-Hazel, no hacía falta que hicieras todo esto- comentó Jet-. Es impresionante, si, y te lo agradezco mucho, pero…

-Jet, no te preocupes. En el despacho de Groyl hemos encontrado suficiente dinero como para aguantar durante una temporada, incluso habiendo pagado por toda esta comida. Además- añadió, sirviendo comida en los platos de los más pequeños-, te lo has ganado. Has hecho mucho por todos nosotros, y te mereces al menos disfrutar un poco con la familia, ¿no crees?

Sonriendo, Jet asintió a Hazel. Más allá de la comida y todo lo demás, su verdadera recompensa era poder disfrutar de la compañía de sus seres queridos. Las últimas semanas habían sido, como poco, un autentico esfuerzo continuo, y Jet empezó a sentir como poco a poco el estrés acumulado iba desapareciendo. Sentaban tan bien estar en casa de nuevo…

La cena se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche. Los niños hacía rato ya que habían ido a dormir, dejando a los más mayores para que charlaran y bromearan a gusto sin interrupciones. Se recordaron anécdotas, se hicieron bromas y comentarios subidos de tono (Jet no paró hasta conseguir que Daren y Amelia se pusieran ambos colorados), y en definitiva pasaron un rato muy agradable. Hazel, a pesar del cansancio, no podía ser más feliz. Poder ver como algunos de sus niños habían vuelto sanos y felices, sonrientes y repletos de esperanza e ilusión hacia que todo el esfuerzo realizado hubiera valido la pena. En el fondo, se sentía como si fuera la madre de todos y cada uno de ellos, y ver que habían conseguido tirar adelante con sus vidas la llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción.

-¡Bueno, vale ya, ¿no?!- exclamó Daren, empujando con la mano a Jet, quien se encontraba en esos momentos riéndose a carcajada limpia de su hermano, tras un comentario especialmente picante relacionado con el joven investigador y cierta amiga suya presente, la cual se encontraba en esos momentos contemplando con sumo interés su taza de té, ruborizada a más no poder.

-¡Venga, tienes que admitir que tengo razón!- dijo Jet entre risas, sonriendo burlón al ver la cara que se le había puesto a Daren. Al verla, incluso Crim y Jess no pudieron evitar reírse a costa de su hermano, riendo Jess a carcajada limpia mientras que la de Crim era algo más controlada. Daren, demasiado turbado como para responder, giró la cara, incapaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos.

-¿Y tú que, Jet? ¿Alguna chica ha conseguido derretir tu frio corazón de lobo solitario?- comentó sorprendentemente Amelia, algo mas recuperada de su rubor anterior, mirando a Jet con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

-¡Uuuuuuhh, esto mejora por momentos!- comentó Jess, sonriendo ampliamente al ver que Jet parecía callarse y enrojecer de repente al oír la pregunta, en vez sonreír y bromear como todos esperaban que hiciese. ¿Acaso el…?

-P-pues claro que no. Vaya tontería…- dijo Jet, con un tono falso que no consiguió engañar a nadie.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Amelia, mirando fijamente a Jet, quien hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por mirar a donde fuera, siempre que no fuera a esos inquisitivos ojos marrones.

-A mi no me ha parecido una respuesta muy sincera, la verdad- comentó Crim con fingida naturalidad.

-¿Acaso Jet, el rey de los tipos duros, ha conocido a alguien especial en la Liga?- comentó Daren, sonriendo ante la posibilidad de picar a Jet un poco para variar. Oh, como llevaba esperando por una oportunidad como aquella…

-¿Cómo quieres que haya conocido a "alguien especial"? ¡Apenas llevo un día en la Liga!- respondió Jet, algo molesto por el intenso asalto a su vida privada. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan intranquilo al respecto? No lo entendía.

-En realidad…-dijo Hazel, que hasta entonces había estado sentada a un lado de la mesa, bebiendo su té y disfrutando de la agradable y bastante divertida escena-…, hace un par de semanas los niños y yo pillamos a Jet en el despacho de Groyl…con una chica.

-¡Hazel! ¡Ssshhhh!- chistó Jet, tratando de hacerse oír entre las risas y exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus amigos, quienes habían reaccionado con divertida sorpresa al enterarse de la noticia. Las mejillas de Jet estaban rojas de vergüenza, víctima de un obvio malentendido por parte de la cuidadora-. ¡Eso que dices está completamente sacado de contexto!

-No sé por qué te enfadas- comentó inocentemente Hazel, medio sonriendo con la taza entre sus manos-. Después de todo, parecías estar bastante cómodo con esa belleza entre tus brazos, el cuerpo de uno pegado al otro completamente, vuestras manos entrelazadas y…

Como una bala, un enrojecido Jet se desplazó junto a Hazel, poniéndole una mano sobre la boca, mientras Daren y los otros se reían a carcajada limpia y más de uno golpeaba la mesa con el puño suavemente, tratando de contenerse un poco para no despertar a ningún niño.

Jet estaba que casi podía echar humo por las orejas, de tan rojas que las sentía. ¿Él…de Miriana…? Eso… ¡eso era ridículo! Si, lo admitía, Miriana era increíble. Era lista, guapa, tenía un sentido del humor sarcástico y agudo, y Jet realmente se lo pasaba bien estando junto a ella. La seguridad con la que se movía, la forma en que veía y hacia las cosas… Sus pequeños piques y sus bromas… La forma en que la luz del crepúsculo iluminaba su piel de color de caramelo… Como sus ojos parecían brillar como joyas de…

Sentándose a la mesa, Jet dejó caer con fuerza su cabeza contra la mesa, tratando de apagar su cerebro lo bastante como para detener ese hilo de pensamiento. Al ver que no conseguía sacarse a Miriana de la cabeza, lo volvió a intentar. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra… Mientras tanto, Hazel se había unido a la risa general, al ver la divertida reacción de Jet. Resultaba tan obvio lo que estaba pensando…

-Vamos, vamos, eso no te va a funcionar. Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para ti- dijo Hazel, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jet, y provocando que el joven dejara de darse cabezazos contra la mesa-. Tu y yo sabemos que es lo que te pasa, y no tiene sentido que lo niegues o trates de buscarle otro significado.

Con la frente apoyada en la mesa, Jet miró algo turbado a Hazel, con un ligero rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

-Pero si… apenas la conozco… ¿Cómo voy a…a estar…bueno, ESO…, de ella?

-Creo que la palabra que buscas es "enamorado"- añadió Daren, cogiendo aire y tranquilizándose después de tanta risa. Al oír esa maldita palabra empezada por E, Jet dio otro cabezazo contra la mesa, murmurando palabras incoherentes en voz baja.

-El que conozcas más o menos a alguien no tiene nada que ver con lo que sientes, Jet- dijo Amelia-. El corazón quiere lo que quiere, y el tuyo la quiere a ella.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos a ver…!- exclamó Jess, plantificándose frente a Jet y poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros, forzándole a encararse con ella-. Aunque no será fácil, voy a intentar ponerlo en términos sencillos para que incluso un pardillo como tú lo entienda: cuando piensas en ella, ¿qué es lo primero que sientes?

Jet se quedó momentáneamente mudo, incapaz de pensar ninguna respuesta ingeniosa o mínimamente creíble o razonada para la pregunta de Jess. ¿Que qué sentía? Sentía…un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Sentía…como si su interior fuera un puzle incompleto, y ella la pieza que faltaba. Se sentía…

-…bien- consiguió decir Jet-. Me siento…bien…

-Pero no la clase de "bien" que sientes cuando estas con nosotros, ¿verdad?- añadió Jess, mirando inquisitiva a Jet. Este consiguió negar con la cabeza, y Jess le soltó, sonriendo con picardía a su hermano-. Pues ahí lo tienes. Mi diagnostico: enamoramiento, final, terminal y definitivo.- Y todos asintieron a eso, dejando a Jet sin nada que responder ni que opinar al respecto.

Derrotado, Jet soltó un suspiro, tirando el cuerpo hacia atrás y mirando pensativo al techo. Lo que le faltaba ya: el amor. ¡Como si su vida necesitara aun más altibajos! Aunque, tenía que reconocer, ese era un altibajo que no estaba del todo mal, pensó mientras medio sonreía.

-En ese caso, tengo buenas noticias para ti, Jet- dijo Hazel, llamando su atención. De un bolsillo se sacó una nota, curiosamente doblada, y se la tendió a Jet. Sin saber bien de que se podía tratar, Jet abrió el papel, y leyó el corto mensaje de su interior.

 _Chico maravilla:_

 _Aún me debes una cita. Te espero mañana junto a mi escondite a las llegues tarde._

 _Miriana_

De golpe, Jet se incorporó en la silla, clavando la mirada en el mensaje y releyéndolo dos veces más. Hazel contempló divertida la reacción de Jet, y dijo:- Miriana pasó por aquí a la tarde. Había venido a verte, pero como no estabas, te dejó ese mensaje en su lugar.

Jet tragó saliva. Por alguna razón, a pesar de sentirse extrañamente feliz y bastante nervioso al leer el mensaje, también sintió como se le secaba la boca, y como el pánico se atenazaba en su estomago. Por lo más sagrado, ¿pero que le estaba pasando? Él, que acababa de sobrevivir a las infernales pruebas del Instituto de la Guerra, que se había enfrentado a casi 10 Campeones él solo. Él, quien podía correr por tierra, mar y montaña sin problemas. Él… ¿acaso estaba nervioso por una simple cita? Y a todo eso… ¿no habían acordado que no tendrían una cita? Creía haberle dicho claramente que sería algo de amigos. ¿Por qué había escrito "cita"? ¿Se trataba de algo real, o simplemente se trataba de un error? ¿Sería alguna clase de broma, o algo distinto? Por alguna razón, la idea de que se tratara de una broma ponía triste a Jet, que no sabía muy bien el porqué de ello. ¿Ella quería una cita, o algo sencillo? ¿Acaso…?

-Calma, Jet. Parece que se te vayan a salir los ojos de las orbitas- comentó Crim, viendo lo tensó y nervioso que se había puesto de repente Jet. ¿Pero qué demonios ponía en ese papel?

-Oh-ooooh~. Parece que alguien tiene una cita mañana…-comentó maliciosa Jess, observando el contenido de la nota por encima de un petrificado Jet. Aunque trató de cubrirlo con su cuerpo, ya era tarde.

-¡Ey! ¡No es una cita!- exclamó Jet, mirando algo enrojecido a Jess. Sin embargo, este no sabía si su reacción se debía al enfado, o a la vergüenza. Tal vez fuera un poco de ambas.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas, reunámonos pues- dijo Hazel, dando un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de todos-. La cita es en menos de 24 horas, y tenemos mucho que hacer.- Jet fue a aclarar de nuevo que no era una cita de verdad, pero Hazel no le dejó hablar, agarrándolo por los hombros, y evitando que se levantara de la silla-. Nuestro trabajo es conseguir que este desastre ambulante no la fastidie, así que manos a la obra.

-¡Ya os he dicho que…!- dijo Jet, tratando de liberarse. Por desgracia, Crim y Daren le sujetaron por los brazos, y entre los tres consiguieron dominarle. De haberse tratado de otras personas, Jet se hubiera planteado escapar usando sus poderes, pero como no quería hacerles daño de verdad, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en su sitio. Al otro lado de la mesa, Amelia tomó asiento justo en frente de Jet, con Jess sonriendo como un zorro frente a un corral de gallinas detrás de su amiga.

-Muy bien. Lección uno…- dijo Amelia, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando muy seria a Jet. Este tragó saliva-. Tu cita llega al sitio acordado diez minutos después de cuando habíais quedado. Hace calor, y tú estás harto de esperar. ¿Qué es lo primero que le dices?

-¡Pero que no es una cita, demonios!- exclamó Jet, antes de recibir un fuerte coscorrón por parte de Hazel, que incluso se había arremangado su brazo bueno para tal tarea.

-Respuesta equivocada. Deberías decirle lo guapa que esta nada más verla.- Jet se agarró la cabeza, adolorido, mientras Crim y Daren se mantenían firmes a su lado, impidiéndole la salida.

-Lección dos: tras reuniros, ¿qué es lo primero que le dices a tu pareja?

-¡No somos…!- justo cuando iba a decir "pareja", Jet se detuvo, consciente de la mirada asesina de Hazel rondando por encima de su cabeza. Con gruesas gotas de sudor, fruto del pánico, cayéndole por la cara, Jet trató de responder correctamente-…estooo…" ¿para qué me habías llamado?"- dijo Jet, sonriendo nerviosamente y rezando porque hubiera acertado. Por encima de él, Hazel echó un poco el aliento en su puño.

-Respuesta incorrecta.

¡CLONC!

-¡Ay!

Iba a ser una noche muuuuy larga…

* * *

Esa misma noche, Noxus, 23:00:

Frio. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer tanto frio? ¿Dónde coño se encontraba el maldito criado que se encargaba de encender la puta chimenea? Como lo encontrara vagueando por ahí, lo mandaría descuartizar… Ah, no, cierto. Ya lo había hecho descuartizar. Tal vez por eso no hubiera aparecido.

Suspirando, una figura misteriosa se alzó de su largo sillón, depositando la copa de vino de la que había estado bebiendo en una mesilla. Esa noche había luna llena, y había abierto una copa para disfrutarla mientras gozaba de la luz que entraba por su gigantesco ventanal. Si no fuera por aquel endemoniado frio, tal vez hubiera sido una noche perfecta.

El hombre fue hasta la oscura chimenea, amparado por las sombras que cubrían la totalidad de la sala de grandes dimensiones en la que se encontraba. Aunque su mansión había sido antaño grande y esplendorosa, por aquel entonces apenas era un cascaron polvoriento en comparación con los buenos tiempos, tiempos en los que su casa y su apellido eran temidos y respetados por igual en la ciudad, tiempos en los que los hombres se inclinaban ante su presencia. Tiempos…que ya habían pasado. Ahora, solo le quedaba una vieja casa, un puñado de sirvientes…y la satisfacción de la venganza cumplida sobre quienes osaron hundir su destino. Una venganza que, sin embargo, aun no se había completado del todo.

Agarrando unos cuantos troncos cortados del ordenado montón de al lado, el hombre los depositó con cuidado encima de un montón de yesca, antes de sacarse una caja de cerillas del bolsillo. Justo cuando iba a encender una cerilla, alguien llamó tres veces a la puerta del salón.

-Adelante-dijo el hombre sin girarse.

Las grandes puertas dobles, su blanco recubrimiento brillando ligeramente cuando algunos rayos de luna la alcanzaron, se abrieron discretamente, mientras un hombre vestido con una gruesa armadura negra entraba en la estancia, armado con una alabarda. Poniéndose firme, saludó al estilo militar al hombre de la chimenea, que siguió sin inmutarse con su tarea de encenderla.

-Disculpe la molestia, mi señor- dijo el guardia, cuadrándose-, pero ha venido alguien a verle, que asegura poseer cierta información que puede interesarle.- El hombre de la chimenea consiguió, tras varios intentos, encender una cerilla, contemplando brevemente su tambaleante llama con sus fríos ojos morados.

-Haz que pase- dijo, antes de tirar la cerilla a la chimenea. Poco a poco, las llamas empezaron a coger fuerza, lamiendo los troncos con sus ígneas lenguas, ávidas de devorar la madera.

Saliendo momentáneamente de la sala, el guardia volvió a entrar, esta vez arrastrando a alguien por el hombro, y empujándolo al centro de la estancia, donde cayó de rodillas. Con su raido traje y su larga barba descuidada, nadie que le conociera hubiera podido distinguir a aquella sucia y gastada versión de Groyl. Las largas semanas vividas en las calles de Noxus habían pasado factura al viejo criminal, quien había perdido gran parte de su incipiente barriga, igualando su cuerpo con sus de ya antes flacas extremidades. Su rostro, algo mas demacrado y peludo, mostraba un nivel de temor bastante alto, que Groyl trataba de mantener a raya. Le había costado mucho reunir la información, y aun más conseguir una audiencia con aquel hombre. Había oído…historias bastante inquietantes sobre él. Si lo que le ofrecía no le satisfacía… No quería ni pensarlo siquiera.

-B-buenas noches, mi señor- dijo Groyl con tono servil y adulador, haciendo una profunda reverencia en dirección a su anfitrión, que permanecía agachado encarando las llamas-. Es un verdadero honor que…

-Silencio- dijo el hombre, deteniendo enseguida la retahíla de alabanzas que Groyl había preparado para agasajarle. Poniéndose de pie, el hombre volvió a su sillón, sin mirar a Groyl ni una vez, como si no estuviera siquiera. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Groyl se habría sentido gravemente insultado, pero considerando quien era aquel tipo, casi agradecía que no le estuviera prestando mucha atención todavía. Tras coger su copa de vino de nuevo, y darle un sorbo, el hombre le hizo un gesto a Groyl para que se acercara.

Rápidamente, Groyl fue a situarse junto al hombre, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-Verá, la razón por la que he venido…

-De rodillas- ordenó el hombre, contemplando plácidamente la luna y su luz. Groyl se apresuró a obedecer.

-Bueno, lo que…

-Al otro lado- dijo de nuevo el hombre, girando el dedo distraídamente. Ni una vez miró a Groyl, demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la luz de la luna, y de las vistas de la ciudad. Algo mas asustado que antes, Groyl se arrastró de rodillas por detrás de la alta butaca, hasta quedar junto al otro respaldo, donde descansaba la mano libre de aquel que le inspiraba tanto temor. Esta vez, esperó a que el hombre le diera permiso para hablar, deseando más de una vez que no se le hubiera ocurrido nunca aquel estúpido plan de ir a hablar con semejante loco. Después de beber de nuevo de su copa, y pasados unos minutos, el hombre le hizo un gesto a Groyl para que hablara. Inspirando profundamente, Groyl trató de reunir el coraje necesario para hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí.

-La razón por la que he venido, mi señor, es para ofrecerle un trato que estoy seguro que encontrara sumamente satisfactorio- dijo Groyl, usando su mejor tono sibilino para la ocasión.

-Si has conseguido pasar a mis guardias, entonces debo asumir que se trata de algo más que un simple "trato". Sin embargo, dudo que tengas lo que necesito- se limitó a contestar el hombre, vaciando su copa y dejándola de nuevo en la mesilla-. Ni el dinero ni la ambición mueven ya mi corazón. Ahora, este late únicamente por la venganza, y ni eso me queda ya. Dime pues que es lo que ofreces, para que pueda decirte pornto que no me interesa, de manera que yo pueda llamar a mis guardias, hacer que estos te den una paliza por molestarme por nada, y que luego hacer que te saquen de mi mansión a rastras. Eso, al menos, me divertirá un rato antes de irme a dormir.- Groyl tembló ligeramente, su valor escurriéndosele como arena entre sus dedos, mientras trataba de no titubear al pronunciar las palabras que, esperaba, le salvaran de aquella nefasta situación.

-Lo que os ofrezco, precisamente, es venganza, mi señor- dijo Groyl, sonriendo cruelmente para camuflar el miedo que sentía. Arqueando una ceja, el hombre miró por primera vez, aunque solo de reojo, a Groyl. Su mirada altiva y curiosa parecía mermar la poca confianza de Groyl, mientras este tragaba saliva y se apresuraba a continuar-. He oído…historias. Historias sobre lo que sucedió hace veinte años en esta ciudad. Historias sobre como os traicionaron, y como aquellos que osaron agraviaros lo pagaron con sus vidas. Historias de…

-Ve al grano, bufón- dijo el hombre, agarrando a Groyl por la garganta y apretando ligeramente-. El límite de mi paciencia es escaso, y has conseguido que recuerde cosas que prefería no recordar en esta apacible noche. Te doy tres segundos para que te expliques, o no volverás a poder hablar nunca más.- Bajo su cepo de hierro, Groyl gimoteó ligeramente, agarrándose inútilmente con sus huesudas manos al brazo de aquel hombre. A duras penas, consiguió pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

-Se…donde esta…el chico…-dijo con voz estrangulada y débil. Abriendo ligeramente los ojos al oír aquello, el hombre liberó a Groyl, quien cayó boqueando al suelo, apoyándose con sus manos y pies en el suelo. Una sombra tapó la luz de la luna, y mirando hacia arriba, vio que el hombre que había estado a punto de matarle se había inclinado ligeramente hacia él, con sus dos malévolos ojos fijos en los suyos. La luz de la luna solo podía iluminar la mitad del rostro de aquel hombre, vestido con sus viejas aunque elegantes ropas de aristócrata y con sus pálidas manos apoyadas con los dedos la una contra la otra. Una de sus piernas colgaba distraídamente cruzada sobre la otra, mientras una afilada sonrisa de brillantes dientes, afilados como los de un depredador, se ensanchaba por momentos. El único detalle remotamente humano de aquel rostro, era la pálida cicatriz que cubría la mejilla izquierda de aquel hombre.

-¿En serio?- comentó el hombre, con tono de diversión y curiosidad-. Cuéntame mas…"socio".- Aquella mirada…aquella sonrisa…aquel…hombre, monstruo, lo que fuera…

Groyl se esforzó por sonreír. Por fin, el camino hacia su venganza se abría. El destino de Jet estaba sentenciado.

* * *

Piltover, al día siguiente, 19:55

Jet trataba de no mostrarse inquieto ni nervioso, mientras apoyaba el cuerpo en la pared junto al lugar indicado en la nota. Después de haber estado repitiendo varias veces las malditas lecciones de Amelia sobre cómo debía comportarse en su cita-que-en-realidad-no-era-una-cita, lo siguiente había sido la ropa (unos pantalones negros en vez de sus vaqueros de siempre, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra que Daren le había prestado, aparte de que Hazel en persona le había peinado y repeinado hasta que, harto de todo, Jet se había ido con su peinado habitual), el regalo que le iba a comprar, que si no se pusiera los mitones para ir a verla, a donde la iba a llevar, qué sería considerado apropiado e inapropiado hacer o decir… La cabeza de Jet daba vueltas, tratando de recordar todos los consejos e instrucciones que sus amigos y Hazel habían tratado de meter a la fuerza en su cabeza. Por suerte, él ya tenía un plan sobre qué era lo que iba a hacer, y centrándose en eso decidió que ya iría comportándose a medida que avanzara la cita-¡no, cita no!..., en vez de preocuparse sobre que hacer a cada rato.

Jet suspiró, intranquilo. En serio, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Solo iba a salir por ahí con Miriana, tampoco era para tanto. Lo de la nota…debía de ser todo un malentendido. Si, seria eso. Miriana no parecía el tipo de chica que pediría una cita-cita, así de la nada. Lo más seguro es que le hiciera acompañarla a…bueno, de compras tal vez, quien sabia, y que le hiciera cargar cosas o comprarle algo a modo de compensación por haberle ayudado en el pasado. Si, fijo que sería eso. TENIA que ser eso… O tal vez…

-Perdón por el retraso- oyó decir Jet a su lado. Tan absorto estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no había visto acercarse a Miriana hasta que no la había tenido justo enfrente suyo-. Hubiera llegado antes, pero me surgieron…problemas de última hora… Dejémoslo así.

Jet asintió, sin prestar realmente mucha atención a las palabras de la joven, mientras sus ojos la contemplaban de arriba abajo, incapaces de creer que Miriana pudiera estar…tan guapa. Hasta la fecha, la había visto únicamente con dos tipos de ropa: su mantón negro que la tapaba casi por completo, y su ropa ajustada que llevaba más por comodidad que por lucir nada. Sin embargo, la ropa que llevaba aquel día tenía un propósito distinto.

Aquel día se notaba que se había vestido con la única intención de lucirse. Para empezar, a diferencia de sus ceñidos pantalones negros, había optado por otros más holgados, y de un tejido menos elástico que los otros, que en cierta forma le quedaban mejor. En vez de sus botas, llevaba puestas unas sandalias bastante elegantes y discretas, con un tacón no muy alto, que dejaban a la vista sus pies. En la parte superior, llevaba puesta una camisa de color del vino tinto, con las mangas cortas cubriéndole los hombros y con la parte de abajo cubriéndole por completo la cadera. A parte de un par de guantes de color negro que cubrían sus manos, Miriana estaba igual que siempre, con su rebelde cabello negro y amarillo ligeramente peinado, aunque daba la sensación de que uno o dos mechones habían conseguido escapar a su control. El conjunto en si era sencillo, normal y común. Y sin embargo…

Miriana sonrió pícaramente, y le cerró la boca a Jet apoyando un dedo en su barbilla. No sabía cuánto rato se la había quedado mirando boquiabierto, pero estaba claro que Miriana estaba bastante satisfecha de su reacción.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, pervertido?-preguntó en tono suave y seductor, sorprendiendo a Jet, quien se había quedado embobado sin saber que decir, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios torpes. Tras balbucear algo incoherente que provocó que Miriana se riera (por alguna razón, Jet se sintió extrañamente feliz al oírla reír de aquella manera. Realmente, empezaba a creer que de verdad se había colado por ella. Aaaiins…), Jet se dio un manotazo en la cara, y expulsó todo el aire de una vez, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, es que…- dijo Jet, rascándose inocentemente la mejilla con gesto avergonzado-…estas muy guapa… ¡digooo, estas preciosa! ¡No, espera, guapa! ¡Ah, no…Aaaah,…! Mira, lo que quiero decir es...- Inmediatamente después de decir aquello, Jet se increpó a si mismo mentalmente. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Si, le habían dicho que lo dijera tan pronto como la viera, pero es que era verdad, pero también era muy vergonzoso decirlo, y a lo peor ella se burlaba porque se había pasado de la raya, o se molestaba, o… Su apresurado hilo de pensamiento se vio interrumpido al darse cuenta de que Miriana no había dicho ningún comentario gracioso al respecto. En su lugar, se había quedado ligeramente perpleja, estaba vez siendo ella la que se había puesto roja como un tomate. Apartando rápidamente la mirada, Miriana le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a Jet, murmurando algo así como "tonto", antes de agarrarle por la muñeca y arrastrarlo fuera de la plaza.

-¡Venga, chico maravilla!- dijo Miriana, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarle la cara-. ¡Sera mejor que me hagas pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, por la cuenta que te trae!

...

23:15

-Así que…Campeón de Bajo Piltover, ¿eh?- comentó Miriana, sentada en el borde de un puente, mientras balanceaba distraídamente sus pies por encima de las cristalinas aguas que discurrían plácidamente bajo ellos. Jet, por su cuenta, observaba los reflejos de la ciudad, iluminada en todo su esplendor, mientras se apoyaba en el mismo borde que la joven. Tras salir de la plaza, Jet y Miriana habían ido a cenar a la taberna de un amigo de Hazel, que a petición suya les había reservado un sitio y preparado una cena bastante elegante y sabrosa a pesar de la poca antelación. Aunque al principio había sido un poco incomodo, poco a poco habían ido rompiendo el hielo, y habían podido disfrutar de un poco de conversación casual mientras cenaban. Contaron historias, rieron, y pasaron un rato agradable, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. A continuación, se habían ido a dar un paseo, caminando tranquilamente por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad de camino a la parte más externa, que estaría menos llena de gente. Por el camino, ambos hicieron varios altos por el camino: para comprarse un helado casero a modo de postre, para tomar una copa rápida en un bar, para ver a un artista callejero tocar varios instrumentos en perfecta sincronización... Finalmente, se habían detenido en uno de los puentes de la ciudad, situado en un parque de casi las afueras, disfrutando con intimidad de la brisa nocturna y de la luz de la luna.

-Si, suena raro, ¿verdad?- comentó Jet, arrugando la nariz. Mientras contemplaba distraído su reflejo en las aguas, no podía evitar que su mente volviera a darle vueltas al asunto de la Liga. Aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de en lo que se había convertido.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó Miriana, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirándole de reojo.

-Supongo que si… ¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo de repente Jet, sin mirarla. A pesar de que Miriana no le respondió, Jet siguió hablando-. Durante las pruebas para convertirme en Campeón, yo…bueno, tuve que pasar por muchas cosas. Fui juzgado, fui…puesto a prueba, física y mentalmente… En una ocasión, casi creí que me iba a volver loco. En cierta forma lo agradezco, porque me sirvió para…pasar página, con ciertas cosas de mi vida. Pero lo que más me marcó, fue en la última prueba.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues…que me morí-comentó Jet, dejándolo caer como quien no quiere la cosa. Mirando de reojo a Miriana, Jet vio que la joven le miraba con gesto impasible, pero con ojos de sorpresa.

-Y… ¿te dolió?- No preguntó que como había muerto, ni porque seguía con vida. Lo que le preguntó, era si le había dolido. En cierta forma, era la pregunta que Jet esperaba. No, más bien era la pregunta a la que él quería llegar.

-No. A ver, cuando me mataron sí que dolió, pero…- Era complicado de explicar. ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien la sensación de morir a alguien que no la ha experimentado antes?-. Es…más fácil de lo que parece. Hace que todos tus problemas y prioridades adquieran otra perspectiva. En cierta manera, te hace ver las cosas de un modo más sencillo.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Miriana, girando sobre sí misma y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el muro, encarando a Jet. Jet, apoyando sobre su codo, se giró también para mirarla.

-Es, como si te quitaran el miedo. Sin el miedo a la muerte, pocas cosas te pueden aterrar entonces. Curiosamente, me sentí…como a salvo durante un momento.- Si que sonaba raro, si. Jet se obligó a reír ante su propio comentario-. Quiero decir, estaba muriéndome, y estaba aterrado... pero, ¡joder, ya estaba muerto! ¿Qué me podían hacer en ese punto? Y tan pronto como me fui, volví convertido en Campeón.

Miriana miró a Jet, contemplando con gesto serio algo en él que solo ella podía apreciar. Lejos de sentirse incomodo, Jet le sostuvo la mirada, antes de volver a girarse para contemplar la ciudad.

-Antes creía que mi vida era dura, pero…-comentó Miriana, saltando del muro y poniéndose de pie sobre el puente. Tras ponerse junto a Jet, hombro con hombro, volvió a hablar, esta vez con un ligero tono de humor cansado:-…tío, tu vida es una mierda.

Jet y Miriana empezaron a reírse, sin saber bien porque. Tal vez fuera el comentario de la chica, o tal vez fuera la extraña reflexión del chico. Tal vez fuera el ambiente, la situación en la que estaban, o tal vez fuera la cena que se habían comido. Ninguno lo sabía. Lo que si sabían, era que su conjunto era muy gracioso, y por ello se rieron. Jet sintió como se animaba, habiendo soltado toda aquella parrafada tan deprimente antes.

-Menudo par de raritos que somos…-comentó Jet, quitándose las lagrimas que se le habían formado en los ojos. Apoyada con una mano en el muro, Miriana trató de calmarse ella también.

-¡Eh, a mi no me metas en el mismo saco de rareza que tú! Yo, por lo menos, no corro por ahí como un cometa andrajoso.

-¿Andrajoso, yo? ¡Ya estas retirando eso!- comentó con fingido tono de indignación, sacando pecho frente a Miriana.

-No me da la gana- respondió ella, sonriendo desafiante a Jet, a pesar de que su cabeza apenas sobrepasaba el pecho de este.

-Ya me imaginaba que no lo harías, ladronzuela de capa de retales.

-¡Eh, mucho ojito con meterte con mi capa, anciano!-dijo, señalando con el dedo el mechón en forma de rayo blanco de la sien de Jet.

-¿Y si no que, "asalta-cajas"?- preguntó Jet con tono ligeramente burlón. Al oír aquello, Miriana hinchó un carrillo, y le dio un empujón a Jet en el pecho, quien dejó que la joven le empujara un poco hacia atrás. Jet se rió un poco.

-¡Retira eso de "asalta-cajas"! ¡Te dije que es denigrante!

-Ya… ¿y cómo le dirías a lo que hicimos aquel día en el despacho de Groyl? Porque, que yo recuerde, no la abrimos muy sutilmente que digamos.- Miriana trató de empujar de nuevo a Jet, quien se hizo a un lado entre risas. Mirando molesta a Jet, aunque sin poder esconder su sonrisa, Miriana empezó a perseguir a Jet por el puente, mientras este se dedicaba a esquivarla echándose de un lado para el otro. Era una tontería, pero era bastante divertido, verla corriendo detrás de él, y dejando que le pasara por el lado en el último momento. Las risas de ambos se mezclaban y resonaban por el tranquilo paraje, con algún que otro comentario de reto por parte de Jet, y varias declaraciones de que le iba a atrapar por parte de Miriana.

Finalmente, Jet acabó topando con su espalda en el muro del puente, el cual le llegaba por la cintura aproximadamente. La sorpresa del choque le hizo mirar para atrás, y antes de que pudiera volver a centrar su atención en Miriana, esta se abalanzó sobre él, empujándolo hacia atrás con todo su cuerpo. La fuerza del impacto provocó que ambos jóvenes volcaran y acabaran cayendo del puente al rio que lo sorteaba, pegados el uno al otro. Por suerte, se trataba de un puente pequeño, y la caída no superaba el metro de altura, de manera que el corto grito de sorpresa de ambos fue rápidamente cortado cuando sus cuerpos atravesaron las calmadas y frías aguas.

Segundos más tarde, Jet y Miriana sacaron la cabeza del agua, boqueando y mirándose sorprendidos por lo sucedido, mientras nadaban para evitar que su ropa les hundiera todavía más en el rio. De pronto, Jet se puso a reír, y pronto se le unió Miriana, sin importarles el frió o el hecho de estar empapados. Mientras Jet se reía, Miriana aprovechó para lanzarle agua, pillándolo con la boca abierta y provocando que tuviera que escupirla con asco, lo cual hizo que Miriana se riera con más fuerza todavía. En respuesta, Jet se apresuró a contraatacar, lanzándole agua del mismo modo, y Miriana volvió al ataque, salpicándose el uno al otro como dos niños jugando en la playa.

...

23:45

-Tengo que admitirlo-comentó Miriana, caminando con Jet por las calles de la ciudad. A pesar de que las ropas de ambos estaban empapadas todavía, ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado frio, en gran parte gracias a Jet.

Al ver que Miriana salía del rio con la camisa…bastante más transparente que antes…, le había prestado rápidamente su chaqueta, que aunque estaba igualmente empapada, al menos le permitiría taparse un poco. Después, ambos habían empezado a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad, que a aquellas horas solo mantenía su actividad en las zonas más turísticas y ociosas de la urbe, donde se encontraban los bares, clubs y discotecas. En vista del aspecto que presentaban los dos, habían decidido que lo mejor sería dejarlo por aquella noche. Así pues, Jet y Miriana habían empezado a caminar de vuelta a la posada donde se hospedaba ella.

Tras caminar unos minutos, Jet notó que Miriana tiritaba ligeramente, a pesar de llevar su chaqueta por encima de los hombros. Sin pensárselo demasiado, Jet rodeó con un brazo a Miriana por los hombros, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Antes de que la avergonzada joven pudiera decir nada, esta notó que el cuerpo de Jet parecía temblar ligeramente, a medida que desprendía un calorcito muy agradable, de manera que se limitó a sonreír, y a pegarse contra su cálido pecho, mientras que Jet trataba de que no se le notara lo nervioso que estaba por aquello. Daba gracias que sus poderes le estuvieran siendo útiles en aquella ocasión, pero… Jet miró a Miriana de reojo, aprovechando que la joven no le prestaba especial atención, demasiado centrada que estaba en disfrutar de su calor corporal, y contempló su tranquila expresión sonriente y satisfecha, todavía con algo de agua goteándole de su pelo, totalmente despeinado. Nunca antes la había visto tan preciosa.

-Pssssi… No ha estado mal…-comentó inocentemente Jet, sonriendo burlón a Miriana, que se limitó a sacarle la lengua, y a volver a disfrutar del calor de este.

De esta manera, la joven pareja llegó hasta la puerta de la posada, donde Miriana le devolvió la chaqueta con un "gracias". Durante unos instantes, ambos se quedaron el uno frente al otro, sin saber que decir o hacer en esa situación. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pasar a continuación? Eso, suponían, dependería de si aquello había sido una cita-cita, o simplemente una escapada entre amigos por la ciudad. Todo el buen rollo de la noche se podía convertir en pura incomodidad si alguno de los dos reaccionaba incorrectamente, y eso podría provocar roces en su relación, que había llegado a convertirse en amistad tras todas sus vivencias juntos.

Jet y Miriana trataron de decir algo, pero se interrumpieron el uno al otro. Riendo incómodamente, volvieron a ser incapaces de mirarse el uno al otro.

-Bueno, pues…- dijo Miriana, señalando con la cabeza la puerta.

-Si…

-Ha estado…

-Bien, si. Antes…antes ya lo has dicho.

-Ah…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Bueno pues…Buenas noches- dijo Miriana, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Jet, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Algo cortado por el beso, Jet se dio la vuelta, y dio un par de pasos, alejándose del lugar. En esos momentos, su mente era un campo de batalla.

Por un lado, su mente le decía que se contentara con aquello. Mejor tomar las cosas poco a poco, que no arriesgarse a perder su amistad por querer ir de prisa y corriendo. Por otra parte, su mente también le gritaba que qué demonios estaba haciendo, alejándose así sin más. ¡Pero si estaba claro que ambos lo querían! Mirando hacia atrás, Jet sorprendió a Miriana mirando en su misma dirección, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se apresuraron a apartarlas de nuevo, cada uno igual de rojo que el otro. Jet se mordió los labios, caminando por la calle. "Déjalo…", se decía a sí mismo "…, déjalo tal y como esta. Mejor quedarse con algo de hambre, que no empacharse. No te apresures, no te apresures. Solo céntrate en irte, y como mucho recuerda lo bien que te lo has pasado hoy…Déjalo…déjalo…déja…déja…". Jet apretó los puños, deteniéndose en seco. "Aaaah, ¡joder! ¡No puedo dejarlo así!", pensó, dándose la vuelta y mirando decidido a donde Miriana se encontraba, quien acababa de abrir la puerta y se disponía a entrar dentro.

Acelerando, Jet se desplazó a gran velocidad junto a ella, y llamó su atención dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro. Girándose rápidamente, Miriana se encontró de frente con Jet, que la miraba decidida a los ojos.

-Jet… ¿Qué…?- empezó a decir, mientras su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas y sintiendo un escalofrío por cada fibra de su piel. De pronto, Jet puso sus manos con ternura a ambos lados de su cara, atrayéndola contra él, mientras se movía acercando sus labios a los de ella. Miriana pudo apartarse. Pudo chillar. Pudo librarse de Jet de haberlo querido. Pudo haber hecho muchas cosas, pero lo que hizo no fue ninguna de ellas. En vez de eso, se limitó a imitar a Jet, y a cerrar los ojos. Lo que Miriana hizo, fue dejar de resistirse.

Los labios de ambos se sellaron en un primer beso de novela, uno de esos que solo un par de enamorados podían compartir. Las manos de Jet descendieron hasta la cintura y espalda de Miriana, atrayéndola firmemente contra su cuerpo, mientras las manos de esta se colgaron del cuello de él, impidiéndole romper el vinculo que se había formado entre ambos. No fue un beso desbocado de pura lujuria, ni fue un beso que pudiera ser considerado de esos que movieran ejércitos ni cambiaran destinos. Fue un beso sencillo, cálido y sincero. Un beso cariñoso, perfecto en sí mismo, y a la vez incompleto. Un beso inexperto, un beso inseguro, un beso de amor.

Tan pronto como había empezado, el beso llegó a su fin. Las bocas de ambos jóvenes se separaron, boqueando por llenar con algo de aire sus castigados pulmones, quienes se habían sacrificado para que ambos pudieran disfrutar más de su breve instante de intimidad. Las frentes pegadas, los dos jóvenes enamorados se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y para ellos fue como si lo hicieran por primera vez. Jet contempló aquellos preciosos ojos azules, y en ellos pudo leer a la perfección quien era Miriana. Su fuerza, su seguridad, su carácter duro que escondía un corazón amable,… Eran los ojos de alguien que deseaba amar y ser amada, alguien a quien le había costado mucho poder llegar a confiar en alguien, y Jet se sintió muy feliz de poder ser ese alguien. Miriana hizo lo mismo con Jet, hundiéndose en sus brillantes ojos verdes, contemplando en un instante toda la vida de Jet, todo su pasado, todas sus decisiones y vivencias que le habían llevado a ser quien era entonces. Vio su indomable espíritu rebelde, su incansable voluntad con la cual estaba dispuesto a llegar a donde fuera por sus seres queridos.

Sonriendo tímidamente, ambos jóvenes se separaron, sin deseos de romper el contacto visual, mientras Miriana entraba en la casa, y se despedía de Jet con un tímido "adiós". Jet se despidió con un gesto de mano que le salió algo raro, demasiado aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder. Poco a poco, Jet empezó a alejarse de allí, mientras Miriana subía poco a poco las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Sin embargo, y prácticamente al mismo tiempo, ambos se detuvieron, Miriana sentándose en un escalón, y Jet apoyando la espalda en una pared, asimilando cada uno por su lado los eventos que habían ocurrido aquella noche. Las cosas iban a cambiar, eso lo sabían bien, pero mientras cambiaran para bien, ninguno de los dos se echaría para atrás. Sonriendo, Jet empezó a caminar con paso alegre hacia el orfanato, dando pequeños saltos de alegría de vez en cuando, mientras por otro lado Miriana se ruborizaba y sonreía al recordar el momento en que Jet la había besado, sintiéndose como una tonta y una cursi, pero contenta al fin y al cabo.

...

23:58

Era casi media noche cuando Jet llegó finalmente a la puerta del orfanato. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, Jet abrió la puerta, y entró al interior, sabedor que a aquellas horas los más pequeños estarían durmiendo.

Sin embargo, lo que no se hubiera esperado encontrar nunca era a todos sus hermanos y hermanas sentados en la mesa del comedor, algunos charlando distraídamente mientras otros que vieron venir a Jet se apresuraron a despertar a los que habían caído victimas del sueño. A un lado, una Hazel vestida con un largo camisón blanco removía una taza como las que tenían el resto de niños, llena de cacao caliente. Casi a la vez, los más de cuarenta pares de juveniles ojos se clavaron en Jet, a medio camino de su habitación, que los miraba sorprendido de encontrárselos despiertos a aquella hora, mientras estos le miraban con expresión divertida y picara. Hazel fue, al final, quien rompió el hielo.

-Bueno, Jet…- dijo, antes de darle un sorbo a su taza-… ¿qué tal tu cita?-preguntó pícaramente interesada, provocando que varios de los niños y las niñas escondieran sus sonrisas y risitas de diversión. Jet, que entendió a que venía todo aquello, fingió ignorancia.

-No sé de qué me hablas. Y NO era una cita- respondió tajante, pasando de largo. Entre "oooo"s de decepción por parte de unos cuantos niños, surgió la voz de un insistente niño, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Jet se librara tan fácilmente.

-¿Pero os habéis besado o no?- Jet se detuvo en seco, y todos los niños aunaron sus fuerzas en un uuUUUuuuh colectivo, que dejaba claro que esa pregunta era por la que habían estado esperando despiertos tanto rato. Mirando de reojo a Hazel, esta se limitó a mirar con fingida inocencia al techo, como si no se hubiera percatado de la mirada de Jet, y como si todo aquello no hubiera sido, en gran parte, idea suya.

Jet suspiró.

-…si, nos hemos besado-confesó, provocando que los niños estallaran con gritos de emoción y risas, mientras él se retiraba sonriente a su habitación. En medio de todo aquel jaleo, nadie vio como Hazel se limpiaba discretamente una solitaria lágrima de alegría y orgullo.

Por fin, las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ruego me comenten lo que les haya parecido a vuestras mercedes mi humilde contribución a esta, mi historia.**

 **Por cierto, si alguien cree que este JetXMiriana es un poco forzado, me disculpo. Uno está solo y no tiene mucha experiencia en eso del amor TT_TT**

 **Recordar que si queréis que os introduzca como invocadores en la historia, podéis mandarme un mensaje con una breve descripción del personaje. Todo lo que no escribáis lo meteré yo de cosecha propia, de manera que sed todo lo detallistas que queráis.**


	10. Cap 10: Siempre hay una primera vez

Capitulo 10

10:30 AM, Orfanato "El Rayo de Esperanza", a la mañana siguiente:

-¡Despierta, Jet, despierta!- Varias voces juveniles arrancaron de golpe a Jet de su sueño. Sobresaltado, se incorporó en la cama…o eso intentó, ya que pronto descubrió que dos de sus pequeños hermanos se le habían subido a la cama, sentados a horcajadas en su pecho y estomago. Otros tres permanecían a su lado, sacudiéndole el brazo con sus pequeñas manos.

Al no ver alarma en sus rostros, Jet se imaginó que el asunto no corría prisa, o por lo menos no se trataba de nada peligroso, de manera que procuró relajarse un poco.

-A ver… ¿Qué pasa…?-preguntó con voz cansada. Debido a los…"acontecimientos"…de la noche anterior, no había podido dormirse hasta ya muy tarde, y la verdad es que hubiera podido dormir unas cuantas horas más sin problemas, a pesar de que sus pequeños despertadores no estaban dispuestos a dejar que volviera a cerrar los ojos. Frotándose los ojos con expresión cansada, trató de prestar algo de atención a lo que la niña sentada encima de él trataba de decirle.

-Hazel dice que vayas a desayunar, que ya va siendo hora de que te levantes.

Jet miró con ojos entrecerrados a los otros niños, como si les preguntara en silencio si hablaban en serio. Nada en sus rostros indicó que se tratara de una broma, pero…

-Nah…Aun estoy cansado. Cinco minutos más…-dijo, dándole un suave empujoncito a la niña para que se le bajara del pecho, y volvió a estirarse en su cama, girándose para darles la espalda a los otros niños. Cerrando los ojos, se dispuso a tratar de dormir un par de horas más, preparándose para ignorar cualquier intento por parte suya de sacarle de su cómoda cama.

-Muy bien. Tu lo has querido…-oyó decir a otro de los niños, pero Jet no estaba preocupado. Total, ¿qué le iban a hacer? ¿Zarandearlo? ¿Tirar de su manta? Seguro que podía soportar…-¡Jet y Miriana, cogidos de la mano, y para el fin de semana, ya se habrán casado~!- Cantaron los niños todos juntos, provocando que Jet abriera los ojos de golpe. ¿Pero qué…?-¡Se quieren a rabiar, son una pareja, y se van a susurrar, ñoñerías en la oreja~!- Jet se incorporó como activado por resorte. En serio, ¿pero qué demonios era esa canción? ¿De dónde…cuando se la habían inventado?-. ¡Jet se pone rojo, cuando piensa en ella, y si le echa el ojo…!

-¡Valevalevalevale! ¡Ya me levanto, ya me levanto!- exclamó Jet, prácticamente saltando de la cama con la cara tan roja como en la canción. Sonriendo burlones, su pequeño escuadrón de cantantes salió de su cuarto entre risitas divertidas. Jet se frotó la nuca, mirando pensativo la puerta por la que habían salido los niños. Realmente era aterrador ver como una noticia podía extenderse tan rápido, y generar semejante reacción en ellos-. Así que ya han hecho una cancioncilla y todo…Genial…

Mientras Jet se vestía, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, en parte a la canción, y en parte a lo reciente del suceso. Recordaba cada detalle de aquella noche: cuando vio llegar a Miriana, como iba vestida, la cena, sus charlas, su paseo, su momento infantil en el puente,…el beso…

Si…el beso. Ese instante era el que más claramente podía recordar, como si aun estuviera sujetando entre sus brazos a Miriana, sintiendo su piel caliente entre sus dedos, oliendo su aroma tan propio de ella en su pelo, besando sus suaves labios temblorosos y adentrándose en las profundidades de aquellos preciosos ojos azules. Jet no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el coctel de emociones que aquel momento despertó en el, algo tan extraño y a la vez tan preciado, algo que ni el mismo había valorado o apreciado hasta que lo consiguió. Y quería más.

De repente, sintió una punzada de miedo e intranquilidad en su vientre. ¿Y si, en realidad, la había fastidiado? ¿Y si Miriana decidía que no era lo que ella buscaba, y su relación quedaba hecha trizas? ¿Y si…?

Jet se dio una bofetada para parar aquel hilo de pensamiento antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. El la había besado, y ella le había besado a él, y punto. Lo que tuviera que ser, seria, y nada podía hacer para remediar aquello.

Algo más calmado, Jet acabó de vestirse, y se dirigió al salón, donde los niños y niñas del orfanato se encontraban enfrascados en acabarse su desayuno, con Hazel sentada junto al único espacio vacío, al cual se dirigió Jet.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas. Ya empezaba a pensar que iba a tener que ir yo-comentó Hazel, sonriendo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Sentándose en la silla, Jet cogió la taza que Hazel le ofreció, y le dio un buen trago.

-Si, bueno. Digamos que anoche fue…algo diferente de lo planeado.- Mientras Jet bebía de su taza como si nada, Hazel se limitó a sonreír y a mirarle con una ceja arqueada.

-"Diferente de lo planeado", claro…

-Si tienes algo que decir, te invito a ello-dijo Jet, con tono molesto, ya que no se le había escapado la mirada de diversión con la que Hazel había acompañado su comentario.

-¡No, no, nada que comentar por mi parte!-se apresuró a decir Hazel.

-Aparte de lo del beso-comentó graciosa una de las niñas, mientras el resto no tardaba en dar muestras de coincidir con ese comentario.

-Ya, lo del beso…Mira que estáis pesaditos con el condenado beso…-masculló Jet.

-¡Cuéntanos, Jet! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Quién besó primero a quien? ¿Dónde fue?-Pronto, la totalidad de los niños allí presentes pareció abalanzarse sobre Jet, lanzándole mil y una preguntas indiscretas sobre la cita de su hermano mayor del día anterior. Después de que Jet llegara, Hazel los mandó a todos a la cama entre exclamaciones y protestas, de manera que no pudieron indagar demasiado sobre lo que pasó. Aquella mañana, pero, Jet era todo suyo…

-¡Atrás, pandilla de chismosos!-dijo Jet, tratando de apartar con las manos a los niños y niñas más insistentes, los cuales parecían querer subirse encima de él para, seguramente, tirarlo al suelo. Si lo conseguían, Jet dudaba seriamente que consiguiera levantarse de nuevo, no con casi 40 críos encima suyo. Así pues, luchó por conservar su espacio vital-. ¿Es que no tenéis otra cosa que hacer? ¡Atrás, he dicho!-Retrocediendo a medida que la marea de niños lo envolvía y con un niño bajo cada brazo, Jet se giró hacia Hazel-. ¡Hazel, una manita por aquí…!

Hazel, por su parte, parecía contemplar con aire divertido la cómica escena familiar que ocurría enfrente de ella, con su taza de café en la mano.

-Chicos, tened cuidado de no ensuciar vuestros pijamas-se limitó a decir la cuidadora, y Jet sospechaba que ni siquiera lo estaba incluyendo a él-. Y recordad: si lo que queréis es derribarlo, tenéis que centraros en las piernas.

-¡Espera, ¿qu-…?!-Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió como el abrazo de todos aquellos niños se cerraba alrededor de sus piernas, y pronto acabó por perder el equilibrio. Agiles como pequeños ninjas, los niños y niñas no tardaron casi nada en apartarse del camino de Jet, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo. Antes de que consiguiera afianzar su posición, todos los niños se le tiraron encima casi a la vez, sepultándolo entre gritos y risas, e inmovilizándolo sin remedio.

-Bien, Jet…-dijo uno de los niños, mirándolo con aire de satisfacción desde arriba, con los brazos cruzados. Detrás de él, otros tantos niños miraban con idéntica malicia y picardía a Jet, quien no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío-…Ahora, vas a contárnoslo todo, con pelos y señales, o…

-¿O qué? ¿Qué me vais a hacer, eh? ¿Torturarme?-comentó con una sonrisa de desafío Jet. La sonrisa del niño se hizo aun más ancha.

-Exacto.- La sonrisa de Jet desapareció-. ¡Chicos!-Las cabezas de los captores de Jet se giraron casi al unísono, todos pendientes de las palabras de aquel niño-. ¡Millar de cosquillas para Jet!- Jet sintió como se le helaba la sangre, mientras que el resto de niños se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

-¡No! ¡Esperad, no hace falta que…que…!...¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-Las manos de todos aquellos niños empezaron a hacer cosquillas por todo el cuerpo a Jet, quien por no poder no podía ni retorcerse, aun preso por el peso de sus captores-. ¡Parad, JAJAJAJA! ¡Parad, por favor, os lo…Jajaja…os lo ruegoaJajajajajaja!

-Dinos lo que queremos oir, y serás libre. Tan fácil como eso-dijo el niño que parecía estar dirigiendo a los demás, sonriendo con aire de satisfacción mientras Jet empezaba a llorar de la risa.

-¡N…nunca…Jajajajaja! ¡Antes…antes prefiero morirme de risa…JAJAJAJAJA!

-Muy bien. Como tú quieras…-El niño se preparó para dar la señal a sus hermanos y hermanas para que incrementaran las cosquillas, cuando de repente alguien picó a la puerta.

Aprovechando que el ruido había hecho detenerse a sus pequeños torturadores, Jet aprovechó aquel instante para sacárselos de encima y excusarse para poder salir de allí, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. A sus espaldas, un pequeño coro de quejas y abucheos indicaba el descontento de sus hermanos porque él hubiera conseguido librarse de su interrogatorio. Mirando por encima de su hombro a la masa de pequeño niños que lo miraban con ojos entrecerrados, el se limitó a sacarles burlón la lengua, lo cual únicamente sirvió para picarlos un poco más y hacerlos rabiar. De esta manera, habiendo cumplido su pequeña venganza por lo de las cosquillas, Jet fue a abrir la puerta.

Situado en la puerta se encontraba un agente de policía que Jet reconoció de haber visto alguna que otra vez en la comisaria, si bien nunca antes habían hablado ni sabia cual era su nombre.

-¡Hombre, agente…! ¿Va todo bien?-preguntó Jet, mostrándose sonriente, aunque a la vez algo nervioso. Después de todo, su experiencia le decía que cuando un poli iba a su casa, generalmente era para sacarle de allí y meterlo en algún calabozo.

-Ah, sí, no se preocupe. Estoy buscando a Jet quien, imagino, es usted, ¿no?

-Depende. ¿Lo busca para arrestarlo?-preguntó Jet con interés. El agente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No, por suerte no.

-En ese caso, aquí me tiene. Yo soy Jet.

-Bien. Me han pedido que le entregue este mensaje de parte de la oficial Caitlyn, en persona-explicó el agente, pasándole a Jet un pequeño papelito doblado. A continuación, el agente se excusó, y se alejó de allí con paso tranquilo. Tras comprobar que, efectivamente, el agente hubiera abandonado el recinto sin girarse ni una vez, Jet cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Hazel, quien se había levantado y había ido a su encuentro con la taza aun en la mano.

-Nada, solo la poli.

-¿Otra vez te has vuelto a meter en algún lio?-preguntó Hazel con tono algo cansado y suspicaz, seguramente debido a que ella también sabia de las experiencias pasadas de Jet respecto a las visitas de la policía.

-Ja, ja, y ja. Que graciosa…-comentó Jet sarcásticamente. Al ver que parecía que la cosa no era nada serio, Hazel sonrió burlona ante el comentario de Jet-. No, era simplemente que la agente Caitlyn me ha enviado un mensaje-dijo, mostrando el papelito-, aunque no tengo ni idea de que puede tratarse.

-Bueno, ¿y porque no lo lees, y lo averiguas?

-Eso mismo iba a hacer ahora, muchas gracias-dijo Jet con un divertido tono de condescendencia, que le valió un ligero golpecito en el hombro por parte de su cuidadora, y una sonrisa de diversión. Cuando esta se hubo ido, Jet abrió la nota:

 _Jet:_

 _Hoy, después de los combates de la Liga, pásate por la comisaria antes de las 19:00. Tenemos que hablar._

 _Caitlyn_

-¿Y para esto haces venir aquí a alguien, agente?-comentó Jet para sí, guardándose el papelito en el bolsillo del pantalón. El mensaje le había recordado algo…empezando desde ese día, ¡ya iba a poder participar en combates de la Liga de Leyendas! Todo el tema de la cit-…de su encuentro con Miriana se lo había sacado completamente de la cabeza.

Estaba nervioso. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, un invocador podía convocarlo para que peleara contra otros Campeones en uno de los múltiples escenarios del Instituto, el cual sería retransmitido por todo Valoran para que lo vieran millones de personas, entre los cuales se encontraban sus hermanos y hermanas y Hazel. La mera idea de tener que competir contra aquellos héroes y heroínas delante de…miles, o millones de personas… Jet sintió como le sudaban las manos de puro nervio. "Ah, por el amor de… ¿Hasta cuándo voy a estar con la misma tontería? ¡Se suponía que esto ya lo tenía superado…!".

Decidido a apartar su mente de aquellos pensamientos tan intranquilos, y deseoso de moverse un poco, Jet fue de camino hacia el comedor, con toda la intención de terminar su desayuno (si es que sus hermanos se lo permitían), y marcharse a entrenar un poco. Quería estar al 100% cuando…

- _Campeón Jet..._ -dijo una voz en su mente, pillándolo tan por sorpresa que Jet se detuvo en seco y dedicó unos segundos a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que se aseguró que no había sido nadie de su alrededor-… _Campeón Jet, ha sido convocado para participar en el primer turno de combates de hoy. Diríjase a la Estación del Instituto de la Guerra. ¿Necesita un transporte allí, o prefiere ir por sus propios medios? De ser así, recuerde que deberá presentarse allí antes de la próxima hora, o será penalizado._

-Ehmm…deee acuerdo, supongo…Ya iré yo por mis…propios medios, muchas gracias-dijo Jet, sintiéndose algo incomodo y raro al hablarle a la voz de su cabeza. Girándose, vio que un par de niños le habían visto hablando solo, y al ver que Jet los había visto, habían empezado a retroceder muy despacio, sin perderlo de vista ni un instante. La voz en su cabeza no dijo nada, de manera que Jet asumió que le había entendido.

Jet se rascó la nuca. Bien, genial, más quebraderos de cabeza…Yupi…

-En fin…Vayamos a dar las buenas noticias-dijo, dirigiéndose con paso ligero hacia el comedor.

* * *

En esos momentos, en Noxus:

-Así que…ese es el chico-dijo el hombre sentado junto a Groyl, quien permanecía más o menos firme junto a la gigantesca butaca del dueño de la mansión en la que se encontraban. Enfrente de ellos, una enorme P.L.A.S.M.A. presentaba las últimas noticias de la Liga de Leyendas, entre las cuales se encontraba el anuncio de la incorporación de Jet a la Liga. Groyl sintió como le hervía la sangre al ver la sonriente imagen del mocoso que lo envió a ese maldito lugar, si bien la intimidante presencia de su nuevo jefe le privó de expresar su descontento. En su lugar, se limitó a inclinarse ante él y a hablarle con su tono más adulador.

-S-si, mi señor. Ese es el chico que busca, se lo aseguro.- El hombre se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. Si bien hacia años que no había visto a aquel chico, estaba claro que era el hijo de Selene: esos ojos…eran los mismos ojos que esa condenada mujer solía tener.

-Parece ser que decías la verdad, mi buen Groyl-dijo el hombre, sonriendo con crueldad. Sin girarse ni dejar de mirar la pantalla, le tiró a Groyl un pequeño saquito que este atrapó al aire con ambas manos. Con aire codicioso, contempló maravillado las pequeñas piedras preciosas que el saquito contenía, pasando el dedo por ellas y permitiendo que su brillo se reflejara en sus sucias facciones. Mientras tanto, el hombre que se las había proporcionado hizo un gesto al otro lado de la sala, llamando a uno de sus hombres-. Llama a los Relojeros. Tengo un encargo para ellos…

* * *

Instituto de la Guerra, Estación, menos de media hora más tarde:

Jet atravesó las altísimas puertas de la Estación con seguridad, contemplándolo todo con la cabeza alta y henchido de orgullo. Si iba a ser un Campeón, estaba más que decidido a actuar como tal, y causar una buena primera impresión. ¡Que vieran de lo que él era capaz!

Por desgracia para él, nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

A pesar de la hora que era, la actividad en el interior del edificio era frenética. Por todas partes se podían ver a invocadores y otros tantos trabajadores, algunos con túnicas de mago y otros con uniformes de trabajo, marchando de aquí para allá. La primera mitad del edificio parecía la recepción de un hotel, con un altísimo techo del cual colgaban múltiples lámparas hechas con el mismo cristal azulado que solían usar en el Instituto, y con un largo mostrador que recorría el edificio de una punta a la otra. Varias personas se encontraban sentadas al otro lado, algunos escribiendo cosas en hojas de papel, otros charlando con alguno de los invocadores o otras personas, y otros simplemente sentados con aire aburrido en su sitio. De vez en cuando, algún Campeón de la Liga pasaba por delante de Jet, caminando a su aire con sus propios pensamientos, o charlando con algún invocador o con otros Campeones. Vio pasar a Garen y a Lux, quienes no se percataron de su presencia, ambos sumidos en su propia conversación. En el mostrador, un airado Renekton, el Carnicero de las Arenas, parecía estar discutiendo algo con la mujer situada al otro lado de la barra, quien si bien parecía intentar calmar al enfurecido Campeón, no parecía especialmente asustada por tener a un gigantesco hombre cocodrilo gritándole en la cara. Por el cielo pasaron zumbando Corki, el Bombardero Osado, y Kayle, la Justiciera, llamando la atención de Jet a cierta sección del edifico de la cual aun no se había percatado.

En la pared situada justo detrás de los mostradores, numerosas pantallas parecían mostrar las diferentes alineaciones que seguirían los tres combates que tendrían lugar aquella mañana en algún lugar del Instituto. Las brillantes imágenes de los Campeones invocados, junto al nombre del invocador que los acompañaría, destacaban contra las grises paredes de la sala, como los horarios de una estación de trenes. Rápidamente, Jet empezó a buscar su imagen en las tres pantallas, considerando que ese debía de ser lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Y, efectivamente, allí estaba: en la pantalla de la derecha, en el bando del equipo azul, justo al lado de la imagen de Ashe.

Jet se dirigió hacia el encargado del mostrador de aquel lado, esquivando a los atareados trabajadores que se le cruzaron por el camino, ninguno de los cuales le llamó la atención ni intentó decirle nada. Todo lo contrario, más de uno lo increpó y le gritó que se apartara, que tenían mucha prisa, o le animaban a que él fuera más de prisa.

-" _Yo sí que te daré de prisa…"-_ pensó Jet, algo mosqueado, mientras clavaba sus ojos en la nuca del invocador que le había gritado. Este, ajeno al enfado de Jet, prosiguió su camino con un fardo de aspecto bastante pesado bajo el brazo. En vista de que no le iban a hacer mucho caso, Jet decidió girarse hacia el mostrador. Allí, enfrente de él se encontraba un mago bastante joven y atractivo, de cabellos rubios ligeramente ondulados, quien se encontraba en aquellos momentos escribiendo algo en un pergamino con aire de profunda concentración. Cuando Jet llegó al mostrador, el mago le indicó con un dedo que esperara un momento, y terminó de escribir una línea. A continuación, dejó la pluma a un lado, y apartó el pergamino.

-¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa el mago.

-Ah, si…Hola, me llamo Jet, y…Bueno, soy el nuevo Campeón. Me han invocado aquí, para participar en el combate, y…

-¡Ah, sí, señor Jet! Le estábamos esperando-le interrumpió jovialmente el mago-. Por favor, pase por la puerta del fondo. Sus compañeros de equipo le están esperando en la sala de descanso.- El mago señaló con un gesto una puerta doble de madera que se encontraba, como bien había dicho, al fondo de la sala. Echando la vista hacia atrás, Jet consiguió discernir una puerta idéntica al otro lado de la sala, y otra justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada por la que había entrado el, seguramente cada una conectada con una sala de descanso distinta-. Nada más entrar, siga el pasillo hasta llegar a la bifurcación. Lado izquierdo para el equipo azul, y lado derecho para el equipo rojo.

-Muchas gracias.-Jet se dirigió decidido hacia las puertas de madera, mientras a sus espaldas el sonriente mago retomaba su actividad anterior. A medida que se alejaba, Jet no pudo dedicarle una mirada de reojo al mago, todavía confundido por que se hubiera referido a él como "señor".

Las puertas en cuestión se encontraban vigiladas por dos invocadores, vestidos los dos con túnicas decoradas de rojo. Tras comprobar el nombre de Jet en una lista, le permitieron atravesar las puertas sin más interrupciones.

El pasillo en el que se encontraba Jet era bastante sencillo. Sin más decoración que una larga franja azulada que iluminaba el pasillo por ambos lados de las paredes y por el techo, lo único que Jet pudo encontrar de diferente respecto a la sala anterior era la altura del techo, la cual alcanzaba los tres metros de altura donde se encontraba, mientras que en la sala de los mostradores parecía que alcanzaba más de veinte. Jet prosiguió su camino sin detenerse, procurando tranquilizarse aprovechando el silencio que reinaba a su alrededor. A pesar de sus tranquilas y pausadas inspiraciones y expiraciones, Jet seguía un poco nervioso, sus pasos haciendo eco por el largo pasillo.

Finalmente, Jet alcanzó la bifurcación que le comentó antes el mago, ambos caminos marcados con un brillante cristal que brillaba en el techo a la boca de cada uno de ellos, azul en el izquierdo y rojo en el derecho. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Jet fue por la izquierda.

El pasillo le llevó hasta una sala muy parecida a la que había visitado después de su segunda prueba de Aspirante, solo que esta era bastante más grande, y no estaba desocupada. A un lado de la habitación, a la derecha, se podía ver un sofá de grandes dimensiones, con otras tantas butacas a su alrededor, todas orientadas hacia una pequeña mesita cuadrada situada justo en medio. Al fondo, se podía ver una mesa rectangular con varias sillas dispuestas a su alrededor, iluminadas por una lámpara en el techo que desprendía una suave luz azulada. Al otro lado de los sofás, una estantería llena de libros ocupaba la totalidad de la pared, con una gruesa alfombra de piel blanca a los pies que cubría casi toda la sala. Al fondo de la estancia, justo en el medio, unas puertas dobles de madera negra permanecían firmemente cerradas. Tal y como le había dicho el mago, cuatro Campeones se encontraban ya en su interior, los cuales fijaron casi al unísono sus miradas en Jet en cuanto este cruzó el umbral.

Sentada en el largo sofá se encontraba Ashe, quien parecía que había estado comprobando el estado de sus flechas de hielo, colocadas con sumo cuidado sobre la baja mesita situada enfrente de ella. Al otro lado de la misma, sentado en el suelo sobre la gruesa alfombra, se encontraba Pantheon, el Artesano de la Guerra, pasando metódicamente una pequeña piedra de afilar por la punta de su lanza, sus dos fieros ojos rojos fijos en Jet a través de las rendijas de su casco. Sentados a la mesa se podían ver a Zac, el Arma Secreta, y a Veigar, el Pequeño Maestro del Mal, quienes hasta aquel momento parecían haber estado inmersos en un acalorado debate, con Veigar de pie sobre la mesa en un intento frustrado de igualar la altura de Zac, quien incluso sentado le sacaba una cabeza al pequeño yordle.

Tras un breve instante de silencio, Jet se adentró en la sala con la cabeza bien alta. Sonriendo, saludó al resto de su equipo.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Jet, y…bueno, soy el nuevo-dijo, tratando de no sonar tan nervioso como en realidad se sentía. Puede que todos fueran Campeones allí, pero sus compañeros de equipo eran una princesa de Freljord, el avatar de un dios de la guerra, un arma científica viviente y…una especie de…brujo chiquitito… ¿Qué si habían razones para estar nervioso? Pues sí, unas cuantas.

Sonriendo, Ashe se puso de pie, y fue al encuentro de Jet.

-No tienes porque estar nervioso, Jet-dijo la arquera, como si le hubiera leído la mente-. Es normal sentirse algo cohibido al principio, pero pronto descubrirás que aquí no nos comemos a la gente…

-Habla por ti, mujer-dijo Pantheon, volviendo a volcarse en su tarea de afilar su lanza-. Cho'Gath no estaría de acuerdo contigo.

-Bueno, vale, si…Hay excepciones, lo reconozco, pero…

-No te preocupes, se a que te refieres-le aseguró Jet, sonriendo algo divertido al ver el apuro de Ashe-. Ah, y perdona por lo sucedido durante las Pruebas. Espero que no te hiciera mucho daño.- Justo cuando Ashe parecía que iba a decir algo, Veigar bajó de un salto de la mesa, y corrió hacia Jet, deteniéndose a sus pies.

-Eh, tú, novato-dijo de mala manera el pequeño yordle, su voz tan aguda que Jet consideró que no pegaba para nada con su imagen de mago maligno-, arrodíllate ante mí.

Jet se quedó mirando algo extrañado al yordle, y luego miró de igual manera a Ashe, encarnando una ceja como preguntándole si lo de arrodillarse iba en serio. Sonriendo, Ashe se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como diciendo "El es así…".

-¡Eh, ¿quién te ha dicho que puedes ignorarme?!-chilló Veigar, dándole un puntapié con su metálica bota a la espinilla de Jet. Si bien el golpe no tenía demasiada fuerza, la reforzada punta del pie del yordle consiguió que Jet tuviera que dar un paso atrás, frotándose la zona golpeada-. ¿Es que no sabes quién soy? ¡Soy el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos! ¡SI NO ME OBEDECES, TE VOY A…!

Justo cuando parecía que Veigar iba a seguir chillando a Jet, este pudo ver con algo de gracia como Veigar era levantado del suelo por la parte de atrás de su túnica, pataleando frenéticamente mientras le gritaba a Zac, quien lo había agarrado por detrás, que lo dejara en el suelo en aquel preciso instante. Sin embargo, el gelatinoso Campeón parecía ignorar las quejas del pequeño yordle, quien de tan furioso que estaba había empezado a soltar pequeños relámpagos negros por las manos.

-Te ruego que lo perdones, el suele hacer eso con los nuevos…y con todos los demás también-dijo Zac con su educada, aunque bastante grave, voz a Jet. Girándose hacia Veigar, quien seguía intentando liberarse del agarre de Zac, este le dedicó una mirada severa-. Veigar, te hemos dicho mil veces que no intentes esclavizar a los nuevos Campeones en su primer día. ¿Qué clase de primera impresión quieres que tengan de la Liga de Leyendas?

-¡SUELTAME, ESPECIE DE MOCO VERDE!-exclamó Veigar, pataleando sin control y lanzando pequeñas descargas a Zac, quien ni siquiera trató de esquivarlas a medida que rebotaban sin mucha fuerza contra su pecho-. ¡Él será mi sirviente! ¡TODOS SEREIS MIS SIRVIENTES! **¡LARGA VIDA AL PODEROSO VEI-…!**

-Si, sisisi…Eso ya lo hemos oído antes-dijo Zac, dirigiéndose con Veigar aun en la mano hasta la estantería del otro lado de la sala. Sin mucho vacilar, levantó el brazo, y dejó a Veigar colgado de la estantería más alta, su túnica enganchada a un pequeño colgador en el cual Jet no había reparado hasta aquel momento-. Anda, quédate ahí colgado hasta que sea la hora de pelear.- Veigar siguió chillando furioso, pataleando y amenazando con mil años de oscuridad y destrucción infinitas, pero sin conseguir que nadie le hiciera el más mínimo caso. Al verse ignorado, poco a poco su berrinche fue perdiendo intensidad, hasta que finalmente permaneció colgado e inmóvil de la estantería, sus brazos cruzados y sus hombros encogidos con gesto de fastidio.

-Sentimos mucho que tengas esta primera impresión en tu primer día-dijo Ashe, sonriendo algo avergonzada por lo sucedido. Jet, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

-Bah, no te preocupes. He visto cosas peores en casa-comentó Jet, recordando casi con nostalgia algunos de los berrinches más escandalosos que sus hermanos y hermanas solían tener a veces. Si Ashe y Zac entendieron a que se refería, no lo parecía.

De repente, un golpe en el suelo llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Se trataba de Pantheon que, clavando firmemente el mango de su lanza en el suelo (la cual llegó a incrustarse en la roca bajo la alfombra), se puso de pie, y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Jet, con su enorme escudo aun agarrado en su otro brazo. Zac y Ashe se apartaron para dejarle algo de espacio, pero Jet permaneció firme en su sitio, mirando fijamente a los ojos como ascuas del otro Campeón. Una parte de él quería echar a correr lo más lejos de allí que le fuera posible, deseoso de encontrarse en cualquier otra parte que no fuera delante de aquel monstruo de bronce y ojos rojos, pero la otra parte de él, la que controlaba su cuerpo, le animaba a no mostrar miedo delante de él. Jet ya había vivido esa situación antes, en la cual un tipo de aspecto duro se mostraba intimidante con él para ver si él también era un tipo duro, o solo un cagueta. Pues bien, Jet era un tipo duro, y Pantheon pronto lo iba a descubrir.

El poderoso guerrero se detuvo a un palmo de Jet, mirándolo fijamente desde arriba, puesto que le sacaba media cabeza de altura al joven piltoviano. Si este estaba asustado por la proximidad de Pantheon (y en el fondo lo estaba), no lo demostró. En su lugar, se limitó a cerrar los puños, sacar pecho, y devolverle la mirada sin vacilar, el tenso silencio del intercambio de miradas pululando por encima de las cabezas de los allí presentes, tanto de los silenciosos participantes del inesperado duelo de agallas, como de sus tres involuntarios espectadores.

Finalmente, tras lo que había parecido un siglo, Pantheon habló.

-¿Crees que tienes lo que hace falta para ser un guerrero, chaval?-preguntó con Pantheon con su intimidante voz.

-No, no lo creo…-dijo Jet, bajando la mirada. Sin embargo, inmediatamente la volvió a alzar, sonriendo desafiante a Pantheon-…pero sí creo que tengo lo que hace falta para machacarte si hiciera falta, viejo.

Ashe y Zac no dijeron nada, contemplando cada uno con sus pensamientos el corto intercambio de palabras de los dos Campeones. Jet creyó ver avivarse el fuego en la mirada de Pantheon, como si en cualquier momento le fueran a salir un par de rayos de estos y lo fueran a achicharrar en aquel preciso momento. Sin embargo, lo que Pantheon hizo fue soltar una corta y seca carcajada que más bien sonó como un gruñido, y dijo:

-Tienes valor, joven, lo reconozco-dijo, dándose la vuelta, y agarrando su lanza-. Ya veremos si para cuando acabe este día aun lo conservas…-Y dicho esto, se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la sala, sin voltearse ni una sola vez.

Al ver alejarse al curtido guerrero, Jet soltó un corto suspiro de alivio, y recibió una palmada en el hombro de Zac, y un pulgar arriba de Ashe, como reconociendo su gesta. Incluso Veigar parecía impresionado por como se había desenvuelto Jet ante Pantheon, porque cuando Zac lo descolgó de la pared no dijo nada de nada respecto al tema de antes.

De repente, las gruesas puertas de madera negra se abrieron hacia afuera, mientras una voz femenina surgió, aparentemente, de las paredes.

-Campeones, por favor, pasen a sus respectivos altares de invocación, por favor. El combate empezará en 60 segundos-dijo la voz con diligencia, cesando tan pronto como había aparecido.

-Bueno, vamos allá-dijo Zac, estirándose y girando la cabeza, como si pretendiera hacerse crujir el cuello (tarea imposible, ya que Zac no tenía huesos). Siguiendo a Pantheon, quien había atravesado las puertas primero, el resto de Campeones se adentró por el nuevo pasillo. Pronto, este les condujo a unas escaleras que ascendían a medida que proseguían su avance por el pasillo. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el escalón, unas imágenes surgieron enfrente suyo, mientras una segunda voz (esta vez la de un hombre joven), les informaba sobre el combate.

Las imágenes situadas enfrente suyo mostraban las cinco fotos que identificaban a cada Campeón y al invocador que lo manejaría, un pequeño resumen de lo que Jet había visto por encima en la entrada de la Estación. En esa imagen Jet pudo ver la posición que cada Campeón ocuparía en aquella partida, y además a quien se estarían enfrentando en sus carriles correspondientes.

-¿Apoyo?-preguntó Jet, al ver cuál era su posición-. ¿En serio me han puesto de apoyo?

-Si, eso parece-comentó Ashe, a su lado-. Parece que estarás cuidándome las espaldas ahí fuera, Jet. Cuento contigo-le dijo, tendiéndole un puño. Suspirando, Jet sonrió algo abatido, y le chocó el puño a la arquera con el suyo, resignándose a los designios del Instituto-. Lo que si me preocupa es a quienes nos vamos a enfrentar…-comentó Ashe, observando las imágenes de sus cinco adversarios en aquel combate.

Y no era para menos: en la calle inferior, enfrentándose a Ashe y a Jet, se encontraban Braum, el Corazón de Freljord, y Twitch, la Rata Mutante. Las habilidades de ambos, si se unían, podían llegar a resultar un combo más que devastador, y Jet estaba seguro que superarlos y tomar la calle seria, cuando menos, complicado. Zac, por su parte, competiría contra Kha'Zix, el Saqueador del Vacío, por el control de la jungla. Si bien ambos podían resultar extremadamente letales a la hora de realizar emboscadas, la invisibilidad y capacidad de salto de Kha'Zix lo convertía en un enemigo a quien costaría mucho ver venir. En la calle del medio, Veigar se las vería contra otro mago, siendo este Karthus, el Canto de la Muerte. A pesar de que Jet sabía que no sería fácil, confiaba en que Veigar consiguiera imponerse si conseguía un buen comienzo al empezar el combate. Finalmente, Pantheon se enfrentaría a Riven, la Desterrada, en lo que Jet estaba seguro que sería un duelo titánico entre dos pesos pesados de la Liga, ambos poderosos guerreros, aunque cada uno en su propio estilo.

Las escaleras les llevaron hasta una amplia sala circular, similar a la sala de techo altísimo que Jet había usado para ir a su Prueba Final, solo que esta era lo bastante ancha como para que cupieran los cinco Campeones en el interior del mosaico del suelo. Una vez se hubieron colocado todos, el mosaico empezó a brillar con una luz azulada cada vez más radiante, hasta que llegó un punto en que Jet fue incapaz de seguir mirándola fijamente. Rachas de fuertes vientos ascendentes agitaron su ropa, a medida que sentía como se hacía cada vez más ligero, hasta que con un flash final de luz los cinco Campeones se desvanecieron en el aire.

* * *

Mientras tanto, orfanato "El Rayo de Esperanza":

Los ánimos estaban por las nubes. Hazel, nerviosa como no recordaba haberse sentido en mucho tiempo, trataba de poner algo de orden en la caótica masa de niños alocados que no paraba de corretear por todas partes, completamente fuera de sí mismos ante la idea de ver el combate de Jet.

A pesar de la situación, Hazel decidió no mostrarse severa en exceso. Después de todo, podía entender que estuvieran emocionados y algo asustados porque Jet fuera a enfrentarse al reto de la Liga en breves momentos (bueno, tal vez fuera solo ella la que estuviera asustada). Mientras agarraba a algunos de los niños y los organizaba para que fueran a montarlo todo para ver el combate, fue a encargarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, ya que no quería que nadie les interrumpiera durante el combate.

-Miriana, cielo, ¿te importa vigilármelos un momento? Voy a cerrar bien las puertas-dijo Hazel, dirigiéndose a la algo azorada joven que, en aquellos momentos, trataba en vano de evitar que los niños y niñas se le subieran encima y le chillaran en el oído.

-¿Eh…? ¡Ah, sí, sí! Claro, ve. Yo…yo me ocupo…-dijo, mirando algo recelosa a la caótica escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de ella.

Al enterarse de que habían invocado a Jet para el combate, inmediatamente se había puesto en camino para el orfanato, sin saber muy bien porque. Nada más verla en la entrada, Hazel la había invitado a pasar para ver todos juntos el combate. Si bien se alegraba de no haber ido hasta allí para nada, la verdad era que enfrentarse a todos aquellos niños y niñas, quienes parecía que les había dado un subidón de azúcar, había hecho que empezara a replantearse lo acertado de su decisión.

Niños que corrían, que chillaban, que jugaban entre ellos a esconderse, que se subían a todas partes…Dios, ¿pero que les habían dado para desayunar aquella mañana? ¿Cafeína a cucharadas?

De repente, Miriana sintió que alguien le daba tironcitos en la pernera de su pantalón. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que una de las niñas pequeñas del grupo se le había acercado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Agachándose hasta ponerse a su nivel, Miriana preguntó con tono algo receloso.

-Esto… ¿sí? ¿Qué quieres, pequeña?

-¿Estará bien Jet?-preguntó la niña, preocupada. Miriana comprobó sorprendida que, de repente, parecía como si todos los niños y niñas se hubieran detenido al oir aquella pregunta, seguramente porque todos se preguntaban lo mismo en su fuero interno. Miriana entendió entonces lo mucho que debían de querer aquellos niños a su imprudente hermano mayor. Sonriendo, le pasó la mano por la cabeza a la niña.

-No te preocupes, tesoro. Jet es muy fuerte. Ya verás cómo no le pasa nada. De hecho-dijo, poniéndose de pie-, no me extrañaría nada que cuando vuelva esta noche, se vaya a pasar un buen rato contándoos como le ha ido en su primer día como Campeón. Eso sí, cuando vuelva estará agotado, así que tenéis que aseguraros que esta noche descanse bien, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Miriana, guiñándoles un ojo con aire de complicidad. Sonriendo, los niños le respondieron con asentimientos de cabeza y "¡Sí!", provocando que incluso Miriana sonriera. Ay, que monos eran… No entendía porque no se relacionaba más con niños…

-¿Y tú, que harás por él cuándo le veas?-preguntó sonriente uno de los niños, sorprendiendo a Miriana.

-Ah, pues…

-¿Os daréis un beso?-preguntó otra niña.

-Ehmm, yo…

-¿Le saltarás a los brazos, o te abrazará él a ti?-preguntó alguien más, provocando que Miriana se pusiera roja solo de pensar en ambas posibilidades.

-¡No, esperad…!-Vale, AHORA recordaba porque no se relacionaba más con niños.

-¡Si, tienes que darle un beso!-gritó uno de los niños-. ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Pronto, la totalidad de los niños allí presentes empezaron a corear como uno solo aquella sencilla palabra, impidiéndole a Miriana rectificar ni excusarse, mientras la idea de besar a Jet se le clavaba como una tarea obligatoria en la mente…Una tarea que, sin embargo, no veía con malos ojos, aunque…

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

- **¡SILEEEENCIO!** -gritó Hazel, proyectando su poderosa voz por encima del griterío de los niños, haciéndolos callar en un instante. Los casi 40 pares de ojos se giraron al unísono hacia Hazel, que los contemplaba muy seriamente desde la puerta, con las manos en la cadera-. ¡Muy bien, todo el mundo a los sofás! ¡Nimos, coge a dos o tres más, y sacad los cojines! ¡Miriana-dijo, sorprendiendo a la joven, quien inconscientemente se puso firme como si se encontrara en el ejercito, y Hazel fuera su superior-, tu y yo iremos a por la pantalla y el proyector! ¡Los demás, id a sentaros y acordaos de dejar a los más pequeños delante! ¡¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?!

-¡Si, Hazel!-exclamaron los niños, tan serios y firmes como si de un pequeño ejército se tratara.

-¡Muy bien, pues vamos allá!-dijo la cuidadora, dando un par de sonoras palmadas que hicieron que la masa de niños se disgregara, cada uno dirigiéndose a hacer su trabajo. Anonadada, Miriana contempló como los antes caóticos niños y niñas marchaban a cumplir con lo que Hazel les había encomendado, en ningún caso tristes ni asustados, sino más bien motivados y sonrientes. Más calmada, Hazel fue hacia donde estaba Miriana, quien sin darse cuenta había permanecido firme en su sitio-. Vamos, es por aquí.

Miriana, sin decir nada, acompañó a la cuidadora hasta donde guardaban la P.L.A.S.M.A. y el proyector, todavía alucinando con lo que acababa de pasar.

-…wow…-consiguió decir para sí, mientras dejaba atrás a los atareados niños, cada uno cargando algún cojín, o empujando los sillones y sofás al mismo lado.

* * *

11:00 A.M.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador!-fue lo primero que oyó Jet cuando la intensa luz disminuyó, abriendo poco a poco los ojos para ver el nuevo paisaje que los rodeaba.

Una vez más, volvía a encontrarse en las ruinas que marcaban la base del equipo azul. A diferencia de la ultima vez, no sintió nauseas ni mareos al volver a materializarse, de manera que pudo apreciar mejor los detalles del entorno que le rodeaba. Justo al pie de las escalinatas que empezaban donde se encontraban ellos, justo encima del mosaico azul de la plataforma de teletransportación, se encontraba un gigantesco cristal azulado, que con su brillante aura iluminaba la zona circuncidante, flotando silenciosamente sobre una base circular alrededor de un profundo pozo. Un rayo de luz parecía emanar del cristal hacia las profundidades del pozo, tan abajo que Jet no alcanzó a ver a donde iba a parar. Al otro lado de las ruinas, otros tres pequeños cristales marcaban la localización de los Inhibidores.

-¡Hombre, esa cara me suena…!-dijo una voz aguda y amable a sus espaldas. Girándose, Jet se encontró con dos figuras que ya le eran conocidas: Ricket, y su compañero de aventuras, el gigantesco Group. Ambos seguían en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, a un lado de las ruinas con sus muchos objetos disponibles expuestos en el mostrador sobre la cola de Group, colgados de su lomo, o en múltiples barriles y cajas dispersos por los alrededores. Sonriente, Jet fue a su encuentro-. Así que lo conseguiste de verdad. Felicidades.

-Gracias. No lo habría conseguido sin su ayuda, señorita Ricket.

-¡Bah, llámame solo Ricket, muchacho! Tampoco soy tan mayor…-Jet sonrió ante el falso enfado de la yordle, y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Pronto, los otros cuatro Campeones se apilaron en torno al pequeño mostrador.

-Buenos días, Ricket-saludó Zac, recibiendo un saludo de vuelta por parte de la pequeña yordle. De igual modo, Ashe también saludó a Ricket, e incluso Pantheon inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto ante la vendedora, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Jet. Lo que no le sorprendió tanto ya, fue comprobar que Veigar parecía reacio a saludar a Ricket, pero un fuerte tirón de orejas por parte de la yordle acabó de zanjar el tema (cómo sabía ella que Veigar ocultaba sus orejas bajo el sombrero…eso Jet no lo sabía, aunque el hecho de que a nadie más le extrañara parecía indicar que no era la primera vez que Ricket "castigaba" a Veigar). Tras comprar los objetos pertinentes (Jet recibió unas cuantas botellas y una Moneda Antigua, y un Ward), Jet acompañó a Ashe hacia el carril inferior.

Nada más abandonar las ruinas, Jet pudo ver que aquel sendero seria más complicado que el largo y recto camino central. A diferencia de este, el carril inferior parecía seguir la totalidad del muro que marcaba el límite de la Grieta, con la profunda y oscura selva al otro lado. A medida que avanzaban por el solitario sendero, Jet no pudo evitar notar la variedad de obstáculos, giros y demás elementos naturales que poblaban el carril, mucho más complicado de transitar de lo que parecía cuando él lo había contemplado a través de las P.L.A.S.M.A.

De golpe y porrazo, recibió una señal en el interior de su mente.

-" _Jet, aquí Xjeni, tu invocadora. ¿Me oyes?"_ -dijo la voz, indudablemente la de una mujer joven. Sin detenerse, Jet trató de responder.

-Si, te oigo alto y claro. ¿Pasa algo?

-" _Nada peligroso, de momento. Dirígete al norte desde tu posición. Vamos a ayudar a Zac a conseguir un bufo"_.- Jet sintió de repente como su voluntad parecía vacilar ligeramente, a medida que esta le llevaba hasta un punto en concreto de la jungla. Acostumbrado ya por su entrenamiento previo en el campo de prácticas de la Liga, Jet consiguió no sentirse demasiado raro al responder a la voluntad de la invocadora, girando sus pasos y adentrándose en la espesa jungla. A su lado, Ashe no tardó en seguirle.

La jungla de la Grieta recibió a la pareja de Campeones con los brazos abiertos. Altísimos arboles tan frondosos que casi bloqueaban la luz del sol les pasaban por el lado, a medida que Ashe y Jet avanzaban por los poco perceptibles senderos que comunicaban los tres carriles. Si bien Jet se sentía algo perdido y desorientado, se limitó a seguir a Ashe y las directrices de su invocadora, ambas más experimentadas en aquel terreno, mientras procuraba memorizar cuantos detalles podía. Los pájaros y los otros animales y criaturas que poblaban aquel lugar respondieron a su intrusión con su propio coro de ruidos y gritos, provocando que Jet en más de una ocasión se girara de improviso al creer haber oído algo. Había estado en Kumungu. Sabía lo que era estar en una selva peligrosa. Si bien en aquel lugar no se respiraba el mismo aire de peligro y muerte que en aquel lugar, había algo extraño que no acababa de sentar bien a Jet, como si la magia de aquel lugar se pudiera palpar, de tan densa que era.

Jet decidió no descentrarse, y no perder de vista a Ashe.

No tardaron en localizar a Zac, quien permanecía agazapado tras un arbusto junto a la entrada de una oscura cueva de grandes dimensiones, cuyo cuerpo parecía adentrarse en las profundidades de la tierra sin que fuera posible ver donde acababa. Ashe y Jet se agazaparon junto a Zac.

-La criatura que suelta el bufo que busco debería aparecer dentro de poco-dijo Zac-. Mientras, mirad a ver si podéis poner un Ward por ahí delante, no sea que los del otro equipo intenten flanquearnos por el rio.

Al final, fue Jet quien abandonó la cobertura para ir a colocar el tótem de visión. Adentrándose por entre los arbustos, no tardó demasiado en encontrar una pequeña senda que atravesaba la zona hasta donde él pudo oir el sonido de una pequeña cascada. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la orilla misma del rio, a un lado de la cual se podía ver como sus aguas cristalinas acababan por caer de la Grieta en forma de una estruendosa cascada.

Un gruñido llamó su atención a un lado. A unos metros de su posición se podía ver una extraña formación rocosa, de unos diez metros de alto. Una especie de torbellino fijo de roca y tierra, con aspecto de haber sido formado a partir de rocas fundidas, ocupaba aquel lado de la orilla, con la vegetación circuncidante negra y muerta. Jet, aprovechando que nadie parecía encontrarse por la zona, dejó caer el pequeño tótem en un arbusto cercano, y avanzó por el rio en dos saltos.

La entrada a aquel peculiar lugar se encontraba en el lado derruido del mismo, con sus cascotes entorpeciendo ligeramente el camino de Jet, quien sin mucha dificultad saltó por encima de ellos y se adentró en aquel extraño sitio.

No había nada, salvo una ligera capa de agua de rio llegándole hasta los tobillos. Echando la vista hacia arriba, Jet pudo ver ligeramente como los rayos de sol penetraban en aquel recluido espacio, mucho más amplio de lo que Jet se había esperado. Unas marcas de garras y quemaduras en las paredes acabaron de confirmar a Jet sus sospechas: la guarida del dragón, el cual aun no se podía ver por ninguna parte.

-Por suerte o por desgracia, ya nos las veremos con él más adelante-dijo Jet para sí, alejándose de aquel lugar. Ahora que había saciado su curiosidad, la idea de que algún Campeón enemigo pudiera encontrarlo y emboscarlo le preocupaba, de manera que se apresuró a volver con Ashe y con Zac. En el aire, la misma voz que les había dado la bienvenida anunció la llegada de los Súbditos.

Sería mejor darse prisa.

...

-Ah, por fin llegas-dijo Zac cuando Jet se les unió junto al arbusto. A su lado, Ashe permanecía con la mirada fija en la entrada de la cueva, muy concentrada, y con una flecha cargada en su arco-. Creímos que te habías encontrado con algún enemigo.

-Nada tan peligroso, no te preocupes-le aseguró Jet.

-Atentos, ya sale-dijo Ashe, tensando la cuerda.

La entrada de la cueva pareció temblar ligeramente, como si un pequeño terremoto se hubiera generado en su interior, y dos peculiares criaturas salieron rodando de entra las sombras. Al principio, Jet creyó que se trataban de simples rocas, hasta que se percató que dichas rocas tenían brazos, piernas y una cara de mal genio que indicaba que, fuera lo que fueran aquellas cosas, no eran precisamente amigables.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó Zac, saliendo del arbusto y lanzando un poderoso gancho con su largo brazo a la cara del monstruo más pequeñito. Este, furioso, empezó a atacar al Campeón, lanzándole poderosos golpes contra Zac en un intento de aplastarlo, mientras a un lado su compañero de mayor tamaño se apresuraba a salir en su ayuda. Desde lejos, Ashe hizo uso de sus flechas para ir debilitando a la criatura, mientras Jet se esforzaba por salir de su estupor, y salir en ayuda de sus compañeros.

En poco tiempo, el trío de Campeones consiguió herir bastante al monstruo mayor, que para entonces presentaba numerosas grietas y parecía estar al borde del colapso, y derrotar al monstruo más pequeño, que cayó hecho pedazos al suelo.

-Muy bien, yo me encargo de rematarlo-dijo Zac-. Vosotros ya podéis volver a vuestra línea. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada-dijo Jet, dando media vuelta.

-Mucha suerte-dijo Ashe, siguiendo a Jet.

Los sonidos de la pelea fueron disminuyendo a medida que Jet y Ashe se alejaban del lugar. Orientándose con la ayuda de su invocadora, Jet consiguió guiar a Ashe hasta que ambos llegaron a la parte central del carril inferior, el punto en el que este coincidía con el último tramo del rio, antes de llegar a la cascada. Allí, en un amplio claro del bosque, estaba teniendo lugar una cruenta batalla entre los Súbditos de ambos bandos.

Los Súbditos eran pequeños seres mágicos que, según le habían explicado, eran manejados por los Invocadores aprendices y los de menor nivel, a la espera de obtener más experiencia y entrenamiento antes de poder manejar a un Campeón de verdad. Su cuerpo quedaba cubierto por túnicas con los colores de cada equipo, únicamente dejando entrever el brillo de sus pequeños ojitos. En función del equipo que llevaran, se podían ver tres tipos de Súbditos: los Guerreros, que portaban escudos de madera y espadas, los Magos, que enarbolaban báculos de cristal y lanzaban pequeños conjuros, y los Carros, que como su nombre indicaba iban subidos a pequeños carros armados con cañones que destrozaban las filas enemigas con sus poderosos disparos. Si bien su altura no superaba la cintura de Jet, este pudo notar por la forma en que luchaban que, si varios de ellos conseguían rodearle, era muy posible que pudieran hacerle un daño significativo antes de que él pudiera acabar con ellos. Las fuerzas de ambos bandos estaban bastante niveladas, de manera que las pocas bajas que habían ocurrido en el tiempo en que ninguno de los Campeones de ambos equipos estuvo presente fueron más o menos las mismas para todos.

-Vale, vamos allá-dijo Ashe, saliendo al descubierto, y abriendo fuego contra los Súbditos del otro bando, asaeteándolos sin piedad y clavándoles con letal precisión las flechas entre ojo y ojo, sembrando la muerte por doquier. Jet, por su parte, permaneció oculto tras un árbol, a la espera de que aparecieran los Campeones enemigos, o que Ashe pidiera su ayuda.

Ashe despachó rápidamente a varios de los Súbditos enemigos, los cuales no podían acercársele por culpa de los otros Súbditos, quienes les bloquearon el paso. Justo cuando el equipo de Jet empezaba a presionar en su línea, un virote surgió del denso follaje y fue a impactar contra la cara de uno de los Súbditos azules, que cayó fulminado al suelo. Twitch, sonriendo con su afilada sonrisa de roedor, apareció de entre las sombras, lanzando botes con un misterioso liquido en su interior a la zona más densamente ocupada por los Súbditos azules. Un verdoso gas surgió de su interior, provocando que muchos de los pequeños seguidores de azul empezaran a toser y a encontrarse mal. Rápidamente fueron eliminados por Twitch y sus Súbditos, que de inmediato reclamaron el terreno perdido.

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Jajajajaja!-se rió Twitch, disparando su ballesta con una precisión impresionante, si bien ninguno de sus virotes consiguió alcanzar a Ashe.

Pronto, de entre los arboles de la selva surgió un hombre gigantesco que portaba una enorme puerta de aspecto más que robusto, si bien su espeso bigote denotaba la buena persona que era en realidad.

-¡Eh, compañero!-le dijo Braum a Twitch con su característico acento cerrado-. No te vayas tan de repente. Me ha costado bastante encontrarte.

Jet, a medio camino de patear a otro de los Súbditos, se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión al ver al gigantesco Campeón. No era posible… ¡BRAUM, EL LEGENDARIO BRAUM, ESTABA AHÍ, DELANTE DE ÉL! Casi era demasiado bonito para ser verdad…

-" _Céntrate, Jet…"_ -lo regañó Xjeni con un tono de diversión en su reprimenda. En vista de que la Calle había quedado bastante despejada, Jet y Ashe se lanzaron al ataque contra Twitch y Braum, iniciando el enfrentamiento entre Campeones.

Ashe, sin perder un instante, empezó a lanzar una oleada de flechas contra su escurridizo oponente, quien hizo gala de unos reflejos y movimientos propios de los roedores para corretear por todo el campo de batalla sin que las flechas de la arquera consiguieran impactar en su cuerpo. Por desgracia, eso también significaba que apenas podía detenerse para apuntar, de manera que los pocos disparos que alcanzó a realizar no estuvieron ni cerca de acertarle a Ashe. Esta, inmóvil en su puesto, se permitió que una sonrisilla se formara en sus labios antes de seguir disparando a Twitch. Jet, habiendo acabado de rematar a un par de Súbditos y ganándose así un poco más de oro, corrió a intentar atrapar a Twitch con su Derrape, pero en ese mismo instante Braum saltó delante de él y, colocando su enorme escudo por delante, consiguió detener la acometida de Jet.

-No tan rápido, jovencito-dijo sonriendo Braum, aparentemente divertido por el ímpetu de aquel joven. Jet, apoyando un pie en el escudo, saltó hacia atrás y consiguió distanciarse de Braum antes de que este pudiera atacarlo.

-Tío, no me creo que estés realmente aquí…O que yo este peleando contra ti-comentó Jet, agazapado en el suelo. Poniéndose de pie, dio un par de saltos más en su sitio antes de empezar a correr alrededor de Braum, moviéndose rápidamente de un punto a otro.

-¿Te conozco?-preguntó curioso Braum, tratando de seguir los movimientos de Jet con su pesado escudo en la mano.

-No, pero me conozco todas tus historias al dedillo-dijo Jet sin dejar de correr. Creyendo ver una apertura, Jet se lanzó contra Braum y le soltó una fuerte patada contra el costado, pero la rapidez de reflejos de su oponente le impidió golpear con demasiada fuerza, de manera que apenas fue una picadura de mosquito contra la masa de músculos de Braum-. Me las contaban una y otra vez cuando era pequeño. ¡Tío, tu eres mi héroe!- Braum, al oir aquello, soltó una sonora risotada.

-¡JAJAJAJA, muchas gracias, jovencito! Debe de ser raro que tengas que pelear contra tu héroe, ¿verdad?-comentó divertido Braum, lanzando su Mordisco Invernal contra Jet. El espectral impacto con forma de carnero estuvo cerca de golpear a Jet, pero este consiguió cambiar de dirección justo a tiempo y escapar.

-¿Raro? Sí, mucho, pero…-Jet, a pesar de la situación, se sentía muy emocionado. No solo había conocido en persona a su héroe de la infancia, sino que encima ahora tenía la oportunidad de medirse con él. Solo por ese instante, había merecido cada paso del camino que le había llevado allí-. En fin, que seguro que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.- Las sonrisas de Braum y Jet, casi gemelas, revelaban la emoción de ambos Campeones ante la perspectiva de poder tener un combate de altura en aquel lugar, a pesar de ser la primera vez que ambos se encontraban. Un virote pasó demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Jet, quien en ese momento recordó que aquel enfrentamiento era de dos contra dos. Twitch, aprovechando su descuido, había corrido a esconderse detrás de Braum, donde empezó a disparar con mayor precisión a Jet y Ashe.

Sin dejar de moverse, ambos intentaron encontrar un hueco por el que dar caza al esquivo roedor, tratando de sortear la férrea defensa del escudo de Braum. A su alrededor, los Súbditos batallaban entre sí por la supremacía de la calle, tratando de acabar con los miembros del otro equipo para que así sus Campeones pudieran avanzar hasta las torres contrarias. Jet utilizó su Ciclón Atronador para rodear rápidamente a la pareja de Campeones, quienes sorprendidos contemplaron como la figura de Jet se desdibujaba a medida que daba vueltas a gran velocidad a su alrededor. Los virotes de Twitch no podían penetrar el grueso muro de aire que los pasos de Jet generaban, de manera que optaron por quedarse en su sitio y hacerse fuertes.

¡THUC! Una flecha fue a clavarse en el borde del escudo de Braum, sorprendiéndole tanto a él como a su compañero. Mirando al origen de aquel proyectil, vieron que Ashe había empezado a disparar hacia arriba, de manera que el viento y la gravedad provocaban que sus flechas acabaran lloviendo encima de ellos con cada vez más precisión. Braum, al verse acorralado, levantó el escudo a modo de paraguas por encima de su cabeza y de la de Twitch, en un intento de evitar las flechas de Ashe. Sin embargo, Jet lo vio como una oportunidad de ir a por el asesinato.

Deteniéndose de pronto, Jet cargó contra la parte trasera de Braum, quien seguía centrado en Ashe. Golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, hizo desequilibrar al gigantesco Campeón, quien perdió el agarre de su escudo. Sorprendido, no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo, junto al pesado escudo, se fuera de espaldas al suelo. Twitch, quien apenas había visto venir a Jet, contempló espantado como el enorme y pesado escudo se le venía encima, y por poco lo aplastó antes de que consiguiera apartarse de su trayectoria. Braum, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que al caer de espaldas el escudo le aplastó la mitad superior del cuerpo.

-¡Ugh, vaya…!-musitó, tratando de salir de debajo del pesado escudo. Sin embargo, antes de que lo consiguiera, Jet le saltó encima y añadió su peso a la fuerza que inmovilizaba a Braum contra el suelo. Si bien su fuerza debería de bastar para levantar aquella carga, sus brazos estaban en mala posición, de manera que no podía hacer nada para levantar al escudo, y menos aún con Jet encima. Sonriendo, se dio por vencido-. No ha estado mal, jovencito. Nada, nada mal…

-¿Qué puedo decir…?-dijo Jet, encogiéndose de hombros. Acuclillándose encima del escudo, miró a Braum desde arriba, sonriendo-…soy bueno en lo que hago.- Braum también sonrió.

-Ya lo veo, ya…-Braum suspiró-. En fin, de vuelta a la base, imagino…-comentó, al ver aparecer a su lado a Ashe, el arco listo en su mano con una flecha ya preparada.

-Hasta luego, Braum-le dijo Ashe, guiñándole un ojo antes de soltar su flecha. Esta dio justo en el blanco, impactando en pleno centro de la frente de Braum, y acabando instantáneamente con él. Jet se sintió un poco culpable y bastante turbado por la escena, y aún más al haber sido el tanto participe como el principal responsable de que hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, dos cosas le sacaron pronto de su estupor: el recordar que pronto Braum volvería a la vida, y el virote que Twitch le disparó aprovechando su despiste y que fue a clavarse dolorosamente en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Auch!-exclamó Jet, agarrándose el hombro herido. Enfrente de ellos, Twitch parecía mirarlos algo nervioso, aunque su sonrisa era más que obvia.

-¿Creéis que me dais miedo, humanuchos? ¡Nadie puede con esta rata!-exclamó, apuntándoles de nuevo con su arma. Jet, apretando los dientes, se sacó el sucio virote del cuerpo y lo tiró a un lado. Ashe, a su lado, cargó una nueva flecha.

-¿Crees en serio que vas a poder vencernos tu solo, chaval?-preguntó Jet, más que molesto por la nueva herida que la rata le había infligido. Twitch pareció dudar, pero de repente parecía sonreír.

-No…solo no…-dijo, dando un paso atrás.

Antes de que Jet y Ashe pudieran entender a qué se refería, algo saltó de los arbustos a su lado. Jet apenas consiguió girarse antes de que algo grande y pesado se le tirara encima. Su visión se agitó mientras trataba de enfocar a su atacante, un duro caparazón multicolor que danzaba a su alrededor y le impedía ver nada claro. Sus piernas acabaron aplastadas por aquel enorme cuerpo, mientras sus manos acabaron clavadas al suelo por dos largos y afilados apéndices semejantes a guadañas, provocándole un gran dolor a Jet. La cabeza de aquel ser quedó entonces a la vista de Jet: Kha'Zix.

-Pressssaaa…-siseó el terrorífico monstruo, mirando con aviesas intenciones a Jet mientras este se debatía en el suelo. A su lado, Ashe retrocedió y trató de abatir a Kha'Zix, pero Twitch consiguió disuadirla de acercarse lanzando unas cuantas más de sus granadas de veneno.

No podía escapar. Sus brazos y piernas no le servían ya para nada, y Kha'Zix pesaba demasiado para él, de manera que Jet se dio ya por perdido.

-" _¡Aún no!"_ -exclamó en su mente su invocadora-. _"Aún hay algo que podemos hacer: evitar que maten a Ashe también."_

Entendiendo lo que su invocadora pretendía, Jet utilizó su Estela de Rebufo para cargar a Ashe de energía, aumentando así su velocidad. Ashe no parecía muy dispuesta a abandonar tan fácilmente a Jet, pero entre Kha'Zix y Twitch acabaron provocando su huida a gran velocidad. Una última mirada de pena por su parte fue lo único que alcanzó a ver Jet antes de que Ashe se perdiera de vista al seguir la calle en dirección a su base.

-¡Vaya, si que corren rápido en Freljord!-comentó Twitch al ver retroceder a Ashe. Después, toda su atención se centró en Jet, quien había dejado de retorcerse por fin. Su pelo estaba ligeramente blanco, y una pequeña aura de relámpagos azules y blancos emanaba de su cuerpo, pero nada de eso pareció molestar a Kha'Zix, quien seguía teniéndolo inmovilizado contra el suelo-. En fin, por lo menos aún conservo mi premio de consolación…-comentó Twitch con divertida maldad, avanzando siniestramente hacía Jet. Kha'Zix, sin embargo, le gruño e impidió que se le acercara.

-¡No, essste esss mío!-rugió el monstruo, provocando que Jet sintiera un creciente miedo ante lo que seguramente iba a ser su inevitable final a manos de Kha'Zix. Si bien no era la primera vez que moría en su estancia en la Liga, si que iba a ser su primera muerte "oficial", y la primera que seguramente verían sus hermanos y hermanas. No dudaba ni por un instante que ellos seguramente estarían viendo el encuentro en casa, aterrados de verlo en aquella posición tan desfavorable. En vista de que escapar era imposible, al menos tenía la esperanza de que Hazel conseguiría calmarlos y que no se asustaran demasiado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Twitch, al ver la reacción de su compañero, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-En fin, como veas…-dijo, antes de empezar a disparar con su ballesta a los Súbditos del equipo de Jet. La atención de la cucaracha se centró de nuevo en Jet, quien contempló con temor sus largos y afilados dientes, mientras una pequeña cascada de saliva verde manaba de su boca y caía de manera bastante asquerosa en su cara. Sin previo aviso, Kha'Zix se abalanzó sobre él, y le clavó con fuerza los colmillos en el cuello, impidiéndole gritar o expresar dolor de forma alguna. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al sentir aquel sentimiento tan profundo de daño y pánico, consciente de que su cuerpo estaba siendo brutalmente destrozado enfrente de todos sus seres queridos y conocidos. Antes de que su mente se desvaneciera y separara de su cuerpo, un único pensamiento alcanzó a formarse en su cada vez más apagada cabeza.

" _Chicos…lo siento"._

* * *

Tal y como Jet se temía, la experiencia había sido aterradora para los otros niños, aunque no tanto como para Hazel.

Ver como su hermano luchaba y se defendía en la Grieta había provocado que muchos de ellos se sintieran impresionados por el valor que parecía demostrar Jet en la batalla, aunque en el momento en que Kha'Zix apareció más de uno empezó a gritarle a la pantalla como si con eso pretendieran cambiar el aciago destino de Jet. Cada vez más llorosos, vieron como aquel ser acababa con la vida de Jet sin piedad ni compasión, algunos tan asustados que se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos.

Hazel, por su parte, sintió brotar lágrimas de sus ojos ante aquel macabro espectáculo. Esa misma era la razón de que se hubiera opuesto tanto al principio de permitir a Jet participar en aquella locura de convertirse en Campeón. Aunque sabía que no era definitivo, ver como Jet moría delante de sus ojos era duro. Mucho.

-Chicos, no pasa nada…-dijo entonces Miriana, consolando a los niños de su alrededor y sonriéndoles esperanzada-. Ya sabéis como es esto: un Campeón no puede morir en un combate de manera definitiva. Dentro de unos segundos, Jet volverá a aparecer, y ya veréis como consiguen ganar el combate.- Si bien aún seguían algo tristes y conmocionados, las palabras de Miriana aligeraron un poco la opresión que sentían en su pecho. En la pantalla, el cuerpo de Jet se desvaneció en forma de luz, y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a aparecer de nuevo en la pantalla, algo confundido y espantado. Tocándose el cuello, pareció estar comprobando que este se hubiera regenerado de manera correcta, y a juzgar por el suspiro de alivio que soltó, todo estaba en orden-. ¿Lo veis? No le ha pasado nada.

Ver correr de nuevo a Jet provoco que los pocos que aún seguían asustados dejaran de llorar, mirando con renovada esperanza como Jet avanzaba de nuevo por la Grieta en dirección a la torre inferior, donde Ashe había empezado a hacer retroceder a las hordas de Súbditos con su arco.

-¡Venga, Jet!-exclamó uno de los niños, animando a su hermano desde el sofá-. ¡Tú puedes! ¡Animo, animo!- Uno a uno, el resto de niños volvió a ponerse a animar a Jet, limpiándose las lágrimas a todo correr mientras unían sus voces al estruendoso coro que formaban con sus voces. Hazel, sonriendo, colocó una mano en el hombro de Miriana, quien al girarse vio como la madura cuidadora le daba las gracias en silencio. Con un guiño de ojos, Miriana devolvió la sonrisa a Hazel, y ambas volvieron a centrar su atención en la pantalla.

La pelea de Jet aún no había terminado.

* * *

Minutos más tarde:

La pelea prosiguió durante un buen rato, ambos equipos tratando de tomar las torres del enemigo en un intento de despejar el camino hasta la otra base. Los enfrentamientos en las calles dieron lugar a emboscadas por la jungla y múltiples persecuciones que acababan con la derrota de varios miembros de ambos equipos, y que los otros miembros se retiraran o avanzaran según quién había sido el que tenía ventaja.

En la calle superior, Riven y Pantheon habían intercambiado golpes durante la mayor parte de la contienda, ambos negándose en rotundo a aceptar la ayuda de alguno de sus compañeros en su afán por superar a su contrincante. Esto había provocado que los Súbditos, al estar equilibrados, decidieran dejar un espacio a ambos Campeones para que pudieran luchar a sus anchas en el cada vez más destrozado ring que habían improvisado. La lanza de Pantheon había tenido que ser sustituida en numerosas ocasiones debido a los daños ocasionados, y su escudo presentaba nuevas muescas provocadas por los fuertes ataques de Riven. Esta, si bien su arma se encontraba en mejores condiciones (considerando que se trataba de una espada rota), su variopinta armadura presentaba las inconfundibles marcas de los puntos en los que los poderosos ataques del avatar de la guerra habían estado cerca de herirla de gravedad. Los Súbditos, cual espectadores de la contienda, se encontraban mezclados por todos los lados del terreno, formando con sus cuerpos los límites del espacio en el que Pantheon y Riven trataban de destrozarse el uno al otro.

En la calle del medio, Veigar había conseguido superar a Karthus con la acertada intervención de Zac, que en no menos de tres ocasiones había permitido al pequeño yordle alcanzar con sus hechizos al mago enemigo. Este había conseguido hacer bastante daño con su Réquiem, llegando incluso a derribar en una ocasión a Ashe y a Jet cuando estos se encontraban demasiado débiles como para poder resistir tan poderosa acometida, pero la acertada compra de objetos por parte del invocador de Veigar le había permitido mantenerse por delante en lo concerniente a nivel de poder. Así pues, la primera torre derribada fue para el equipo de Jet, en la calle del medio.

En la jungla, en cambio, el amo indiscutible era Kha'Zix. Zac, quien se había mantenido apoyando a sus compañeros, se encontraba en numerosas ocasiones con las guaridas repletas de los cadáveres de las bestias que Kha'Zix había matado antes que él. Sin saber muy bien como, la cucaracha había colocado una serie de wards que le permitían seguir los movimientos de Zac a través de la espesa jungla, con lo cual constantemente se le iba adelantando y provocando que Zac no estuviera rindiendo como debería.

Finalmente, en la calle inferior, Ashe y Jet habían conseguido romper el equilibrio de poderes entre su equipo y el de Twitch y Braum. Gracias a una nueva intervención de Zac, consiguieron atrapar con la guardia baja a sus enemigos y que Ashe pudiera rematarlos con sus flechas antes de que consiguieran llegar debajo de su torre. Una vez conseguido esto, abatieron rápidamente a los Súbditos enemigos y cargaron con ellos contra la primera de las torres que debían derribar. Su alta e impresionante figura semejaba a un caballero subido en un pedestal que, armado con su arma de cristal, lanzaba peligrosas andanadas de energía a cuantos enemigos trataron de acercársele. Ashe, desde lejos, empezó a disparar sus fechas contra su duro cuerpo, las cuales se rompían al impactar contra la roca de la que estaba formado. Jet, al carecer de arma, se lió a patadas contra la estatua, preguntándose si realmente conseguirían dañarla solo con eso. Pronto obtuvo su respuesta, ya que numerosas grietas empezaron a formarse a medida que el daño combinado de los Campeones y los Súbditos iba agotando la energía vital del constructo. Numerosos fragmentos y piezas empezaron a caer de la estatua a medida que su vida se iba acabando, hasta que finalmente una última flecha de Ashe acabó por desmoronar por completo la torre. Los Súbditos alzaron sus bracitos en señal de victoria durante unos instantes, antes de volver a encarar la calle e iniciar su marcha de camino a la siguiente torre.

-Jet-le llamó Ashe antes de que él pudiera seguirlos-. Vamos. Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad para matar al dragón.- Asintiendo, Jet aceleró sus pasos y los de Ashe mientras se adentraban a través de unos arbustos en la oscura jungla de la Grieta.

Mientras avanzaban sin demora por entre los árboles y sorteaban las rocas, Jet trató de contener los nervios que sentía por dentro. A pesar de haberse acostumbrado hasta cierto tiempo a la emoción de la batalla, y de haber superado la impresión de haber sido asesinado por primera vez, la verdad era que la idea de tener que enfrentarse desarmado a un dragón lo tenía un poco inquieto. Si la guarida que había visto antes indicaba hasta cierto punto la clase de bestia que los esperaba en su interior, entonces Jet tuvo bien claro que no sería para nada como él estaba acostumbrado a vivir aquella clase de eventos, antes siempre desde la comodidad de su casa mientras eran los personajes de la pantalla holográfica los que llevaban a cabo el trabajo.

Al poco tiempo, Ashe y Jet salieron de entre los árboles para acabar encarando el riachuelo que surcaba la Grieta. En sus aguas se encontraba ya Zac, esperándoles subido a lo alto de una gruesa roca.

-Baja de ahí. Te verán los del otro equipo-le dijo Ashe.

-No te preocupes. Según los invocadores, tres están persiguiendo a Veigar por la calle del medio, y Pantheon tiene ocupada a Riven. Aunque el que falta, Karthus, viniera a emboscarnos, no debería ser difícil deshacerse de él en un tres contra uno-comentó Zac, saltando desde la roca hasta el suelo-. Venga, pongámonos manos a la obra.- Con un gesto de su gelatinosa mano, Zac invitó a pasar a Ashe y a Jet al interior de la enorme guarida del dragón, avanzando sin miedo por entre las rocas mientras el agua del riachuelo les refrescaba los pies.

Jet no vio muchos cambios en el aspecto que presentaba la guarida respecto al inicio del combate, con una excepción: antes no había un gigantesco lagarto escupe fuego volador colgando de la pared.

La criatura en cuestión era grande. MUY grande. Mediría poco más de quince metros de largo, y puesto sobre sus cuatro gruesas patas mediría entre dos y tres metros de alto. Por si fuera poco su tamaño, su cuerpo estaba recubierto de escamas y gruesas espinas que brotaban de él como si de una armadura se tratara. Dos enormes alas plagadas de espinas en su espalda le permitían saltar de pared en pared con relativa facilidad, rodeando al pequeño grupo de intrusos que había invadido sus dominios. Finalmente, el dragón acabó por saltar delante de Zac y los demás, coronando su hazaña con un poderoso rugido que reverberó en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Jet. ¿Estaba asustado? No, que va… Si apenas era una lagartija…

-Jet, como eres el nuevo, ¿quieres hacer los honores?-le preguntó divertido Zac, invitándolo caballerosamente a dar un paso al frente en dirección al dragón. Este contempló con ojos ardientes al joven piltoviano a través de las rendijas de las protecciones de su cara, las cuales le daban el aspecto de una oscura y tenebrosa calavera. Sorprendido, Jet miró alternativamente al dragón y a Zac, sin acabar de entender.

-…disculpa… ¿Qué?

-¡Vamos, dale el primer golpe! El primero es siempre el mejor-le animó Zac, y desde atrás Ashe secundó la idea, dándole vueltas a una de sus flechas entre sus dedos.

-¿En serio creéis que tenemos tiempo para esto? ¡Los del otro equipo podrían aparecer en cualquier momento!

-Razón de más para que lo ataques ya, o si no…-dijo Zac, mirando al dragón. Jet, siguiendo su mirada, vio que el dragón había empezado a avanzar hacia ellos, gruñendo amenazador a medida que su boca parecía brillar y echar humo, como si en sus entrañas se estuviera formando en esos momentos la llamarada que pensaba lanzar a Jet por indeciso.

Este, suspirando, hizo crujir su cuello mientras daba un par de tentativos saltos en el sitio, como cogiendo el ritmo y tratando de motivarse. " _No puede ser tan difícil…"_ se dijo a sí mismo. " _Solo tengo que ir ahí, patear al dragón, y luego seguir pegándolo hasta que deje de moverse…"_. El dragón, alzando la cabeza, pareció coger aire profundamente. A juzgar por lo que había visto en las pantallas con anterioridad, y por la manera en que Zac y Ashe parecían haberse apartado de su lado, estaba claro que el dragón lo iba a achicharrar.

" _Si, parece sencillo…"_.

El dragón soltó su llamarada, que atravesó rauda el espacio y estallando con fuerza en el punto en el que se encontraba Jet…hasta hacía unos instantes. El joven piltoviano, antes del ataque, había cargado nuevamente su cuerpo de energía y había echado a correr hacia el dragón, evitando el ataque. Avanzando en zigzag por si a la bestia se le ocurría disparar de nuevo, Jet fue rodeando el enorme cuerpo del dragón hasta acabar situado en su costado. Al aterrizar, el dragón había plegado sus alas contra su grueso cuerpo, permitiendo que Jet le pateara una de ellas en vez de golpear su más protegido torso. El efecto fue casi inmediato: el dragón, furioso con aquel atrevido ataque, se giró hacia Jet y trató de atraparlo con sus garras y dientes para destrozarlo. Jet, sin embargo, empezó a correr de un lado para otro como si estuviera jugando con el dragón, haciendo uso de su muy mermada velocidad para mantenerse siempre alejado de él.

Mientras, Zac y Ashe se habían lanzado al ataque, golpeando con sus propios ataques al dragón cada vez que este centraba su atención en Jet. Si por un casual el dragón se giraba, Jet se limitaba a golpear en un punto sensible, como las alas o en un par de ocasiones en el morro, siempre jugándose temerariamente la salud contra aquella máquina de guerra natural. Si bien sus ataques no le causaban un daño excesivo, era la aparente arrogancia de aquel bípedo lo que causaba la ira animal del dragón, quien siguió intentando por todos los medios acabar con aquella molestia que había invadido sus dominios. A su vez, Zac y Ashe atacaban allí donde veían que podían ocasionar más daños, como cuando los gelatinosos puños de Zac golpeaban el tronco del dragón o cuando las flechas de la arquera conseguían penetrar los espacios entre las escamas para impactar en la carne que protegían.

El dragón, rugiendo de rabia y dolor, trataba por todos los medios de acabar con aquellos tres intrusos, golpeando por todas partes con su enorme y acorazada cola y disparando ráfagas de fuego y enormes bolas candentes que estallaban y volaban en mil pedazos las rocas contras las que impactaban. A pesar de la destrucción ocasionada, Jet y los demás habían conseguido evitar con bastante satisfacción la mayor parte de los daños, de manera que aparte de algunas quemaduras leves y rasguños, todos estaban bien. Poco a poco, la gigantesca bestia empezó a dar señales de debilitarse: sus ataques se volvieron más erráticos y desesperados, sus rugidos perdieron intensidad, y el suelo y agua bajo sus patas se empezó a teñir de la oscura sangre que manaba de sus muchas heridas.

-¡Venga, ya casi esta!-indicó Zac, rebotando contra la cabeza del dragón y alejándose un par de metros de él-. ¡Seguid presionando y…!

- _"¡Jet, cuidado!"_ -le dijo de repente Xjeni, pero el aviso llegó tarde.

Por la entrada de la guarida del dragón apareció un cuarto Campeón, uno que no era de su equipo: Braum, con el escudo por delante, bloqueándoles la salida. Subido a su hombro se encontraba Twitch, quien alegremente empezó a dispararles por la espalda con sus envenenados virotes.

Atrapados entre los disparos de la rata y la bestia malherida, Jet y sus compañeros trataron de cubrirse como pudieron tras las rocas desprendidas de a guarida en un intento de protegerse de los ataques de Twitch. Esto, sin embargo, provocó que el dragón recobrara el aliento y volviera a la carga, abalanzándose sobre ellos para tratar de atraparlos entre sus garras.

-¡Zac, usa Aplastar!-le gritó Ashe, rodando a un lado para evitar la acometida del dragón y disparando rápidamente una flecha a Twitch. Este se limitó a cubrirse tras Braum y a reírse mientras veía como la flecha de la arquera impactaba inofensivamente en el grueso escudo-. ¡Pase lo que pase, necesitamos ese bufo!

-¡Aún no, es muy pronto!-respondió Zac, rebotando cual pelota por la guarida mientras trataba de llamar la atención del dragón para evitar así que se centrara en sus compañeros-. Si no lo debilitamos más, Aplastar no tendrá efecto alguno.

Jet, quien tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando uno de los virotes a punto estuvo de entrarle por un ojo, escuchó el comentario de Zac y trató de ponerle remedio. Saliendo de su cobertura, utilizó su Derrape para arremeter contra el dragón y patearle en un punto especialmente dañado de su cuerpo, provocando que la bestia soltara un gemido de dolor. Furiosa, hizo el intento de morder a Jet, pero este se limitó a volver a usar su habilidad y salió de su camino, aprovechando para golpearle de nuevo. Tras usar Derrape por tercera vez, Jet detuvo su carrera al ver que el dragón bajaba la cabeza.

-¡Vale, ¿y ahora?!-preguntó Jet, jadeando ligeramente a causa del esfuerzo. La tensión del momento se unía al cansancio de tan prolongado combate, ya que a pesar de que cuando visitaba su base sus heridas se curaban, el cansancio mental parecía persistir. El cansancio físico era una cosa, pero cuando su propia mente le decía que necesitaba tomarse un momento de toda aquella tensión, entonces Jet sabía que poco podía hacer en esas condiciones para proporcionarle el descanso que pedía. Y eso le estaba pasando factura.

-¡Bien, ahora sí!-dijo Zac, cargando un hechizo en su mano. Esta parecía brillar con una extraña luz amarilla que fue ganando intensidad a medida que Zac se iba acercando a la carrera hacia el moribundo dragón. Levantando la mano, es dispuso a lanzar el hechizo de invocador-. ¡APLAS-…!

Kha'zix apareció de la cima de la guarida, cayendo cual mortífero meteorito sobre el cuerpo del dragón con sus afilados apéndices por delante. Estos impactaron contra el cuello del dragón, quien trató de escaparse y de rugir al sentir tan mortal herida, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Poco a poco, su cuerpo empezó a humear y a deshacerse, mientras por otro lado los cuerpos de Kha'zix, Braum y Twitch parecían brillar momentáneamente con una peculiar luz rojiza a medida que la bendición del dragón les entraba dentro, aumentando su poder. Finalmente, del dragón no quedó más que un montón de cenizas a los pies de Kha'zix, las cuales pronto se dispersaron en el rio.

-Graciasss por el regalo-se burló la cucaracha, relamiéndose y soltando una siniestra carcajada de regocijo. Apretando los dientes, Jet se reunió con sus compañeros, los cuales miraban furiosos y alerta al trío de Campeones rivales. Estaban cansados del tenso combate contra el dragón, y sus energías estaban al mínimo. Ashe estaba casi sin flechas, Zac parecía a punto de empezar a derretirse, e incluso Jet, a pesar de sus amplias reservas de energía, sentía como si sus piernas en cualquier momento le fueran a fallar. " _Maldito limitador de poder…"_ , pensó él con frustración. En una situación normal, aquello no supondría un reto para él, dadas sus increíbles habilidades. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, su única opción y esperanza era abrirse paso por la salida a golpes y confiar en poder alcanzar la base sin morir en el intento.

-Muy bien, vale… ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-preguntó Ashe, apuntando con una de sus flechas a Kha'zix. Este, junto a sus compañeros, había empezado a avanzar hacia Jet y los otros, quienes poco podían hacer aparte de retroceder hasta chocar con la pared del fondo.

-Tal y como lo veo…Lo único que podemos hacer es cargarnos a Kha'zix, correr hacia la salida, e intentar esquivar a los otros dos-respondió Zac-. Eso sí, no creo que todos vayamos a poder salir de aquí con vida.

-Genial. Me gusta ese plan-respondió sarcástico Jet, quien muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que era el mejor plan disponible.

-" _O…podrías esperar treinta segundos"_ -dijo en su mente Xjeni. Jet no acabó de entender a que se refería, pero justo cuando se disponía a preguntárselo apareció por detrás de Braum otro problema: Karthus.

-¡Karthus, compañero!-exclamó Braum al ver aparecer a la fantasmagórica figura-. ¿Vienes a unirte a la pelea?

-Ya me he librado del pequeño incordio-dijo con su tétrica voz, pasando junto a Braum sin pararse a responderle-. Ahora os toca a vosotros uniros a él en la muerte.

Ashe y los demás contemplaron cada vez más nerviosos como el oscuro mago de las Islas de la Sombra se unía a Kha'zix en su cometido de avanzar hacia ellos, mirándolos con oscuros y fríos ojos de asesino. La alta e impracticable pared de la guarida no ofrecía ni rutas de escape ni escondites tras los que cubrirse. Solo un muro de densa roca que les impedía seguir retrocediendo.

-¿Aun no…?-murmuró Jet a su invocadora, mientras contemplaba nervioso como Twitch sacaba un par más de sus granadas de veneno y las lanzaba y atrapaba un par de veces en el aire, riéndose siniestramente.

-" _Diez segundos"_.

-¿Alguien sabe qué planean los invocadores?-preguntó Ashe, revelando que ella seguramente también había recibido un mensaje por parte de su invocador o invocadora.

-No tengo ni idea, pero tened por seguro que me pienso quejar cuando todo esto acabe. ¿Qué es eso de no decirnos qué planean cuando estamos con el agua hasta el cuello?-masculló Zac. Ante ellos, Kha'zix se agazapó, preparándose para saltar sobre ellos.

-El novato esss mío-dijo la cucaracha, derramando una gran cantidad de saliva de su boca al suelo. La mirada que dedicó a Jet no le gustó al joven piltoviano nada, nada-. Vosotrosss acabad con el resssto.

-Lo siento, Ashe-se disculpo de antemano Braum-. Sin rencores, ¿vale?

-¿Xjeni…?-preguntó nervioso Jet. Aunque no podía estar seguro de ello, por un instante Jet creyó sentir que su invocadora estaba sonriendo.

-" _Mirad arriba"_.- Y así lo hicieron. Jet, Ashe y Zac, como olvidando momentáneamente el apuro en el que estaban, miraron a la vez hacia arriba. Confundidos ante semejante comportamiento, Kha'zix y Karthus alzaron también la mirada para ver qué era lo que había llamado tanto la atención de sus presas. Sus preguntas fueron respuestas de una manera un tanto…directa: un fuerte pisotón, propinado por un par de duras y polvorientas sandalias, que parecían haber caído mágicamente del cielo. El cuerpo del hombre que las calzaba no tardó en ir detrás.

¡BLAM! Con un fuerte estrépito, Pantheon aterrizó en medio de la guarida, aplastando en el proceso la cabeza del desprevenido Kha'zix y mandando a volar a un más afortunado Karthus. La onda expansiva de su aterrizaje lanzó hacia atrás a Braum y Twitch, quienes no contaban con la suerte de tener detrás una pared contra la que apoyarse, como era el caso de Ashe y compañía.

-¡¿A que estáis esperando?!-exclamó en voz de grito Pantheon, agarrando su lanza y lanzándola contra Twitch. El poderoso lanzamiento fue tan veloz que Braum no consiguió pararlo a tiempo, y el gigantesco proyectil acabó sacándole a Twitch de los hombros cuando le atravesó de punta a punta, dejándolo clavado en una roca cercana-. ¡CARGAD!

De repente, las tornas se habían cambiado. La rápida eliminación de Twitch y Kha'zix permitió a Ashe y a los demás dar caza rápidamente a los supervivientes, eliminando rápidamente a Karthus y escapando de la guarida antes de que su espíritu pudiera atacarlos de alguna manera. Braum, si bien intentó huir, no consiguió escapar a tiempo y fue abatido no muy lejos de allí por Ashe y Jet, volviendo finalmente a la base.

-¡Fiu! Justo a tiempo, Pantheon-exclamó Zac, palmeando los anchos hombros del Campeón Rakkor, quien no hizo gesto alguno de devolver el saludo-. ¿Debo entender que conseguiste vencer a Riven?

-No. Esa mujer lucha tan bien como siempre. Tan solo conseguí herirla lo suficiente como para forzarla a retirarse. Al veros en apuros, los invocadores me mandaron a ayudar-dijo Pantheon, arrancando su lanza de la roca en la que había clavado a Twitch. El cuerpo de este hacía rato que se había desvanecido.

-En fin, resumiendo: hemos perdido al dragón, nuestras torres…-En la calle del medio, los Súbditos del equipo rival consiguieron derribarla tras agolparse todos en su base, sumando sus débiles ataques para combinarlos en un torrente incesante de daño que acabó por destruir la estructura-…han caído, pero por lo menos tenemos la ventaja de haber acabado con casi todos los del equipo rival, así que… ¿bien?-preguntó Jet.

-Bah, no pasa nada, chaval-le animó Zac-. Aun podemos remontar esto. Tan solo tenemos que permanecer unidos, y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Jet, algo escéptico. Zac se limitó a hacerle un "pulgares arriba" en señal de apoyo.

-Completamente. Ya verás como en unos treinta segundos habremos alcanzado la victoria…

* * *

Treinta minutos más tarde:

-¡VICTORIA!-anunció la voz en off por toda la Grieta, marcando el triunfo del equipo…en el cual no estaba Jet.

A pesar de haber aprovechado el momento en que derribaron al otro equipo para apretar en las diferentes calles, y de haber conseguido tumbar varias torres en el proceso, el equipo rival consiguió ganar los siguientes enfrentamientos entre equipos y presionaron en un único carril, el del medio. Por tanto, para cuando el equipo de Jet volvió al campo de batalla, sus enemigos habían conseguido llegar hasta la base y la torre que protegía el Inhibidor. Con solo tres miembros presionando, los otros dos aprovecharon para volver a eliminar al dragón sin problemas, ya que Jet y los demás estaban atascados en su base intentando defenderla de sus enemigos. En las otras calles, los Súbditos enemigos se fueron acumulando y poco a poco fueron derribando las torres que los separaban de su base, sumando sus números al pequeño ejército que pronto invadió la base de Jet y compañía.

Desesperados, intentaron defender a muerte el Inhibidor, ya que perderlo equivaldría a perder la partida. El enfrentamiento entre ambos equipos fue apoteósico: Veigar y Karthus se enzarzaron en un vistoso combate en el que la magia oscura se enfrentaba a los espíritus y maleficios mientras las energías arcanas y antiguas rebotaban y saltaban por todas partes, iluminando la base y destrozando su antigua estructura con la intensidad de los golpes. Riven y Pantheon volvieron a cruzar armas, lanzando poderosos golpes y rechazos mientras proseguían con su titánico duelo frente al cristal del Inhibidor. Estaba claro que Pantheon tenía más fuerza y experiencia, pero Riven poseía más velocidad y técnica, de manera que ninguno de los dos conseguía sobrepasar al otro. Kha'zix y Zac, en vez de luchar entre sí, corrían de un lado para otro saltando de pelea en pelea, apoyando a sus compañeros con sus rápidas intervenciones mientras a la vez trataban de avanzar en su empresa, ya fuera de asaltar el Inhibidor o de defenderlo. Jet y Ashe se enfrentaban a la pareja de Braum y Twitch, los cuales contaban con la ventaja de que el pesado escudo de Braum le permitía crear una cobertura allá donde su compañero lo necesitara, mientras que Ashe y Jet se veían obligados a depender de las ruinas de alrededor para protegerse. Jet consideró utilizar su Definitiva, pero por desgracia se había visto obligado a utilizarla no hacía mucho cuando, tras uno de los combates entre equipos previos a la invasión de su base, su equipo y él se vieron obligados a retirarse a toda prisa, utilizando su Tiempo Bala para escapar. Así pues, Jet tan solo podía intentar rodear a su poderosa pareja de enemigos en un intento de pillarlos con la guardia baja y así dar la vuelta a aquella situación.

Karthus, en ese momento, activó su Réquiem, y el combate acabó para el equipo de Jet.

El poderoso ataque derribó a varios de ellos, sin acabar de matarlos, pero dañándolos lo suficiente como para que sus contrincantes pudieran acabar con ellos poco rato más tarde. Pantheon cayó ante el ataque de Riven, Zac tuvo que empezar a recomponerse cuando Kha'zix lo partió en cuatro con sus hoces, y Veigar simplemente explotó cuando el concentrado ataque de espíritus le cayó encima. Ashe y Jet resistieron mejor el envite, pero los afilados virotes de Twitch terminaron por enviarlos de nuevo al suelo, donde con frustración tuvieron que presenciar como atacaban si Inhibidor, las dos torres que lo defendían, y como finalmente destruían su Nexo, terminando el combate.

Jet y los demás fueron teletransportados de nuevo a la Estación. El mosaico azul en el que aterrizaron quedaba justo al lado de otro idéntico a él, en el que aparecieron los miembros del equipo rival, más alegres que Jet y los otros mientras se felicitaban entre ellos por la victoria alcanzada. Para sorpresa de Jet, pronto sus compañeros y los tipos contra los que se habían enfrentado se juntaron y empezaron a saludarse y a estrecharse las manos, felicitándose entre ellos por tan animada pelea y comentando divertidos algunas de las jugadas y momentos más memorables, o intercambiando bromas y amenazas sin mucha seriedad. Uno o dos, menos informales, procedieron a abandonar la sala rápidamente y en silencio, como Karthus y Kha'zix, aunque la gran mayoría se quedaron a darse la enhorabuena.

Pantheon y Riven, tras entrechocar sus armas en señal de respeto, salieron de la sala tras despedirse de sus compañeros. Zac y Ashe se juntaron con Veigar, Twitch y Braum, y juntos invitaron a Jet a que se les uniera, ya que planeaban ir a al comedor a tomar algo en el bar. Si bien aún se sentía algo cohibido por contarse entre tan excelsos y reconocidos héroes (y algún villano), Jet acabó por aceptar la oferta. Además, Braum le había rodeado los hombros con uno de sus musculosos brazos, y prácticamente se lo había cargado sobre el hombro sin mucha complicación, de manera que poco había que él pudiera decir al respecto.

...

-¡Por Jet!-exclamó Braum con una enorme jarra de cerveza en la mano. En la mesa del bar al que habían ido, el resto de Campeones presentes alzaron sus respectivas copas en señal de aprobación-. ¡Por su primera pelea, y por el comienzo de su propia leyenda!- Jet, algo avergonzado, levantó también su jarra en señal de agradecimiento y le dio un buen trago cuando todos los demás también bebieron. A aquellas horas no había mucha gente en la taberna, y aunque era un poco temprano para ponerse a beber, nadie parecía darle demasiada importancia.

Al principio, los Campeones allí presentes empezaron a charla animadamente del combate que acababan de disputar, sonriendo al recordar alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de la pelea, como el encuentro en la guarida del dragón, y riendo a carcajadas al recordar otros un tanto más embarazosos, como cuando Jet hizo marearse a Twitch con tanta vuelta, y provocando que este disparara a ciegas uno de sus virotes, el cual fue a impactar contra la nalga derecha de Braum.

-Se podría decir que tuve suerte-comentó Braum, palmeando la espalda del roedor-. ¡Un poco más a la izquierda, y no me hubiera podido sentar en una semana!-Más risas. Si Braum estaba molesto por el accidental ataque de su compañero, no se le notó.

-Eso a mí no me habría pasado-comentó Ashe, dándole un sorbo a su jarra.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso tú no te hubieras mareado?-preguntó Zac.

-No. Porque yo hubiera dado en el centro a la primera.- El tranquilo comentario de Ashe provocó una nueva tanda de risas en la mesa, las más sonoras y animadas siendo las de Braum.

Poco a poco, los nervios iníciales de Jet fueron desapareciendo y sorprendentemente se encontró disfrutando de aquel espacio de tiempo con los otros Campeones como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Jet no tenía muchos amigos, y el poder pasar un rato con gente así, tan abierta y animada, fue un agradable cambio para variar. Rió las bromas, se atrevió a soltar otras tantas, e incluso se animó a participar en un improvisado concurso de pulsos del cual fue eliminado en la primera ronda ya que, por desgracia, le tocó enfrentarse a Braum. El risueño pastor de cabras le dejó batallar un rato antes de vencerle con delicadeza, haciendo uso de la fuerza necesaria para derrotarlo sin destrozarle el brazo.

-¡Ah, qué pena!-comentó Jet-. En fin, supongo que ya me lo esperaba.

-¡No menosprecies tu fuerza, jovencito! Has luchado con valor, a pesar de no tener esperanzas de ganar, y a veces eso es todo lo que hace falta-le dijo Braum, sonriéndole con amabilidad-. La idea no es alcanzar la victoria en todas las peleas, amigo mío, sino saber en cada pelea por qué razón es importante alcanzar dicha victoria. Eso te dará más fuerza de la que tú mismo puedas imaginar. Créeme-le guiñó un ojo Braum-, se de lo que hablo.

Conocer a Braum fue increíble para Jet. Conocía el mito, la leyenda, las historias que se contaban del gigante amable que protegía su aldea con su fuerza y su escudo mágico, pero hasta que no lo conoció en persona no se pudo hacer una idea exacta de cuán grande era Braum. Y no hablaba únicamente de su tamaño. A pesar de sus músculos y altura, no resultaba para nada intimidante, siempre con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y de carcajada fácil. Era la clase de persona que uno querría tener como abuelo, alguien fuerte y sabio de quien aprender y con quien pasar el rato, alguien capaz de enseñarte grandes cosas fruto de la experiencia, algo muy valioso. Braum era todo lo que Jet había imaginado y más, y el hecho de que su héroe lo llamara "amigo mío" lo emocionaba tanto que por un momento tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no desmayarse como una princesa de cuento allí mismo.

-Chicos, sintiéndolo mucho, yo me tengo que ir-comentó entonces Zac-. Acabo de recibir un aviso. Me toca pelear en el segundo encuentro del día.

-Si, yo también-dijo Braum. Sonriendo, tendió su enorme mano a Jet-. En fin, ya nos volveremos a ver por ahí. Un placer conocerte, Jet.

Algo torpe al principio, Jet le estrechó la mano a Braum, quien apretó suavemente para no romperle los huesos al joven piltoviano. Jet sonrió, encantado de haber conocido a un tipo tan increíble como él.

-Sí. Espero que algún día podamos luchar codo con codo, o al menos volver a vernos las caras en el campo de batalla-dijo Jet. Braum, sonriendo, soltó otra sonora carcajada a la vez que palmeaba el hombro de Jet, tan fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo.

-¡JAJAJAJA, eso estaría bien, amigo mío!-comentó animadamente Braum. Sonriendo, se despidió de todos los demás, y pronto él y Zac salieron de allí. El ambiente festivo fue disminuyendo a medida que el resto de Campeones fueron abandonando el bar con diferentes excusas, como asuntos privados que debían resolver, sitios a los que tenían que ir, o personas con las que habían quedado, hasta que al final solo quedó Jet en el bar.

Jarra en mano, se quedó a solas con sus propios pensamientos, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo lo que había vivido aquella mañana era real. Había conocido a un montón de Campeones famosos, había luchado como tal en un combate oficial de la Liga de Leyendas, había matado y muerto unas cuantas veces y, a pesar de haber perdido, se había ido de copas con sus compañeros y rivales como si hubieran sido colegas de toda la vida. Semejante día se le hubiera antojado impensable hacía unos meses, y sin embargo ahí estaba él.

" _Verás cuando se lo cuente a los chicos en casa…"_ pensó Jet con una sonrisa, apurando los restos de su jarra. Llevaba un día de locos, y eso que apenas había comenzado. A ver qué tal terminaba.

* * *

Comisaría de Piltover, 18:45, ese mismo día:

Jet tenía razón: ese día era un día de locos.

De los tres combates que un Campeón podía disputar en un día, Jet había tenido que luchar en dos, el primero de por la mañana y el último de por la tarde. En este combate, si bien había resultado más encarnizado que el primero, el equipo de Jet se alzó con la victoria, de manera que Jet pudo experimentar por primera vez el gozo y la dicha de destruir el Nexo enemigo y vencer en el combate. Si bien sus compañeros y rivales le invitaron a ir a celebrarlo al bar, Jet se excusó diciendo que tenía un sitio al que ir. La agente Caitlyn había dicho que quería verlo después de los combates, y no quería darle razones para enfadarse con él.

Tener que luchar dos veces un mismo día lo había agotado bastante, de manera que pidió a los invocadores del Instituto si lo podían teletransportar a la entrada de la cueva, ya que le daba pereza tener que correr hasta allí. Sin embargo, estos le ofrecieron de teletransportarlo hasta la misma Piltover, y ahorrarle así todo el trayecto. Agradecido, Jet fue desmaterializado y transportado a la sede del Instituto en Piltover, situada en la zona alta de la ciudad.

A diferencia del lugar donde se crió, allí las calles tenían un aspecto más limpio y seguro, con sus brillantes y altos edificios despuntando a lo largo de la calle con sus enrevesados y futurísticos diseños. Las calles estaban alumbradas por brillantes farolas hechas con materiales modernos que, a diferencia de las de su barrio, no parecían haber sido improvisadas a partir de chatarra. La gente caminaba por la calle con un aire más desenfadado y elitista que en la parte baja, y los negocios tenían aspecto de vender productos que seguramente valieran más que todo el orfanato de Jet junto. Decididamente, aquel ambiente no le gustaba nada, nada.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad, Jet descendió rápidamente hasta el nivel intermedio, en el cual se encontraba la comisaria de policía. No le hizo falta buscar ninguna ruta hasta allí: había ido tantas veces que la hubiera podido situar en un mapa hasta con los ojos cerrados. Si bien era bastante entrada la tarde, la actividad en el interior del edificio aun era notable. Al pasar a las oficinas de la comisaria, Jet vio que varios agentes escribían informes y revisaban papeles en sus escritorios de madera, algunos charlando entre ellos y llevando carpetas de un lado para otro. Uno o dos, al verlo entrar, se lo quedaron mirando suspicaces, ya fuera porque no lo reconocían, o porque si lo habían visto antes allí, solo que con un par de brillantes esposas en las muñecas. Rápidamente perdieron el interés en él, y Jet trató de no echar a correr. Para variar, tenía una buena razón para estar allí.

-Hola. He quedado con la sheriff Caitlyn. Soy…-empezó a decir Jet a uno de los agentes. Este, sin dejar de mirar su informe, señaló unas escaleras situadas al otro lado de la sala.

-Planta de arriba. El primer despacho al fondo. No tiene perdida-dijo con tono cansado el agente, dejando la hoja en el interior de uno de sus cajones, y cogiendo otra de un montón de otras tantas hojas idénticas en un lado de su escritorio. Parecía que al pobre aún le quedaba un montón de trabajo por delante.

Sin perder un instante, Jet subió por las escaleras de la comisaria y ascendió hasta la planta de arriba. Allí, otros tantos escritorios idénticos se encontraban ocupados por otros tantos agentes de la ley, todos igual de ocupados que los de abajo. Con una excepción.

-¡Levanta las manos, escoria criminal!-exclamó de repente una voz socarrona a su lado. Girándose, Jet se encontró mirando a un palmo de su nariz un gigantesco dedo metálico que parecía apuntarle cual pistola a la cara-. ¡Estás rodeado! ¡Ríndete, y te prometo que tu condena será ligeramente menor, aunque no por ello menos dolorosa!

-Corta el rollo, Vi-dijo Jet, apartando el dedazo del guantelete de Vi de su cara. La agente de Piltover se rió un poco al ver la cara de enojo que puso Jet, aunque pronto este también se vio obligado a sonreír un poco. De los allí presentes, Vi era tal vez la única policía que realmente entendía como era vivir en uno de los barrios bajos, y la de líos en los que se podía ver metido uno dependiendo de las circunstancias. No es que fuera por ahí perdonando a criminales y delincuentes, pero al menos intentaba simpatizar un poco contigo tras partirte la cara, y quieras o no eso es algo que se agradece. Bueno, menos la parte de que te partan la cara. Jet podía vivir sin esa parte.

-Esta bien, está bien…-se disculpó Vi, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición-. Imagino que habrás venido a ver a pastelito, ¿no?

-Me mandó un mensaje esta mañana. ¿Tienes idea de para qué puede querer verme?

-Hmmm…-murmuró Vi, apoyando uno de sus enormes dedos en su barbilla mientras su otra mano descansaba en su cadera-… ¿Has cometido algún crimen recientemente?

-Por suerte para mí, no que yo sepa.

-En ese caso, no tengo ni la más remota idea…-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. De repente, algo pareció ocurrírsele-. Bueno, en realidad tal vez si que se me ocurra la razón…pero bueno, qué más da. Ya lo verás de todas formas cuando entres en su despacho.

Jet no parecía muy convencido por la despreocupación de la agente.

-Vi, eso no me ayuda mucho, la verdad…-dijo Jet, mirando fijamente a Vi, quien se limitó a sostenerle la mirada con aire de despreocupación. Jet se encogió de hombros-. Pero bueno, también tienes razón. Ahora mismo lo sabré, de todas formas-dijo, caminando hasta el despacho que el otro agente le había indicado.

-Mucha suerte ahí dentro-le despidió Vi-. Grita si necesitas que vaya a rescatarte.- Jet, sin girarse, levantó una mano para que Vi pudiera ver claramente su dedo corazón extendido. Sin mirarlo a su vez, Vi le devolvió el gesto con su enorme guantelete.

Jet picó a la puerta que tenía la placa con el nombre de Caitlyn en ella. Tras recibir la respuesta de esta de que podía entrar, Jet pasó al interior del despacho.

Caitlyn se encontraba tras su escritorio escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel en el momento en que Jet cruzó la puerta del despacho. A pesar de sus muchas visitas a la comisaria, era la primera vez que Jet llegaba a entrar en aquel lugar, de manera que aprovechó la ocasión para echarle un vistazo al rincón privado de Caitlyn en la comisaria. Y la verdad, era bastante soso. Un poco como ella.

Nada en él destacaba respecto a cualquier otro despacho. Estaba la amplia mesa, un sofá a un lado, una ventana desde la que se podía ver toda la ciudad, un par de estanterías y varios archivos. Las únicas cosas que indicaban a quien pertenecía aquel despacho eran la pequeña placa de enfrente de Caitlyn con su nombre, su gran sombrero colgado de una percha ubicada junto a la puerta, y un par de fotos colgadas en las paredes de color beige, en las cuales se podía ver a Caitlyn de uniforme o con varias personas entre las cuales Jet alcanzó a distinguir a Vi. Más escueta imposible.

-Jet, gracias por venir-dijo Caitlyn, dejando a un lado su informe-. Por favor, siéntate-dijo, señalando uno de los asientos situados enfrente de ella, al otro lado del escritorio. Jet, sin reparos, se dejó caer sobre la silla y pasó la mirada por encima del despacho.

-No está mal el despacho. Un poco soso, pero ya va acorde a su dueña-dijo Jet en broma. Caitlyn ni se inmutó-. Recuérdeme que le tengo que regalar un tiesto. Mejoraría mucho el aspecto de esta celda de clausura a la que llama despacho.

-Jet, no te he hecho venir por tus consejos sobre decoración-le informó Caitlyn-. La razón es otra, y mucho más importante, me temo.

-Usted dirá-dijo Jet cruzándose de brazos. La seriedad con la que hablaba Caitlyn no le gustaba nada, como si en cualquier momento le fuera a soltar un bombazo de noticia que lo fuera a poner todo del revés, como que habían descubierto un almacén lleno de droga a su nombre, que lo enviaban a la guerra, o que Vi estaba embarazada de su hijo imaginario y ahora tenía que casarse con ella…Tantas posibilidades…

Caitlyn se inclinó hacia Jet con ambos codos sobre la mesa. Estirando una mano, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, y cogió algo de su interior antes de cerrarlo. Sin dejar de mirar a Jet, tiró el objeto en cuestión sobre la mesa para que Jet lo examinara. Encarnando una ceja, Jet agarró dicho objeto, y lo miró como quien examina un insecto de curioso aspecto. Se trataba de una pieza de metal dorada de aproximadamente unos diez centímetros de largo y unos cinco de ancho. Parecía una mezcla entre un rombo y una corona, y tenía inscripciones grabadas en su superficie: unas alas en los laterales, las iniciales del departamento de policía en la parte superior, y las letras JET en la base. Se trataba de una placa de policía…con su nombre.

Jet, sin cambiar de expresión facial, miró a Caitlyn.

-Sea donde sea que la haya encontrado, no es mía-dijo Jet, dejándola de nuevo en la mesa. Caitlyn sonrió.

-No la he encontrado por ahí, he mandado que la hagan para mí. Y tienes razón, no es tuya…aún-dijo Caitlyn, agarrando la placa y sosteniéndola entre sus dedos como si pretendiera tentar a Jet. Entrecerrando los ojos, Jet estudió la expresión de Caitlyn para intentar averiguar si la agente estaba de cachondeo. Al no obtener resultados, optó por preguntarlo directamente.

-… ¿está de cachondeo?-preguntó él, desconfiado. Si Caitlyn le había llamado para lo que él empezaba a sospechar que le había llamado, entonces la sheriff estaba más tarada de lo que él pensaba. Caitlyn, sin embargo, parecía muy seria y decidida al respecto.

-Jet, tu sabes mejor que nadie cual es el verdadero estado de esta ciudad-empezó a decir la agente-. La mayoría quiere pensar que todo va bien, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. El mal está ahí, escondido, y se extiende cada día más a medida que se aprovecha de los más débiles y de quienes no tienen que los protejan. Los agentes de policía de Piltover velamos por la protección de estas personas, pero no siempre podemos actuar en todas partes. Necesitamos a hombres y mujeres que estén dispuestos a dar la cara, que no teman enfrentar ese mal y se preocupen por el resto de ciudadanos.- Caitlyn volvió a dejar la placa enfrente de Jet, quien se la quedó mirando como si estuviera pensando en todo lo que implicaban las palabras de la agente-. Tú eres de esa clase de personas. Te preocupas por tus hermanos y hermanas, por Hazel, por los ciudadanos de Bajo Piltover. Ellos son la razón de que hayas entrado en la Liga de Leyendas, y es admirable, no me malinterpretes. Pero aún hay algo más que puedes hacer…

-Únete a nosotros-siguió diciendo Caitlyn-. Conviértete en un ejemplo para los demás. Dales esperanza, demuéstrales que las cosas pueden mejorar. Salvarás vidas, atraparas criminales. Con tus poderes podrías hacer tanto bien… Dime, ¿qué opináis de la policía ahí abajo?

-Sinceramente, no opinamos nada porque casi nunca os vemos el pelo en Bajo Piltover. Supongo que es más fácil no ver el problema que intentar hacer algo al respecto, ¿eh?-comentó sin mucho ánimo Jet, intentando que no sonara como si estuviera acusando a Caitlyn enteramente. Tan solo lo justo y necesario.

-Te sorprendería la poca libertad que tenemos los policías en realidad. Nos vemos constantemente reprimidos por las ordenes de nuestros superiores, y rara vez podemos actuar como queremos. Yo intento que la justicia prevalezca en todas partes por igual, pero no siempre contamos con los medios o el poder suficiente para poder hacer el bien. Por eso necesitamos a gente como tú, gente especial que puede marcar la diferencia.

-Ya… ¿Y debo suponer que esta oferta se la hace a todos los criminales con poderes o habilidades sobrehumanas?-preguntó Jet con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-No. Esto solo va para aquellos que, en mi opinión, tienen el poder de cambiar y hacer algún bien para la comunidad-explicó Caitlyn-. Lo vi en Vi el día que la conocí, del mismo modo que lo vi en ti al saber de la razón que te llevo a cometer tus crímenes. Tus poderes son importantes, si, pero es el corazón que hay detrás lo que necesito.

-Agente Caitlyn-dijo Jet con tono de sorpresa-, ¿es que acaso anda tras mi corazón?-preguntó en broma, fingiendo sentirse escandalizado. Al entender cómo se podían interpretar sus palabras, Caitlyn no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero-dijo, serenándose de nuevo-. A ti te importa la gente de esta ciudad, y quieres lo mejor para ellos. Sé que podrías hacer mucho más que solamente luchar en el Instituto de la Guerra. Podrías ser un héroe, un héroe verdadero.- Jet tuvo que admitir que aquello cada vez le estaba sonando mejor y mejor. La idea de poder ayudar a la gente como un agente del orden, si bien sonaba extraña, tenía un cierto sentido en su cabeza.

-Es decir, resumiendo: a pesar de ser un criminal reincidente quien hará cosa de un mes se encontraba encerrado en el calabozo de esta misma comisaría, usted quiere que me convierta en agente de policía y que le ayude a proteger Piltover. ¿Es eso?- Caitlyn asintió.

-Así es. Hay un par de detalles más a cubrir, pero a grandes rasgos es eso. Así pues, ¿qué me dices?-dijo, empujando la placa hacia Jet-. ¿Lo harás?

Jet miró aquella placa y todas las promesas y responsabilidades que la acompañaban, todo el poder que escondía. Su cabeza se llenó de ideas y posibilidades. Si aceptaba aquel trato, podría empezar de nuevo como agente de policía de Piltover. Se convertiría oficialmente en el defensor de la ley que tanto había deseado para su ciudad, para su familia y amigos. Podría enfrentarse directamente a los tipos como Groyl que aún quedaban en la ciudad. Tendría a su disposición el poder de atraparlos y desbaratar sus perversos planes, de poder llevarlos ante la justicia y traer la paz a Piltover. Y no estaría solo, ya que el resto de agentes trabajarían con él para hacer posible ese sueño, el sueño de una Piltover más segura para todos. Podría hacer tantas cosas, tanto bien…Era tal y como se lo había dicho Caitlyn.

Jet sonrió. Alzando la vista, miró decidido a Caitlyn, quien al ver el fuego en su mirada ella también sonrió.

-He tomado una decisión-dijo Jet. Caitlyn asintió.

-Bien, me alegro de que te hayas decidió. Así pues, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es…

-Mi respuesta es no-dijo él tranquilamente, cortando y a la vez sorprendiendo a Caitlyn. Esta vez, fue su turno para quedarse mirando sorprendida a Jet, preguntándose por dentro si no sería que había oído mal la respuesta de Jet-. Si, si, me ha oído bien. Le agradezco la oferta, pero me niego a unirme a usted.

-P-pero… ¡¿Por qué?! No lo entiendo. ¿Es que acaso no era esto lo que querías? Poder ayudar a los demás, ser una fuente de inspiración, poder proteger a tu familia… ¡¿Por qué dices que no?!-preguntó Caitlyn sin acabar de entender qué estaba pasando.

-La razón es muy sencilla-dijo Jet con voz calmada, algo divertido de haber podido desconcertar y alterar tanto a Caitlyn-. Verá, después de que me soltara ese discurso tan bonito, me puse a pensar en la de cosas que podría hacer una vez que aceptara la placa y me convirtiera en policía. Y, vaya sorpresa, ¡me di cuenta de que todas esas cosas ya las hago!-dijo Jet, dando una palmada-. ¿Cree que no protejo ya a la gente de mi ciudad? ¿Cree que no cuido ya de los míos? ¿Cree que no puedo enfrentarme ya a los malos y sacarlos de sus agujeros para que dejen en paz a mis amigos y a mí? ¡No necesito un pedazo de metal cosido al pecho para poder hacer lo correcto, y desde luego no necesito unirme a una pandilla de panolis como vosotros, quienes usted mismo me ha dicho que no tienen tanta libertad como desearían!-proclamó Jet, provocando que Caitlyn se molestara bastante con Jet-. Tengo poderes, tengo gente a la que proteger, y como usted misma ha indicado, tengo un corazón que desea proteger a los demás. No necesito nada más que eso para hacer lo correcto.

Al escuchar las intenciones de Jet, Caitlyn descubrió que en el fondo tenía razón. Era cierto, Jet ya era un valeroso protector de la ciudad aunque no fuera un agente de policía. Que la cosa hubiera funcionado con Vi no significaba que fuera a funcionar también con Jet, ya que muchas de sus circunstancias eran demasiado diferentes como para tratarlos de la misma manera. Aceptando su error, Caitlyn estiró la mano para agarrar de nuevo la placa, pero Jet fue más rápido.

-…aunque…-empezó a decir, observando con fingida indiferencia la placa-…eso no significa que no esté dispuesto a colaborar llegado el momento-dijo con un tono cargado de intenciones-. Por ejemplo, digamos que un día necesita mi ayuda en un caso, sea lo que sea, y resulta que en ese momento yo ando libre de tiempo. Así pues, lo único que tendría que hacer es colgarme esto del pecho-Jet lanzó la placa en el aire como si de una moneda se tratara, y la volvió a atrapar en su mano-, ir a donde tenga que ir, y hacer el trabajo. Tan sencillo como eso.- Caitlyn no lo vio del todo claro.

-Por bonito que suene, no creo que vaya a ser tan "sencillo" como lo pintas.

-Bueno, si no quiere mi ayuda…-dijo Jet, encogiéndose de hombros. Al final, Caitlyn se encontró suspirando y sonriendo con aire abatido.

-Esta bien, lo haremos a tu manera-dijo, abriendo de nuevo su cajón. De su interior, esta vez, sacó una pequeña radio negra-. Llévate esto. Está sintonizada con los canales de la policía. Llévala siempre contigo y, si necesitamos de tus habilidades, te lo haremos saber. Hasta entonces, has de saber que no puedes usar ni mostrar esa placa en público, ya que técnicamente hablando sería ilegal y podrían acusarte de usurpación y meterte en la cárcel.

-Ugh, eso es algo que prefiero evitar, muchas gracias-comentó Jet con cara de disgusto-. Será mejor que deje esto aquí, entonces-dijo, dejando la placa sobre la mesa-, y si me necesita ya me la devolverá.- Caitlyn, asintiendo, le cambio la placa a Jet por la radio, la cual fue a parar a su cinturón, donde acabó descansando sobre su cadera-. Un momento…Ya que voy a colaborar con la policía, aunque sea de manera externa… ¿No debería tener un sueldo o algo así?-preguntó él, tentativamente.

-Ni. De. Coña-dijo Caitlyn, tajante-. Lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer es acceso a la comisaría, al menos en los niveles menos restringidos, y la promesa de ser un poco más permisiva de lo normal en lo referente a los métodos que uses para proteger la ciudad. Esto no te exime de tener que cumplir las leyes, pero algo es algo.- Jet se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Parece razonable. ¿Apretón de manos para sellar el acuerdo?-preguntó, tendiéndole una mano a Caitlyn. Esta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, le estrechó la mano a Jet.

-Gracias por todo, Jet. Espero que podamos colaborar en el futuro por el bien de esta ciudad.

-Ya veremos…-dijo Jet sin mucho ánimo, si bien su sonrisa le delataba-. En fin, ¿algo más que me quiera contar, o puedo irme a casa? Tengo como a cuarenta niños y a una cuidadora que seguramente me acribillaran a preguntas en cuanto ponga un pie en el orfanato, y quisiera pasar por ello lo antes posible para quitármelo de encima.

-Nada más. Puedes irte-le dijo Caitlyn. Jet, antes de cruzar de nuevo la puerta, se despidió con un gesto de la agente, tras lo cual salió por completo del despacho.

Caitlyn se volvió a dejar caer en su butaca. Aún no tenía del todo claro si su decisión de "reclutar" a Jet sería acertada o no, por mucho que no se hubiera convertido oficialmente en agente de policía. Quería creer que conocía a fondo al chico, pero enredarse con antiguos criminales siempre era complicado, por muy inocentes que pudieran parecer. Había que tener en cuenta la opinión pública, las posibles repercusiones que podrían suceder, y las decisiones que sus superiores podrían tomar al respecto.

" _En fin, a lo hecho, pecho"_ pensó ella, suspirando. " _Yo creo que es la decisión correcta, y ya no hay vuelta de hoja. Lo cual me recuerda, aún me queda por redactar aquel informe, y luego…"_. Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando, de fuera de su despacho, le llegó un "¡¿QUÉ!?" tan sonoro y estridente, que Caitlyn enseguida supo quién era el que había gritado, más que nada porque el dueño de dicho grito no tardó ni dos segundos en entrar a patadas en su despacho, agrietando las paredes cuando sus enormes guanteletes chocaron accidentalmente contra ellas.

-¡CAIT! ¿¡Qué significa eso de que "me he negado"!? ¿¡Porqué a él le dejáis escoger y a mí me tuvisteis que obligar!? ¿Por qué él…?-Vi se pasó aproximadamente media hora despotricando y quejándose de cada aspecto del trato al cual habían llegado Jet y ella. Caitlyn suspiró.

Maldito sea Jet y su bocaza…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo 10.**

 **¡Fiu! Hacía mucho que no actualizaba el fic. Este capítulo ha sido complicado de escribir en el sentido de que no me ha resultado fácil escribir la parte del combate en la Grieta, ya que no quería que quedara demasiado diferente a un combate normal del Lol, pero a la vez quería que quedara bastante más realista. Ni me he molestado con los objetos. Vosotros pensad que los invocadores sabían lo que hacían, y centraos en las tortas, como hago yo.**

 **Por otra parte, si bien me ha gustado la parte de Caitlyn con Jet, siento que el final podría haber quedado mejor. Si pasado un tiempo siento que lo puedo mejorar, lo actualizaré y dejaré una nota avisándoos, no os preocupéis.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chao, chao.**


End file.
